


幸存者（The Survivors）

by light_and_warm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 146,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: 简介：他们被关在了霍格沃茨里，面对着一场生与死、爱与恨、信任与背叛的考验。·德哈，有其他cp的单箭头/原著向HE/全员/已完结/16w↑↓·灵感来自于大逃杀、弹丸论破、gosick、another等，设定有借鉴和参考·【避雷】有重要角色死亡/战损/血腥场景/角色黑化/非常ooc





	1. 【1F】The Fuse

他醒来的时候，浓橙色的阳光正笼罩着他的脸颊。他第一次觉得光是有力度的，它用滚烫的手抚摸他薄薄的眼皮和稀疏的睫毛，抚摸他柔软的嘴唇和干燥的双颊。它在他的皮肤上落下颠沛的痕迹，仿佛老农人皴裂的双脚在贫瘠大地上踏过了半生。  
他觉得很舒服，像是某种坠落。他不想醒来。  
但他还是醒了。  
哈利抬起头，打了个哈欠，慢慢坐起身。他揉了揉眼睛看向四周，自己正坐在礼堂的格兰芬多餐桌旁。  
他朝周围张望着，却发现所有人都趴在餐桌上沉睡，头顶被施过魔法的天花板正呈现出从浅蓝过渡到浓橙的晨曦。没有云彩，预示着这是一个晴朗的早晨。  
哈利晃了晃头，又拍了拍自己的脸，瞬间觉得有哪里不对劲。不，太不对劲了，哪里都不对劲。他们为什么会在礼堂睡着？而且这个时间点——哈利看了眼手表，正好是八点半——他们应该已经在教室里上课了，可为什么所有人都还留在礼堂？  
哈利按了按太阳穴，试图回想昨天发生了什么，他记得他们刚开学不久，上了斯拉格霍恩的第一堂魔药课……对，没错，他用混血王子的魔药书打败了所有同学，赢得了一瓶福灵剂，他记得自己把它放在了书包里。  
哈利解下书包，还没打开心里就是一凉——太轻了，比平时要轻得多，而且这只书包并不是他自己用惯的那一只，而是一只毫无装饰的黑色布包。  
哈利拉开拉链，发现里面并没有预想中的课本、羊皮纸和羽毛笔，也没有福灵剂，只有两瓶五百毫升的矿泉水和几块压缩饼干，他皱起眉，又把拉链拉上了。  
这到底是怎么回事？  
内心的困惑越来越深，哈利扭头看向左右，罗恩和赫敏正坐在他身边趴在桌上沉睡不醒。他推了推罗恩的后背，低声唤道：“罗恩？”  
男孩没有反应，哈利又用力推了一把，声音更响了一些：“罗恩，快醒醒！”  
“罗恩！”  
“哈利……？”背后传来了一个飘飘忽忽的声音，哈利后背一凛，条件反射地回过头，卢娜正站在他面前打着哈欠。她柔软的金发在晨光中微微晃动，身上也背着一个一模一样的黑色书包。  
哈利松了一口气，紧绷的身体松弛下来。  
“太好了，你也醒了，卢娜。”他说道。  
“是啊……需要帮忙吗，哈利？”  
“啊，是这样，我的确需要帮忙……你能帮我把其他同学叫醒吗？我是说，我们一起把同学们叫醒。”哈利又拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，后者的头动了动，喉咙里发出了一声咕哝。  
“当然。那我负责拉文克劳和斯莱特林吧？”  
“呃，斯莱特林交给我吧。”哈利摸了摸鼻子，“你负责拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇就行。”  
卢娜点点头，转身朝拉文克劳餐桌走去，耳朵上的啤酒木塞耳环随着动作一晃一晃。哈利又晃了晃罗恩的肩膀，直到他的眼睛睁开了一条缝后才起身离开。  
他从书包里拿出了矿泉水，用塑料瓶盖的那一头从餐桌的一边敲到另一边，塑料盖撞击金属的声音在整个礼堂中回响，震碎了宁静的早晨。格兰芬多的同学们有的依然没有动静，有的动了动手臂、扭过了头，还有些渐渐眯着眼坐了起来，茫然地东张西望。  
哈利绕到了斯莱特林餐桌旁，发现已经有几位同学听到了他弄出的巨大动静慢慢地坐起身，揉着眼睛打着瞌睡。哈利看见德拉科也抬起了头，双手贴着脸，皱着眉。  
他深吸了一口气，站在餐桌的一头用矿泉水瓶用力地敲了敲，所有已经醒来的斯莱特林同学都朝他看来，显得有些困惑。  
“……波特？”  
“你在干什么？”  
哈利没有理会他们半睡半醒的嘟囔叫嚣，快步走回了格兰芬多餐桌。他朝另一边看去，在卢娜的努力下，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇们也逐渐醒了过来。  
哈利坐回了原位，罗恩和赫敏都已经清醒了，他们正蹙眉讨论着，一看见他就连忙凑上来。  
“嘿，哈利，这到底是怎么回事？为什么我们会在这儿……”  
“我书包里的书都不见了！我刚从图书馆里借了好几本，平斯夫人知道了肯定会生气的——”赫敏不停地咬着下嘴唇，坐立不安。  
“呃，我也没比你们早醒来多久。”哈利挠了挠后脑勺，“不过我刚刚观察过了，所有人的书包的外形都是一样的。对了，你们的书包里装了些什么？”  
“两瓶水和一些饼干……说实话，我觉得这些饼干好像很难吃。”罗恩说道，将书包打开，把里面的东西拿出来放在桌面上。坐在对面的迪安和西莫都朝他看来，大声说道：“你们的书包也被人调换过吗？我们也是！”  
“什么，你们也是这样？这真奇怪，是不是？”  
赫敏皱着眉打量着四周，她忽然拉开书包拉链在里面翻找着，又伸进袍子口袋里摸索，手臂蓦地一僵，脸色惨白。  
“怎么了，赫敏？”哈利察觉到了她的不对劲，问道。  
“我的魔杖不见了。”她慢慢地说道，咽了口口水，似乎在极力保持着镇定。  
“……什么？”哈利听到这句话后下意识就去摸自己的口袋，瞬间如坠冰窖。  
口袋里空空如也。  
他张了张口，和赫敏对视着，两人瞳孔中都倒映着对方苍白空洞的脸。一旁和迪安争论完毕的罗恩扭过头，奇怪地看着他们，拍了拍哈利的后背：“怎么了？”  
哈利僵硬地扭了一下脖子，他的手很冷，充斥着一种触电般的酥痒，仿佛有无数只蚂蚁在啃噬他的掌心。  
“你的魔杖还在吗，罗恩？”他努力想控制自己声音中的颤抖，但不太有效。几秒钟后，他成功地看见罗恩脸上的血色也消失了。  
失去了魔杖会怎么样？哈利想起了自己在女贞路度过的暑假，那些没有魔杖不得不受制于人的日子。五年来他已经习惯了拥有魔杖的感觉，现在忽然失去了它，哈利觉得浑身都不自在，一点安全感都没有。  
他又重新翻找了一遍自己的书包和衣服口袋，甚至钻到餐桌底下搜寻了一会儿——这个举动惹来了几位女生的抱怨，但现在他顾不了那么多了，可依然没有任何线索，只好垂头丧气地坐回位置上，对两个朋友摊了摊手。  
“怎么会这样？”罗恩压低了声音，看了看四周，“谁把我们的魔杖偷走了？——还是说——”  
“我觉得我们有必要开个会，了解一下大家的情况和看法。”哈利说道。他看向不远处的帕瓦蒂和拉文德，从他隐约听见的只言片语来判断，她们似乎也在为没有魔杖的事情发愁。  
“呃，这个主意不错。”赫敏点点头。她正想再说什么，却看见哈利正指着她的身后，于是连忙转过身去，却发现是汉娜和厄尼。  
“罗恩，赫敏——呃，哈利你也一起来吧，我们有话想和你们讨论。”汉娜凑近三人低声说道，旁边有几个同学注意到了他们的举动，好奇地靠过来听。  
哈利和他的朋友们对视了一眼，纷纷站起身离开了座位，随着汉娜和厄尼往礼堂的东面走。他们走过了赫奇帕奇餐桌，停在了拉文克劳餐桌旁，厄尼走去低头和安东尼说了几句，不一会儿，安东尼和帕德玛也离开了餐桌，来到他们面前。  
“你们有什么事？”安东尼一站定就这样问道，抱着双手。厄尼和汉娜都没有马上回答，他们对视了一眼，后者犹豫着说道：“还差两位斯莱特林的级长，我们去把他们一起叫出来再说吧。”  
“为什么要叫斯莱特林？”罗恩皱起了眉。  
“大概是因为这件事需要集体讨论。”厄尼耸耸肩。  
“你们也注意到了，是吗？”赫敏忽然说道，“这件事很不寻常。”  
“嗯，是啊……非常奇怪。”汉娜点点头，她的脸色比平时还要难看，苍白脸颊上的暗红色雀斑显得更明显了，“大家都很慌乱，不知发生了什么事……我们猜是老师把我们聚集在这儿的，但这里没有一个老师。所以我想，在这种情况下级长应该负起责任来。”  
哈利下意识地点点头，汉娜说得很有道理……不，非常合理，他们聚集在这里很可能是被召集的，虽然不知道为什么所有人都陷入了沉睡。不过就算他记不清了，汇集所有人的力量总是能解开这个谜题的吧。想到这儿，他轻松了一些，心情变得愉快起来。  
他们边聊天边走到了斯莱特林餐桌旁，哈利意外地发现斯莱特林们显得格外沉默，他们的交谈并不多，声音很轻，脸色阴沉。  
“打扰一下，能请你们的级长出来一下吗？”厄尼清了清嗓子，大声说道。  
话音刚落，所有的斯莱特林都扭过头齐刷刷地朝他们看来，那各异的眼神直直地盯着他们，冷漠、嘲讽、不屑、好奇，如同充斥着各种古怪味道的火车站的空气，令人心悸。  
“为什么？”一个拖腔拖调的熟悉的声音响起了，哈利、罗恩和赫敏马上皱起了眉头。德拉科一手撑着脸颊靠在桌边冷冷地看着他们，嘴角微微上扬。  
“我们有事想和你们讨论。”厄尼高傲地说道。  
“哦，听见了吗，他们有事情要和我们讨论呢。”德拉科高声说道，声音格外刺耳，“你们想不想和他们讨论？”  
斯莱特林们哄笑起来，不停地拍着桌子，恶意的目光直往他们身上瞟。德拉科也得意洋洋地看着他们，坏笑着，抱着双手。哈利下意识握紧了拳头。  
“听见了吗，我们并不想和你们合作，所以你们从哪里来的就回哪里去。”德拉科在斯莱特林的笑声中大声说道，他交叠着双腿，换了一个更舒服的姿势坐着。  
“喂，马尔福，我们没有在开玩笑！这是很严肃的事情，我们应该放下成见——”厄尼还在试图劝说，德拉科却干脆背过了身子，这使得他们的笑声更大了，在整个礼堂中回荡，简直要刺破耳膜。  
“算了厄尼，和这些斯莱特林没什么好讲的。”罗恩瞪了他们一眼，哼了一声。  
“我们不需要他们也能行，反正到时候吃亏的是他们。”安东尼冷冷地说道。  
帕德玛和汉娜又看了斯莱特林餐桌一眼，斯莱特林们正激烈地谈论着什么，每个人的脸上都带着兴奋的笑容。注意到他们的视线后，位置最近的米里森瞪了他们一眼，低头和旁边的女生窃窃私语起来。  
“走吧，我们到教师席旁边的空地上讨论。”哈利说道，其他人都点了点头。  
“我得说这件事真的很不寻常。”他们刚刚围成一圈站好，厄尼就忍不住说道，汉娜示意他声音轻一点，“所有人都在礼堂里睡着了，书包都被调换了，里面装了两瓶水和几块难吃的饼干……”  
“真的很难吃吗？”罗恩插嘴道。  
“一看就很难吃。”帕德玛抱怨着。  
“而且我们问过了每个赫奇帕奇，他们都不记得自己为什么会在这里。”汉娜补充道。  
“真的？你们每个人都问过了？”赫敏蹙眉，咬住了下唇，“怎么会这样……”  
“是啊，所以我们才想找你们一起讨论，看看会不会有什么线索。”  
“对了，还有一点很奇怪。不知道你们注意到没有，其实并不是每个人都在这里。”哈利忽然说道，其他人都看向了他。  
赫敏瞪大了眼，捂住嘴，恍然大悟：“确实是这样。”  
“怎么回事？……少了谁？”罗恩的肩膀抖了抖，显得有些恐惧。  
“六年级以外的学生，你是想说这个吧。”帕德玛说道，“我也注意到了。”  
“其他学生都到哪里去了？”厄尼疑惑道。  
“也许只有六年级被教授们聚集在这里，”汉娜判断道，她也显得不太确定，“可能是有什么事情要通知我们。”  
“到底是什么事情需要收走我们的魔杖？”赫敏冷不丁地反问道，这话让所有人都一怔，霎时白了脸。  
“你说什么？”安东尼不敢置信。  
“你们摸一下自己的口袋，魔杖还在里面吗？”  
厄尼、汉娜、帕德玛和安东尼马上将手伸进了巫师袍的口袋内，安东尼将口袋内衬拉了出来，又不甘心地拉出了另一边，最后颤抖着将它们塞了回去，语气终于不那么自信了：“这到底是——怎么会——我的魔杖去哪里了？！”  
“虽然还不能确定，但我觉得我们应该不是被教授召集来的。不过现在我们还是需要向每个同学确认，说不定只有我们失去了魔杖——”赫敏的话还没说完，后方忽然传来了一声响亮的“哐”，将所有讨论声都盖了下去，狰狞而吓人。  
哈利僵在了原地，扭头看去，却发现斯莱特林的餐桌不知为何空了一半。几个男生正扛着椅子往礼堂紧闭的窗户上砸，刚刚的巨大声响就是他们砸窗户发出的。  
“你们在干什么？！”那几个男生抡起椅子还要往上砸，哈利大步朝他们跑去，抓住了离他最近的布雷斯手中的椅子不让他动。  
“放开，波特！”布雷斯怒视着他，双手按着椅背使劲往后拖，哈利也死死按着不放手，“滚开！”  
“你们到底想做什么？”  
一只洁白修长的手搭在了两人死拽着的椅子的椅面上，大拇指上戴着一枚银绿的精致戒指。德拉科站在他们两人之间，嘴角扭曲成了一个笑容。  
“松手，波特。”他说道，“别多管闲事。”  
“哐！”那刺耳的木板和玻璃相互碰撞的声音再次响起了，另外几个男生又开始用椅子奋力地砸窗户，丝毫没有理会这里发生的闹剧。  
“解释一下，马尔福！”哈利咬着牙说道，他依然在和布雷斯进行拔河，他们两人的身体都向后倾斜，脚跟挪动，谁都不肯先认输。  
“哦，你看不出来我们在做什么吗，波特？”德拉科弯下腰，双手放在口袋里，饶有兴致地盯着哈利憋得发红的脸，眼中闪过一丝恶毒，“当然是要从这里出去啊。”  
“从这里出去……？”哈利下意识重复了一遍他的话，“什么意思？”  
“就是表面上的意思。”德拉科冷哼了一声，用力推了他一把，“回到你的朋友堆里去波特，少在这里碍手碍脚。”  
哈利被推得后退了一步，怔怔地看着他们继续用椅子砸窗户。礼堂中前后各有一扇长窗，透过窗户能看见外面的草坪和台阶。布雷斯从哈利手中夺回椅子后走向了礼堂连接门厅的大门。他用力转了转门把手，回身对德拉科摇了摇头。  
“他们在干什么？”背后响起了陆陆续续的脚步声，级长们渐渐聚拢到了哈利身边。一些同学也纷纷起身，围着那几个行为怪异的斯莱特林指指点点。  
“砸窗户，”哈利回答道，他看向布雷斯，又补充了一句，“……以及砸门。”  
“看来他们已经不想和我们待下去了。”罗恩说道，“这很好，反正我们也想出去。”  
“你们也想……？”  
“我们刚才讨论过了哈利，无论如何，离开这儿线索可能会更多一些。我们可以找老师问问到底发生了什么。”赫敏解释道。  
“呃，那我们是不是该去帮忙？”哈利有些不确定了，“对了，这些窗户好像有点奇怪……为什么他们砸不开？”  
确实，负责砸窗户的高尔和克拉布已经砸了至少有六次，可那面看似脆弱无比的长窗却只是不停地前后摇晃、震动，没有丝毫破损的迹象，就连裂缝都没有出现。  
“看来被施加了保护咒，我想。恐怕还有禁锢咒。”赫敏判断道。这时候德拉科高喊了一声“停下”，拿着椅子的几位男生停下了动作，回头看着他。礼堂里瞬间陷入了寂静。  
“回来，都回来。”德拉科靠在桌边懒洋洋地说道，“原地休息。”  
哈利他们愣愣地看着克拉布、高尔等人大汗淋漓地扛着椅子走回来，重重放下椅子坐在桌边，和旁边的同学开始聊天，从始至终没有看他们一眼。  
哈利皱起眉，不知为何，斯莱特林这种自成一体的状态给他一种很不好的感觉，仿佛他们已经形成了一个坚不可摧的、排外的集体——不，其实他们本来就是这样的——可哈利从未有一刻像现在这样难受。他看着德拉科慢悠悠地踱步走回了自己的位置，高傲得意得像一只孔雀，一手搭在桌面上轻轻敲着，节拍欢快得如同一首舞曲。  
“门窗都锁死了，而且很牢固，根本出不去。”被吩咐去检查门窗的纳威、泰瑞和凯文跑回来说道，他们看起来忧心忡忡的。  
“魔杖、书包、门窗，见鬼，还会有些什么？”罗恩拧起眉，一副受够了的样子，“我们不会真的会被锁在这儿吧？”  
“不，总有办法能出去的。”赫敏摇摇头，说道。  
“如果真的被关在这里出不去，我们首先要解决的是食物问题。”厄尼说道，“那些压缩饼干可撑不了几天。”  
“我想这个问题暂时不用发愁。”背后传来了一个有些尖锐的声音，哈利马上回过头，德拉科和他的两个跟班不知何时已经来到了他们背后，正昂着头看着他们，“厨房里有很多食物，看那份量大概够这么多人吃五天……不过我建议你们最好不要想着在这儿呆五天。”  
“对了，厨房！天哪，差点把这茬给忘了。”罗恩一拍脑袋，有些懊恼。  
“那么我们先去厨房看看吧？然后再商量一下怎么分配食物——”  
“先说好了，得给我们斯莱特林多一点。”德拉科令人讨厌的声音又冷不丁地插进来。  
“凭什么？”  
“我们刚刚出了苦力，麦克米兰。”  
“现在倒是知道要跟我们合作了？”安东尼瞪着他，“吃软怕硬的家伙——”  
“给他们点颜色看看，高尔——”  
“够了！”哈利大声说道，硬生生打断了剑拔弩张的三人，“我们先去厨房看看吧。”  
德拉科和安东尼互相瞪了一眼，扭过头不再说话。  
实际上，包括安东尼、帕德玛在内，大多数人都不知道厨房到底该怎么进入。他们仅仅知道它位于地下一层，但却从来没有找到过，似乎比斯莱特林休息室还要神秘。  
“啊，我知道，它和赫奇帕奇休息室很近，”汉娜说道，“我们的休息室也在地下，一出来就能看见厨房。以前我经常和苏珊来这儿找东西吃呢，里面有很多家养小精灵。”  
“——它几乎和礼堂一样大，也摆着四张长桌子，然后那群小精灵们就施魔法把桌子上的食物变到我们桌上来。”罗恩回忆着，他的眼神有些恍惚了，仿佛在回味记忆中的美好味道。德拉科嗤笑了一声，撇撇嘴。  
他们沿着走廊来到了一幅画着一碗水果的挂画前，哈利伸手挠了挠那只梨子，它便吃吃笑起来，变成了一只门把手。  
“原来是这样，”帕德玛赞叹道，“真神奇。”  
然而厨房里并没有四处忙碌的家养小精灵，他们一进去就被那四张长桌吸引了注意力——上面摆满了巨大的篮子，篮子里装满了各式各样的长面包、小蛋糕、牛排、盒装豆奶和一些叫不出名字的食物，弥漫着一股浓郁的香气。  
“天哪，怎么会有这么多食物？——是谁放在这儿的？”罗恩大吃一惊。  
“还用说，肯定是那群家养小精灵。”安东尼耸耸肩，他正打量着一篮看起来像是巧克力蛋糕的东西，似乎很想拿起来摸一摸。  
“可是他们到哪儿去了？平时小精灵们不是都会呆在这里的吗？”汉娜问道。  
“可能是去打扫卫生了吧？毕竟这个时间不是饭点嘛。”罗恩不在意地耸耸肩，他走到了另一排桌子前，“哇，这里有好多鸡腿！”  
“就算不是饭点，也不可能一个家养小精灵都不在……”赫敏思忖着，“这么多食物，如果分配合理的话吃上五天应该没问题……”  
“而且这里还有一个保鲜柜呢！”帕瓦蒂说道，她示意大家去看墙边一堆铜盆和铜壶旁的一只几乎顶到天花板上的大柜子。  
“噢，太好了，那么食物保存的问题也解决了。”  
哈利盯着那一篮篮丰盛的食物，眉头皱得越来越深。不知为何，虽然他们暂时不必为食物发愁了，但他内心不祥的预感却越来越强烈，几乎难以忽视。  
这些数量庞大、多种多样的食物似乎是特地准备好的，就是为了应对这样的一个情况——他们被锁在这里出不去，也没有家养小精灵来为他们准备食物。  
也就是说，他们被关在这里是有人蓄意而为，家养小精灵的消失也不是巧合……哈利打了个寒噤，强迫自己忘掉这种想法，但却控制不住地继续往下想。  
如果这是真的，他们真的是被某个幕后黑手强行关在了这里，那他的目的是什么？他为他们准备了限量的食物，应该是想让他们在这里安全地待上几天，但不要一直待着……不，完全想不出来这有什么意义……  
哈利转过头，正好对上了站在角落的那个男孩的眼睛。他浅灰色的瞳孔沉在金灰色的阴影里，嘴角有一抹若有似无的笑容。克拉布和高尔站在他身边像是两堵厚重的墙。  
哈利想到了什么，几步朝他走去。  
“马尔福，你之前的那句话是什么意思？”  
德拉科有些意外地扬起眉，懒懒地说道：“我记性不太好，波特。”  
“就是你之前说，建议我们不要在这里待五天。”  
“字面上的意思，你不懂英语吗？”他嘲笑般的语气让哈利心头又窜上了一团火，但他强行压了下去，耐着性子问道：  
“为什么我们不应该在这里待五天？”  
“你猜猜看，波特。动动你愚蠢的脑子。”  
“马尔福——”  
“我没有义务告诉你，不是吗？”德拉科拨弄着指头上的戒指，用指腹摩擦着上面雕刻的那条蛇的起伏沟壑，轻声说道，“不过我勉为其难地劝告你，波特……小心食物中毒。”  
“……什么？”哈利感觉像是踏空了一步，喉咙被一根细细的绳子锁住了，喘不过气来，“这些食物有毒？”  
“你吃了就知道有没有毒了。”  
“告诉我，马尔福，这到底是怎么回事？”他逼近了一步，死死地盯着他，压低了声音。  
“我不知道。”德拉科换上了一种干巴巴的语气，似乎不愿再谈，推开他就想走，但哈利紧紧抓住了他的手腕，厉声吼道：  
“你给我说清楚，这食物里到底有没有毒？”  
他的声音非常响，传遍了整个厨房，所有人的目光都蓦然朝他移来。高尔和克拉布示威似地啪啪捏着手指，朝哈利挥舞着拳头。  
一串脚步声在耳边响起，一只颤抖的手搭上了哈利的肩膀，赫敏微有些僵硬的声音从背后传来：“哈利，你说的……是不是真的？”  
“……这得问马尔福。”哈利沉默了一会儿，说道。他的目光依然紧盯着面前的男孩，一刻也不肯放松。  
德拉科依然在试图挣脱哈利的手，他的脸颊涨红了，灰蓝的眼中闪动着怒火，这使得他的眼睛看起来格外亮。然而哈利比他更愤怒，也许德拉科以为这只是个玩笑——一个能威胁到所有人性命的玩笑，他到底有没有想过后果？！  
高尔往前跨了一步，凶狠地一拳朝哈利打去，但后者早有准备，头一偏便躲过了他的拳头。身后的安东尼和厄尼马上扑上来按住了高尔肩膀，将他推在了墙上，厄尼从地上拾起了一只铁盆挤着他的肚子，拼命地压制着他的挣扎。  
“我们有七个人，斯莱特林。还有上面的其他同学，想和我们硬碰硬的话还是想清楚比较好，你们觉得呢？”安东尼从牙缝中挤出这句话，高尔的力气实在是太大了，他用了两只手也才勉强能压住他的一只臂膀。  
“呵，真是卑鄙无耻……”德拉科咬牙说道，伸手抓住了哈利的衣角，“打算以多胜少，是吗？这就是你们的本事，我今天算是见识到了……”  
“你觉得到底是谁卑鄙无耻？”哈利怒吼道，“你给我们下毒了，对不对？你觉得这很有意思？还是说你觉得这是可以用来开玩笑的吗？”  
“我没有！”德拉科马上用更响的声音吼了回去，他的眼眶发红，刘海在额角晃动，“我没有这么做！——你诬陷我，波特，我只是提醒你可能会发生这种事而已！”  
哈利一愣，握住他的手不由得一松，德拉科趁机抽了回来，揉着被他抓红的地方，一脸厌恶地吼道：“滚开！”  
“……所以你的意思是——其实食物里没有被下毒？”哈利干涩的喉咙动了动，最终挤出了这样一句话。  
“废话！所以可以滚了吗？”  
“慢着，说有下毒的是你，说没有下毒的也是你，谁知道是不是真的？”安东尼冷笑了一声，面色不善。帕德玛推了一下他的手臂，对他摇了摇头，但他甩开了她的手自顾自继续往下说，“不如就让你来试试看，马尔福，既然你说没有毒，那你敢不敢试吃一下？”  
“安东尼！”汉娜焦急地喊道。  
“够了，我觉得这就可以了——”  
“我说得有错吗？如果真的有毒，那该谁来负责？如果没有毒，那让马尔福试吃也没有关系吧？”安东尼提高了音量，原本低沉的嗓音此时变得尖利无比，甚至比生锈的唱片机吱吱嘎嘎的声音还要刺耳。  
所有人面面相觑，厨房里陷入了一片冰冷的死寂。哈利抬起眼看向德拉科，他的嘴唇微微颤抖，又用力咬住了，似乎感到了深深的侮辱。他的眼眶红得要渗出血，哈利莫名觉得他下一刻就要流泪了——这种感觉很无厘头，他从没见过他落泪，更不用说是在大庭广众之下。他的手指动了动，握紧了。  
“我不觉得食物里有毒。”哈利打破了沉默，他咽了口唾沫，所有人都看着他，“如果马尔福真的怀着这种心思，他就不会告诉我们了。而且我也不觉得我们之间会有人做出这种事——给同年级同学下毒，这种残忍至极的行为。这没有任何意义。我们都不是疯子。”  
“哈利……”  
“无论是斯莱特林还是格兰芬多，还是赫奇帕奇，拉文克劳，我都不觉得我们之间会有这种人。我相信所有人。”他斩钉截铁地说道，扭过头看着他们，尤其用力地看着安东尼。后者在他的眼神下微微退缩了，垂下眼不去看他。  
“我想你说的是对的，哈利。”过了几秒，赫敏低声说道，“虽然我不知道为什么我们会被关在这里，但不管发生什么，我们都必须要相信自己的同学。这是我们和平共处的基础。”  
“没错，我想马尔福也只是出于好意想给我们提个醒，虽然方式不太合适，但我相信他没有恶意。”厄尼第二个表示赞同，这下安东尼脸上有些挂不住了，他嘟囔了一句什么，但谁都没有听清。  
哈利正想说几句打圆场，结束这个话题，德拉科忽然推开了他，抄着手冷冷地说道：“好啊，那我就试吃给你看，戈德斯坦。”  
“等一下，马尔福，你不用这样——”哈利拉住了他，德拉科狠狠地甩开了。  
“反正你们都在怀疑我是不是？牺牲我一个，造福所有人，这笔买卖不是相当好吗？为什么要犹豫呢，波特？”他横了哈利一眼，大步朝餐桌走去，衣袍因为动作太大而在两侧飞舞，发出刺耳的布料摩擦的声响。  
汉娜和帕瓦蒂对视了一眼，两人的脸色都很难看。而动作最快的是哈利，他几步上前死死按住了德拉科伸向长面包的手，将他冰凉的手指攥在手里。  
“停，马尔福！你不用试了。”他说道，深吸了一口气，“……我向你道歉。”  
德拉科的身体瞬间僵硬在原地。过了一会儿，他慢慢地开口了，“我不需要你的道歉，波特，”他转过头，阴冷的目光扫向安东尼，“我要他跪下来给我道歉。”  
哈利侧身看向安东尼，男孩的脸紧绷着，嘴巴抿成了一条线，眼睛似乎要瞪出来了。他叹了口气，说道：“……安东尼。”  
“干什么？”安东尼像是被吓了一跳，后退了一步，又觉得有些丢脸，摸了摸鼻子。  
“道个歉吧，这件事就算是过去了。”  
“我为什么要——”安东尼脸上表情变换，在恼火和耻辱之间不停转换着，他握紧了拳头，在原地不停地踱着步。哈利依然看着他，没有丝毫不耐烦。  
“——好吧，道歉就道歉。”他有些不情愿地撇过头，没有和哈利对视，“对不起，马尔福，我错了。可以了吗？”  
“不，你还没有跪——”  
“可以了，我们回去吧。”哈利大声说道，手疾眼快地捂住了德拉科的嘴。后者愤怒地挣扎着，掰着他的手，狠狠地瞪着他。  
“你做什么，波特！”在掌心被咬了一口后哈利不得不松开了手，德拉科怒视着他，低声质问道。  
“我觉得已经够了，马尔福。”他揉着那块被咬过的部分，还有点疼，但很快就消散了，只残余着隐隐约约的触感。  
“我觉得不够！他一点诚意也没有——”  
“别闹了，马尔福。”  
“你有什么资格教育我，你和他一样自大——”  
他们一路争吵着，一离开厨房德拉科就气呼呼地带着高尔和克拉布回到了斯莱特林餐桌。赫敏、罗恩和其他的级长讨论了一会儿，大家一致认为要对厨房里的食物进行严格把控。  
“不管怎么说，这可是我们五天的食物来源，如果真如马尔福说的那样出了问题——”  
“早中晚餐就由我们来分发食物，但平时得需要有人在门口看守着，以免有人进去偷吃或者做些别的事情。”  
“我觉得没必要那么兴师动众吧？哈利也说了，我们得信任大家。”帕德玛说道。  
“以防万一嘛，我们也没有想要怀疑大家的意思。”罗恩耸耸肩，“谨慎一点总是好的。”  
他们慢慢回到了自己学院的餐桌，哈利三人还没在自己的位置上坐稳就被其他同学包围了，他们看起来一脸担忧：“哈利，你们刚刚是不是去厨房了？那里怎么样？”  
“我们是不是真的出不去了？”拉文德抓挠着自己的脸，她和她的好朋友帕瓦蒂挤在一块儿，两人都显得惊魂未定。  
“我们为什么被关在这里——”  
“好了，我来讲一下目前的情况。”赫敏清了清嗓子，同学们都安静了下来，“很不幸的是，从目前的情况来看，我们的确被关在了这里，”刚说到这儿拉文德就发出了一声尖叫，和帕瓦蒂抱成了一团，赫敏的声音更响了，“但情况并没有那么糟，我们在厨房里发现了很多食物，足够我们在这里住上五天。”  
“五天？我们要在这里待五天？”  
“天哪，这里有没有地方洗澡？”  
“一天三餐的食物将由我们级长送到每个同学手中。为了保险起见，也是出于对每个同学的安全考虑，平时没有特殊情况不得进入厨房。”赫敏努力让自己的声音盖过了帕瓦蒂和拉文德的窃窃私语，她觉得喉咙都要冒烟了，“不过我们刚刚讨论了一下，我们需要从每个学院选出一位同学轮流在厨房门口值班，防止有人偷偷溜进去。”  
“没有必要吧？”迪安和西莫对视了一眼，“我们肯定不会进去偷东西吃的。”  
“只是以防万一，也是为了大家着想。”赫敏没有多解释，她拍了拍手，“那么，有谁自愿想去轮班吗？呃，可能会有点累，所以我们会给值班的同学多一点食物——有没有——”  
“我来吧。”一只手举了起来，纳威有些犹豫地开口说道，“我觉得我应该可以……帮上大家的忙。”  
“噢，好的，谢谢你纳威。”赫敏松了一口气，她本来还打算如果没有人的话就进行抽签，现在看来不需要了，“到时候我会告诉你需要几点去值班的，你搬一张小凳子坐在那里就行。”  
“我们会去陪你的，如果你觉得无聊的话。”哈利说道。  
“啊，这也太麻烦了……”纳威涨红了脸，结结巴巴地说道。  
“有什么麻烦的，不就是换个地方聊天嘛。”迪安耸耸肩，“反正也费不了多少事。”  
接下来的时间，赫敏和罗恩又询问了每个同学一些问题，得知他们确实都被收走了魔杖后叹了口气。  
“其实所有人都没有魔杖也挺好的，不会出现什么不公平的事情。”哈利试图安慰大家，因为每个人看起来都有些沮丧。  
“这算是苦中作乐吗？”迪安苦笑道。  
“不，我觉得块头大的人能占优势。”罗恩看了一眼斯莱特林餐桌。  
哈利也看向了那群斯莱特林，米里森、潘西和达芙妮正围在一块儿聊天，德拉科懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，眯着眼，似乎已经睡着了。他的目光在对方披散在一边的刘海上停留了一会儿，趁他发现之前移开了。  
十二点很快就到了，这是几位级长们商量好的午饭时间。汉娜和厄尼走来叫走了赫敏和罗恩，这次哈利没有跟上去。  
他发了一会儿呆，将脸颊贴着冰凉的桌面，盯着金属桌面上漫漶成金色、银色和青铜色的扭曲光线。那是头顶落下来的正午的浓郁阳光，霍格沃茨神奇的魔法让人完全看不出上面其实只是一个天花板。而现在这些魔法却变成了一堵高墙，将他们困在了这里。  
如果头顶的天空是真的就好了，他们就能从上面逃离这里，哈利胡思乱想着，如果他的火弩箭还在这里就好了……  
直到赫敏和罗恩提着一个篮子走到了桌边，招呼大家来吃午饭的时候，哈利才慢吞吞地直起身子，从罗恩手中接过了一个放着黄油面包和南瓜粥的碟子。他舀了几口粥，目光穿过零零散散坐着的赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳，落在了斯莱特林餐桌上，不禁皱起了眉。  
“嘿，罗恩，”哈利拍了拍罗恩的手臂，指了指前方空荡荡的斯莱特林餐桌，“斯莱特林没有去拿午饭吗？”  
“我们叫了，马尔福不来。”罗恩耸耸肩，“不用管他们，又不是我们的错。”  
“这样不太好吧？”  
“我们已经仁义至尽了，哈利。”  
“不，我是说，他们早晚还是会去厨房的，肯定不会让自己饿着……”  
“噢，说的也是……赫敏！”罗恩将一片面包塞入口中，声音含含糊糊的，“我们再去叫他们一次吧？总比到时候他们自己去厨房拿要好。”  
“呃，那还不如让个同学帮他们送过去。”  
“那群家伙难道没有手脚吗，还要我们亲自送？”  
“如果你不愿意的话……”  
“我去吧。”哈利忽然说道，两人都吃惊地看着他，“反正我也已经吃完了，就当饭后散步。”  
“这散步的距离可有点短。”罗恩忍不住说道。  
“如果你愿意的话，那当然很好，哈利。”赫敏点点头，吩咐道，“斯莱特林的那一份我们就放在进门第一张餐桌上。对了，现在是拉文克劳的凯文在值班，你过去和他说一声就行。”  
凯文是一个高高瘦瘦的男生，他有一头茂密的棕色短发，颧骨很高，一双小小的眼睛躲在眼镜后方。此时他正门边用餐，哈利和他打招呼的时候他吓了一跳，脖子马上涨红了。  
“呃，你好，波特，”他说话的时候声音有点抖，这让哈利困惑极了，明明他并没有说什么奇怪的话，“你找我有什么事……？”  
“我想去厨房把斯莱特林的那一份午饭带出来给他们，”哈利指了指斯莱特林的方向，“这是罗恩和赫敏的意思。”  
“噢，好的，没问题……”凯文缩了一下脖子，慢腾腾地搬着椅子让开了。  
哈利进入厨房后一眼就看见了摆在最显眼的位置上的大篮子。他掀开盖在篮子上的布看了一眼，里面装着和他们的午餐一样的黄油面包和牛奶。但哈利没有马上提着篮子离开，他绕着厨房走了一圈，在另一堵墙边发现了一扇门。  
之前听汉娜说赫奇帕奇休息室和厨房相通后，他就猜测这儿应该会有另一扇门。哈利转了转门把手，没费多少力就打开了。一阵阴冷的风从昏暗的小径中吹来，两侧墙壁上跳动的火把光芒影影绰绰，将他的脸映得通红。  
哈利慢慢走进这条从未来过的小路，它并不长，尽头立着一扇足有三米高的青铜门，门上雕刻着繁复的纹路，仔细看能辨认出是一只獾。昏黄的灯火摇晃入古老的金属花纹，如同镀上了一层鎏金。  
哈利走到门前抓着门把手拧了拧，却发现根本转不动，只好作罢。他正打算原路返回，低下头却发现门前的地板上火光照亮的一小块地方躺着一张羊皮纸，它的一半塞在门缝里面。  
哈利弯腰将羊皮纸抽了出来，纸上有一片零星的墨迹，似乎是从背面透出来的。他翻到反面，上面赫然写着几个血红的大字，因为用墨过多而流了下来，令他呼吸一窒：  
只有杀人才能逃离这里。

“话说我们什么时候才能吃饭？”斯莱特林餐桌上，布雷斯皱着眉望着前面那群叽叽喳喳的拉文克劳和他们堆在桌子上的餐盘，“对了，现在不会还要我们自己洗碗吧？”  
话音刚落，旁边的几个男生扭过头看着他，脸上是一副古怪的表情。  
“洗碗？我没听错吧布雷斯，那是几个世纪以前的词汇吧。”德拉科懒懒地打了个哈欠。  
“麻瓜才会亲自洗碗。”诺特冷哼道。  
“盘子堆着不洗的话会发臭的。”布雷斯摸了摸鼻子。  
“反正我才不会做这种事。”  
“交给他们就行了，洗碗……真是可笑。”德拉科夸张地摇摇头，似乎觉得这个词侮辱到了他。  
“德拉科，我们都想吃饭了！”在一边聊八卦的潘西凑过来，手肘抵在了德拉科的手臂上，抱怨道，“之前参观厨房的时候你也不叫上我，害得我错过了一场好戏——”  
“好戏？确实是好戏！”德拉科的表情冷下来，嘴角噙着一丝冷笑，低声说道，“……下次不会让你错过的，潘西。”  
“错过什么？”一个陌生的声音硬生生撞了进来，像是一把锋利的刀切开了平静的表面。德拉科的手一下子抓紧了袍子。他生硬地扭过头，瞪着忽然出现的哈利，后者把一个大篮子放在了桌子上，掀开了蒙在上面的布。  
“哦哦哦，终于有吃的了！”潘西和米里森站起身，挤到了哈利身边，“黄油面包和牛奶？讨厌，不能更多一点吗？”  
“每个人都是一样的。”哈利解释道。他吸了口气，有些不习惯和她们靠得这么近。  
“为什么是你送过来？”德拉科冷漠地看着他，他起身将米里森推到一边，一手撑在冰凉的桌面上，“我拜托你了吗？”  
“哎，德拉科，别管那么多了，有的吃就行了。”布雷斯伸手就要去端盘子，但德拉科打开了他的手，斜眼看向哈利。  
“来，试吃一个，波特。”他笑着说道。  
哈利平静地看着他，目光慢慢下垂，落在了他手指着的地方。  
“噢，这一块吗？”  
“不，这一块。”德拉科重新选了一块面包，把盘子端出来递给他。哈利二话不说，用餐刀切开了一小块面包吃了下去。  
所有人的目光都集中在他身上，这让他觉得自己像是被无数蚊虫叮咬的臭鸡蛋。他咀嚼着，咽了下去，将餐刀和叉子放回了篮子里。  
德拉科盯着他的脸看了一会儿，又笑了，拿腔拿调地说道：“看起来没问题，波特。”  
他转过身看向那群一脸迫不及待的斯莱特林，慢悠悠地宣布道：“那么，可以开始吃了。”  
“太好了！”潘西、米里森、达芙妮和布雷斯欢呼着，从篮子里小心翼翼地端了一盘碟子坐在位置上。高尔、克拉布和诺特也走上来领走了他们的份。桌边只剩下哈利和德拉科面面相觑，大眼瞪小眼。哈利咳了一声，强忍着笑说道：“看来你不得不吃我吃过的那一份了。”  
他清晰地听见了德拉科咬牙切齿的声音，他的脸又红又白，最后用力地将哈利撞到一边，恶狠狠地说道：“给我等着，波特！”  
哈利看着他极不情愿地将盘子放在一边，拿过了陶瓷勺子开始喝粥。他想了想，走到德拉科的另一边说道：“你们吃完了以后把盘子理好送回厨房，马尔福。”  
“知道了波特，快走快走。”德拉科头也没抬地朝他挥了挥手，埋头认真喝粥。从哈利的角度只能看见他浅金色的头发和白皙的手背一动一动，勺子碰撞着碗发出清脆的声响。他宽大的黑色衣袖在桌面上晃动着，像是海浪一波一波涌上沙滩，踯躅着，潮涨潮落。  
哈利在桌边坐了下来，刚移动了腿就碰到了对方的鞋子。德拉科抬起头瞪向他，用力地在他的鞋背上踩了一脚。  
“你怎么还不走，”他说道，“留下来帮我们收盘子吗？”  
“你看起来一点都不急，为什么？”哈利没有在意他的挑衅，问道，“你难道不想离开这里吗？”  
他的一只手放在口袋里，紧紧攥着那张在门底下发现的纸条，他似乎能感觉到上面冰冷的红色墨液在掌心流动，爬满了他的沟壑。  
当时哈利看见这张纸条的时候，第一个念头就是把它摧毁，或者藏起来，不让别人看见。他不知道为什么要这么做，只是潜意识里认为这绝不是什么好兆头。它能勾出人内心深深埋藏的魔鬼，用毒液滋养它、使它生出茁壮的四肢和躯体，成为被操纵人心的傀儡。  
“把内心所想暴露在别人面前是很不明智的，波特。”德拉科似乎没有察觉到他异样的表情，他拿起餐刀，食指抵在刀背上，银色的刀片没入了黄油面包丰稔的表面，光滑地切开了，“废话说完了吗？说完了就可以走了。”  
哈利不得不站了起来，他的确没什么话好讲了。虽然他内心还是有些在意那张纸，但这并不是一个能拿出来讨论的话题。  
他慢吞吞地走回了格兰芬多餐桌，迪安和西莫正在玩一种幼稚的手指游戏，帕德玛和拉文德不知为何忽然笑了起来，吓了哈利一跳。虽然大家现在看起来都是一副其乐融融的样子，但哈利明白这种状况坚持不了多久。没有书本，没有游戏，没有新的谈资，他们很快就会厌倦这一切，只想逃出去。但窗门紧锁，而厨房里的食物也只能坚持五天……他们必须离开这里，找到造成这一切的答案。  
哈利早就不认为这是一个意外了。已经过了中午，外面依然没有人进来——无论是应该来吃饭的其他学生还是老师，一个都没有来，他不禁开始猜测到底发生了些什么。  
难道没有人知道他们被困住了吗？还是说这只是一个梦？如果真的是这样，这个梦也太真实了。哈利摇摇头，不再想那么多。无论如何，他相信外面一定会有人来救他们的，这么多人被困在这里，邓布利多不可能坐视不管。  
哈利在桌边坐了一会儿，百无聊赖地东张西望。他的视线在四张学院餐桌上扫了一圈，又转向了厨房的入口，凯文依然坐在那儿打着哈欠。他的目光一转，落在了礼堂的前窗上，下午明亮的光芒从微掩的帘子外透入，照亮了站在窗边的女孩的脸。  
哈利看了一会儿，起身朝那儿走去。  
卢娜双手放在窗沿上，静静地望着窗外。她的身侧还有一张小凳子，上面放着她的餐具。哈利不知道她已经看了多久，也不知道窗外有什么好看的。他顺着她的视线朝外望去，那儿是一片被阳光照耀的草坪和一条碎石子路，蜿蜒着通往远处的海格小屋。  
“你在看什么，卢娜？”哈利忍不住问道。  
“我看了一个上午，海格都没有出现。”她说道，没头没尾地。  
“嗯？”  
“而且也没有任何人……没有学生和老师经过这儿。”她回过头，平静地看着他。  
哈利咀嚼着她的话，他的血液慢慢冷下来，冻成了冰块。  
“怎么可能？这是……怎么回事？”他努力想让自己的声音显得镇定一些，但那打颤的尾音出卖了他。内心有一个恐怖的猜想在冒泡、翻滚，他像是挣扎在岩浆里的鱼，满身的鱼鳞被烫成了炭，但那坚硬的眼珠子依然固执地转着，回应着那个真相。  
“我想，恐怕学校里只剩下我们了。”她说道，哈利不明白她为什么能把如此可怕的事实说得如此平淡，仿佛他们只是在讨论天气。  
“可是，这怎么可能？”他张了张口，却只蹦出了这样一句话。内心深处很清楚卢娜的判断是最接近真相的一种，但在没有切实确认这一切之前，哈利依然企图欺骗自己。学校里只剩下……他们？不，不可能，昨天他才上过斯拉格霍恩的课，还和凯蒂打过招呼，怎么过了一天他们就全部消失了？……他们去了哪里？  
“是啊，怎么可能呢？”卢娜似是在赞同他的话，但从她的语气中听不出任何迷茫或惊惶。她从凳子上拿起餐盘，上面还有半块黄油面包，“要吃面包吗？”  
“呃，不用了。我吃过了。”哈利摇摇头，大脑仍是一片混乱。  
只有他们呆在学校里……学校里只剩下了他们……不知为何，听到这个答案的时候，哈利并没有太意外，也许是早有猜测。  
只剩下了他们，这意味着没有人能把他们救走，他们已经被无望地囚禁在了这里，没有出路。  
不，不可能……一定有什么办法能出去，一定有的……不可能……  
他正这样想着，远远地传来了一个叫喊声，帕瓦蒂快步走来收走了卢娜的餐具。他们又在窗边站了一会儿，卢娜打了个哈欠，说道：“我有点困了。平时我都会睡午觉的。”  
这种时候她为什么还有心情睡午觉？哈利感到难以理解，他现在已经完全精神了，内心只剩下对未知的恐惧。  
他们必须要逃出去。  
——只有杀人才能逃离这里。  
他的脑中不知为何蹦出了这样一句话，惊得他后退了一步，几乎摔倒。不，他在想些什么？他不能被这种恶作剧的纸条扰乱了思绪，这就是写纸条的人的目的，他可不能中招……说到底这类似于诅咒的玩意儿到底是谁写的？  
他们一起去厨房参观时并没有人进入那条通道，他不知道后来级长们去准备食物的时候会不会有人把纸条放在那儿，但不管谁做出这种奇怪的举动都会被怀疑的吧，而且他也不认为那几人中会有人玩这种恶作剧。如果不是他们……  
——我想这个问题暂时不用发愁。厨房里有很多食物，看那份量大概够这么多人吃五天……不过我建议你们最好不要想着在这儿呆五天。  
德拉科肯定在他们之前进入过厨房，只有他能做得到。  
哈利的眼前不由自主地浮现出那个男孩苍白的尖脸，他张扬又恶劣的笑容，充满暗示的话语，这一切会是他干的吗……？他还记得他将他冰冷的手指握在手心时的触感，柔软的，像是将化未化的果冻；以及靠近时在眼前微微颤动的睫毛，发红的眼眶传达着某种示弱的暗号。  
不，不会是他做的，不会的……这种恶作剧……马尔福不是个会杀人的人，也不可能会写这种句子来戏弄大家。哈利摇摇头，沉吟着。  
但是他为什么会觉得德拉科是个不会杀人的人……？  
不过哈利无法深入思考这个问题了，因为脑海中忽然响起的一个声音让他吓了一跳。  
“斯莱特林学院减员1人。幸存人数28人。”  
这是什么……？哈利还没来得及深想，远处传出的一声尖叫打断了他的思绪。  
“发、发生了什么？”他浑身一震，朝声源看去，似乎是从厨房里传来的。原本坐在门边的凯文吓得滑坐在了地上，脚直打颤，站也站不稳。  
哈利没有想太多，径直朝着厨房跑去。还有几个身影也朝着他的方向跑来，他在其中看见了赫敏和罗恩，两人都紧绷着脸。  
哈利快速推开了厨房的门，刚跨入一步就被眼前的场景惊呆了，浑身的肌肉都僵硬成一块，迈不出第二步。  
一个人背对着他蹲在地上。他一手撑着地面，手臂抖得很厉害，不知是因为恐惧、震惊，还是脚尖不稳。他的浑身都在颤抖着，从背脊、腰到腿，没有一个部位不在颤抖，这让哈利僵冷的心也跟着他摇颤起来，所有的血液都涌向了脑部，挤压着他的耳膜。  
“怎么了，哈利……？啊！”赫敏发出了一声短促的尖叫，她硬生生捂住了自己的嘴，死死地咬着掌心的肉。  
蹲着的男孩慢慢地站了起来，不知是不是因为蹲得太久而肌肉麻痹，他踉跄了一步，一手按在了墙壁上。他转过头，那张本来就苍白的脸此时更没有血色了，简直像个还魂的鬼。  
有越来越多的同学从外面陆续赶来，挤进了厨房。他们纷纷倒吸一口气，有些女生尖叫起来，还有人摔坐在了地上。  
“等等，后面的同学别再进来了！”赫敏忽然想到了什么，转身对着那群还在拼命往里挤的同学喊道，“后面的同学在外面安静等候！”  
罗恩、帕德玛、厄尼和安东尼都前去帮赫敏一同劝阻那些好奇心爆棚的同学，哈利小心翼翼地跨过了那具尸体，走到了那个女孩的右手边。  
以前他只在报纸和弗农姨夫家的电视上见过这种场景。受害人无力地倒在地上，闭着双眼，身上沾满了血。地上也是血，墙壁上也是血，干涸的血，红褪成了黑，黑褪成了死亡。  
那时候他对这些刑事案件并没有太大的感触。死去的人，腐烂的躯体，对于他来说只是报纸上的一个悲悯的数字，显示屏上的一段惊悚的话语。他会表现出作为一个正常人应有的同情和义愤填膺，但仅此而已。这种哀伤与恐惧并没有浸入他的内心，只是在舌尖转了转，润湿了他的味蕾，然后烟一般消散了。  
可现在，本来离他无比遥远的死亡就躺在他的面前，活生生地发生在他的同年级同学身上……他怔怔地低头看着她，她脑门上的刘海散落在两侧，小巧的鼻尖下是温柔的嘴唇。哈利无意识地蹲下身，那团黑色的衣襟和黑发便蔓到了他的脚边，缠住了他的脚踝……她洁白的皮肤在眼前缓缓放大，像是大理石干净的切面，可却是静止的，没有活力的，弥漫着浓郁的死亡气息……  
喉咙深处涌上了一股滚烫的热气，哈利强压下呕吐感，克服内心的不适将手搭在了她的右手脉搏处。那儿静止一片。  
他抬起头，慢慢起身，赫敏、罗恩等人正看着他。所有人都看着他，他觉得自己像是背负了整个宇宙那么重。  
“她已经死了。”他说道。

“……格林格拉斯的脑后有一滩血，看起来应该是后脑勺受到了重物撞击。”  
“我在不远处的墙角找到了这个，厄尼，一个榔头，上面还有血……我猜就是凶器。”  
“啊，这可得收好……话说这种东西凶手到底是从哪里找到的？”  
哈利站在桌边看着他们围成一团严肃地讨论着，他又看向躺在地上的达芙妮，内心依然有一种茫然的不真实感。  
他们在说些什么……？他们在讨论什么？为什么他们能这么快地进入角色，这么快就接受了这样的事实，朝夕共处的同学在面前死去，他们站在尸体前研究着她的死因——这到底是为什么？  
哈利用力合上眼，又睁开。他看见了靠着对面的墙壁的德拉科，他紧抿着嘴唇，不知在想什么。  
“是你最早发现的是吗，马尔福？”赫敏转过头看着他。哈利觉得她的声音竟是如此陌生。她怎么能这么镇定？  
“……是我。”德拉科垂下眼，回答道，“我来这里找她，因为她一直都没有回来。”  
“她为什么会在厨房里？”罗恩皱起眉，“凯文不是看守着厨房的门吗？”  
“因、因为……”站在角落中的凯文畏畏缩缩地探出了头，他才刚开了一个头，德拉科就打断了他的话：“因为我让她把餐具送回去。”  
大家的目光转移到了那只放在长桌上的大篮子上，里面摆放着各个学院收拾好的餐具，正好有四堆。  
赫敏看向凯文，后者点点头，证实了德拉科的话。  
“为什么要让格林格拉斯来送？”安东尼冷冷地问道，“我记得当初约好了让级长负责这件事的。”  
“那是你们私下里的约定吧，我可不知道。”德拉科毫不客气地顶了回去。  
“你！”安东尼还想再说什么，帕德玛白着脸拦住了他，对他摇摇头。  
“好吧，就算是这样，格林格拉斯一个人来送餐具是什么时候？”赫敏连忙转移话题。  
“我记不清了，大概是一点多吧。”德拉科皱起眉，似乎在绞尽脑汁地回想着，“可能是一点二十分左右。她去了很久都没有回来，本来我们想聚在一起玩游戏，潘西让我去找她。”  
“潘西为什么不自己去叫？”安东尼问道。  
“她想上厕所。”德拉科面无表情地回答道。  
哈利看得出这两人又杠上了，但这回他没有想要劝解的意思。他已经有点看出安东尼的意图了。  
“所以你一个人进入了厨房里，作为第一发现人，对吗？”安东尼尖刻地说道，他这句话中浓重的暗示意味谁都听得出来。赫敏和汉娜同时皱起了眉，帕德玛试图劝阻，安东尼甩开了她的手，大步走到了凯文面前，那气势汹汹的模样把男孩吓得够呛。  
“凯文，今天下午一直都是你在值班吧？”  
“呃，是的……”凯文连话都说不清了，舌头直打结。  
“那在格林格拉斯进去以后，还有别人进来吗？”  
“没、没有，只有她。然后就是……马尔福了。”他的声音越来越轻，到最后已经听不见了，整个肩膀都打着颤。  
“看来这件事很清楚了不是吗？”安东尼转过身，大声说道，“格林格拉斯进入厨房以后没有人再进来过，能杀死她的只有你，马尔福。”  
空气瞬间变得无比沉窒，像是许久不流动的死水，哈利觉得自己几乎要生生溺死。他吞入了铅块，冰冷而黑暗，坚硬的块状物黏着他的胃壁滑动。所有人的目光像是有实体的，呼吸声都显得如此磨人。  
“还不能这么快就下结论，安东尼。”过了一会儿，赫敏打破了沉寂。  
“不，我想他说的是对的。”哈利听见这句话从自己嗓子里挤了出来，生硬而嘶哑，如同生了一场大病。  
德拉科的脸色瞬间变得惨白。  
这句话让气氛重新凝固了。赫敏猛然转过头看着他，她锐利的眼神让哈利感到一阵难受。  
德拉科的表情已经慢慢恢复了正常，他扯出了一个扭曲的假笑，看似漫不经心地开口：“噢，你怀疑我，波特？又要像以前一样往我身上倒脏水，是吗？”  
“不，不是倒脏水，我有证据。”哈利深吸了一口气。他的头脑此时一片空茫，什么也没有，但又似乎塞了太多的东西，只是被他强行忽略了。  
“你说证据，哥们儿？是什么证据？”罗恩忍不住问道。德拉科不屑地哼了一声，扭过头。  
“你们应该都听见了吧，那个声音，说着‘斯莱特林减员1人，幸存人数28人’的声音。这说明格林格拉斯在那个时候死了，而这个声音刚出现没多久就响起了马尔福的尖叫声，然后我们赶了过去。这之间的时间差太短了，根本不可能存在第二个人作案的可能性。所以只可能是马尔福杀害了她，再用尖叫引来别人，假装自己是无辜的第一发现人……你们怎么了，为什么这么看着我？”哈利说着说着感觉周围的人看他的眼神变得极为古怪，像是在看一个疯子或是神经病，不得不打住了话头。他知道一定是哪里出了问题。  
“咳，哥们儿，我知道你很讨厌马尔福，但是……这也太离奇了吧？”罗恩挠了挠后脑勺，说道。  
“什么？”哈利听不懂他的话。  
“虽然我也倾向于怀疑马尔福，不过你这个理由……”  
“我这个理由有什么问题吗？”哈利打断了他的话。其他人看他的眼神更诡异了。他的心里忽然浮上了一种奇怪的感觉。  
这种感觉并不陌生，他以前也遇到过好几次。当他二年级时能听见墙壁里的声音的时候，当他五年级时能看见夜骐的时候，当他展现出和别人与众不同的特点的时候，周围的人就会用这种眼神盯着他，指指点点。  
他咽了口口水，将那种恶心的感觉也咽了下去，说道：“你们……该不会都听不见那个声音吧？”  
他环视了一圈，大家都面面相觑，低下了头，这让他的心沉进了湖底。  
“我还以为你有什么大招呢，原来就是一些胡思乱想。”德拉科拖腔拖调的声音响起了，他似乎已经镇定下来，脸上是一个极度嘲弄的笑容。他顿了顿，笑容更灿烂了，“你的手段真烂，波特。”  
哈利的大脑轰地一声炸开了，指甲瞬间嵌入掌心。他发现自己受不了他这种轻蔑的话语、轻蔑的眼神，将他一脚踩入深谷的全盘否定，这让他有一种力使在了空处的憋屈感。他憎恨这种感觉，他想要看见这个男孩被他刺伤——这种想法是错误的，但不知为何如此诱人。他想让他刻薄的嘴说不出一句反驳的话，他渴望如此，为此他用了全身的力气克制自己，肌肉和骨骼都发出刺耳的吱嘎声。  
“好了，既然是这样——”  
“就算是这样，马尔福依然摆脱不了嫌疑。”安东尼说道，“厨房里只有你们两个人……显然是你进入以后用榔头忽然袭击了她，然后假装不知道，不是吗？”  
“你觉得我会用这么愚蠢的招数？”德拉科一脸不屑，“而且我为什么要杀达芙妮？”  
“动机当然只有你自己知道。”  
“说到动机，我觉得你们在场的每个人动机都比我大得多，不是吗？”德拉科笑了一下，有些刺眼，“你们从一开始就在排挤我们，对我们恨之入骨……说不定是有人看她落单所以暗算了她呢？”  
“你说我们排挤你们？”  
“进入厨房的只有你，马尔福，别忘了这一点。”  
不，哈利想，他恐怕知道另一个动机。他的口袋里还放着那张揉皱的纸条，上面的字在他的大脑里跳动……只有杀人才能逃离这里，如果德拉科也知道这件事并且相信了这个无稽之谈的话……可是达芙妮是他的同班同学啊，他真的下的了手吗？不，正因为是同班同学，所以更好下手……  
——把内心所想暴露在别人面前是很不明智的，波特。  
所以他实际上非常想出去，只是在隐藏自己的想法……？  
哈利摇摇头，按了按眉心。说到底现在他也只是在无端猜测罢了，他没有确凿的证据。而那个诡异的、只有他能听见的声音，哈利不禁认为也许是自己产生了幻听……虽然他能肯定并不是。  
“我觉得……可能有另一种可能性。”人群中传出了一个细弱的声音，大家转过头，赫奇帕奇的苏珊·博恩斯小心翼翼地走了出来。哈利记得她的姑姑是威森加摩的审判员之一，曾经在他五年级的时候参加过对他的审判。  
“什么可能性？”赫敏温和地问道。  
“就是……我觉得我们之间不会有人杀人。谁都不会做这种事的，我想，这有什么意义呢？有谁会对自己的同年级同学动手？”苏珊说道，她的声音渐渐响亮了起来，“所以我认为凶手不在我们之间，他是个外来者，他想要挑拨我们之间的关系，我们不能如他所愿。”  
“外来者？”厄尼皱起了眉，“你是说我们之间混入了外来者？可是这里是完全封闭的，不可能会有人混进来。”  
“对啊，苏珊。从我们醒来以后就没有任何人进来过，如果你说是外来者做的，那么那个人是什么时候进来的、怎么进来的、他在哪里？”汉娜也提出了自己的疑问。  
“这只是我的猜想，我想，也许他一开始就已经在礼堂里了，只是我们看不见而已。”  
“……看不见？”罗恩重复了一次她的话，“什么意思？……难道你觉得这里藏着一个隐形人？”  
出乎他意料的是，苏珊点了点头，说道：“为什么不可能呢？”  
一时间没有人说话，大家都在互相看着，仿佛想从别人身上汲取一些勇气。过了一会儿，赫敏犹犹豫豫地开口了：“你的意思是，有人披着隐形斗篷在这里藏着？”  
“对。”  
所有人倒吸了一口气，窃窃私语起来。拉文德、帕瓦蒂和帕德玛交换着惊恐的眼神；罗恩脸色发白，不停地缠着赫敏争辩着；泰瑞、迈克尔和安东尼皱着眉头不知在说什么，表情变幻不定；凯文一个人缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖。  
哈利的目光穿过人群落在了另一头的德拉科身上，他正面无表情地靠在墙边，看不出是喜悦还是愤怒，似乎对苏珊的惊人言论没有任何感想。  
苏珊的猜想虽然非常离奇，但确实无法排除这种可能性。如果有一个隐形人一直藏在这里伺机杀人，那实在是太可怕了，防不胜防。哈利的后背浮起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他不由自主地抖了抖，握紧了自己的手指。  
如果真的是隐形人作案，那么他也许是趁他们参观厨房之前就等候在那里，然后再寻找合适的机会杀人……首选自然是独自行动的女性……  
那些只在电视中才能听见的冰冷平板的话语再次浮上心头，他仿佛坐在女贞路小房子的客厅里，穿着衬衫和短裤，外头是沙沙的风声和雨声，阴沉沉的天压下来，女播音员转述着几百公里以外的杀人案件……杀死十三人的凶穷恶极的罪犯小天狼星越狱，请居民们提高警惕……他觉得有些倦了，于是起身往楼上走，想回去好好休息……  
不，他在想些什么？这跟小天狼星没有一点关系。然而一想到小天狼星，似乎有冰蓝色的光芒在眼前闪耀，迷蒙的雾气缓缓升腾，耳边闪过冷而尖锐的呼喊……那场在魔法部发生的悲剧再次笼罩了他，将他填进了永恒的空洞之中。  
……无法原谅。他无法理解这种死亡，以及面对死亡时无能为力的自己。他们应该会有更漫长的人生，更值得期待的今天、明天、后天，可他们却把生命抛在了半途，把星星扔进了地狱。哈利看着躺在地上的苍白的女孩，他不了解达芙妮，也没有和她说过话。在她死去的前一秒他都不知道她曾说过些什么、留下过怎样的痕迹。  
再见了，格林格拉斯，他在内心默默地说道，我们会为你找到凶手的，安息吧。  
“大家安静一下，我有一个办法能判断凶手到底是隐形人还是我们中间的某一个人。”赫敏大声说道，试图将周围越来越响的声音压下来，“我知道你们现在都很恐慌，害怕真的有一个隐形人藏在周围。而这个时候我们更要团结一致，不能乱了阵脚，让对方抓到机会。”  
“赫敏，你说的是什么办法？”迈克尔鼓起勇气问道。  
赫敏的脸上露出了一丝淡淡的笑容：“这个办法需要大家的配合，而且我还要借用厨房里的一点东西。”

“男生们把餐桌和椅子都推到墙边摆好，女生把窗帘扯下来铺在地上当床单。”  
随着赫敏的命令，大家纷纷散开来收拾东西准备工作。哈利和罗恩抬起了格兰芬多餐桌的一头，迪安、西莫和纳威则抬起了另一头，他们小心翼翼地搬着它朝南墙移动。另一边，拉文德、曼蒂、梅根踩着桌子和窗沿摇摇晃晃地站在高处，帕瓦蒂的怀中抱着一篮子的餐刀。  
“一，二，三，放！”哈利他们将餐桌在墙边放下来，抹了把汗。纳威转身去搬还摆在原处的椅子，其他人也纷纷跟了上去。  
“哈利，你觉得……这里真的藏着一个隐形人吗？”哈利正提着两张椅子往墙边走，罗恩快步从后面追上了他，低声问道。  
“我……我不知道。”他摇摇头，叹了口气，“如果是就好了。”  
罗恩愣了一下，甩了甩头发，说道：“……是啊。”  
如果真的是外来人干的，虽然非常可怕，但至少他们不必再怀疑自己的同学。他们可以同仇敌忾抵御外敌，而不必互相猜疑……虽然他之前怀疑德拉科是凶手，而且他二年级的时候也怀疑是德拉科开启了密室，但他真的不想这么做。他想要找出真相，阻止这一切……即使这个真相不是他期待的。  
“对了哈利，你之前说的……你说你听见了一个声音，那到底是……”罗恩的话将哈利从思索中拉了回来，他转过头，那种烦躁感再次卷上了心头。  
“是真的。我真的听见了。”他说道，随即看见罗恩捂住了嘴，  
“天哪，这……我是说，这是什么意思？为什么你会听见这样的声音，那岂不是说以后有人被杀你都会知道？”罗恩将椅子放了下来，看了看左右，确定没有人在偷听他们讲话后继续说道，“我得说一句，哥们儿，这事很邪门。这太不正常了。”  
“是啊，的确……为什么会是我？”哈利喃喃着。他忽然意识到如果真的是隐形人做的，那么德拉科也许看到了些什么……但他当时并没有提出来，那也就是说他一进厨房就看见达芙妮已经死了。那到底是怎么回事？难道说这件事还是德拉科做的，或者说达芙妮一开始并没有死，到那一刻才真正死去？  
不行，越想越乱了。哈利拍了拍脑袋，低下头，叹了口气。这时赫敏正好叫男生们去把厨房保鲜柜里的面粉拿出来，于是他便慢吞吞地直起腰，朝那儿走去。  
哈利和罗恩有一搭没一搭地聊着，实际上他并不知道自己回答了些什么，只是随口应付着。他用余光看见不远处有几个人正在朝这儿接近，不由自主地放慢了脚步。  
那人似乎也有同样的意思，他靠近了他，跟在哈利斜后方不远不近的地方走着。  
“你觉得很遗憾是不是，波特？”哈利等了一会儿，那人开口了，声音低低的，“没能把我扳倒……”  
哈利沉默着，没有回答。  
“我能理解你的心理……如果我有机会，肯定也会把你往死里踩，等着吧。”他狠狠地说道，凑近了他的耳朵，喷出的气息让哈利觉得有些痒痒的，肩膀不自在地动了动。  
“泥巴种倒是想出了一个办法，是不是？不像你，手段这么蹩脚……想凭救世之星的名号让所有人都反对我，结果他们不买账……搬起石头砸自己的脚的感觉怎么样，嗯？”  
“不许你那么叫赫敏，马尔福。”哈利平静地说道。  
“我想怎么叫就怎么叫。”男孩冷笑着，一手勾住了哈利的脖子，将嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，幽冷的气息一丝一丝渗入他的鼻腔，“别让我抓住你的把柄，波特。不然我不会放过你。”  
哈利握紧了自己的手指，他不动声色地问道：“马尔福，真的不是你干的吗？”  
“我说不是你会信吗？”  
哈利顿了顿，没有回答。德拉科哼了一声，大步越过他走入了厨房。  
面粉被放置在保鲜柜的底层，麻袋用绳子紧绑着。哈利和罗恩一人提了一袋往外走，他注意到来往的同学已经自觉地组成了两人一队或三人一队一起走，慌乱不安。  
一个潜伏在暗处、不知何时会出手的隐形人已经让大家开始人心惶惶，他猜测着他们聚在一起讨论些什么，他们的眼神游离向何处，各自又转着怎样的心思……哈利也觉得自己的后颈有些发凉，似乎下一刻就会有人抓住他的脖子往后拖，将他拖进黑暗里。  
他恐怕是对凶手最有威胁的人了，哈利胡思乱想着，他能听见那个神秘的声音，也许他应该用这个特异功能做点什么……  
哈利最后回头看了一眼，达芙妮的尸体后来被几个斯莱特林搬到角落盖上了一层黑色的布，地上的血也被清理干净了。那凹凸起伏的形状如同被风吹出的沙丘，静谧的，仿佛在微微颤动。哈利眨了眨眼，相信这只是自己诡异的错觉。

赫敏的主意是让大家在晚上在帘子上睡成两排——男生一排，女生一排，然后在帘子周围撒上面粉。  
“如果隐形人靠近我们，他就必须要穿过我们洒下的面粉，这样地上就会留下痕迹。我想，就算他能骗过我们的眼睛，他也不能真的让自己消失。”赫敏解释道，“虽然这些面粉并不能保护我们，但我想，如果隐形人不想暴露自己的话，他是不会冒险在晚上袭击我们的。”  
“如果凶手不是什么隐形人，而是我们之间的某个人呢？”赫奇帕奇的奥利弗问道。  
“这就是另一件需要大家互相配合的事情了。”赫敏的表情严肃起来，她扫视着周围同学，说道，“我希望大家晚上睡觉的时候能挽着手。”  
“啊？”  
听到这个要求的一瞬间哈利瞪大了眼，但马上反应过来这的确是一个很有效的方式。女生们又陷入了一场议论，男生们面面相觑，拧着眉，似乎对这种行为感到很别扭。  
“对，和旁边的人挽着手睡觉，我知道这可能显得很奇怪，但只有这样才能保证我们的安全。我希望在这个特殊时候，呃，大家摒弃以往的成见，毕竟现在不是我们内斗的时候。”赫敏说道，“如果你们有更好的提议可以现在提出来，如果没有的话，那就按照这个来实行了。”  
她的目光从每个人脸上扫过，似乎在等人发难，但谁都没有说话。三分钟后，她清了清嗓子，挠了挠蓬乱的头发：“好吧，那也就是说这个方案已经通过了，所有人都要——嗯——无条件执行，不得反悔。那么接下来我们吃完晚饭后就排队使用卫生间，十点半的时候准备睡觉，可以吗？在夜间最好不要出现起夜的情况，如果真的遇到特殊情况一定要告知周围的同学。”  
“话说，你有没有觉得赫敏看起来越来越像个领导了。”罗恩小声对哈利吐槽道，后者用力地点点头。  
“发生这种事以后谁还有心情吃得下饭啊。”站在背后的拉文德向帕瓦蒂抱怨道。  
他们坐在帘子上草草解决了晚餐。礼堂里的气氛格外凝重，似乎谁都不想说话，也许是因为一个早上和下午已经耗完了所有的热情和谈资，也许是因为魁地奇、八卦和抱怨与逼近的死亡相比显得如此渺小和无关紧要，在悠闲自在的校园生活中没有人会杞人忧天地考虑这件事——他们的性命悬在一条线上，一触就断。  
过了八点以后，一些同学开始去洗手间排队。哈利旁边的迈克尔和泰瑞饶有兴致地讨论着那群女生，他们对她们进行一一点评，不亦乐乎。  
凯文正站在男卫生间前等候着，他的背后排着两个正在聊天的斯莱特林男生，这让他莫名有些紧张，后颈隐隐冒汗。  
“……你觉得今晚会不会发生事情？”他听见离他远一些的那个男生说道，声音模模糊糊的，听不分明。  
“那要看‘隐形人’给不给泥巴种面子了。”另一个男生回答道。他们低声窃笑了起来。  
凯文的心怦怦直跳，后背一阵发冷。他偷偷回头瞥了他们一眼，站得离他近一些的男生察觉到了他的小动作，瞪着他，推了他一把。  
凯文踉跄了一步，抬起头时正好对上银镜中自己惨白的脸。双眼暗黑得没有一丝光芒，嘴大大地张着，满是惊恐。  
这时一个隔间门打开了，一个皮肤偏黑的斯莱特林男生从里面走了出来。他和他背后的两个男生打了个招呼，拍拍口袋离开了。凯文不敢多留，快步走进了那个隔间。他的耳边似乎还回荡着他们不怀好意的笑声。  
他关上门，长出了一口气，正要解开裤子拉链，却发现隔间的门上赫然贴着一张纸，上面用血红的大字写着两句话：  
只有杀人才能逃离这里。  
只有一个人能活着离开。

在所有人陆陆续续离开卫生间后，男生们打开面粉袋围着帘子撒了一圈。哈利询问过赫敏这些面粉是不是一次性的，后者的回答是可以重复利用。  
“第二天用扫帚将我们自己踩出来的印记扫成一团，再补上一些新的面粉，应该能坚持几天。”她说道。  
铺面粉对于这群基本上没有干过麻瓜家务活的男巫来说充满了新鲜感，罗恩和西莫都玩得兴致勃勃，前者甚至想要尝一尝面粉的味道，结果被赫敏狠狠地斥责了一顿。  
而在如何安排每个人的位置上，他们又产生了分歧。赫敏认为只要按照学院来分，每个人凭自己的喜好来就好，而厄尼和安东尼却认为应该打乱次序。  
“这样能增进同学之间的感情。”厄尼煞有其事地说道。安东尼点点头，似乎在赞同他的话，但以哈利之见他恐怕依然在怀疑德拉科——甚至在怀疑所有人。  
在经过了一番争论和意见驳回之后，赫敏获得了胜利，厄尼和安东尼不得不妥协了，但后者依然提出了一个要求——这证实了哈利的猜想：“我要求对嫌疑人进行特殊隔离。”  
“注意你的措辞，安东尼。”  
“这是为了大家的安全考虑。我想谁都不想让一个可能是杀人凶手的——”  
“戈德斯坦！”潘西忍无可忍地吼道，抄着手怒视着他，“少在这里含沙射影，谁都看得出来你一直在针对谁！”  
“是吗？我觉得我没有含沙射影。”安东尼耸耸肩，目光直直地看向德拉科，“我就是在针对他。”  
“你别太过分了！”  
“好了，不用说了，潘西。”一直沉默的德拉科抬起了头，他的脸上看不出任何表情，但那双埋在阴影中的眼阴沉得可怕，“你想怎么做，安东尼？给我单独安排一个床铺，然后等着‘隐形人’把我杀死，是吗？”  
说完他便尖声大笑起来，笑声在礼堂中回响，但没有人跟着他一起笑。  
礼堂中已是一片昏暗，头顶被施过魔法的天花板闪烁着深邃明亮的星光。只有墙壁上的壁灯依然晃动火焰的影子，一圈一圈淡淡的光辉披在每个人身上如同灰色的蝉翼。  
“够了。”哈利忽然说道，他感到疲倦极了，“这样是错的。”  
“哦，什么错了？”德拉科的目光扫了过来，他歪着头，戏谑地看着他，“戈德斯坦说得很好嘛，我活该被怀疑，是不是？我确实应该被隔离起来，因为我杀死了一个斯莱特林。”  
说到最后他的语气陡然冷酷起来，让人不寒而栗。  
哈利没有接话。他知道他们又输了，这短暂的联盟成立还不到几个小时，就在矛盾的爆发中土崩瓦解。他们的争吵每分每秒都在消耗大家的耐心和信心，他只能看着干着急，疲惫得说不出话。  
“既然你站出来了，波特，不如你来解决这个问题，嗯？”德拉科向前跨了一步，他的表情狰狞得吓人，旁边的几个同学都害怕地退开一步，“对我进行特殊隔离……我想现在也没有人想靠近我吧？”  
哈利望着他咄咄逼人的目光，他叹了口气，用力抓了抓额发：“你和我睡，马尔福。”  
话音刚落，德拉科瞬间僵在了原地，他的嘴角扭曲着，表情变得极为精彩，像是被人对着脸砸了个大粪蛋。四周依然没有人说话，不知是不敢出声还是纯粹被这句话惊呆了。  
德拉科瞪了他一会儿，哆嗦着张开嘴，声音尖得不像是他：“你说什么？你再给我重复一遍——”  
“我想这个处理是比较合适的了——”  
“闭嘴，戈德斯坦，我是让波特说话！”  
“那么，过来吧，马尔福。”哈利说道，他的脸上竟露出了一丝笑容，“如果你想把我往死里踩，这是个好机会。”  
德拉科依然脸色苍白地看着他，扭了扭脖子，硬邦邦地说道：“我不想和你手挽手，波特。”  
“真棒，我也不想表现得我很情愿。”哈利讽刺道，“但你说没有人想靠近你，我只是想反驳这一点。”  
不知为何，这句话说完后哈利觉得周围同学的眼神似乎更奇怪了，但他没有在意。  
德拉科僵站在原地没有动，哈利看见他的手不停地抓握着，仿佛在痛苦地挣扎。最后厄尼咳了一声，说道：“那个，马尔福，你觉得——”  
他的话在对方的一个瞪视下戛然而止，德拉科深吸了一口气，大步朝着哈利的方向走去。  
哈利松了一口气，内心不知为何浮起了一丝奇异的感觉。  
“我要求睡外面。”德拉科刚走到他面前就这样说道，瞥了一旁的罗恩一眼，“一个格兰芬多就够烦了。”  
“我也很不想你呆在我们这里，马尔福！”罗恩马上就炸了，  
哈利耸耸肩，没有说话。他们在帘子上躺下，罗恩将手和纳威挽住了，然后朝哈利伸出手，犹豫着说道：“来吧，哥们儿……虽然这的确有点怪怪的……”  
哈利挽住了罗恩的手臂，抬起头便看见一片清澈纯净的星空。银河在头顶横跨而过，蔓延向又高又远的深处。  
他侧过头，德拉科正磨磨蹭蹭地解着外套。耳边窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声让他产生了一种隐秘的错觉，哈利忽然觉得自己有些喘不过气。  
过了一会儿，德拉科终于在他身边躺了下来。他把外套盖在身上，直直地望着头顶，然后低声说道：“……我觉得我还是无法忍受和你挽着手，波特。”  
“……你能不能爽快一点。”哈利微侧过身，嘴唇对着德拉科的耳朵，“既然你已经过来了，马尔福，那就把手伸过来。”  
“都怪你提出的馊主意，”他抱怨着，朝着他侧过来，“真是太恶心了。”  
“靠近一点马尔福，我不想大声说话。”哈利用空余的一只手拽了拽德拉科的袖子。后者甩开了他，不耐烦地坐起身，不情愿地往他的方向挪了挪。  
“真不想和你挨这么近。”他嘟囔着，哈利觉得他的声音更近了，气流一波一波摩擦着他的脸颊，他能看见他淡色的薄唇微微开合着，如同柔软的花瓣搔着他的心脏。  
“记住了波特，我一点都不想和你呆在一起。”他伏在他的耳边说道，此时礼堂里已经渐渐安静了，呼吸声此起彼伏，甚至有些人已经发出了鼾声。哈利不敢动弹，他怕自己一动就会触碰到他。  
“知道了马尔福，把手给我。”他伸手去找他的手，指尖碰到了他的手臂，男孩瑟缩了一下，用力打开了。  
“我是被迫的，”他咕哝了一声，“都怪你，波特。”  
“你好烦。”哈利翻了个白眼，“说够了吗？说够了就快一点。我还想睡觉呢。”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，忽然靠过来在他的耳朵上狠狠咬了一口，握住了他的手。  
“早上起来后我一定要洗手，波特。”  
“随你便，”哈利眨了眨眼，他转过手将指头埋入德拉科细细的指缝中，握紧了，“晚安，马尔福。”  
也许是因为这一天发生的事情实在太多，哈利合上眼后很快就睡着了，几乎是急不可耐地坠入了深深的梦境。他梦见头顶黑色的星空摇晃着，朝他压下来，逼人的星光紧紧勒着他的喉咙……他在长长的灰色走廊上奔跑，四周是无处可逃的残垣断壁，火焰在肢体上跳跃，血从身体下缓缓漫出来，浸湿了整条走廊……他呼喊着，一只巨大的手掌朝他挥来，他险险地躲过了一片纷飞的沙石砖瓦，城堡颤抖、天崩地裂……有人低低地抽泣，紧紧握住了他的手……  
哈利蓦然睁开眼，大口大口地喘着气。星空依然高高悬在头顶，他侧过头，发现紧攥着他的手的是德拉科，他蜷成了一团，紧皱着眉，身体微微颤抖。  
哈利困惑地皱起眉，正想说什么，地面猛然震动起来，他紧紧箍着罗恩的手臂才没有让自己被震飞出去。他惊愕地喘着气，努力抬起上半身朝空荡荡的长窗望去，那儿只有一片银亮的光，边缘透着摇曳的深蓝。  
轰！  
地板再次剧烈震动起来，哈利紧紧闭上了眼睛。那一瞬间他几乎失聪了，过了几秒，激烈的心跳和隐约的风声才重新包裹了他。他不知道现在已经几点了，周围的同学似乎都睡着了，谁都没有感觉到这场极不寻常的地震。  
从长窗中透进来的月光被遮掩了一瞬，礼堂里陷入了一片漆黑。哈利蓦然扭头看去，他张大了嘴，难以压制的恐惧涌上心头，刚刚……那是什么？  
手指被握得更紧了，哈利回过头，德拉科皱着眉往他这儿挤了挤，紧紧贴在了他的身上。哈利用力将手抽出来，搂过了他的肩膀，让他的头靠在胸口。  
几秒钟后，第三次震动再次沿着背脊传递全身，这次震动比前两次都要猛烈，哈利觉得自己的身体可能悬空了一瞬——然后重重地摔在了地上，蝴蝶骨硌着坚硬的大理石地板，痛得龇牙咧嘴。有几个同学似乎半醒了过来，发出了咕哝声。哈利看见罗恩扭了扭脖子，皱起眉头。  
他低下头，怀中的人动了动，慢慢地睁开了眼。他晃了晃脑袋，哈利连忙收回了手。  
“波特？”他揉着眼睛，似乎还没有完全清醒，“……你在干什么？我……怎么在这儿？”  
“……你自己靠过来的。”  
“不可能。”德拉科马上否认道，他撑起身，俯身看着他，，“肯定是你在搞鬼，波特。”  
哈利还没来得及说话，又一场震动让德拉科直接趴在了他身上。这场震动比前几次要弱一些，但依然足够慑人。德拉科紧紧抓着哈利的肩膀，几乎要把他的骨头捏折了，他的眼睛死死地盯着那扇窗户，屏住了呼吸。哈利侧过头，他又看见了一个庞大的黑影一闪而过。  
“那……那是什么？”男孩的声音在颤抖。哈利强忍着肩膀上的疼痛，吸着气回答道：“我不知道，你先放开我，马尔福。”  
德拉科立即松开了他，他看向右侧，有些同学醒了过来，和旁边的人低声讨论着。  
“我可没听说过这个，”他喃喃着，“该死，全都怪你，波特。”  
“这和我有什么关系？”哈利气得笑了，“害怕的话就靠过来一点。”  
“谁害怕了？”德拉科翻了个白眼，但他还是在紧挨着他的地方重新躺下了。银亮的窗面上又出现了一团漆黑的影子，仿佛有一只怪物在外头窥视着他们，随时准备破窗而入。身边的人又抓紧了他的手臂，几乎要把他的指甲嵌入肉里去。  
“你说……窗户上的魔法能不能挡得住它？”  
“别说话，波特……”  
“放松一点，马尔福！”  
“如果它闯进来了你就挡在前面，波特。”  
“我知道，你只有在克拉布和高尔在你身边的时候才有胆子。”哈利尖刻地讥讽道，这马上遭到了对方的报复——德拉科用力地推了他的头一把，使得他的后脑勺撞到了放在一边的眼镜。  
“给我当肉盾是你的荣幸，波特。”他低声说道。  
“我可不觉得。”哈利从牙缝里挤出来这句话，他现在觉得和德拉科呆在一起简直是一种煎熬，他几乎把半个身子压在他身上，而且完全没有自知，“能不能好好睡觉，马尔福？”  
“我睡不着。”德拉科揪了揪他的耳朵，“陪我聊天，波特。”  
“你怎么这么多事。”哈利侧过头，他的嘴唇轻轻蹭过了他的脸角，这意外的触碰让两人都微微一震。德拉科的双颊霎时浮上了一层红晕，他推开了他，背对着哈利躺在一边，似乎不想再和他说一句话了。  
哈利用指腹摸了摸自己的嘴唇，那一瞬间的触感仿佛仍残留在唇片上，隐隐发烫。他放下手臂，深吸了一口气，朝德拉科的方向伸出手。  
“好了，马尔福。把手伸过来。”  
“不要。”  
“喂！别任性了好吗？”  
“我不想和你说话。”  
“刚刚是你叫我陪你聊天的。”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，忿忿地扭过头，咬着牙说道：“从一开始我就不想听这条命令，那个泥——”  
“你敢把它说完试试？”  
“——我为什么不敢？”他哼了一声，到底还是没有继续往下说，“我不想和你握手，这是个错误。”  
“你只是觉得害羞而已，因为刚才我碰到了你。”  
“闭嘴！”  
哈利一瞬不瞬地盯着德拉科的脸，他灰蓝的眼睛像点了星星般明亮。他低笑出声，说道：“现在不怕地震了吗？”  
“见鬼，我就没有怕过。”德拉科吸了吸鼻子，慢吞吞地挪过来，将手搭在了他的手臂上，“睡觉了，波特。”  
他定定地望着他，看着他在他面前毫无防备地合上了眼皮，浅浅的呼吸近在咫尺。他放在他手臂上的手是一种沉沉的负担，他加给自己的负担，温柔深重，紧紧密密缝进魂与肉。  
哈利将手臂抽了出来，握住他的柔软光滑的手指，轻轻闭上了眼。

“拉文克劳学院减员1人。幸存人数27人。”  
哈利听见这个声音的时候昏昏沉沉的，像是浸在灰蒙蒙的雨里，视线所及之处尽是湿淋淋的交错树木和黑色的栅栏。一个影子在视线的角落晃动，如同夏日跳动的电视线……他努力想撑开眼皮，却如同挣扎在水中，使不上力……拉文克劳……减员……幸存人数……  
哈利猛地惊醒了，喘着气，瞪着自己的头顶。此时天空依然一片昏黑，只剩下了零散几颗星星。一块深紫灰色的乌云遮住了大片的星空，如同漂浮在半空的大陆。  
怎么回事……心跳好快，这是……怎么了？  
他下意识动了动手臂，却发现自己正握着一个温软的物体，扭过头就看见了一张在眼前放大的脸。德拉科侧身面对着他沉睡着，他们的手握在一起，紧得不分彼此，仿佛本该如此。  
哈利的大脑有些痛，他不理解这是怎么了，为什么德拉科会在这儿……而且他们还握着手，哈利试了试，根本抽不出来。  
“……马尔福。”他喃喃道，就着和他握着手的状态抬起手臂，伸出指头戳了戳他的脸。是真的。  
男孩砸巴着嘴，往他的方向凑了凑，找了个更舒服的位置。哈利盯着他看了一会儿，大脑忽然清醒了。  
不……不，他想起来了，他们被莫名其妙关在礼堂里，而且还死了人……德拉科躺在他身边……  
不，最重要的是——  
——拉文克劳学院减员1人。幸存人数27人。  
难道说……难道说……他浑身发冷，试图撑起身，但和罗恩挽着手臂的姿势让这件事变得极为别扭。他用手肘顶了顶罗恩，后者没有反应，他又用力顶了顶，干脆将手抽回来，坐起身拍了拍他的肩膀：“罗恩、罗恩！”  
罗恩皱了皱眉，缓缓睁开眼，揉着鼻子：“……哈利？”  
“快起来，出事了！”他没有直接说明，单手将罗恩拉了起来。后者依然一副迷迷糊糊不知发生了什么事的样子，但也将手臂从纳威的胳膊下拉了出来，活动着过分酸痛的肌肉。  
哈利用了点力掰开了德拉科的手，这也让对方醒了过来。他边揉着眼边说着什么，似乎想骂人，但看到罗恩和哈利的表情后闭上了嘴，扬起眉毛。  
“怎么了，格兰芬多们？”他问道，将缠在膝盖上的外衣披在身上，“被噩梦吓得尿裤子了吗？”  
“我们小心一点，不要踩到人和面粉，去拉文克劳那儿看一看。”哈利低声说道。  
“拉文克劳怎么了？”罗恩问道，他还没有完全清醒。  
“过去就知道了。希望是我幻听了……”  
他们小心翼翼地从男女生床铺的中间穿过，走过了格兰芬多的床位，然后是赫奇帕奇……当他们路过赫奇帕奇的奥利弗时，罗恩忽然停住了脚步，一下子抓住了哈利的手臂。然后他后退了一步，后脚跟踩在了德拉科的脚趾上，痛得他叫了一声。  
“搞什么，韦斯莱——”他拖长的尾音蓦然变强了，又忽然消失，像被冒冒失失地按下了暂停键，突兀而生硬。  
他们的目光牢牢锁定在那个男孩的身上，仿佛有两把长剑从后脑贯穿眼球将他们钉在了那儿，动弹不得。哈利的喉咙涌上了一种又冷又热的恶心感，交替着折磨他紧缩而脆弱的胃，这使得罗恩的手抓得都没那么痛了。  
清冷的月光照拂着每个人的脸庞，将白的红的黑的都映得一般颓唐。离他们的腿不远的地方，凯文的脖子上插着一把铁质餐刀，几乎把半个喉咙都割开了。颈大动脉涌出的血染湿了他的半张脸，领口、胸口和上臂的衬衫，身下的帘子，旁边迈克尔的衣服。尚未干涸的血依然在往下渗，在月光下宛若铁色的冰冷河流。他的口中塞着一团布，双眼无神地瞪着——哈利下意识地觉得在瞪着自己——瞪着每一个参观他的死状的人，这个扭曲的、诡谲的世界，以他最后的绝望方式。  
但最令人感到恐惧的并不是他凄惨的死状，而是放在他胸口的那张羊皮纸——沾着狰狞的血，上面同样狰狞的字清晰可辨，如同张牙舞爪的古怪树枝，生长在盛夏的雷雨中，树叶上的雨滴是一簇簇一点点的血花：  
只有杀人才能逃离这里。  
只有一个人能活着离开。  
啊。他听见自己的灵魂轻轻叹了一声，然后坠地。如同隆冬的果实。  
不。不。他喃喃着，向前跨了一步，但手肘马上被人死死钳制了。不，不……不是的，不是……为什么？为什么会变成这个样子？  
哈利的大脑一片空白，他听不见周围的声音，眼中只有那片血淋淋的景象。似乎有人在耳边尖叫，有人大声喊着什么，纷杂凌乱，仿佛克利切潮湿的小柜子里那些发锈腥贵的银器和徽章，翻动时叮当叮当响，银灰和灰黄的光倒腾来倒腾去……他听不见，辨不清，他希望自己没有眼睛、没有耳朵、没有鼻子、没有五脏六腑……他宁愿不知道这一切，这样就不会为此疼痛窒息，他宁愿被斯内普罚五百次禁闭都不想看到这一幕。  
为什么……到底是谁……？  
无论是谁……他要为他们报仇。长久的怔忡之后，这个念头浮了上来，一点都不突然。他要找出凶手……他要把他碎尸万段，让他付出代价……虽然死去的人和他并不熟悉，他们甚至没说过几句话，但他发誓要让罪魁祸首付出代价……  
哈利猛地挣扎起来，身边的人几乎抓不住他。他愤怒地叫嚣着，但哈利听不见，他的眼中只有血，只有痛……  
“冷静，哈利……”  
“冷静一点……”  
“快拦住他！”  
“你他妈给我听人说话，波特！”  
一个尖利的声音刺入了他的大脑，将所有血色的幻觉生生震散，如同子弹在玻璃窗上打了一个洞，裂纹沿着洞口四处散去，互相碰撞。他僵在原地一动不动，晃了晃脑袋，眼前的一切重新恢复了正常。所有人都已经站了起来，齐齐地立着，木木地看着他和死去的凯文。  
过了一会儿，赫敏颤抖的声音响起来：“所有同学……请检查一遍自己周围的面粉，看看有没有出现脚印。”  
四周响起了此起彼伏的脚步声，并不响，因为没有人说话反而显得尤为压抑，如同幕布后灰沉沉的回音。  
哈利僵硬地扭过头，旁边的罗恩和德拉科正惨白着脸看着他，他们一人抓着他的一只胳膊，似乎害怕他再次发疯。  
“……抱歉。”他低声说道。  
“没什么……哈利。”罗恩摇摇头，垂下头。  
德拉科没有说话，但他按着哈利手臂的力度格外大。  
“没有？真的没有？”赫敏有些尖锐的声音打破了他们之间的沉默，哈利朝她看去，后者不停地抓着自己的褐色卷发，几乎要把下唇咬破了。  
“是的，没有发现脚印。一个都没有。”厄尼肯定地说道。他的手指握得很紧。  
“那也就是说……”帕德玛接过了话头，她环视着四周，冷静的语句如同刀片割开了血管，“……凶手就在我们中间。”  
“这不可能！我们都挽着手——”赫敏说道。  
“也许有人悄悄挣脱了，大家睡着了没有发现。”帕德玛的语气依然很冷静。  
这时一声尖叫划破了寂静，把所有人都吓了一跳。  
赫奇帕奇的梅根·琼斯后退了一步，她的鞋后跟踩在了那白花花的面粉上，这让她险些滑倒。她不停地抓着自己的脸，把脸颊挠得红彤彤的，眼睛睁得很大。  
“我受够了……我真的受够了……”她不停地自言自语着，甚至有些神经质了，旁边的汉娜伸手去握她的手臂，她如同受惊的小鹿般甩开了。  
“够了，真是够了！死人……又是死人……是谁，谁是凶手，自己站出来！”她的声音忽低忽高，又尖又细，带着一种幽灵般的恍惚感，仿佛一张随风吹散的纸片。  
“冷静一下，梅根——”  
“我要出去，我要离开这里！”  
“梅根——”  
汉娜上前想要阻拦她，却被她推了个踉跄。等他们反应过来的时候梅根已经跑到了门边，她疯狂地摇晃着门把手，厄尼大喊着追了上去。可还没等他跑到她跟前，那扇沉重而庞大的门竟吱呀一声晃开了，冷银色的光从门缝里泻进来，仿佛打翻了一桶水。  
梅根冲出了门外，头也不回地跑走了。  
“……怎么回事？”几秒钟后，安东尼说道，他的声音也变得很刺耳，“不是说门是锁着的吗？”  
“一、一开始的确是锁着的，没有错……”西莫小声说道，不敢看安东尼的眼睛。  
“哦，我知道了！”泰瑞忽然尖叫起来，他的眼中布满了血丝，“一定是这样，对不对？一定是这样！你们都看见了——你们也看见了！”  
“你在说什么，泰瑞？”赫敏问道。  
“‘只有杀人才能逃离这里’，这张纸上写的，你们都看见了！因为有人死了，所以门打开了！就是这样！”他怪叫了一声，后退了一步，扭了扭头，用一种诡异的目光看着大家，干笑着说道，“怎么了，都看着我……你们不走吗？快走啊！”  
“等等，泰瑞，你别这样——”迈克尔朝他伸出了手，他右边的袖子上沾满了凯文的血，还没有完全干涸，显得有些狼狈。  
“哦，一起走吧迈克尔，你之前不是说很想从这里逃出去吗？你不是说逃出去以后一定要去找金妮吗？”泰瑞拽住了他的手，将他往外拖了一步，迈克尔的表情非常僵硬，他勉强扯出了一个笑容，“一起走吧，快走！门终于打开了，你可以去见金妮了！”  
他使劲拖拽着迈克尔往外走，后者显得很为难，神情尴尬。但哈利相信他的内心的确向往着逃离，否则泰瑞也没有办法这么轻松地将他带出去。  
他们就这样眼睁睁地看着泰瑞和迈克尔奔向大门，和从外面回来的厄尼撞了个满怀。泰瑞狠狠地推开了他，连滚带爬地跑出了门外，走廊里回荡着他诡异的大笑声。  
厄尼在地上愣愣地坐了一会儿，撑了好几次都没能把自己撑起来。他好不容易站起身，快步跑回了人群中，问道：“怎么了？发生什么事了？”  
“你找到梅根了吗？”赫敏没有马上回答他的问题。  
厄尼马上显得垂头丧气，他懊恼地抓了抓他的额发：“没有，她好像跑到楼上去了。我从没见她跑那么快过。”  
“泰瑞和迈克尔离开了。”帕德玛平静地说道，“他们觉得既然门开了，我们也没有必要再停留下去。”  
“呃，也有道理，不过——”  
“那么我们出去吧！走啊！”不知谁大喊了一声，几个男女生带头向大门跑去。紧接着一群人欢呼着乱叫着朝外涌去，仿佛无数被挤压的橡胶鸭子玩具。礼堂里瞬间空出了一大块，只留下几个人面面相觑。  
“我——我想我也该走了，不然就追不上贾斯廷他们了。”厄尼不安地跺着脚，丢下这样一句话后就离开了。  
礼堂里只剩下了哈利、罗恩、赫敏、德拉科和他的两个跟班。德拉科早就松开了哈利的胳膊，他朝一旁的克拉布、高尔打了个响指，懒洋洋地冲哈利他们挥了挥手，说道：“再会，波特。但愿你下次见面的时候你还活着。当然，那时候就是你死我活了。”  
说完他便大笑着带领着克拉布和高尔走出了礼堂。留下哈利三人互相对视。  
“嗯——那么，我们也走吧？”罗恩犹豫地看了赫敏和哈利一眼，提议道。  
“等一下，我要去个地方。”赫敏忽然说道，从地上匆匆捡起自己的书包甩在背上，哒哒哒快步跑走了。  
罗恩目瞪口呆地看着她的背影，侧过头对哈利小声说道：“我怎么觉得她越来越强势了。”  
哈利耸耸肩，不置一词。

赫敏匆匆打开了厨房的门，大步走到了墙角的保鲜柜前。她将书包打开放在地上，从最顶上的篮子里抓了一把餐刀扔进书包里，又用之前用空的装面粉的袋子装了一堆黄油面包、袋装牛奶和火腿肠，匆匆塞进书包里。她背上书包，无意间看了一眼墙角，脸色蓦然一变。  
赫敏走到墙角蹲下身看了看，又转了一圈，皱起眉。这时门口响起了罗恩的呼唤声：“赫敏，你在里面吗？”  
她站起身，抖了抖袍角，快步走向大门：“我出来了，罗恩。”  
她最后看了一眼，推开门离开了。  
厨房里重新陷入了一片寂静，如同埋没在沉默的时光寂地。过了几分钟，厨房内部通往赫奇帕奇休息室的门无声地打开了，两个女生从里面走了出来。  
“吓死我了，幸好没被她发现。”潘西说道，她走到保鲜柜前将门拉开，从里面拿出了一些面包片和牛奶。  
“不拿一些餐刀吗？”米里森问道，指了指顶上的那只篮子。  
潘西耸耸肩，关上了保鲜柜的门：“这个不带劲，我知道哪里有好玩的。”  
“这是违反规则的吧？我记得——”  
“没事啦，反正有很多。”她拍了拍米里森厚实的后背，笑了一下，“走了，他们估计都已经出去了。”  
潘西和米里森脚步轻快地离开了厨房，重重地关上了门。  
又过了几分钟，小门再次打开了，一只苍白而颤抖的手紧紧攥着门把手。拉文德抱着自己的双臂从里面走了出来，她的脸上没有一丝血色，牙齿打着颤，嘴唇几乎要被咬破了。  
她的额头上插着一把餐刀，随着她踉跄的脚步摇摇晃晃，血不停地从刀刃下流下来，染红了她的鼻梁和脸颊，狰狞可怖。她伸手抹了把脸上的血，却把脸颊抹得更肮脏了，低头看了眼自己的手背，慢慢地在衣服上擦了擦。血从刀柄、脸角上滴下来，一滴一滴落在她的袍子和地面上。  
“……得去找他……我……”她喃喃着，晃动着走到了门边，一手按住了门把手。身体像是眩晕了似地忽然向前倾，但她的头却没有撞到门板上——冰冷的餐刀抵住了门，甚至往里面推进了一小寸，伸出了更多的血。  
拉文德抽气了一声，用力拽开门，慢慢地走了出去。


	2. 【2F】MADNESS

“来，每个人都拿两把。”  
他们离开礼堂走入空荡荡的门厅，宽敞的黑暗中回荡着他们寂静的脚步声。所有人都在一瞬间蒸发了，空冷冷的风和影子填充着这片古老的殿堂。尘埃沉寂在宽阔的大理石板上，此时倒显得未曾有过的阴郁。  
哈利看了眼手表，现在是凌晨三点半左右。银白的月光穿过东墙的长窗落在地上，窗棂交错的影子在脚下切开了十字。  
“这就是你去厨房里拿的东西？”罗恩瞪着眼看着赫敏书包里的一堆餐刀。这是他们吃饭时用来切面包和牛排的餐刀，大约有五厘米长，刀柄上刻着霍格沃茨的标志，刀刃上有一排浅浅的锯齿，在月光下反射着光芒。  
赫敏把餐刀交给他们显然不是让他们用来切东西的，而是有某种更恐怖的用途。哈利用指腹摩挲着那平时看起来一点都不起眼的锯齿，那微有些刺痛的感觉令他手心发麻。  
“我还带了一些吃的出来，现在也分一下吧。”赫敏说着从书包里提出了一个鼓鼓囊囊的袋子。  
“哇，赫敏，你想得太周到了。”罗恩说道，他迫不及待地将一袋牛奶塞进了书包里，“你怎么知道我现在很饿？”  
“想想吧，我们可能得在这里呆好几天。不，我也不知道我们要呆多久，又能呆多久。”  
“……这是什么意思？”哈利回过神来，问道。  
赫敏叹了口气，一边整理书包一边说道，她把餐刀塞进了口袋里，“你们看到那张纸上的话了吗？‘只有杀人才能逃离这里’和‘只有一个人能活着离开’，如果泰瑞的推断是对的，是因为有人死去所以礼堂的门才会打开，那么也许——这只是我的猜测——也许只有当城堡里只剩下一个人的时候，那个人才能离开霍格沃茨。”  
“这——这怎么可能？”  
“不，这很有可能。有人在背后操纵着这一切。”哈利开口了，“那扇门之前的确上了锁，纳威他们检查过。显然是有人后来把它打开了。”  
“如果真的是因为有人死去才让门打开，那也就是说，格林格拉斯死的时候，礼堂的门已经开了。”罗恩说道。  
“但是当时没有人想到去检测门……或者说，谁都没有往这方面去想。”赫敏叹息着。  
三人陷入了沉默。哈利知道他们在想什么，如果那时候他们发现门已经打开并且离开，说不定凯文就不会死……  
哈利已经见过很多次死亡。他的父母在他一岁的时候就被伏地魔杀死，他的教父小天狼星也在魔法部的那场混战中牺牲。他曾为此对着邓布利多大吼大叫，浑身颤抖，为什么他和每个普通的孩子都不一样，为什么他救了无数人——罗德的家人——整个巫师界——却没有办法保护自己的亲人？  
可没有任何一次死亡比这一次更让他感到震撼。无论是他的父母还是小天狼星，他们的死亡是快而干净的，他们面对着一个共同的敌人，这至少让哈利有一个能摧毁的目标。而凯文的死却充满了强烈的感官刺激和血腥味，像是把人性最黑暗呃一面生生拉扯出来糊在他的脸上，让他的眼睛鼻子嘴巴不得不感受着这种破碎。更可怕的是，他不知道该把刀锋对准谁，谁都有可能，谁都不可能。  
“赫敏，你觉得杀死凯文的凶手……就在我们之间吗？”哈利问道。  
赫敏看了他一眼，在他的目光中摇了摇头：“——我不知道。”  
“为什么？”罗恩忍不住问道，“面粉上没有脚印，除了是睡在帘子上的某个人半夜起来杀了人以外，就没有别的可能性了吧。”  
“如果是这样，那么犯罪嫌疑人的范围还能再缩小。”赫敏一手捏着下巴，思索着，“凶手用的凶器是餐刀，而且是从厨房里拿出来的、有霍格沃茨标志的餐刀，也就是说他只有可能在吃饭的时候拿到它。但餐具都是由级长回收的，回收的时候都会好好确认数目，并没有出现过缺失的状况，这就说明同学中没有人私藏餐刀。”  
“等等，那也就是说——”  
“是的，只可能是回收餐具的级长有机会拿到餐刀。”赫敏严肃地说道。  
大家心下都是一沉。  
“有没有可能级长是共犯？”罗恩问道。  
“当然也不能否认这种可能性——凶手不止一人，但这其中的差别并不大。我认为帮凶和凶手同样罪恶。”赫敏摇着头说道，她踢了踢地上的石子，抬起头发现哈利正怔怔地盯着一个方向。  
“你在看什么，哈利？”  
“看那个，学院沙漏。”哈利伸手指向不远处。  
原本摆放在通往城堡二楼的大理石楼梯旁的学院沙漏不知何时已经被破坏了——代表斯莱特林的沙漏被撞碎了，里面的绿宝石滚了一地。其他学院的沙漏倒是还完整无缺，但数量却少了很多，只有浅浅的一层。  
“这是怎么回事？”赫敏这才察觉自己刚刚踢远的并不是什么石头，而是沙漏的玻璃碎片。  
哈利小心翼翼地避开碎玻璃和绿宝石走到沙漏旁边，蹲下身打量着另外三个学院的沙漏。这些原本用来记录每个学院积分的宝石沙漏内只剩下了个位数的宝石，即使现在才刚开学没多久也不应该这么少。  
哈利推了推眼镜，仔细观察着，赫然发现格兰芬多最上面的那块红宝石上似乎刻着什么。他凑近了一看，勉强辨认出了上面的内容：哈利·波特。  
他的内心一颤。  
“……六、七、八，八颗。”耳边传来罗恩的声音，哈利回过头看着他。  
“赫敏让我数一数三个学院都有多少颗宝石。”他抓了抓后脑勺。哈利看了眼他的身后。  
“赫敏呢？”  
“噢，她在那儿呢。她在数斯莱特林的宝石。”罗恩指了指另一个方向。赫敏正慢慢站起身，她似乎把地上洒的所有绿宝石都捡了起来。  
“你们看看这个，”她说道，“上面有每个人的名字。”  
“我也看见了，沙漏里面的宝石也是一样。”  
“拉文克劳少了一块宝石，”罗恩说道，“其他学院的宝石数和人数是一样的。”  
“斯莱特林的宝石也少了一块，格林格拉斯的不见了。”赫敏低头看着手中的七块绿宝石，它们绿莹莹的光芒映着她白皙的双手，“恐怕这些宝石就是代表的就是我们这些幸存者。”  
“而且人死去以后宝石会消失。”哈利补充了一句。  
“但我比较在意的是谁打碎了斯莱特林的沙漏，为什么？”  
对于这个问题他们都没有任何头绪。赫敏询问两个男孩刚才有没有听见玻璃破碎的声音，哈利和罗恩都表示没有注意。  
“礼堂的门隔音效果挺好的，赫敏。”  
“唉，好吧，那么我们也上楼去看看吧。麦格教授的办公室在二楼，我们看看能不能在那里找到她。”赫敏看了眼手表，弯下腰将绿宝石放回了空荡荡的沙漏柜内，往楼梯走去。  
哈利看了眼那堆在沙漏底部闪耀的四色宝石，它们在夜中依然散发着辉光，瑰丽而神秘。他想起了卢娜的话，想起了那块刻着自己名字的红宝石。  
他们真的能在办公室里找到麦格教授……吗？

出乎意料的，麦格教授的办公室没有锁门，他们一推就开了。  
但正如哈利所猜测的一样，里面没有人。墙边的壁炉架上放着一只壁炉，它已经熄火了，里面落满了黑色的灰烬。  
“我刚才没有说，其实凯文那件事还有另一种可能性。”赫敏压低了声音说道，哈利不知为何觉得她就是想等到这样一个时机才把这件事说出来，“……说不定对方有魔杖。”  
“魔杖？——我们的魔杖都被收走了——”  
“是啊，但是如果是隐形人做的，那说不定他有魔杖，这样就能将自己留在面粉上的痕迹消除。”  
“如果对方有魔杖而我们没有，那我们的处境不是太危险了吗？”  
“我们的处境一直很危险，罗恩，已经死了两个人了。”  
“更危险的是那张纸条。”哈利说道，“所有人都看见那张纸条了。就算我们认为是隐形人做的，不代表别人也会这么想。”  
“嘿，你们看我找到了什么！”罗恩忽然兴冲冲地叫道。他从垫在麦格教授桌椅下的羊毛毯下抽出了一个东西，哈利只觉得眼前有什么东西一晃，罗恩的手中已经多了一把又长又直的三棱刀。  
这把三棱刀足有十厘米长，细而坚硬，每个棱角中间都有长长的凹槽，通体灰白，并不反光。  
哈利以前从未见过这种锋利而残忍的麻瓜冷兵器。他触摸过的能伤人的东西只有魔杖和小刀，他以为一个“阿瓦达索命”已经是最恐怖的了。他想象着这把长刀刺进自己的身体，尖锐的血槽在他的肌肉和血液之间凿开空洞，空气涌了进来，又被血沫填满……  
“把它放回去，罗恩！”耳边响起了赫敏尖利的叫喊，哈利缓过神来，正好看见赫敏伸手想去夺过罗恩手中的三棱刀，但后者马上藏到了背后。  
“为什么？这是我找到的！”  
“我们不需要这个，你想用它来对付谁？！”  
“我不想用它来对付谁，但别人可能会来对付我！”  
“别傻了，别人为什么要对付你？”  
“赫敏，已经死了两个人了，你怎么能说没有人会对付我？说不定下一个就是我！”罗恩大吼道，赫敏看起来完全呆住了。  
他们喘息着，过了一会儿，赫敏看向哈利，慢慢地开口问道：“你也是这么想的吗，哈利？”  
“呃，我觉得……”哈利咽了口口水，说道，“我们需要东西来自保。而且你也把餐刀交给我们了，不是吗？”  
赫敏的身体打着颤，目光不停地在他们两人之间扫来扫去，最后她叹了口气，恨恨地说道：“随你们吧！”  
她头也不回地大步朝大门走去，罗恩和哈利对视了一眼，耸耸肩。  
二楼的走廊寂静而空荡，呜呜地响着风。他们一路上没有碰见一个人，明明所有人都已经跑上了楼。赫敏在前面昂着头走着，她似乎不想和他们说话，但在这种危机四伏的情况下也不敢与他们离得太远。  
“我们现在要去哪儿？”罗恩低声问道，“我有一种感觉，霍格沃茨里是不是只有我们？”  
赫敏回头看了他一眼，又扭了回去。  
“我觉得应该是这样的。”哈利回答道，他把卢娜的猜测告诉了他们，这让两个人都吃了一惊。  
“怎么会这样？天哪，我觉得我现在是在做梦！”  
“我也这么觉得。”  
他们走过了魔法史教室，刚转过拐角就被眼前的一幕惊呆了。  
原本是麻瓜研究教室的地方此时什么都没有，只剩下了一截突兀在半空中的残垣断壁。其中一面墙整面都被击飞了，飘渺的星空在露出的巨大空洞中显现，另一面墙上还挂着一副歪斜的人像。地面像是被轰炸过了，堆满了碎石砖瓦。  
而麻瓜研究教室旁边通往三楼的楼梯此时也断了一半，只有半截支棱在空中，似乎下一刻就会断裂开来坠到一楼去。  
“这是怎么回事？”哈利喃喃着，后退了一步，后脚跟踩在一块石头碎片上险些滑倒。昨夜一阵一阵恍惚的地震再次浮上心头，他以为那只是一场混乱的噩梦，但现在看来完全是真的。  
“昨天晚上我好像听见了什么……”罗恩皱着眉，“但那时候我以为是梦。”  
“为什么这里会变成这样？”赫敏脸色苍白，她三年级的时候曾在这儿上过课。  
“不知道，但是从这里已经不能到三楼了，我们换一条路吧。”哈利说道。  
在他们离开后，那条断掉的楼梯上方探出了两个头。两个女生小心翼翼地往下跨了一步，其中一位紧抓着扶手朝着他们离开的方向望去，那只扶手已经不牢固了，忽然的晃动吓了她一跳，另一个女生连忙拉住她。  
“他们走了，帕德玛，”曼蒂说道，她往上跑了几步，松了一口气，“为什么你不让我叫他们？”  
“这里没什么人是可以信任的，曼蒂。”帕德玛说道，“你看见罗恩手里的东西了吗？”  
“看到了，好像是一把刀……”  
“有武器就不安全，曼蒂。最好离其他人远一点。”  
“我觉得你太敏感了吧帕德玛，我们不是也在黑魔法防御术教室捡到了差不多的东西吗？”曼蒂耸耸肩，“而且那是哈利他们啊。”  
“我跟你说过，杀死凯文的人就在我们之间。”帕德玛一边往上走一边说道，她跳过了一节恶作剧的楼梯，“别的情况我不清楚，但这次的第一发现人是哈利、罗恩和马尔福。”  
“那有什么问题吗？”  
“第一次格林格拉斯死的时候，第一发现人是马尔福，他的嫌疑到现在还不能洗清。那时候哈利说他能知道每个同学是什么时候死的，你有没有想过，其实他可能并不是听到了那样一个声音，而是……”她意味深长地停住了，此时一阵冷风正从她身后吹来，吹起了她微有些卷的长发。  
“呃，我觉得是你想得太多了。如果你是想怀疑马尔福，我没什么意见，但是哈利应该没有关系吧？”  
“每个人都有可能。”帕德玛说道，“其实我还怀疑赫敏。”  
“啊？”曼蒂感觉自己更晕了，于是用一种古怪的眼神看着她的好朋友。  
“她表现得太出挑了。你没发现她在牵着所有人的鼻子走吗？之前派人轮流看守厨房的计划有她的一份，后来撒面粉的计划也是她提出来的。”  
“可是——可是——可是没有理由呀，他们为什么要这么做？”  
“理由只有他们才知道了，”帕德玛摇摇头，“但我想，应该和那张纸条上写的东西有关。”  
“噢，你是说‘杀人才能逃离这里’吗？真的有人会相信这种鬼话？”  
“但的确已经死了两个人，恐怕有人相信了。毕竟谁都不想坐以待毙。”  
“……我还是觉得不太可能——”曼蒂的声音突兀地停住了，她们正好转过楼梯的拐角，从这儿能看见三楼的楼梯口。那儿坐着两个男生，他们的脸逆着光，面色惊恐，突出的眼中蘸着一点白。而在他们之间，一个男生倒在地上，血沿着他的身体一路淌下来，涂满了蜿蜒的楼梯。  
“啊——”

几分钟前，西莫、迪安和纳威正在二楼的走廊上走着，他们谁都没有说话。迪安打了个哈欠，似乎还有点困。这也难怪，现在是凌晨三点，平时这个时候他们还在睡觉，可现在他们却不得不踏上了逃亡之路。  
是的，逃亡。纳威觉得这个形容词很合适。他们从那黑暗的噩梦中逃出来，他现在还觉得自己像是发了场高烧，那些血淋淋的死亡都是梦中的假影。他假装这一切不是真的，假装它们都只是自己的幻想，一场神志不清的灾难，而他现在已经逃出来了——和他的朋友们走在走廊上，他们终究会逃出去的。  
——只有杀人才能逃离这里。  
不，才不是。这都是无稽之谈，他要是相信才是真的中计了。  
“怎么一路上都没遇到人。”迪安说道，“其他人都去哪儿了？”  
西莫看了他一眼，没有说话。  
“我看见安东尼上了三楼。”纳威说道。这个名字似乎触动了西莫的某根神经，他的耳朵动了动，又看了迪安一眼，一副欲言又止的样子。  
迪安又打了个哈欠，揉了揉鼻子说道：“我们回寝室休息一会儿吧？我好想睡觉——”  
“你现在还有心情睡觉？”西莫终于忍不住开口了，“你不知道现在是什么时候吗？”  
“呃……凌晨三点。”  
“刚刚死了一个人，现在你就想睡觉？你到底是怎么想的？”  
“但这件事我们也管不了，不是吗？这种事难道不应该让老师来处理吗？”迪安说道，“我们能做什么？”  
他们安静了。过了几分钟，他们的脚步停在了那片废墟前。  
“我的天哪……这到底是什么？”迪安捂住了嘴。  
“这么大的动静，难道邓布利多都没有发现吗？”  
他们呆呆地望着那在缝隙间闪耀的星辰，它们一张一合，如同恶魔的唇齿吞噬着灼痛的呼吸。他们被逼入了窒闷的深渊。  
“还是……先上去吧？我觉得跳过去应该没问题。”过了一会儿，迪安打破了寂静。没等他们回应，他率先走过一片狼藉的地面跃上了那节断掉的台阶，哒哒哒跑上了拐角的平台，朝他们挥着手。西莫一脸阴沉地跳了上去，无视了迪安的视线。  
当纳威小心翼翼地爬上楼梯时，他正好听见他的两个朋友吵得不可开交，两人似乎依然在争论凯文的死。  
“刚刚起床的时候我发现你没有和我挽着手，迪安。”  
“大概是睡觉的时候不小心挣开了吧，我的睡相一直不是很好。怎么了？”  
“不只是这个，你和安东尼也没有挽着手。”西莫的语气变得更严肃了。  
“哎，安东尼看起来那么凶狠，我哪里敢和他挽着手啊？”迪安抱怨道，他抬起头就被西莫阴鸷的表情吓了一跳，下意识后退了一步，心下想到了什么，反手压住扶手，勉强挤出一个笑容，“喂……你不会是在怀疑我吧？”  
西莫只是看着他，没有回答。  
“不是吧西莫，你觉得是我杀了凯文？”迪安瞪着他，几乎不敢置信，“我怎么可能会做这种事？”  
“我——我也不想这样，”西莫犹豫了一下，低声说道，“但是——你知道，我可不想被困在这里。我爸妈很关心我，我很爱他们，我前天刚给他们寄过信……”  
“你说这些是什么意思？”迪安打断了他。  
“我是说我想出去，我不想死在这儿，你知道吗？从昨天早上开始我就有种不好的预感，总觉得会发生什么——然后它们就发生了！我不知道你为什么看起来毫无危机感，如果那张纸上的东西是真的，只有一个人能活下来——”  
“那张纸是一堆垃圾，西莫。”  
西莫咬着嘴唇沉默了一会儿，说道：“谁知道呢。你之前也找到那张纸了，不是吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你在礼堂的窗户旁边也找到了一张写着红字的羊皮纸，我看见了！你把它塞进了口袋里——”  
“够了，我讨厌你这种语气，西莫！你还不了解我吗，我怎么可能会杀人？”迪安依然试图对他微笑，但西莫并没有回应。他原地踱着步，似乎有些魔怔了。  
“我也以为我了解大家，”他说道，“我以为没有人会杀人。”  
“可是——”迪安张了张口，不知该说什么，他又后退了一步，怔怔地望着变得越来越陌生的好友。  
一个星期前他们还在讨论魁地奇球赛和斯内普布置的作业，还在讨论自己未来的计划，西莫说以后想在霍格莫德开一家冰淇淋店，迪安说如果真的成了他一定要去蹭吃蹭喝。他们一起吐槽过乌姆里奇的语调、邓布利多的穿衣风格和特里劳妮的故弄玄虚，西莫特别同情哈利，因为他每节课都要被特里劳妮纠缠。  
在他们的寝室里，哈利和罗恩是最要好的，他和西莫是最要好的。虽然他们私底下经常暗自竞争，但他们的确是最关心对方的人。  
可是现在，一切都变了。仅仅一天，所有的情谊似乎从来没有发生过。  
但迪安知道是发生过的。他被陌生人怀疑时不会感到这么痛。  
“嘿，听着，西莫，我理解你的心情……我也想出去，但着急是没有用的。我们找个地方休息一会儿，天亮以后再出来找线索。”他耐心地安慰道，试图让他的好友冷静下来。但似乎没有起到应有的作用。  
西莫依然焦急地踱着步，他来回走了几圈，忽然定下来，朝着迪安走去。迪安不知为何从那不迫的脚步声中读出了一丝胁迫，像是含住了一口毒药，烂掉舌头和牙齿。他向后退去，然后背过身跑上楼梯。他疯狂地跑着，从未跑得这样快，而通往三楼的楼梯也从未显得如此漫长。  
留在礼堂里是一种折磨。这又是另一种，来得更为唐突和剧烈。他害怕起来——死人都没让他感到如此害怕。他怎么就能天真地觉得逃出去以后就结束了？这只是一个开始，一个不好的开始，不会有终结。  
西莫认为自己是凶手，他相信了那些话。该死，他是不是想说如果只有一个人能活下来，那必须是他？他的大脑一片混乱。他跑到了过道里，因为身体过度前倾而重重摔在地上，颧骨撞击冰冷的地面，身体内部的血却热起来，咕噜咕噜冒着气。  
“迪安！”不知是谁喊了一声，有点遥远，身后的脚步声渐渐响起来。迪安深吸了一口气，撑起身站起来，刚站稳就对上了一双纯黑色的圆溜溜的眼，映着银光。然后他意识到那不是一双眼睛，而是八只。  
他从未见过这么大的八眼蜘蛛，几乎挤满了整条孤独的走廊。  
西莫和纳威赶到哪儿时，看见的就是喀喇喀喇爬动的巨型蜘蛛和胸口被一只蜘蛛腿贯穿的迪安。他的手紧紧抓着那巨大的、带着倒刺的蜘蛛腿，脖子朝着一个方向扭曲，青筋暴突。血浸透了他的袍子和衬衫。  
巨型蜘蛛用力一甩蜘蛛腿便把迪安挥了出去，刀刃般的腿在抽离他的身体时带出了大蓬的血，淋在西莫和纳威的脸上。他们连忙接住了他的身体，耳边忽然响起了一个尖叫声，两人转过头，帕德玛和曼蒂一脸震惊地指着他们。  
她们转身就跑，楼梯下响起了重重的两声落地，渐渐远去了。  
西莫张了张口，说不出话。尚且温热的血黏在脸颊上像是某种污浊的雨痕，渐渐变得干冷。他低下头，迪安胸口的空洞将他吸了进去，他被抽干了气，放光了血，死了一万次。  
他刚才到底在想些什么呢？他不明白，此时的自己和之前的自己似乎不是同一个人。他被生生切开了黑白两半，黑的一半叫着快逃、快逃，白的一半默默地哭泣着，不止的眼泪流过颤抖的脸。  
纳威拉了一把他的胳膊，他踉跄着躲开了蜘蛛的一次进攻，但迪安流血的身体却从他怀里滑了下去，离他越来越远……蜘蛛再次朝他们爬来，眼看就要碾过迪安的身体……  
“不！”他失声大吼，浑身发抖，猛地向前扑去。这都是他的错，他把自己的朋友逼入了死路……他是个混蛋，他应该被碎尸万段，可就算他死了也改变不了这一切……  
纳威从旁边扑上来想要帮他，但西莫用力地推开了他，使他摔倒在地。他用力拖着迪安的身体，将他从蜘蛛腿下拖了出来。  
他们跌跌撞撞地往楼下跑去，西莫因为抱着迪安的缘故走得格外拖沓别扭，一不留神就跌了一跤，浑身的骨骼都在作痛。但他的双手依然死死箍着迪安的身体，大蜘蛛沉重的腿从他背上压过，势如破竹地往前爬去。西莫向前挪了挪身子，他想要看见他的眼，他想起他最后对他说的话是全然的不信任……他怎么就这么傻？……凯文是谁杀的都无所谓了，他杀了他的朋友。  
“迪安，迪安……”他不停地喃喃着，试图用脏污的手去触碰他的脸，但迪安倒在楼梯上的身体又往下滑了一格，错过了他的手。  
“西莫……”他血肉模糊的胸口似乎动了动，西莫马上扒着扶手栅栏凑上前去，小鸡啄米似的点头：  
“我在，迪安。”  
“我真的……没有杀人。”  
“我知道，我相信你，我知道。”他忙不迭说着，也不知道自己说了些什么。但说什么又有什么不同呢？  
迪安似乎是笑了一下，但嘴角一动就牵动了伤口，所以这个笑容带着痛苦：“把真凶找出来，西莫……让我们变成这样的……真凶。然后……”  
他吃力地侧过头，眼中的光芒渐渐陷下去，瞳孔浮肿。西莫紧紧握着他的手，不停地摇着头。  
“然后……活下去。”

二楼，魔法史教室。  
“就是这儿，我上次听他们说这里有好玩的东西。”潘西推开的讲台旁的一只大柜子的第二层抽屉，从里面拿出了一个黑漆漆的铁质器具。  
那是一个古怪的装置，潘西和米里森以前都没有见过。它的上部分用几根长度不同的铁管组成，下部分是一个小小的铁盒子，盒子旁边有一条绑着许多小铁柱的布料。  
两人拿着它摆弄了半天，也不知道这玩意儿该怎么操作、有什么作用。米里森拿着它在墙壁上敲了敲，说随便拿根铁管都比这杀伤力大。  
“这就是你说的好东西？”她嘲笑道，“你到底是从哪里听到的？”  
“闭嘴，少说风凉话。”潘西瞪了她一眼，有些不服气，“真是的，麻瓜的东西就是这么麻烦，一点都不好用。真想把魔杖拿回来。”  
“结束以后就能拿回来了。”米里森耸耸肩，她也凑上去帮着潘西一起摆弄这个古怪的器具，她们将它从上翻到下，从前翻到后，米里森拨弄着它挂在旁边的那一个个小铁柱——也许不是铁，她也不清楚是什么，握在手里有些沉重，它们的顶端是圆锥形的，光滑而有光泽。米里森玩了一会儿就觉得无聊了，又去打量那几根细细的铁管。她眯起一只眼往里面望，黑洞洞的一片，似乎有一瞬间的金属光辉。  
“咦，这个好像可以动。”旁边传来了潘西的声音，米里森正想抬头去看，她忽然听到了“咔”的金属转动的细微声响，有什么东西疾速飞了出来，通过了她薄弱的眼窝和坚硬的颅脑，在无数血管、神经与脑回中凿出了一条收缩的血路，落在了身后的地面上。  
当，当。清脆的金属声。  
潘西呆呆地看着米里森的身体向后倒去，她的右眼成了一个大窟窿，血裹着一些碎片不停地往外流。她低头看向自己手中的器具，前一分钟她还在嘲笑它的繁琐无用，可现在她只想把它扔出去。  
她张了张嘴，喉咙被浓腻腥酸的物质填满了，一时间什么声音也发不出来。最后她干呕了一声，尖叫着跑出了教室。

纳威沿着楼梯原路跑回的时候，额头突突地跳，一口气卡在喉咙里，不上不下，难受至极。他知道这条路是断的，但他无路可走，身后的八眼蜘蛛追得飞快，八条腿喀喇喀喇快速爬行的声音让人简直不敢相信它拥有那样一个庞大的身躯。  
这一定是一场梦对不对，只是一场梦……但这场梦也太漫长了，长得不可思议，他从未如此盼望从梦里醒来。  
纳威害怕过很多事物，不如说，他就是在害怕中长大的。小时候他害怕见到他的那些亲戚，他们总想让他表现出和他父母一样的魔法天分，可他却一次一次让他们失望；上学以后他害怕的事物就更多了，他害怕飞行课，害怕奶奶的记忆球，害怕那群斯莱特林，害怕斯内普和他的魔药课……有人说他不像一个格兰芬多，说他应该进赫奇帕奇，说他根本没有继承他父母的天赋。他也时常陷入迷茫和落寞，心想他真的是格兰芬多么？分院帽在他的头上呆得比谁都久，它是不是也在考虑着把他分进赫奇帕奇？  
可他现在没有心思去想这个答案了。另一种更深的恐惧包围了他，他宁愿用一百堂斯内普的魔药课去交换，让一切回到尚未开始的时刻，让他的朋友回到他的身边。  
迪安被八眼蜘蛛的长腿贯穿的一幕似乎仍在眼前，他没有精力去思考为什么八眼蜘蛛会出现在这种地方了……  
怎么会变成这样呢……这一切到底是怎么开始的？到底是哪一个齿轮坏了、哪一根链条断了，才会让昔日好友反目成仇、让他们自相残杀？  
这不对……一切都不对。  
纳威终于跑到了断梯前，然而不知是不是后来帕德玛和曼蒂踩过的缘故，楼梯断裂得更厉害了，以他的弹跳能力根本无法直接跳到二楼去。纳威额头冒汗，内心一片慌乱。大蜘蛛逼得越来越近了，细长的蜘蛛腿在地上刮动的声响刺耳磨人。他双腿直打抖，又像是麻痹了似的动弹不得，结果一脚踏空从断层间摔了下去，重重落在一楼的地面上，痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
他揉着额头和肩膀，头顶传来了一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，几块碎石落下来砸中了他的头。纳威抬起头，二楼破碎的空洞处蠕动着一团奇形怪状的黑影，那只大蜘蛛似乎也想从洞里爬下来，但它的位置不太对，在洞口挣扎了半天也挤不下来，那几只黑溜溜的大眼睛仿佛在盯着他，令他毛骨悚然。  
纳威坐在原地一动也不敢动，任凭细沙和碎石块落在他的鼻尖和衣服上，生怕自己的动静吸引它的注意力。他拼命想要减轻自己的呼吸声，可越想这么做呼吸却越急促，心脏跳得飞快，整个人像是沸腾了似的热起来。  
八眼蜘蛛坚持了一会儿，动静更大了，结果却把自己卡在了洞中。它的动作略停了几秒，那几条长腿动了动，最后一个用力退回了二楼，喀喇喀喇爬走了。  
纳威长出了一口气，抹了把额头上的汗。他转过身，正好对上了一个人的视线，忍不住惊叫了一声，向后挪移了几寸。  
在他面前，拉文德扶着墙柱站着。她的脸颊上满是血，脸色发白，似乎连站都站不稳，按着墙柱的手臂直打颤。她死死地看着他，额头上的刀子随着她的动作晃动着，诡异至极。  
“你……”她勉强发出了一个音节，离开了墙柱，慢慢朝纳威走去，那摇摇晃晃的步伐令人胆战心惊。  
纳威勉强压住了内心的恐惧才没有继续向后退，他暗暗打算一有异况就马上逃跑。  
拉文德缓慢地移到他面前，这几米的距离对于她来说仿佛上刀山下火海一般艰难。她似乎想弯下腰，但马上就打消了这个念头。  
“你……有看见罗恩吗？”她问道。  
纳威下意识摇了摇头，他看得出她正强忍着痛苦，恐惧消去了几分：“没有……你找他有事吗？”  
“我——我有事情要和他说。”她吸了一口气，皱起了脸，脸颊上的血也跟着皱了起来，“很重要的事情……”  
“呃……你的伤是怎么回事？”纳威小心翼翼地问道。  
拉文德抬起手摸了摸额头上的刀子，这个动作让纳威感到有些牙疼。  
“对了纳威，一定要……小心潘西。”她说得很慢，声音飘飘忽忽的，这让纳威不禁想起她以前充满活力的大嗓门。  
“潘西？她怎么了？”  
“我头上的这把刀就是她干的……她把这一切当真了，她是个疯子！”说到这儿她变得有些激动，刀尖晃动得更厉害了，纳威连忙劝住了她。  
拉文德吸着气，平静下来，又说道：“但是我有件事不明白……很奇怪，非常奇怪……”  
“什么事很奇怪？”  
“嗯……我不知道该怎么说，我想不清楚……格林格拉斯的死可能和潘西有点关系，我猜。”拉文德皱着眉，说到这儿煞有其事地点点头，“对了……如果，如果你之后碰到了罗恩，一定要把这件事告诉他，让他离潘西远一点。”  
“啊，哦，好，有机会我会告诉他的，你别激动……”纳威连忙说道，不知是不是他的错觉，拉文德的额头似乎又开始流血了。  
他们沉默了一会儿，拉文德后退了一步，又慢慢地向前挪动了：“那么再见……我要去找罗恩了。”  
她才走了几步，身体蓦然向前扑去，纳威吓得赶忙抱住了她的腰。她的上半身垂挂在他的肩膀上，意外的轻，像是绵长的软糖。纳威觉得自己很久没有吃过霍格莫德的软糖了，所有柔软甜蜜的东西都在一天之内离他们远去，血腥味代替了芬芳的香气，沉默代替了呼吸，绝望代替了另一种绝望。  
此时此刻，在这空无一人的门厅里，无数石像、画像和盔甲都保持着灰白的默然。头顶的大窟窿漏着风，风像逃逸的幽灵从这一头穿到那一头，从他的灵魂穿到她的灵魂，从开始穿到终结，从终结穿到开始。  
这一切是怎么开始的？他不知道，但他知道应该要有一个终结。  
肩膀上的女孩重新有了呼吸，她坐下来，伸手去摸那把餐刀，捏着刀柄似乎想把它拔出来，但手指怎么也使不上力。纳威马上拉下了她的手，说道：“别拔，拉文德。”  
拉文德看向他，朝他露出了一个难看的笑容：“我知道，这副样子一定很吓人。”  
“呃，不是……”  
“我也觉得就算现在去找罗恩，他肯定也会被我吓跑。”她叹了口气，“但是我必须得跟他说，已经快没时间了……”  
“你到底要和他说什么？”纳威忍不住问道。  
拉文德沉默了一会儿，捏了捏手指——这是她经常做的一个动作，似乎这样就能缓解紧张。  
“大概是从这个学期开始的，我也不知道为什么……呃，我觉得，他好像变得比占卜课更让我感兴趣一点，”她说道，有些局促，这使她看起来更像那个记忆中的女生了，“后来我去看他打球，他是守门员，你知道。我觉得他打球的时候也特别吸引人……本来我是打算过一阵子就告诉他的，我之前找特里劳妮教授算过一卦，她说我的恋爱运要在火星和金星处在一个特殊位置的时候才能到来。”  
她说着抬起手比划了一个角度，微微笑起来。  
纳威茫然地点点头，虽然他听不懂后面算卦的内容，但前面他还是大致理解了：“呃，你喜欢他？”  
“嗯……”  
“你之前在礼堂里的时候，为什么不告诉他呢？”纳威问道，他不知为何有些着急。  
“我不知道啊，我也不知道会发生这些事。我后来去厨房的时候罗恩还没有走……我想去找点吃的，所以让帕瓦蒂在外面等我……谁知道潘西会在那里！”拉文德说着说着就呛住了，咳了半天，把眼泪都咳出来了，“我以为我要死了，潘西也以为我死了——但是没有，虽然很痛很痛，但我没有死。所以我想我一定要告诉他，我要亲口跟他说，不然就来不及了！”  
她边哭边说着，眼泪扑簌扑簌地往下掉，打湿了她的衣襟。她想用手背去擦眼泪，但一抬手就碰到了刀柄，痛得她又抽了口气。  
“我来不及了，”她说道，带着哭腔，“我见不到他了，再也见不到他了……”  
“不，我带你去见他。”纳威说道，“我带你去找他，拉文德，肯定来得及的，再坚持一下——”  
“我坚持了很久了，那时候我以为我就要死了。我离开厨房后摔了一跤，昏迷了一个小时。后来每走一步就会晕，看不清路……现在……连说话的力气大概都……”她垂着头，声音越来越轻、越来越哑，成了一条虚浮的、细细的线，在漫长的黑暗中沉沦。她像是睡着了，又蓦然醒来——回光返照，变得明亮而有活力，“不过你说得对，纳威，谢谢你安慰我。我应该去找他……”  
“你——你还是在这里休息吧，我会和他说的——”  
“不，你别告诉他！”她大声说道，“我要自己去说，你别告诉他。”  
她直直地站了起来，向前迈开步子，庄重得如同剧院里的舞者。纳威也站起身跟在她背后，他朝她伸出手又收了回去，不知该不该阻止她。  
“我可以的……我一定能找到他……”  
他握住了她的一只手臂，后者没有任何反应。她痴痴地朝着通往二楼的长梯走去，眯起眼，脸上露出了欣喜的笑容：“啊，我看见了，他就在那儿！”  
什么？纳威沿着她的视线向前看去，可他没有在楼梯上看见任何人。手中传来一阵挣动，拉文德不耐烦地想挣开他，朝她看见的“罗恩”扑去。  
“醒醒，拉文德，那里没有罗恩！”  
“放开我！……别阻止我去见他……等这么久他会生气的……”她嘟囔着，甩动着手臂。纳威恍惚了一瞬间。  
他望着她的背影，仿佛他们并非处在这片炼狱，依然是安心在象牙塔求学的少年。他们会喜欢上一个人，会用笨拙的方式去追逐初开的爱情，会喜悦、会受伤，也会明白爱的含义。  
他不能阻止一个女孩去追逐她的爱情，虽然那只是她自造的幻象。但至少此刻，他感受到了除绝望和恐惧以外的东西，一些更有力量的东西。  
拉文德往楼梯上跑了几步便滑在了地上，她双手撑着台阶想坐起来，却再次倒在了地上，餐刀磕碰着地面发出令人牙酸的乒乓声。她似乎在呜咽，沉痛地流泪，瘦长的手指在地面上抓刮着，将指甲劈开了。纳威沉默地走过去握住了她脏污的手，他看着她的眼睛，含着泪水的眼睛，但他知道她没有在看他。  
拉文德像是怔住了，一动不动。她眼中的光芒渐渐黯淡下来，如同稀落的夕阳，沉到山后头去了。她合上了眼，一滴泪从眼角滑下。  
纳威盯着她看了一会儿，慢慢蹲下身，小心翼翼地将她抱起来，一步一步走向礼堂。  
他的脸和手都沾满了沙子，粘腻极了，但他没有心思在意这种事。他在思索，想得很认真，他没有时间再浪费在逃避中了。  
得把拉文德的话传达给罗恩，他想，然后……一定要去找潘西。她身上绝对有什么线索。  
纳威将拉文德放在礼堂的中央，他们原先睡觉的地方，用帘子将她的身体盖好。他在原地静站了一会儿，缓慢地转过身，头也不回地大步向前走去。

早晨四点半，二楼的另一侧。  
德拉科、克拉布和高尔正走在黑洞洞的空旷走廊上，这条走廊的火把全部熄灭了，只留下孤零零的火把头，颇有几分诡异。  
德拉科紧抱着手臂，他无来由地觉得有点冷，虽然并没有起风。他把外套裹得更紧了一些，看了眼走在他旁边的两人，说道：“如果你们觉得害怕，可以躲到地下一层去。”  
“啊？那么你——”高尔刚结结巴巴地说了第一句，德拉科就高傲地打断了他。  
“我不用你操心，”他说道，“我有自己的打算。”  
“什么打算？”  
“这个不能说。”德拉科显得更得意了，“这是机密，知道吗？”  
克拉布还没来得及说话，他们都听见了一个由远而近的、像是某种生物爬动的沙沙声。三人朝声源转过身，黑漆漆的走廊似乎变得更阴暗了，有什么东西正在黑暗中缓缓滋生，趁他们不注意的时候扼住咽喉。  
德拉科感觉有一阵风吹过了自己的后颈，他浑身发麻，几乎血液倒流，喉结僵硬地滚动了一下。  
他慢慢地扭过头，一只蜘蛛从天花板上垂吊下来，正对着他的脸。  
“啊——”  
德拉科事后想起这件事简直想把脸埋到沙子里去。他绝不承认那声尖叫是自己发出来的，他觉得一定是克拉布或者高尔；那只蜘蛛也不是很大，虽然它深黑的八只眼睛很吓人，那狰狞的口器似乎想一口咬断他的喉咙。  
尖叫声像是某种强烈的催化剂，他们转身就跑，虽然也不知道自己为什么要这么做。高尔和克拉布跑得比德拉科更快，但他们还没跨出几步就急忙停下来，转身往回跑，把德拉科撞了个踉跄。  
“你们搞什么？！”德拉科骂了一句，刚抬起眼脸色就是一白——一只比刚才那只蜘蛛大十几倍的大蜘蛛正立在他面前，那张牙舞爪的蜘蛛腿如同打人柳的枝条向他招呼而来。  
德拉科转身就跑，内心怒骂着高尔和克拉布居然不提醒他——这两人此时已经不见踪影，不知是因为跑过了拐角还是被夜色覆盖，这条走廊似乎只剩下了他一个人。德拉科忽然觉得脚下的路变得狭窄而漫长，看不到尽头。他恐慌起来，腿像是消失了，只有哒哒哒的脚步声证明自己仍然在运动。  
德拉科跑过拐角时一头撞上了一堵墙，头昏眼花，向后倒退着，伸手想抓住什么却什么也没抓到，最后一屁股坐在了地上。该死，他想起来了，这里的确是一堵墙——伪装成墙的门，需要一个口令才能使它显现出真面目。这种陷阱以前从来难不倒德拉科，但现在他死也想不起来那个口令是什么。他死命地搜刮着自己的大脑，可却一无所获。  
耳边是大蜘蛛飞快逼近的沙响，德拉科咬咬牙站起身，以最快的速度拉开了旁边教室的一扇门闪了进去，重重地关上，用身体死死堵住它，汗湿的手掰过锁扣将门锁上。  
他屏着呼吸，走廊上蜘蛛爬动的声音似乎渐渐远去了。他松了一口气，正想找张椅子坐下来休息一会儿，一个钝重的撞门声瞬间惊醒了他。  
那只蜘蛛庞大的躯体几乎将前窗全部遮蔽，教室里瞬间陷入了黑暗。它正用它的身体撞击着那扇被德拉科锁好的铁门，铁门已经出现了一个突出的变形弧度，而另外几条腿则在窗户上扫动刮擦着，发出锐利而刺耳的声音。  
德拉科飞快地浏览了一圈这个教室，它没有后门，左侧的靠走廊的两扇窗户离蜘蛛非常近，右侧的窗户看起来已经被锁死了，而且下面没有草坪做铺垫，跳下去肯定会受伤。  
撞击声越来越响了，仿佛催命的钟声在整个空间回荡，一声、两声、重重叠叠，将他的意志撞散。德拉科无助地环视四周，最后跑到了讲台后，拉开讲台下的柜门躲了进去。  
讲台下的柜子里放着一些破旧的书籍，此时磕得他的后背和大腿有些痛。他喘着气，久积的灰尘扑在他的脸上，被他吸入了气管里，德拉科忍不住咳了一声，又马上掩住了自己的嘴，压抑地断断续续地咳嗽着。  
他边咳边俯下身，将兜帽罩在自己头上，脑子里回荡着自己急促的呼吸声。他不敢大口呼吸，怕再次呛住，也不敢放松警惕，仔细分辨着大蜘蛛撞门的声音。  
如果它撞进来了该怎么办……希望它不会发现自己藏在这里……这么隐蔽，应该不会发现的吧？但德拉科又想起以前在神奇动物保护课上听海格讲过不要低估神奇动物的智慧……该死，他为什么要记得这些没用的东西……  
德拉科想着想着便有些困乏了，他昨晚睡得很不好，中途被巨大的动静吵醒，睡到三点钟又不得不起床，神经的兴奋感渐渐褪去，困意一波一波涌上来。他闭上眼，那时轻时重的撞击声如同单调的钢琴指法练习，德拉科胡思乱想着，也不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。  
不知过了多久，柜子外响起了吱呀一声，然后是一连串脚步声，一个人走了进来。  
是谁？……会是谁？德拉科迷迷糊糊地想着，不管他是谁，既然他能进来，那就证明大蜘蛛已经离开了……  
德拉科努力睁开眼，将兜帽摘下来，手肘抬高时不小心撞到了柜子上方的一个角，痛得他皱起脸，也暴露了他的存在。  
德拉科勉强蜷起身子，紧盯着柜门之间的那条缝。他知道那人已经察觉到他的动静了，他正悄悄朝这儿移动——虽然他刻意压低了脚步声，但德拉科还是听见了一两声迫近的鞋底板和地面的摩擦声，握紧了拳头。  
越来越近了……那人似乎在柜子前蹲了下来，双手握着把手往外拉，德拉科的拳头也早就准备就绪，在柜门完全打开时完美地送了过去。  
“啊！”  
拳头打中了那人的鼻子，他的指骨似乎撞上了一块坚硬的玻璃。一听到那人的惊叫德拉科就皱起了眉，他瞄准机会从侧面挤了出去，按着那人的肩膀将他压在地上，骑跨在他身上。  
两人对上目光时都吃了一惊，谁也没想到会在这里遇见对方。他们保持着这个姿势将近有一分钟，最后哈利扯了扯嘴角，说道：“我想你躲在这儿应该不是想埋伏我吧，马尔福？”  
“算你命大，波特，”德拉科扬起眉，嘲笑道，“我以为你早就被大蜘蛛吃掉了呢。”  
“很遗憾不能如你所愿。”哈利用力推开了德拉科的肩膀，侧身从地上爬起来，拍了拍外套，“你来到这里的时候有看到什么吗？”  
“啊？”哈利忽然转移话题让德拉科皱起眉，他随口回答道，“没有。对了，你怎么没和韦斯莱他们在一起？”  
“我们走散了，”哈利回答道，他绕过了一排桌椅，“上三楼的时候楼梯上忽然出现了一团黑雾，我撞了进去，就被传送到了这条走廊上。”  
“传送？你是说幻影移形？”  
“我觉得像是某种随机传送的门钥匙。”哈利耸耸肩，“不说这个，你过来看看，马尔福。”  
“干什么？”  
“你过来就是了。”  
“为什么你叫我过去我就要过去？”德拉科哼了一声。  
“我想你进来的时候应该没有仔细检查过这个教室，”哈利看向他，神色中有一丝令人不快的怜悯，“这里有一具尸体。”  
“你说什么？！”在德拉科反应过来之前，他的话已经喊出了口，嗓音比往常要尖锐许多，他推开桌子大步朝这儿走来，“——是谁？”  
“我没认错的话，应该是米里森。”哈利慢慢蹲下身，他的身体被桌子遮挡住了。德拉科莫名恐惧起。  
“米里森——？这不可能——”他没有继续说下去，手掌用力压在了桌面上，隐隐作痛。哈利没有骗他，确实是米里森。她仰躺在地上，左脸一片血肉模糊，右眼直直地瞪着，似乎在控诉着什么，令人毛骨悚然。  
“怎么会……这……”德拉科死死地盯着女孩面目全非的脸，手慢慢地握紧了，脸色苍白。  
“她大概死了半个小时左右。”哈利说道，他发现自己的声音比想象中要平静得多。这不应该，难道他这么快就习惯了这些死亡？不，不对……他永远都不会习惯。但他确实也不再会像前几次那样发出惊惶的尖叫了。哈利悲哀地明白他身体里终究是有什么东西被改变了。  
“你怎么知道？”德拉科怀疑地看着他，“是你做的？”  
“说了你也不信。”哈利看了他一眼，“而且从我们离开礼堂后，死掉的人不只她一个。”  
“……这是什么意思？”  
哈利深吸了一口气，按了按太阳穴。他和两个好朋友避开了破碎的麻瓜研究教室、往另一条路走时，他的脑海中便接连不断地开始响起那催命般的提示音。  
是的，就是催命。先是“格兰芬多学院减员一人”，然后是“斯莱特林学院减员一人”，紧接着又是“格兰芬多学院减员一人”，直到现在只剩下了二十四人。短短的一个多小时内就有三人阵亡，这似乎暗示着他们也将命不久矣，一层浓郁的灰暗笼罩在他的心头。  
赫敏建议他把这些信息记录下来。他们在黑魔法防御教室的柜子里找到了一叠发黄的羊皮纸和破旧的羽毛笔，哈利一一记下了他所听到的内容。  
“也就是说，现在学校里还剩下六个格兰芬多，六个斯莱特林，六个拉文克劳和六个赫奇帕奇，一共二十四人，对吗？”赫敏看着哈利潦草的记录，问道。  
“是的，但是后来的三人到底是怎么死的？”  
“也许是那只大蜘蛛害的。”罗恩猜测道，他的肩膀抖了抖，“幸好我们躲得快……”  
“三个人都是这样吗？我不觉得。”赫敏摇摇头。  
哈利心里也暗暗希望他们是死于那只大蜘蛛而不是别的，虽然这已经足够悲痛和残忍，但他实在不愿意去想更残忍的事。  
可当他看见米里森的尸体后，那种侥幸的心理已经被完全打消了。  
“她身上好像没有别的伤口了，”哈利托着米里森的后脑勺，小心翼翼地抬起来看了一下，德拉科发出了一声小小的尖叫，“脑部的贯穿伤就是致命伤。”  
“你怎么敢碰别人的尸体？”德拉科不敢置信地尖声问道。  
“呃，我也不想碰，但是没办法。”哈利站起来，长时间盯着米里森黑洞洞的眼眶让他觉得有些想吐。他向后望了一眼，德拉科正用一种看变态的眼神看着他，“你干嘛？”  
“……没什么。你还发现了什么吗？”德拉科清了清嗓子，问道。  
“嗯……她应该是被枪击杀的。”  
“什么？”  
“地上有弹孔，如果我们找一下应该能找到弹壳……”  
“不，我是说，‘枪’是什么玩意儿？”德拉科不耐烦地问道。  
“呃，一种麻瓜武器。看起来有点像铁管，能高速发射出铅或钢制的子弹。”哈利解释道。  
“听起来好像很普通。”  
“但是杀伤力很大。”哈利又蹲下身在地上寻找着什么，不一会儿，他在讲台桌旁边找到了一个弹头，拿到德拉科面前，“这就是子弹，看起来的确很普通，但一般手枪的射速——让我想想——有些能达到一秒钟两发，而且子弹的速度也很快，近距离是躲不过的。”  
“但是应该没有魔法快吧？”德拉科有些不服气。  
“这我不清楚……但是，它比魔法容易操作得多。你一拿到它就知道该怎么使用，就连小孩子都会用。所以相比较而言，它更危险。”  
德拉科没有回答，他的目光被不远处桌脚边的一个闪闪发亮的东西吸引住了，于是走去拾了起来，歪着头打量着。  
“这里还有一个，波特。”他说道，声音懒洋洋的，把弹头抛给了他，“这种小玩意儿真的有你说的那么神奇吗？”  
“你可以想象它以每秒五百米的速度穿过你的身体……”  
“打住，少吓唬我。”  
“但是为什么有两颗子弹……难道凶手用了两发？”哈利一想到那个场景就浑身不舒服，他看向德拉科，后者的脸在蓝色阴影中显得更灰白了。  
“你觉得会是谁，波特？”他们沉默了一会儿，德拉科慢慢地问道。他的身体微微前倾，小臂压在了桌面上。  
“两发子弹——呃——应该是有人蓄意杀人，”哈利判断道，这个词让他的喉咙古怪地蠕动了一下，他莫名觉得像是有一只千足虫蹲在自己的身体里，隐秘的难受，“你要问是谁我怎么可能会知道……”  
“不会是斯莱特林。”德拉科斩钉截铁地说道，露出了一个诡异的笑容，“说不定是哪个格兰芬多干的呢，你觉得呢？”  
“不可能。”哈利下意识回答道。  
“为什么不可能？格兰芬多和斯莱特林的关系本来就不好。”德拉科冷冷地说道。  
“那也……不可能，不会有人——”  
“现在你还敢说不会有人做这种事？别傻了，波特。大家都想活下去，杀死一个人活下去的机会就会增加一分。”德拉科毫不客气地打断了他，说道。  
“你这话是什么意思？”哈利皱起眉，“你相信那张纸条上的鬼话？”  
“那张纸条上的话是真的假的并不重要，关键是有没有人相信，并且这么去做。一旦有人加入，其他人就不可能置身于外……而从现在的情况看来，这一切已经开始了。”德拉科耸耸肩。  
哈利没有回答。他回想着他们离开礼堂后响起的三个提示音，中间间隔的时间并不长，第一声和第二声之间甚至只相差不到五分钟，而他在米里森尸体的附近并没有找到死去的其他人，这说明凶手应该不是同一人……也就是说，把所有的责任都赖给所谓的隐形人是错误的。有人动手了，有人死去了，而他们活着的人也不敢保证下一秒会不会被自己昔日的同伴所杀……他们互相怀疑、为了不被杀死而先下手为强，最后走向崩坏……  
“不，不是这样，”哈利喃喃着，“这样不对。如果我们互相怀疑，那一切就完了，谁都不可能幸免。如果你一定要选择怀疑，那我还是选择信任。”  
“哦，看看地上的血，伟大的波特！你还要维持你天真的善良到什么时候？你觉得这只是过家家，死掉的人都是假的，是吗？”德拉科尖刻地叫道，嗤笑了一声，“我真是难以理解，你觉得受害者值得同情还是凶手值得同情？”  
“我觉得生者值得同情。”哈利低声说道。  
“那么死掉的人呢，他们就白白去死了吗？”德拉科的表情更不屑了，“你可别忘了，你信任的生者中可有人曾夺去了他人的性命，所以你要继续相信他们吗？”  
“他们是我们的同学，马尔福。别说得这么不堪。”  
“不，不是了，”德拉科低头看向地上冰凉的尸体，米里森血染的脸颊和空洞的眼窝如同一个灰色的谶言，在沉默的黑夜中贪婪地吸收着他们的恐惧，发酵成怪兽，“当他们开始杀人的时候，就不是了。”  
两人又站在原地沉默了一会儿，身体在凌晨的空气中变得冰冷。但心远比身体要寒冷得多，一寸一寸冻成灰烬。  
哈利并非完全没有被德拉科的话影响，他知道这些死亡意味着什么，但他真的不想面对那一张张熟悉的脸，即使他们在变得陌生。  
也许自己并不了解他们。在和平共处的时候没有人会故意暴露自己的阴暗面，没有人知道其他人内心深处隐藏着怎样的缺陷，而这一切在这种极端环境下被引爆了……也许他们真的能对朝夕相处的同学下手。  
哈利想起了自己的童年，还没有来到霍格沃茨的时候，他的天地只有一间小小的碗柜，一栋拘束的房子，一条苍白的街道，一群互相讨厌的人。当他被达力追得上窜下跳、被他的麻瓜亲戚们咒骂时，他的内心是不是也曾闪过阴暗的念头？  
哈利不敢深想下去，无论什么时候挖掘自己的黑暗面都是一件极其恐怖的事。他还是要相信，还是要坚持，至少这样不会让自己后悔。  
如果以后有人来杀自己怎么办？他的脑海中蹦出了这样一个念头。他发现自己找不到答案。  
只能在发生这种情况之前找出真相，逃离这里……这是唯一的出路。  
“我们得走了，马尔福。”哈利清了清嗓子，说道，“你接下来打算去哪儿？”  
“哦，怎么，给我下埋伏吗？”德拉科斜了他一眼，踢了一下桌腿，桌角一下子撞上了哈利的腹部。  
“你不想说就算了。”哈利也不在意，“再见。”  
“慢着，波特。”德拉科叫住了他，“你还没有告诉我你怎么知道米里森死了半个小时。”  
“我说了你也不会信。”  
“那就说一说，波特。”  
“好吧，”哈利叹了口气，“之前我说过，格林格拉斯死的时候，我听见一个声音说‘斯莱特林学院减员1人，幸存人数28人’，那是真的。我真的能听见。”  
“所以你想说在米里森死的时候你也听见了，你根据这个判断了时间？”  
“对，我当时听见的时候看了眼手表。实际上凯文死的时候我也听见了。”  
“怪不得。”德拉科哼哼着，忽然倾上前一把抓过了哈利的领子，“所以你当初就想凭这个诬陷我？”  
“——我没有诬陷你，马尔福！”  
“那你就是觉得我是凶手了？”德拉科冷笑，他用力甩开了他，那力道让哈利狼狈地后退了一步，“在你眼里我就是个杀害同学的凶手，嗯？那你也会信任我吗，相信一个凶手？”  
他饱含讥讽的目光让哈利几乎承受不住，轻飘飘得像针，扎在身上又刺骨地痛。  
“……抱歉，马尔福，是我的错。”  
“哦，你现在道歉了。但是这有什么用呢？你知道我后来遭受了什么吗？这都是你的错，波特，让我忍受这些无妄之灾——”  
“马尔福——”  
“——和你睡在一起简直是有史以来最糟糕的经历——”  
“够了！”哈利忽然提高了音量，双手紧握着放在腿边。德拉科马上抿住嘴不说话了，只是冷冷地盯着他看。  
“我走了。再见，马尔福。”哈利几乎是飞快地说出这句话，也不看他的反应转身就走。他觉得在这儿再待一秒都是煎熬。  
“你要去哪里，波特？”德拉科拖腔拖调的声音在背后响起。  
“这不关你的事，”哈利的脚步停了一下，伸手握住了门框，“好自为之，马尔福。”  
“不需要你来劝告我，”德拉科说道，“你是要回去找你的朋友吗？”  
“……不是。你到底想问什么？”  
“那你是去干什么？”  
“这和你有什么关系？反正对你有利无害，放心吧。”  
“哦？什么有利无害？”德拉科抱着手走了上来，“你也要像泥巴种一样提出策划了，是吗？”  
“我说过了，不许你这么叫赫敏！”  
“我想怎么叫就怎么叫。”  
“那就闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利忍无可忍地低吼道，他很想揍他一顿，但现在显然不是无意义消耗体力的好时机。  
“我也要去，波特。”德拉科自顾自地宣布道。  
“……你想去捣乱？”听到这句话后哈利沉默了许久，最后这样问道。  
“随你怎么想。”  
“我看你是害怕一个人呆着。”  
“你闭嘴会让我看你更顺眼一点，波特。”德拉科瞪了他一眼。

然而在他们离开魔法史教室后不久，德拉科就后悔和哈利呆在一起了。  
“我们先去找几把趁手的武器，”格兰芬多男孩这样说道，此时他们正靠在二楼通往三楼的楼梯口，天微有些亮了，幽幽的风从狭长的暗蓝色甬道吹来，远处吹响了清晨的第一只号角，“这样吧，我们把每个房间都搜一搜。”  
“你知道二楼有多少房间吗，波特？”  
“加上办公室和盥洗室的话大概有十几间吧，”哈利不确定地回答道道，“怎么了？”  
“我饿了，不想找东西。”德拉科往墙上一靠，作势不动了。  
“噢，我有吃的。”哈利说着把书包取下来，拉开拉链，“那我们先找个地方吃早餐吧。”  
于是德拉科只好不情不愿地跟着他走进附近的一间空教室。哈利将黄油面包和袋装牛奶从书包里取出来，递了一份给德拉科，后者嫌弃地看着被挤得皱巴巴的面包，白了他一眼，慢吞吞地拿了过来。  
“真难吃，波特。”  
“少废话，不吃拉倒。”哈利说道，“对了，不要吃太多。我们的储备有限。”  
“知道了，”德拉科的语气很恶劣，小心眼地踢了哈利一脚，“所以你到底打算干什么，为什么要找武器？难道你也打算加入了吗？”  
“不是，你在想些什么？”哈利撕开了牛奶的包装袋，却不小心洒了一些在衣服上，连忙用手掌用力拭去了。  
“好好吃东西，波特。”德拉科嘲笑道。  
“再吵我就倒你身上去。”  
“你敢，波特。”  
他们幼稚地吵了二十多分钟，终于磨磨蹭蹭地简单解决了早餐。哈利看了眼手表，已经快六点了，笼罩着城堡的阴郁气息渐渐散去，朦胧的阳光开始在禁林那头显现。不一会儿，金色的太阳从山尖探出了半个头，光芒一下子变得又热又重，直直地落在眼皮上。哈利微侧过头看向德拉科，他的睫毛成了金子，洁白的脸颊也亮得像熟透的金橘。他在他的眼中看见那轮金日跃上了灰蓝的天空。天亮了，所有的绝望似乎都随着已故的黑夜沉睡去了。  
“我们走吧，马尔福。”他轻声说道，内心充满了某种奇妙的柔软。  
德拉科瞥了他一眼，后背抖了一下：“你的语气好恶心，波特。”  
哈利：“……”  
“先说好，我找到的武器得归我。”他们进入一间积满灰尘的教室后，德拉科这样说道。  
“呃，如果有多余的——”  
“有多余的也不给你。”  
“马尔福！”  
“怎么了波特？”男孩得意洋洋地笑着，那笑容让人想要冲上去揍他一拳，但哈利又不得不承认这种时候笑——无论是哪种方式的笑——远比愁眉苦脸更能让他放松心情，“听好了，我可从来没有说过我要跟你合作。”  
“哦，是嘛。如果是这样，马尔福，我不太明白你跟着我的意义是什么。”哈利忍着怒气说道，“如果你想要单打独斗，那就别在这里捣乱。我们没有时间可以浪费，随时随刻都在死人——”  
“你还没有回答我的问题波特，你找武器到底是想做什么？”德拉科冷不丁地问道。  
“去把那只大蜘蛛干掉。”哈利说得言简意赅。  
“你？一个人？”德拉科瞪大了眼，随即又强扯出了一个假惺惺的笑容，“真勇敢，是不是？敢于冒险正是格兰芬多的本质嘛……那么恕我不奉陪了。”  
哈利一把将想要溜走的德拉科拽了回来，虽然内心有另一个声音告诉他让他离开可能更利于行动。  
“你觉得杀人比杀蜘蛛容易？”哈利在他耳边问道。他的本意并不想靠得这么近，德拉科的耳朵马上就涨红了，他扭过头用力推开了他，冷着脸瞪着他。  
“我没有杀过人，我跟你说过多少次了波特，”德拉科的眼眶微有些红，似乎是厌倦了，他的语气也显得阴沉沉的，“我讨厌你。我想我还是走吧。”  
“等一下，马尔福——”哈利下意识去抓他的手臂，但对方再次甩开了他，头也不回地往前走。哈利连忙快步追上去从后面揪住了他的兜帽，把德拉科拽得一个踉跄。他回过身就给了他一拳，哈利的眼镜被打歪了，但他没有在意，依然死死抓着德拉科的衣服，一手勾着他的脖子往后压。  
“放开，波特！”德拉科哑声吼道，他的喉咙被压得有些喘不过气，这让他的声音变得更尖细了，“我改变主意了，我宁愿一个人也不想和你呆在一起！”  
“说起来你的朋友们呢？”哈利从牙缝里挤出这句话，他快要压不住他了。  
“我没必要告诉你！”他尖叫道，用手肘重重顶了一下哈利的肋骨，痛得他倒吸了一口气。  
“嘶……别这样，马尔福，我没有别的意思……”  
“你还能有什么意思？你怀疑我杀了达芙妮，我为什么要杀她？……如果一定要让我杀一个人，我会杀了你，波特。”他的声音到最后变得很低，带着某种威慑力。哈利不知为何松开了手，德拉科趁机挣了出去，理了理兜帽，剜了他一眼。  
他们站在原地对视着，哈利不知道德拉科为什么没有走。他像是笔直地立在悬崖边的一块碑，固执地想证明什么。可他也有些厌倦了。  
过了一会儿，哈利动了动僵硬的身体，从书包里抽出一把餐刀扔到他面前，刀片碰撞地面发出令人心颤的金属声，  
“拿上它，用它杀了我吧。”他平静地说道，“我猜你想这么做很久了。”  
德拉科看看地上的餐刀，又看看他，脸色很难看。  
“我不知道你有没有在这里找到武器，如果没有的话可以用来防身，虽然有点寒碜，比不上枪和管制刀具。”哈利说道，他重新拉上了书包拉链，“我还有一把，不用费心了。”  
他说完后没有再理会德拉科，转身走回了教室。  
按照哈利的猜想，每间教室里可能都藏着不同的武器，他需要搜查所有柜子、地毯、任何可能藏东西的地方。  
当哈利一个一个拉开柜门进行检查时，他时不时能感觉到有个黑影在窗边晃动，回头去看时又什么也没有。哈利心知肚明，但他懒得点破，假装自己什么也没看见，一间一间教室继续往下找。  
黑魔法防御术课教室、魔法史教室、麦格教授办公室里已经没有武器了，可以确定的是麦格教授办公室里藏的三棱刀在罗恩那儿，魔法史教室里原先可能有一把枪。哈利摇摇头，继续往下一个教室走。他不得不承认这是个艰苦的任务，他跑遍了所有的房间——甚至连女盥洗室都没有放过，虽然他一开始在门口踯躅了一会儿，但一想起自己二年级就做过这种事也就没什么好顾忌的了。  
然而二楼的武器似乎已经被搜刮光了，哈利只找到了一把匕首，比餐刀要锋利一些，但用来解决八眼蜘蛛依然完全不够用。他叹了口气，将小刀收起来塞进口袋里，准备去三楼转一转。  
希望不要再遇见那团诡异的迷雾，他想。不过在去三楼之前，他得先解决一个问题。  
哈利擦了擦额头上的汗，转过身盯着走廊上的一根高大的墙柱说道：“好了，你想玩到什么时候？”  
那根墙柱通体是灰色的，上面雕刻着十几只不同种类的魔法生物，哈利从上面找到了凤凰、鹰头马身有翼兽、大乌贼和人鱼。他向前跨了一步，再次说道：“出来吧，马尔福。躲来躲去没什么意思。”  
墙柱后一个影子晃了晃，男孩从后面闪了出来，面无表情地看着他。哈利看了他一会儿，忽然咧嘴笑了，朝他伸出手。  
“我们和好吧，马尔福。”  
德拉科吸了吸鼻子，皱着眉说道：“恶心，波特。”  
“而且我们就没好过。”他继续补充。  
哈利咬牙切齿地收回了手，心想德拉科这人总有本事把他的好心情全部破坏。他就不该对他有所期待。  
“哦，对了，这个还你。”德拉科从口袋里抽出餐刀扔到哈利脚边，哼了一声，“我不需要它。”  
哈利望着躺在自己脚下的餐刀，慢慢蹲下身把它拾了起来，擦掉上面沾上的污秽，放进口袋里。他觉得有一股寒流涌入了他的肌体，将所有热量都夺走了。他有些喘不过气来。  
“我真讨厌你。”哈利说道，仿佛将一块坚硬的冰吞进了喉咙，冷冷地在胃中滑动，“你总能让我觉得我在浪费时间。”  
德拉科抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。令他意外的是，看见哈利难受他的内心并没有自己想象的那么高兴，他也不清楚为什么自己本来要说出口的话一到嘴边就变了样。  
他发现他不知道除了争吵以外的和哈利交流的方式，也不想低头认输——在他看来对哈利软化态度就是一种认输，他只想压倒他，将他的气焰打压下去，他们之间不需要给对方留下柔软的空隙。  
“我也讨厌你，波特。”他故作轻松地说道，垂在宽大袖子下的手慢慢握紧了，胸口像是有一团揉碎的石屑，它们正纷纷落进冷静的血液里，“我不需要你的施舍，就算没有这把餐刀我也能杀了你，你最好期待着别被我抓住把柄。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，空气中似乎有静静的鼓点。他颤了颤，忽然意识到这不是一个静止的空间，不是能承载无望压力的空壳子，而是一只合拢收缩的核桃，越收越小，最后强大的压强会让他们爆体而亡。  
他没有时间再去怪罪德拉科了，他应该马上做出抉择——抛弃他或者带上他，两条相反的路。  
“……那么就为此奋斗吧，马尔福。”他听见自己这样说道，平静得难以想象，声带振动似乎有了回信，“我们来定一个约定——杀了我，马尔福，但除了我以外，你不能杀死任何人。”  
德拉科像是被他泰然的眼神和语气镇住了，一时间没有回应。过了几秒，他扬起眉，低声说道：“新的诡计，嗯？如果有人想杀我该怎么办，你负责吗？”  
令他惊讶的是，哈利点了点头。  
“……我会保护你。”  
“保护我？你要怎么保护我？”德拉科仿佛听见了一个天大的笑话，冷笑了一声，“你以为你是谁，你以为你保护的是谁？”  
没等哈利回答，德拉科继续说了下去，“我不需要你的保护，波特，但我可以答应你……”他走近了一步，鞋尖抵着他的鞋尖，用力地挤兑着，狠狠地说道，“我只会杀死你一个人，你也只能被我杀死。在那之前如果你死在了别人手里……我会在你的坟墓前嘲笑你，让你做鬼都不得安宁。”  
哈利眨了眨眼。不知为何，听着这毫无怜悯心的发言，他反而放松了许多。也许他是病了，而且病得不轻，但谁又能说自己是正常的？这个地方本来就不正常，他也不需要再伪装正常了。  
“那么，为了让我不死于他人之手，你得鼓起勇气好好保护我，马尔福。”他笑着说道。  
“你也一样，波特。”德拉科冷哼了一声，“你要好好服侍我，懂吗？”  
“你想得美。”


	3. 【3F】DOUBT

她匆匆跑出魔法史教室，径直跑上了三楼。昏黑的走廊在眼前摇晃，她大脑昏眩，呼吸急促，并不知道自己此时到底在哪儿，又想去哪儿……思绪如同一团凝固的血块，沉重得像手中冰冷腥臭的武器。她紧紧地抱着它，那凹凸起伏的钢铁外型硌着她的肋骨，随动作一下一下撞击胸口，但她丝毫未觉。  
这到底是什么，为什么会变成这样？  
潘西知道一定有什么东西出错了。她好奇地打开潘多拉宝盒，放出了钢铁的魔鬼。第一个被魔鬼杀死的是她的朋友，第二个被杀死的会是谁？……也许是她自己。想到这儿，潘西心头一颤，但却把它抱得更紧了一些。  
就算是魔鬼，也必须是能为她所控的魔鬼……决不能把它交给别人。这是她的武器，虽然和她想的不太一样——太过带劲了一些——但它的威力确实让她很满意……  
她跑过三楼长长的走廊，拐角处似乎有一个黑影在晃动。潘西想也不想就举起了手中的轻机枪，食指按在了扳机上。  
“喂，等一下！”那人喊道，举起了双手，“你这是玩疯了吗，潘西？”  
潘西看清了那人的面孔，松了口气放下机枪，靠在墙边。她这才感觉到自己身体发软。  
“抱歉，我以为是别人。”她说道。  
“就算是别人，你这么做也是违反规则的。”布雷斯皱起眉，“这东西你是从哪里找到的？”  
“魔法史教室。”潘西回答道，说出这个地方的时候她的内心抽痛了一下，但比她预先设想的要轻松得多，“你们在这里干什么？”  
“先看看情况，”布雷斯说道，他的眉头还是没有松开，“喂潘西，别告诉我你已经——”  
“我已经违规了。但那又怎么样？”  
“你是不是杀人了？”站在布雷斯背后的诺特忽然问道。潘西的脸顿时一白，手指下意识按住了把柄。  
“不是吧，你真的——”  
“那不管你的事！”她尖声打断了布雷斯的话，表情有些凶狠，“做好你们自己的事，别指手画脚的！”  
“嘿，你怎么说话的呢？”布雷斯还在试图劝阻，诺特已经上前一步，将手伸向她：  
“把它放回去，潘西。”  
“不，这是我找到的，”潘西后退一步，将枪口抬起来，“别阻拦我，西奥多！”  
“把它放下，潘西！你不知道你在做什么！”  
布雷斯伸手握住了细长的枪管，将它使劲往下压。潘西握着把柄拼命向后拖，僵持中枪管歪到了一测。她的食指颤抖着，在后退的一瞬间勾动扳机，子弹飞射出来在墙壁上打出了几个洞，弹壳落在地上发出清脆的格啷格啷声。  
布雷斯瞬间缩回手，后退一步，一脸震惊地瞪着她。  
潘西看看墙上的弹孔，又看看他，脸色发白。她拎着机枪绕过他们，快速跑上了四楼。  
布雷斯和诺特站在原地没有动弹。他们面面相觑，布雷斯张了张口，有些犹豫：“她……这是怎么了？”  
“被影响了，”诺特说道，“她会把自己害死的。”  
“那该怎么办？”布雷斯眉头皱得更深了。  
“先管好自己吧。”诺特意味深长地说道，“有人恐怕要开始行动了。”  
“嗯……我还是觉得不太对劲。”  
“她还拿到了武器呢，有什么好担心的？”  
“——可你刚才说她会把自己害死的。”  
“那是因为她不遵守规则。”诺特摇摇头，迈开步子继续往楼上走，“别想那么多了。”  
布雷斯仍有些惴惴不安，跟着他往楼上走。在他们消失在楼梯拐角后，三楼楼梯口旁的教室里闪出了一个人影。他盯着空荡荡的楼梯间看了一会儿，蹑手蹑脚地跟了上去。

“你也听见了吧？”  
“听见什么？”  
“就是刚刚的枪声。”他们循着声源一路跑到楼梯口，哈利喘了口气，沿着墙打转，手指在墙壁上不停地上下抚摸着，最后落在了一块小小的凹陷上，“你找找看这附近有没有弹壳，马尔福。”  
“那就是枪声？”德拉科弯着腰在墙角摸索了一会儿，一道不亮的黄铜色光芒一闪而过，“还真的找到了，波特。”  
“看吧，我说过那是枪声。”  
“是吗，我还是觉得‘枪’这个词很奇怪。”德拉科捏着弹壳的顶部和底部，仰起头举在眼前观察，“好像和之前那一枚是一样的。”  
“再奇怪也没有你的名字奇怪。”哈利伸手要去拿德拉科手中的弹壳，后者却一下子将它握入掌心，拧着眉看着他。  
“你说什么，波特？你说谁的名字奇怪？”他逼近一步，哈利讪笑着后退，目光却无法从他的脸上移开。那种奇妙的感觉又升起来了，他不知道惹德拉科生气也是一件这么有趣的事情。  
“不奇怪吗？你看，德拉科——德拉科·马尔福——”  
“闭嘴波特，别念我的名字。”  
“把弹壳拿过来，德拉科。”  
“波特！”他愤怒地嚷嚷着，哈利抓住他向后藏的手，将那枚子弹从他汗湿的手心取出来，和之前的那两枚进行比对。  
“确实是一样的。看起来那个人上楼了，我们暂时还不用考虑和他碰面。对了德拉科，如果遇到有枪的对手，而你没有枪的话，逃跑是最好的选择。”  
“我说过了别叫我德拉科！”  
“作为补偿，你可以叫我哈利。”哈利眨眨眼。  
“不，疤头。”德拉科的嘴唇抿成了一条缝，斩钉截铁地说道。  
哈利翻了个白眼，心想他们还是赶快开始干正事吧。

“我知道了，帕德玛，他们——他们在寻找武器！”  
三楼的黑魔法防御术教授办公室外，曼蒂和帕德玛正小心翼翼地挤在窄窄的门缝后盯着办公室里的两个男孩。  
已经是早晨八点，天完全亮了，微有些潮湿的空气浸泡着洁白的太阳，泡得他们发尖发白。男孩们几乎将整个房间翻了个底朝天，所有的柜子都被打开了，就连地毯、窗帘和花瓶也没放过。帕德玛看见德拉科用哈利的那把小刀用力撬开了一只上锁的柜子，从里面拿出了一只长颈瓶，里面装满了黑糊糊的药水。  
“我猜这是斯内普藏起来的有趣的小玩意儿，想不想试试看？”他对哈利这样说道。  
“滚，德拉科。”  
“我觉得下毒这个方法不错，不用亲自动手。”  
“真棒，到时候你来喂？”  
“你来，波特。冒险这种事你最擅长。”  
“算了吧，我们再找找还有没有别的……”  
见他们似乎快要出来了，帕德玛和曼蒂连忙躲进旁边的一个女生盥洗室。她们都没有吃早餐，墙壁上挂着一面圆镜，曼蒂忍不住走过去照了照，她眼周发青，头发乱糟糟地团在颈侧，嘴唇是浮肿的淡粉红，像是泡了一天的鲤鱼肚皮。  
“马尔福想给别人下毒。”她说道，“你觉得会是谁？”  
“重点不在于是谁。听起来哈利也不是很反对这个主意。”帕德玛说道，她下意识抓紧了口袋里的那个东西。  
“哦，对，他居然会和马尔福呆在一起！那时候在礼堂里我就觉得不对劲，说不定他们早就商量好了。”曼蒂压低了声音，“他们在到处找武器，我们也得快点行动了。不然说不定到时候……”  
帕德玛沉默了一会儿，转过头：“你一开始还不相信我的说法呢，曼蒂。”  
“哦，抱歉——在看到托马斯的状况后还有什么好不相信的？他们真的动手了，我可不想死掉！”曼蒂的声音在颤抖，到最后尖叫起来，帕德玛连忙捂住她的嘴，看了一眼门口。  
“轻一点！要是被他们听见了，下一个就是我们了！”帕德玛低声警告道。  
“知——知道了，对不起……”曼蒂的语气软下去，她的肩膀一耸一耸，抽泣了起来，“对不起——我——我受够了，我讨厌这样，帕德玛……我不想死，我还想——我还想回家……”  
她的声音到后面越来越轻了，抽抽搭搭，粘糊在一块儿听不清楚。帕德玛无端地想起了她们夏天能在霍格莫德买到的一种雪饼，上面点缀着她最喜欢的草莓、巧克力和奶油，混合在一起有一种奇妙的口感。  
她还能吃到这种雪饼吗？她不知道，她从来没有这么想吃一种食物，想吃到胃都要绞痛了，口干舌燥。  
她叹了口气，扶着曼蒂蹲下来，轻轻地拍着她的背，低声安慰着：  
“我们会逃出去的，我们肯定可以的，曼蒂，别怕……”  
女孩依然在无声地哭着，她的眼泪滚烫，打湿了她们的袍子。帕德玛耐心地安慰着她，内心生出了一种轻飘飘的优越感——瞧，她表现得多好，在这样残酷的情况下没有掉一滴眼泪，高瞻远目，保护了她软弱的朋友……她是一个多么坚强的女孩，她有能力在这里活下去，她一定会活下去，活到最后。  
帕德玛微微地笑了，低下头继续安慰曼蒂。她喜欢这种被依附的感觉，她对责任甘之如饴。在家里她也是倍受期待的那一个，而她没有辜负过任何人的期望。  
“好了，曼蒂。我会一直和你在一起的，我们会一起逃出去的。”她说道，此时又对朋友的软弱产生了一丝厌倦。  
哦，她会承担这一切，让她看见她有多么强大、多么完美。她只需要做她的陪衬就好。

三楼，中午十一点半。  
“那两个女生还在跟着我们。”  
他们的午餐依然是黄油面包和牛奶，面包的口感比早上更差了，像在嚼一团塑胶。哈利无视了德拉科扭曲的表情，他才懒得管他吃不吃得习惯。  
“噢，我觉得有必要去问问她们。”哈利说着就要起身，德拉科手疾眼快地把他拽了回来，用力按在了椅面上。  
“坐在这里别动，格兰芬多。”他讥讽道，“别这么急着去送死，我都还没动手呢。”  
“你觉得她们想暗算我们？”哈利敏锐地抓住了他话中的重点。  
“除了这个原因我不知道她们为什么要跟踪我们这么久。”  
“可是——我们明明没做什么。”哈利皱起眉。  
“我是杀人犯，波特。”德拉科斜了他一眼。  
“……你能别提这件事了吗？”  
“而且，她们肯定觉得我们在搜罗武器准备杀人。”他补充了一句，表情变得凝重了一些。  
“啊？怎么——”  
“这么想很正常，谁会知道我们是想去杀那只大蜘蛛？”  
“——那就更需要和她们解释清楚了。”哈利又想站起来，这次德拉科提前预判了他的动作，直接按着他的头把他压了回去。  
“别给我多事，波特！”  
“这叫多事？有误会不应该说清楚吗？”哈利的音量盖过了他，德拉科瞪着他，似乎很想把面包整个塞进他嘴里去。  
“你以为她们会相信吗？只要武器在你手里，别人的怀疑就不会停止，这里不存在真正的信任！你能不能安分一点？”  
“哦，看起来你有更好的主意。”哈利气呼呼地说道。  
“没有，”德拉科很干脆地承认道，“不过，我建议我们先下手为强……”  
“什么先下手为强？”哈利没听懂。  
德拉科没有说话，只是神秘兮兮地做了一个抹脖子的手势，随即被哈利用力打了一下背，险些背过气去。  
“波特！”他正想继续骂人，地面忽然猛烈震动起来，教室里的黑板、柜子和桌椅都在疯狂地晃动，有几张椅子翻倒在地发出刺耳的声响，击起一片尘埃。哈利条件反射地紧紧抓住桌沿才不至于倒下去，他刚松了一口气，第二阵震动再次传来，不远处传来轰然破碎的巨响，几乎将他震聋，心惊胆战。这次他没做好准备，一下子扑到德拉科身上，连带着他一起滚下椅子摔落在地，后背和大腿重重地磕在了桌腿上，疼得他呲牙咧嘴。  
地面依然在震颤，桌子吱呀吱呀摇晃着，一张椅子倒在了哈利的腿上，他使劲将它蹬开了，听着它疾速撞向墙面发出令人快慰的响声。他紧紧抱着德拉科的身体，他不知道他所触碰着的是什么，整个人似乎倒了过来，耳朵和呼吸都被飞尘与剧震填满，波浪上上下下将他切分成或宽或窄的无数片。他用嘴唇碰见了一块月亮地，刺目而茫然，将眼泪从脸颊分离开来。  
这次地震比起上一次要有存在感得多。至少在它结束后的三分钟内哈利都处于发懵的状态，耳鸣严重，德拉科推了他好几次都没有反应。  
“从我身上滚下去，波特！”男孩拍了拍他的脸，用力捏了几下。哈利终于渐渐回过神来，松开了缠在他腰上的手。  
他们的衣服上都沾满了灰白的尘土，满是褶皱，凌乱不堪。哈利揉了揉疼痛的腿和背，慢慢站起来，一瘸一拐地往外走。  
“你去哪儿，波特？”德拉科在背后问道。  
哈利没有回答，他怔怔地站在走廊上，望着那一块新出现的空缺。  
“喂，波特——”男孩的声音突兀地消失了，哈利知道他也看见了。  
原来是盥洗室的地方此时只剩下了光秃秃的半块大理石地面和支棱在空中的墙垣，几块水龙头的碎片横七竖八地躺在走廊上，黑洞洞的内里直直地对着他们。  
但这并不是最令人震惊的，哈利可以肯定他看见了一只巨大的褐色眼睛从破碎的空隙中一闪而过。  
那到底是什么？他开始怀疑了，内心涌上一股难以克制的恐惧，为什么它要一次一次破坏城堡，它这么做的原因是什么？哈利可以想象继续这样下去等待他们的结局是什么——被逼得无处可躲，不得不一同挤在狭小的空间里遭受最后的毁灭。  
这就是他们的下场，是吗……？  
走廊上传来了一阵砖瓦碎石滚动的声音，帕德玛和曼蒂从墙角走出来。两个女孩都脸色惨白，曼蒂浑身颤抖，抿着下唇，似乎走一步就已经耗光了她所有的勇气。  
哈利顿了顿，朝她们走去。女孩们马上后退一步，警惕地看着他。曼蒂躲到了帕德玛背后，只露出一双眼。  
当他和帕德玛之间的距离只剩下十五米时，后者忽然从口袋里抽出一把小刀指着他，尖声喊道：“站住，别过来！”  
哈利马上停止了脚步，远远地看着她。  
“抱歉，但我没有恶意。”他说道。  
帕德玛依然是一副极度不信任的表情，她用力地咬着下嘴唇，似乎要把唇片咬破了。  
“离开这里，波特。”她高声说道，“马上离开！”  
“凭什么？”背后响起了一个冰冷的声音，德拉科抄着手走到哈利身边，“谁该离开还说不定呢，跟踪了我们一路的小姐。”  
“别以为我不知道你们在干什么，波特，马尔福！你们想谋杀谁，嗯？”帕德玛厉声喊道，刀尖在颤抖。  
哈利一愣，又慢慢露出一个笑容。他朝她走近了一步，女孩马上尖叫起来。  
“我说了别过来，波特！不然我就不客气了！”  
“是吗？我倒是很好奇你会怎么不客气。”德拉科扬起眉，冷哼了一声。  
哈利用手肘暗暗顶了顶他的手臂，又看向帕德玛，努力使自己的语气变得轻快一些：“你们误会了，我们没有想杀人。我们只是想去对付那只大蜘蛛，真的。”  
帕德玛晃了晃脑袋，依然怀疑地看着他们，抿着嘴。过了一会儿，她干巴巴地说道：“我不知道什么大蜘蛛，我只知道你们在找武器，想杀死我们。”  
“你们没有遇到难道就不存在吗？”  
“够了，德拉科！”哈利回身斥责道。德拉科面色一白，扭过头不去看他。  
“抱歉，帕德玛，德拉科不是故意的。但我们绝对没有杀人的想法，你误会了。”哈利解释道。  
帕德玛仍有些犹豫，哈利注意到她手中的刀似乎有下垂的趋势，赶紧趁热打铁：“我们不应该互相怀疑，帕德玛。已经死了这么多人了，我们剩下的人应该团结起来，一起找到离开的方法。”  
这些话起到了一定的作用，帕德玛的表情放松了一些，不过依然没有完全卸下防备：“既然这样，那就把那瓶毒药拿出来。”  
哈利还没有反应过来，德拉科已经高声叫起来：“噢，你以为你是谁，有什么权力命令我们？你为什么不把你手中的刀子扔掉呢，佩蒂尔小姐？”  
“你为什么不闭嘴呢，马尔福？”  
“好了，别吵了！”哈利忍无可忍地喊道。他把手伸进口袋里，德拉科找到那瓶药剂后就交给了他，他记得自己放在这儿。  
“别听她的，波特！”德拉科死死按住哈利的手臂不放，冷冷地瞪着帕德玛。  
“别阻拦波特，马尔福！”  
“少给我指手画脚——”  
“都别说了，帕德玛，德拉科！”哈利甩开德拉科的手，将手从口袋里抽出来。他的胸腔像是缺了一块结实的肉，空空地漏进了风，“那瓶药不见了。”  
两人马上哑声了，直直地看着他，那目光似乎要在他身上凿出洞来。  
“不见了，这是怎么回事？”过了几秒，德拉科先开口了。他的声音有些变调。  
“我本来放在口袋里的，现在没有了。”哈利深吸了一口气，他仍有些喘不过气来。  
“没有了？是真的没有了还是不想拿出来？”帕德玛反应过来后尖刻地问道，她笑了一声，表情重新变得极为冷淡，“你也不用解释，波特，我知道你的态度……看看你现在和什么人混在一起，以为我看不出来吗？”  
“别拐弯抹角地骂人，你觉得自己有多高尚？”德拉科直直地顶了回去，“就允许你们带着刀，不允许我们有毒药？”  
“你们也有刀，别以为我不知道！”  
哈利还想再说些什么缓和气氛，这时那间被破坏的盥洗室的天花板忽然晃动起来，几块砖头落在地上砰然砸碎，飞溅的石屑洒在他们脚边。这终于挑断了最后一根紧绷的弦，帕德玛看了他们一眼，拉着曼蒂快步跑开了。  
哈利在原地呆站了一会儿，慢慢地走向那间破碎的盥洗室。还有一只断了半边的水龙头正在极有毅力地继续喷水，水花打湿了大片大片的碎砖瓦，潮湿而寒冷的气息在寂静之中蒸腾。  
哈利在那断层边缘蹲下来，遥遥地向外头的天空望去。德拉科紧跟在他的背后，低头看着他蓬松的黑发，以及发梢被照亮的一层灰尘。不知为何他产生了一种坠落的错觉，仿佛他们正站在悬崖边缘，他拽着他不停下落、下落，落进深谷里……原来这个世界可以这么深、这么黑暗，什么也看不见，没有尽头……  
太黑了、太绝望了……可是为什么，为什么他会感受到这些……他紧拽着他的手，至始至终都在无声地哭泣。  
“这是桃金娘的盥洗室。”哈利的声音将他思绪从危险的边界拉回来，德拉科连忙看向他，后者已经站了起来。  
“桃金娘？”他皱了下眉，哈利却走开了，回到了他们原先呆着的教室里，“喂，波特，你去干什么？”  
哈利没有回答他。当德拉科走进教室里时看见的就是他弯着腰四处寻找着什么。汗水从他的额头滴下来，他拨开了挡在面前的桌椅，执意在灰尘弥漫的尘土中钻来钻去。  
“你在找什么？回答我，波特！”德拉科大步走去拉住了哈利的袖子，后者挥开了他，将掀起的袖子扯下去，一言不发。  
他的侧脸很冷，德拉科无由来地觉得胸口窒闷，一口气堵在喉咙中不上不下，灼烧着他的神经末梢。他很想就这样扭头离开，告诉他别甩脸色给他看，他以为他是谁——不过是哈利·波特而已，有什么资格这么对他？  
但他莫名说不出口。他的身体里涌动着陌生的潮水，比夜晚的黑鸦要冷，比海上的灯塔要亮，比所有的梦都要更深、更狠，像悬崖上没有终点的坠落。他这才发现自己坠下去了——从某个眼神、某句安慰，心口织起了密密的网，从此坠入深渊。  
“如果你在生佩蒂尔的气，别对着我发火。我不是你的出气筒，波特。”德拉科强压着声音中的异样大声说道，他打算如果哈利再不理他他就揍他一顿，他不相信他还会无动于衷。  
“我没有生她们的气，”哈利终于开口了，但他没有回头，“我在生你的气，德拉科。”  
德拉科一瞬间竟感到了一丝庆幸——他还在叫他“德拉科”，这说明他也没有太过于生气。但自己为什么要在意他生不生气？他生气不是更好吗——他开不开心关他什么事？  
“我？我怎么了？”  
“你很过分。”  
“我过分？”德拉科气得笑了，手指一根一根慢慢攥紧，“你给我搞清楚，到底谁是站在你这一边的？质疑你的人又不是我，你觉得我过分？”  
“我们本来可以和帕德玛她们好好谈一谈，但你一直在捣乱。”哈利的语气非常平静，可这却让德拉科有些不安起来，“如果你少说几句也不会变成这样。”  
“哦，所以你在怪我，你觉得都是我的错？”他的嗓音尖得不可思议，但他觉得还不够，胃里的酸水几乎要将内壁灼出一个洞来，这种力量应该深深刺痛他——刺痛他想刺痛的那个人，“是她们的怀疑让这一切变成这个样子的，不是我！你到现在还没有想清楚吗波特，你的敌人到底是谁？”  
哈利的后脑勺动了动，终于扭过头，正眼看向他：“我知道你想说什么，德拉科。但她们不是我们的敌人。”  
“是啊，只有你不把她们当敌人，谁知道别人是怎么想的。”德拉科冷笑，“‘看看你现在和什么人混在一起’……你不在意，我可记仇得很，波特。”  
“我告诉过你德拉科，如果所有人都这么想那就完蛋了！你真的觉得和所有人为敌是一件好事吗？你不知道什么时候会被暗算，不知道该相信什么人，你觉得这样就能走到最后？”哈利蓦然爆发了似的朝他怒吼起来，他将一张椅子推到一边，大步走到另一边，抱着自己的双臂，“如果你一直这样想，那我们就在这里告别吧。我跟你合不来。”  
德拉科死死地盯着他的背影，他的大脑寂静了两秒，轰地炸开了。  
告别……？他说要和自己告别？他怎么敢——他怎么能——为了这些不相信他的人，他要抛弃自己？  
德拉科浑身颤抖起来，紧咬牙关，掌心烫得难以想象。简直无法理解……无法理解，这就是他讨厌他的一个原因，永远站在高处俯视着他，衬得他自私又脆弱……是啊，没错，他就是这样的一个人，可他为什么会在意这种人的想法，简直荒谬、愚蠢、可笑之至！  
离开吧，德拉科。现在就离开，别再和他说一句话。他在俯视你……他在嘲笑你，是他的错，你没必要留下来自取其辱……离开吧，他说得对，你跟他合不来。  
“……好啊，我明白了。你想的和他们一样，觉得我卑鄙无耻，是不是？我告诉你波特，是，我是个混蛋，但这里所有人都和我一样！你认不清现实，也别想改变我的看法！”他大吼道，微有些喘，脸颊浮上了一层浅浅的红晕。他握了握手指，大步朝哈利走去，用力拽过他的后衣领将他扯到他的面前，从口袋里摸出小刀塞进哈利手中，冷冷地说道，“还给你，波特。希望我们再也不要相见。”  
他说完便头也不回地往教室大门走去，双手揣在口袋里。他默默地数着自己的脚步，一步，两步，三步……  
“我不是认不清现实，德拉科。”当德拉科走到门边时，哈利的声音终于响起了，他将小刀慢慢放在一边，“但这是没有结果的。为了让自己活下去，你杀了别人。你认为这是对的，是没办法的事……但这只是你为自己找的借口。就算凭借着这种意志活到了最后，那又能得到些什么？你的朋友都死掉了，过去的证明都消失了，你活着又有什么意义？有什么能证明你曾经存在过？”  
他顿了顿，目光望着一个很远的地方：“你骗得过所有人，但骗不过自己，德拉科……你有朋友，我也有朋友，我们都不希望他们死去，也不希望其他人白白牺牲……我们要一起活下去，一起见到明天。一个人的胜利根本不是胜利，而是另一种更绝望的折磨。”  
他的话语掷地有声，德拉科张了张口，呆呆地看着他。他的牙齿在打架，舌头僵硬得冻住了，一点也不听使唤。他的血液在翻滚，在朝着引力牵引的方向涌去，仿佛地月之间冥冥的潮汐锁定——他将只能用一面对着他，冰冷的一面，温暖的一面，永恒的一面。  
眼前晃过一团黑影，然后是啪的一声，那把小刀落在了他的脚边。德拉科低头看着它，哈利平静的声音在耳边响起：  
“你有两个选择，拿着它离开，或者用它杀了我……我能说的就是这么多，我不会改变我的看法。”  
德拉科盯着那把刀看了一会儿，蹲下身将它轻轻捡了起来。  
“这就是你的态度，是吗？”他低声说道，拿着它走向他。哈利看起来有些警惕，紧紧捏着手中的餐刀。  
“我觉得我说得很清楚。”  
“我不这么认为，波特……还有第三种选择。”德拉科说道。他们之间的距离已经非常近，近到谁都不可能躲过对方的攻击。他将小刀放在桌面上，声音有点响，但他顾不得了——他紧紧抱住了他，他看见哈利惊愕地瞪大了眼，手忙脚乱似乎要将他推出去。德拉科松开了他，拿起那把刀在手中转着。  
“觉得很意外，是不是？”  
“有一点点。”哈利摸了摸鼻子，德拉科敏锐地察觉到他的脖颈涨红了。  
“我没有被你说服，但你不应该因为那些人就想把我甩开，”德拉科说道，有些小心眼地偷偷瞟着他，“我知道了，你遇到事情后第一个想的都是把我扔掉，是不是？”  
“呃……”  
“你对陌生人都比我上心。”  
“喂，说够了吧？”哈利有些招架不住了，之前义正言辞的严肃态度一扫而空，他现在只觉得窘迫和不自在，“我哪里对你不上心了？”  
“你对我的上心程度也就是分给我难吃的面包和甩给我一把刀子。”  
“呃，这个话题可以终止了。”哈利咳了一声，“是这样，其实我之前有件事情想说……是关于桃金娘的盥洗室的。”  
“桃金娘的盥洗室？那怎么了？”  
“它是密室的入口。”  
“密室？！”  
哈利不得不浪费了两分钟来和德拉科解释斯莱特林确实把密室设在女生盥洗室里，虽然后者依然半信半疑。当他提出要哈利带他去看看时，他只能遗憾地告诉他那个入口已经被毁掉了。  
“这恐怕就是‘它’的目的，”哈利说道，“把一切可能躲藏的地方一个一个毁掉，我们的生存空间会变得越来越小。”  
“可是‘它’到底是什么？”  
“嗯……下一次我们说不定就能知道了。”哈利不愿多说，他的内心有一个不成形的猜测，但一时无法证实，“我们去别的教室搜一搜吧。”  
他还有一个怀疑没有说出口，这也是他刚才想要和德拉科分开的原因之一——那瓶消失的毒药。那瓶毒药消失得莫名其妙，而在此期间只有德拉科一直在他身边，而且他回教室后检查了一遍，并没有找到它，也就是说毒药不是在地震期间遗失的……所以只有德拉科能将它偷走。  
哈利虽然早就做好了死亡的准备，但怎样死依然是一个庄重的问题。他和德拉科做过那样一个决绝的口头承诺——他只能杀死他，他只能被他杀死。可他们都明白，死亡并不是这个约定中最重要的东西。  
活着才是。  
哈利没有质问他，他不想马上破坏他们刚刚修复的关系。可他不知道德拉科为什么要这么做，这非常蹩脚，也让他有种被欺骗的愤怒。  
他看向他，德拉科正微微眯着眼，仰着头，舒服地享受着下午的阳光，似乎什么也没有发生。  
他是真的没有做这件事，还是在假装给他看？他的拥抱是不是也是假的，只是在伺机杀死他？  
他闭了闭眼，只觉得阳光刺眼极了。

哈利和德拉科在其他教室里又找到了两把匕首，哈利让德拉科从中挑了一把。  
“为什么没有更有意思一点的武器？”德拉科把玩着他的新欢，抱怨道，“你跟我说过韦斯莱拿到了一把大刀——”  
“是三棱刀，德拉科。”  
“那又是什么奇怪的称呼？”男孩瞥了他一眼，那眼神让哈利有些心浮气躁。他躲过了他的目光，故作镇定地解释道：“一种很锋利的军刀，被刺中会因为失血过多而死。”  
“真不错，我也想要一把。”  
“我觉得最好还是不要。”  
他们走向三楼走廊的倒数第三个教室，两人都没有说话。哈利蹑手蹑脚地来到门边，对德拉科点了点头，他快速推开了门，弯下腰闪到讲台后面。德拉科站在门外仔细地观察了一圈教室内的状况，朝他打了一个“没问题”的手势。  
哈利松了一口气，小心翼翼地从讲台桌一边站起来，开始检查这间教室的柜子。  
德拉科也走进教室，从另一头一个一个查看桌子的抽屉。他们之前就在一间教室的抽屉里找到了一把匕首，现在它正躺在哈利的口袋里。  
他检查完抽屉后便走到立在墙角的那只破旧的木质大柜子旁，一把拉开柜门。还没等他看清楚，一团黑影忽然扑了上来，德拉科猝不及防地被按在了地上。  
后脑勺的重击令他几乎喘不上气来，他咳了一声，随即便感觉一个冰冷的东西抵上了他的额头。德拉科的心脏停跳了一瞬。  
他咽了口口水，压在他身上的那人正用一根长长的形状奇怪的钢管抵着他。灭顶的危机感令他的声带抽搐了似的不听使唤，一句话也说不出来。  
——一种麻瓜武器，看起来有点像铁管，能高速发射出铅或钢制的子弹。  
这就是枪，能发射子弹的麻瓜武器……？看起来没什么特别，似乎一点也不危险……可他就是浑身打颤，肌肉紧绷，大脑一片空白。  
“发生什么事了？”听见德拉科弄出的巨大动静后哈利马上快步往那儿走去，急匆匆地穿过几排歪歪斜斜的桌椅，一看清眼前的状况顿时被吓了一跳。  
“——你们在干什么——安东尼？把枪拿开，安东尼！”他的声音到最后变得极为高亢，几乎要从颅脑钻出来似的尖锐。但他丝毫不敢去拉架——安东尼的食指正压在扳机上，一触即发。  
“这个疯子想杀我，波特！”德拉科像是反应过来了，马上尖声叫喊起来，脸涨得通红，“他是个刽子手！”  
安东尼面色铁青，黑眼圈很深，看起来有气无力。他干涩的嘴唇蠕动着，正想说什么，但德拉科更尖锐的话打断了他：“他有枪——是他杀了米里森，波特！”  
“……什么？”  
“闭嘴，马尔福！”安东尼哑声吼道，“别给我胡说八道！”  
“好啊，杀了米里森，现在又想杀害我了是吗？你是不是要把斯莱特林杀光才满意？”德拉科冷冷地说道，他感觉到安东尼硌在他额头上的枪管动了动，“杀了他，波特，他还要继续杀人——”  
“我没有杀人，马尔福！”  
“胡说！”  
德拉科忽然挣动起来，用力推开安东尼手中的枪管，手肘重重击打着安东尼的大腿和腹部，后者痛呼了一声，但依然死死压在他身上，试图按住他的手臂。  
“放开，戈德斯坦——”  
“你才给我滚，马尔福！”  
哈利靠近了一步，弯下腰想把安东尼手中的枪夺过来，然而对方察觉到了他的动作，回身扬起枪用力打在了他的胸口。哈利一个踉跄后退了几步，胸膛窒闷。没等他上前，一声巨响在耳边炸开，淡青色的硝烟飘散在朦胧的空气中。  
他呆了一秒，立即扑上去使劲拉开安东尼的身体。内心被极度的恐惧严严实实包裹住了，那枪声似乎响在他的心头，将他的灵魂也一同震碎。他双手打颤，眼前模糊一片，几乎看不清德拉科的脸。他害怕会看见一个汩汩流血的孔，一双无法再合上的眼……达芙妮、凯文、米里森血淋淋的尸体在脑中快速闪过，静电般的黑夜，浓浓的血腥铁锈味和哭声……另一种更强烈的痛和愤怒盖过了惶恐，使他几乎失去了控制。  
哈利像是感觉到了什么似的猛地回头，正好看见安东尼惶然的脸，他颤抖地举着枪的双手，黑洞洞的枪孔直对着他，如同一条逃窜的夜路。  
“去死吧……”他喃喃着，仿佛中了魔，目光空洞无神。  
哈利注意着他贴着扳机的手指，在他即将勾动扳机的一瞬间他蓦然按着枪管拨到一边，快速发射的多颗子弹将水泥墙壁砸出了一排蜂窝般的洞。哈利一个使力将枪从安东尼手中抢过来甩到一边，按着他的肩膀把他推在地上，后者一拳打中了哈利的胸口，痛得他脸色惨白。  
他们死死缠打在一起，攻击着对方的肚子和腹部。哈利觉得自己的脸一定是肿了，喉咙中充斥着令人呕吐的血腥味，肩膀痛得几乎难以动弹。而安东尼看起来也没比他好到哪里去，他的右眼肿起了一块，头发散乱地披在脖子上，狼狈至极。  
哈利揪着安东尼的衣领在地上翻滚，他感觉自己的后背撞到了什么，然后那个东西移开了，一个人从背后爬过来，将一个冰冷的东西塞进了他手中。  
“为我们报仇，哈利……”那人贴着他的耳朵说道，低低的，如同幽幽的诅咒。哈利的大脑被一种疯狂而沉痛的力量充斥着，一时失去了思考能力。那个声音引起了内心深处某种黑暗而浓重的赤潮，没过他着火的胸口，他握着它朝着安东尼的胸口用力按了下去。  
直到很久以后，哈利还清晰地记得那种感觉——轻易的、无助的、绝望的下坠感，一去无法回头——  
刀畅通无阻地刺入肉体，滚烫的血液像河流沿着两面刀片缓慢渗出来，打湿了肮脏的衬衫。过了几秒，激烈的刺痛感渐渐涌上来，从湿淋淋的手指和酸痛的掌心。腥气堵住了他的咽喉。  
身下的人直直地瞪着他，眼珠突出，伸着手，似乎要掐住他的脖子——哈利觉得自己的咽喉真的被扼住了，一口气也吸不上来。然后他垂下了手，头一歪，没有动静了。  
“拉文克劳学院减员1人，幸存人数23人。”  
哈利呆呆地看着安东尼，他仿佛听见了肉体窒息的破碎声。他的灵魂漂浮在躯体之上，漠然地望着这一切，身体却僵硬地在原地铸成腐烂的塑像，一寸一寸沉入地狱泥沼。  
一只手搭上了他的肩膀，抬起了他的脸。德拉科看着他，勉强扯出了一个笑容：“别怕，哈利……你没有做错。”

德拉科并没有受很重的伤，只是左肩被霰弹枪的球形弹丸擦伤了一道，鲜艳的血痕在白皙的皮肤上显得格外刺眼。  
他们换了一间教室，哈利将门窗关紧，用小刀裁下一部分窗帘的布料缠在德拉科的肩膀上替他包扎好。他的动作并不熟练，德拉科痛得皱起眉，但在他沉默的目光下只能闭上嘴，没有说一句埋怨的话。  
德拉科重新穿好衣服后，两人便静静地坐在窗边，腿垂放着，影子交叠在一起，黑色外套像黑夜细细的网缠在身上，一团一团绕着他们的手指。哈利洗干净了手上的血，但他明白他的手已经断裂了。从最核心的部分一块一块分解开来，碎成末、碎成波，直到连自己都感受不到它的存在，直到它不再是他的一部分。  
德拉科吸了吸鼻子，将头靠在哈利的肩膀上。那一瞬间哈利颤了一下，产生了一种想把他推开的冲动。为了掩饰自己的表情他低下头，望着他们沾满尘土的鞋尖。德拉科穿的是一双黑色的高档皮鞋，他可以想象它们原先看起来多么干净而有光泽，可现在已经皴裂了，一道道发白的褶裂如同一张张抽息的嘴。  
他们的鞋子靠得很近，从未这么近过。他们垂荡的衣袍不分彼此，黑色的染料融在一起，就像呼吸和发丝互相纠缠。  
但哈利只觉得难受得喘不过气，恶心得几乎吐出来。他的眼睛是盲的，只能看见血，滚烫的血，别人的血，从手心爬满了全身。  
当德拉科凑过来握住他的手的时候，哈利用力甩开了他。他跳下椅子，跳进自己的影子里，那种下坠感重新涌上心头。  
“解释一下，德拉科。”他说道，声音在微微发抖，“你为什么要那么做？”  
德拉科靠在墙边静静地看着他，下午浓烈的逆光使他的脸变得模糊不清。他摸了摸鼻子。  
“我是在帮你，哈利。他想让我们死，你看不出来吗？”  
“别狡辩，那时候他已经没有枪了！”  
“他杀了米里森，还想杀死我们！他讨厌斯莱特林，在礼堂里就一直在针对我，你不是也知道吗？”德拉科提高了音量，他站起来，“如果你现在放过了他，你觉得他会感激你吗？接下来你就得提心吊胆地防备一个带枪的敌人！”  
“不，杀死米里森的凶手不是他，”哈利有些疲惫了，叹了口气，“我对比过子弹了，不一样。”  
“……那又怎么样？他想杀死我们是事实——那时候他的确对你开枪了不是吗？如果你动作慢一点你就死了！”德拉科大声说道，大步走到哈利面前用力握住他的手臂，这个动作似乎牵动了他的伤口，他的眉头皱了一下，“别告诉我你不在乎自己死掉……我们谁都不想死。”  
他的脸靠得很近，脸颊边缘溶出一道灰橙色的光晕。哈利恍惚了一瞬，他不得不承认德拉科说得有道理，安东尼那时候的确对他们起了杀心，虽然他不知道为什么……他一直以为没有人会真的愿意杀人，但这种看法已经无法解释越来越多的死亡。他不清楚那个时候安东尼是怎么想的，就算他讨厌德拉科，但这种理由就能让他杀人吗？可他已经死了，去了另一个世界，哈利也无从揣测他的心迹路程。  
他已经落得了最坏的结局，他无法去苛责他，他只能苛责自己——他又是因为什么理由杀人？他就能看清自己越来越陌生的内心，看清自己布满迷雾的未来吗？  
一年级的时候他曾在厄里斯魔镜中看见他过世的父母，他们朝他微笑着，招着手，仿佛未曾离去。所有人都告诉他，他们为了保护他而丧生，他的身上有母爱的痕迹，他因此得以存活，成为逃过杀戮咒的第一人。  
可现在，他却为了保命而杀人。  
哈利清楚他无法逃避这一切。虽然他并不想这么做，虽然他可以把责任推到德拉科身上，但这毫无意义。  
他递刀，他杀人。他们共同杀死了朝夕暮处的同学，成了这场惨剧中的一员。谁都逃不掉。  
“别想那么多了，哈利。”德拉科看着他变幻莫测的表情，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，低声安慰道，“我们不是故意的，不是吗？如果不这么做，死掉的就是我们了。”  
是啊，如果不这么做……  
“这是没办法的，我们必须这么做……要说错，也是他有错在先。”  
……他有错在先。  
哈利闭了闭眼，抬起脸望向他，慢慢地问道：“……德拉科，你不觉得害怕吗？”  
“我——”  
“我很害怕。不是害怕死亡，而是害怕扭曲。”他站起身，将安东尼的枪拿起来，“走吧，我们浪费了太多时间了。”

帕德玛和曼蒂匆匆跑过三楼蜿蜒曲折的走廊，两侧的窗户上倒映着她们木然的脸，生硬得像蹩脚的木匠雕刻出的木偶。曼蒂偶尔看一眼那些挂在墙壁上的肖像画，他们表情呆滞，都用一种怆然的目光目送她们离开。她不知为何打了个寒噤。  
她们在一根门柱旁停下了脚步。就像不知道自己为什么要奔跑一样，她们也不知道自己为什么要停下。  
“帕、帕德玛，他们……应该不会追上来了吧？”曼蒂靠着门柱喘息着，断断续续地问道。  
“应该不会。”帕德玛镇定地回答道，偷偷往后瞟了一眼，“我们不能和他们硬拼，曼蒂。我们的武器太少了。”  
“哦，我明白。”曼蒂连忙点点头，“那我们去四楼看看？”  
“嗯……”帕德玛正想答应，走廊的拐角口忽然传来了一阵嘈杂的脚步声。她们惊恐地对视一眼，帕德玛拉着曼蒂闪到了另一根门柱后，对她做了一个噤声的手势。  
脚步声渐渐近了，三个人从拐角处低声聊着天慢慢走出。那是两个格兰芬多男孩和一个格兰芬多女孩，其中一个男孩手中拿着一把锋利的三棱刀，正朝那个女孩激动地说着什么，马上被警告了一句“声音轻一点”。  
曼蒂瞪大眼，她几乎要尖叫出声了，但帕德玛死死地捂住了她的嘴，手指卡进了她的两排牙齿中。她们一动不动地目送着那三人远去，当他们就要转过拐角时，曼蒂还没来得及松一口气，另一个男孩忽然回过头，目光恰好和她们对上了。  
他似乎有些惊讶，扬起眉，朝她们笑了一下，在她们的注视下做了一个抹脖子的危险手势。  
两人顿时浑身一冷，鸡皮疙瘩从后背蔓延到了手臂。  
不知过了多久，帕德玛依然捂着曼蒂的嘴，指腹被牙齿磕得酸痛也浑然不觉。后者活动了一下僵冷的脖子，唔唔叫了几声，帕德玛连忙抽回手，在衣摆上擦了擦口水。  
“……这、这到底是怎么回事？波特怎么会——他不是和马尔福在一起吗？怎么忽然从这里出来，而且还和赫敏他们在一起？”一得到说话的空间，曼蒂马上叫嚷了起来，她抓挠着自己的手臂，在上面拉出了好几条红道道。  
帕德玛却有些走神，她不住地回想着哈利诡异的微笑和那个极具暗示意味的动作，不禁毛骨悚然，强烈的午日阳光也无法温暖她的手心。曼蒂推了她好几次她才从恍惚中回过神来，脸色难看至极，目光霎时变得无比阴鸷。  
她看了她一眼，一手环过她的后颈将她拢近，声音压得极低，咬牙切齿：  
“——杀了哈利·波特。”

三楼，下午五点。  
罗恩打量着走廊上一节一节的油灯和站在墙角的甲胄，它们此时是熄灭的，盛放着陷落的骄阳，冷蓝色的影子漫上了粗糙的平面。他吸了口气，内心始终惴惴不安，  
罗恩、赫敏和哈利刚来到三楼不久就在一间教室里看见了一具尸体。迪安的尸体，胸口有一个大窟窿，血已经干涸成了阴郁的黑色。  
原本低落的心情更加沉重了，他们绕着迪安转了一圈，赫敏判断他应该是被大蜘蛛袭击致死，罗恩和哈利扯了条窗帘将他掩盖起来。  
“我记得西莫是和迪安在一起的，”赫敏低声说道，“他一定很难过。”  
他们没有接话，沉默着离开教室。不知为何，他们没有在三楼碰见任何人，别说教授了，连那些一起逃出来的同学也没有遇见一个。  
而当他们中午在一间空教室吃午餐时，忽如其来的剧烈地震将他们猝不及防地从椅子上甩下来。他们紧紧抓着周围可以抓握的事物。但并没有什么能够依靠，桌子、椅子、柜子都在摇晃，世界似乎被摧毁了一次再重新搭建。  
震动停止后，他们勉强撑着地面爬起来，拍了拍自己的巫师袍，互相看着。  
“这到底是……该不会又是和之前一样的吧？”罗恩颤抖着声音问道，他不停地看向赫敏和哈利，试图从他们脸上找到一点安慰，但他们的表情都很严肃。  
“这次的震感比上次还要强烈，虽然可能是因为上次我们在睡觉。我觉得这次震源就在附近，”赫敏说道，“我们去看一看吧。”  
“先等等吧，现在出去可能会有危险。”哈利阻止道，“谁也不知道为什么会发生这种事，还是不要轻举妄动比较好。”  
“说得有道理，”赫敏点点头，她别有深意地看了哈利一眼，“哈利，你是不是有什么猜想？”  
“嗯？没有，只是觉得我们要慎重一些。”  
“哈利说得也对，我们把午饭吃完再出去看看吧。”罗恩从书包里拿出一只黄油面包，撕下一半塞进口中，他看着哈利手中的压缩饼干，含含糊糊地问道，“对了哈利，你怎么不吃面包？”  
哈利看了眼手中的压缩饼干，讪笑着说道：“我现在不是很想吃面包。”  
他刚说完便看见赫敏若有所思地盯着他看，那褐色的眼睛似乎能洞悉一切。  
寻找那间被破坏的房间花费了不少时间，他们中途遇见了安东尼，他看起来没精打采的，但非常警惕，一遇到他们就把手中形状奇怪的武器举了起来。  
“等一下，安东尼，把它放下——我们没有恶意！”赫敏连忙说道。安东尼狐疑的目光在罗恩的三棱刀上转了一圈，后者连忙将刀塞进口袋里，举起手。  
安东尼这才放下枪，紧皱着眉看着他们，嘶哑地问道：“你们有发现什么吗？”  
“没有……对了，你知道刚刚的震动是怎么回事吗？”罗恩问道。  
“我也在找这个，我觉得可能是四楼传过来的。不过还是把这里好好检查一遍比较好，不是吗？”他说道，摸了摸鼻子，“我得走了，再见。”  
“我们可以一起找，安东尼！”赫敏在他背后喊道，罗恩悄悄拽了她一把。安东尼只是挥了挥手，头也不回地离开了。  
“嗯——那我们继续吧。”她说道，有些无奈。  
“我得说，赫敏，把所有人都聚集起来的想法不太现实。”罗恩说道，这是赫敏在他们寻找震源时跟他们提到的想法，“他们显然更想各自为战。”  
“但我们团结起来才能集中更多力量，罗恩。”  
“可我们不知道该信任谁，”哈利说道，“我们不知道大家都在想什么，也不知道有人是不是已经把那张纸条上的内容当真了。”  
“这就是问题所在，我们失去了对彼此的信任。”赫敏摇了摇头，不再继续说了。哈利紧盯着她的后脑勺，仿佛想从那儿看出点什么。  
他们终于发现了那间被破坏的盥洗室，它在精致的古老走廊中显得尤为突兀，如同油画上被撕破的一个洞，洞里显现出另一片天地。  
赫敏和罗恩小心翼翼地踮着脚踩上了那块残破不堪的大理石地面。大多数大理石都已经碎成一块一块，表面布满裂纹。赫敏几步走去观察着那只仍在喷水的水龙头，她想到了什么，看向哈利：“嘿，哈利。你还记得那个特殊水龙头的位置是在哪里吗？”  
哈利朝她望去，她正直直地看着他，微眯起眼，仿佛看透了什么。他在原地站了一会儿，慢慢地向她走去，咧开了一个笑容。  
“我没听清，赫敏。你能再重复一次吗？”  
赫敏的嘴唇动了动，胳膊一抖。她忽然感到一阵恶寒。  
“我——我是说——”她看着他越走越近，他的神态和动作都没有任何异样，可她就是无由来地觉得大事不妙，眼皮突突地跳，危险的预感几乎要在脑门上炸开了。  
“你说什么？”他问道，此时他和她已经只有三米远了。  
“别过来！”大脑还没来得及思考，尖叫声已经冲出了喉咙，赫敏后退着，她完全被恐惧驾驭了，“你别过来！”  
“怎么了，赫敏？”男孩皱起眉，一副不明白他在说什么的样子。一旁的罗恩察觉到了他们之间的不对劲，朝他们看来。  
“等一下，赫敏——”  
赫敏依然在不停地后退，并不快，但无法控制。这时走廊的另一头传来了一声枪响，所有人的注意力都被吸引去了。她的脚后跟踩中了一块松动的尖锐石头，石头向后一翻，她的身体失去了平衡，挥舞着手臂也无法抓住任何事物，只能向后仰倒而去，直直坠入了那被凿穿的空洞。  
“赫敏！”  
罗恩高声叫着，几步冲到断层边就要跳下去，哈利抱住他的后腰将他拖回来。他愤怒地挣扎着，用力掰着哈利的手，不停地怒吼着。  
“放开我，哈利！我要去救赫敏！”  
“冷静一点，罗恩！”  
“放开！不然我就揍你！”  
“罗恩！”  
哈利一拳打在了他的腹部，罗恩痛得皱起眉，喉咙中发出夹杂在呕吐和嘶吼之间的声音。他的身体放松了一些，后背微微起伏着，挣脱了哈利的手臂，揉了揉酸痛的腹部。  
“冷静下来了？”哈利冷冷地问道。他的语气有些不耐烦，但罗恩没有听出来。  
“我们去找赫敏。”罗恩说着便匆匆朝楼梯口跑去，脚步声在空旷的走廊中回响。他的右手下意识摸向外套口袋，却抓了个空。一股寒气蓦然从背脊窜起，他的脚步慢慢停了下来，右手依然不死心地在口袋里摸索着，把整块布料都翻出来，但什么也没有。原先放在这儿的三棱刀不见了。  
罗恩低头看着自己的手和脏兮兮的袍子，喘着气，从未如此清晰地感觉到撕裂般的呼吸，感觉到心脏被紧紧勒着的窒痛。  
是什么时候丢的？不知道。为什么会丢？不知道。丢了该怎么办？不知道。  
他扭头看向哈利，后者的脸上也沾满了汗水。他微眯着眼，脸颊发红，疑惑地看着他。  
“哈利，你有看见我的三棱刀吗？”他僵硬地问道，极力控制着自己声音中的颤抖。  
“没有，怎么了？”  
“我找不到了。”罗恩说道，他的大脑从未转得如此之快。不可能是不小心落在哪儿了，三棱刀落地会发出声音……一定是有人蓄意偷走了它，可这期间并没有人接近过自己……难道是那个隐形人干的吗，难道他一直跟着他们？那他为什么要偷走三棱刀呢，是要杀掉他们吗？但能杀掉他们的机会太多了，偷走三棱刀根本没有意义……不，不是隐形人，或者说根本没有什么隐形人……所有的一切都是他们这些“真实存在”的人干的，只是他们被蒙蔽了双眼。  
“会不会是丢在哪儿了？”哈利显得很着急，“我们回去找找吧。”  
“不，在此之前我们先解决另一个问题。”罗恩抓了抓头发，死死地盯着哈利的眼睛，“你是从什么时候混进来的？”  
哈利眨了眨眼，干笑着说道：“我听不懂你在说什么，罗恩。”  
“别狡辩了，你根本不是哈利！你把他关到哪里去了？”罗恩的表情更厌恶了，他现在一想到面前这个人顶着哈利的脸就觉得恶心，恨不得冲上去把他撕碎。  
“谁知道呢？也许他一开始就不在这里。”哈利笑了，那是他以前从来不会露出的一种笑容，神秘莫测又胜券在握，仿佛将棋局尽收眼底，“也许你们一开始就是和一个冒牌货呆在一起，你觉得呢？”  
“……一开始？”罗恩喃喃着，努力消化着这个消息，“从一开始你就在冒充哈利？”  
哈利只是耸耸肩，没有回答。他的嘴角依然含着笑，仿佛在嘲笑他的愚蠢。  
“总言而之你们从头到尾都被骗了，自己陷入了这种局面，是不是很可笑？……对了，告诉你一个秘密，听好了，我只说一遍。”他低声说道，笑容诡秘，整个人沉沦在一片阴晦的暗蓝之中，罗恩控制不住地向前跨了一步，“——只要杀掉一个人，这一切就结束了。”  
“一个人？……谁？”他马上追问道，他的心脏怦怦地跳。他内心已经有了一个答案。  
“你知道是谁，韦斯莱。这里谁最特殊？谁和你们都不一样？谁拥有你们都没有的能力？”他唱诵般地慢慢说着，从口袋里拿出了那把锋锐笔直的三棱刀，“牺牲一个人就能拯救所有人，这个交易很合算，不是吗？”  
罗恩狠狠地瞪着他，指甲嵌进了掌心里。冷风吹拂着他的额发，他后退了一步，哈利马上用三棱刀直指着他，说道：“别想从这里下去，韦斯莱。死心吧，你的女朋友已经死了。”  
“……什么？你——你胡说八道！”内心的恐惧被完全击中了，他控制不住地大喊起来，也许只是想压住某个不断升腾的声音。  
“哈利·波特能知道幸存人数，不是吗？有没有想过他为什么能知道呢？”他扬起眉，饶有兴致地打量着罗恩苍白的脸，似乎觉得这很有趣，他咯咯笑了起来，“好了，不逗你玩了，我走了。不过最后告诉你，我既然能变成波特，那变成别人也很容易，所以我到底是谁呢？”  
他朝他挥了挥手，转身轻快地哼着曲子跑上了四楼，留下罗恩一个人愣在原地，大脑一片混乱。

赫敏醒来的时候一眼就看见了一只葫芦型的半透明陶瓷罐，它有点脏，沾着一点黄土，里面盛着淡黄色的胶状液体。她盯着它看了许久，脑子里昏昏胀胀，仿佛填满了咸涩的水。  
“这是哪儿？”她忍着后脑勺的剧痛撑起身，这个动作让她发现她浑身都痛，痛觉像适温下的酵母一样活跃。真是该死，她想。  
“蜂蜜水，有助于恢复。”耳边传来了一个飘忽不定的女孩的声音，赫敏的动作马上就僵住了。她看了一眼那只陶瓷罐，又慢慢转过头看向右侧的窗边，一个女孩正站在那儿看风景，窗外的夕阳将她的脸映得一片艳红。是的，赫敏只能找到“看风景”这个词来形容她的举动，虽然她很困惑这种时候为什么还有人能这么悠闲。  
“……卢娜？你怎么在这儿？”赫敏晃了晃脑袋，她想起来了，她从三楼的裂口摔了下去，不省人事——  
“不行，我得回去找罗恩，不能把他一个人扔在那里——”她说着就要站起来，膝盖撕裂般地一痛又倒了下去，只能抱着自己的腿断断续续地抽息着，脸扭曲成一团。  
“喝点蜂蜜水吧，”卢娜的视线转了过来，她的两只胡萝卜耳环一晃一晃，“你的膝盖擦破皮了。”  
“噢，谢谢你，卢娜。”赫敏想到应该是她把坠楼的自己搬到这儿来的，连忙道谢。她拿起那只形状奇怪的陶瓷罐，将嘴唇贴在边缘，上面浅浅的一层蜜浸润了她起皮的唇片。  
她忍不住问道：“你是从哪儿找到这个的？”  
“魔药教室里，”卢娜回答道，她打了个哈欠，“那里还有好多，你还想要吗？”  
“呃，不用。”赫敏拒绝道，“你一直都在这里吗，卢娜？”  
“不，我刚上来不久。我看见纳威把拉文德的尸体放在礼堂里，觉得应该给她一个清净。”卢娜平静地说道，那语气仿佛阐述的不是一场死亡，而是稀疏平常的小事。  
“拉文德的尸体……？她死了？”赫敏的心脏重重地跳了一下，“她——她怎么死的？”  
“我也不知道。”卢娜摇摇头，“在我上来之前，拉文德、迪安和米里森都死了。他们的宝石都碎了。”  
赫敏过了一秒才反应过来她说的是那放在大厅里的学院沙漏，但她注意到了她透露出的更重要的信息：“米里森也死了？”  
卢娜点点头，没有说话。赫敏快速思考着，卢娜的话印证了哈利之前的话……不，那个哈利是假的，从他中午不吃面包、表现得对枪一无所知来看就能判断……不，这也不对，说到底哈利到底是什么时候被调换的？这太奇怪了，他们三人根本没有分开的时候，如果哈利中途被绑走总会发出一些动静……难道说从一开始哈利就是假的？这就更不对了，如果是这样，哈利的书包里应该会有她分给他的面包，根本不会露出马脚……  
赫敏越想越乱，焦躁地在原地踱着步，咬着自己的嘴唇。卢娜好奇地看着她，问道：“你在想什么？”  
“没什么……不过，卢娜，你过来的时候有看见哈利吗？”  
“哈利没和你们在一起吗？”  
“本来是在一起的……现在我也说不好。”赫敏停下了脚步，含含糊糊地说道。  
卢娜点了点头，说道：“我之前去魔药教室的时候，那儿放复方药剂的大缸是空的。”  
“什么？……你的意思是，有人偷走了它？”  
“也许一开始就被清空了。”  
赫敏又开始踱步了，她发现自己之前陷入了一个误区——她在以麻瓜的行为模式来思考。这本来没什么错，在没有魔杖的情况下他们和麻瓜没有不同，但她忘了这儿是霍格沃茨，也忘了对方很可能是处于规则以外的人。  
那个伪装成哈利的人，他很可能知道些什么——为什么他们会陷入这种状况，这一切到底是怎么回事，他一定知道。  
“我想我得去找哈利了。”她挣扎着站了起来，努力忽略从膝盖和头部传来的一阵阵疼痛，将没喝完的蜂蜜水放在一边，“呃，谢谢你的照顾，卢娜。”  
“你要去找哈利吗？”卢娜说道，“我也去吧。他很正常，并没有变成疯子什么的。”  
“噢，我没有说他是疯子，”赫敏不知为何有些恼火，“那个伪装成哈利的人才是疯子。我一定会把他揪出来的。”  
“哈利是我的好朋友。他请我参加过晚会。”卢娜没有理会赫敏充满火药味的话语，轻轻地说道。她微眯着眼，表情十分恍惚，赫敏没有在意。  
不过她有点疑惑，哈利什么时候邀请卢娜参加过晚会？


	4. 【4F】The Setting Sun Of Rawenclaw

他把枪身搭在肩膀上，一手扶正，眯起眼盯着那张贴在黑板上的羊皮纸。纸张泛着黄，有褶皱，边角沾了点黑墨。德拉科对自己的视力感到十分满意，隔这么远都能看得一清二楚。他还能看得更清楚，站在窗角的那个人脱去了肮脏的外套随手挂在手臂上，垂落的袖口有几个灰白的点，也许是在地上打滚的时候黏上的；他的眼睛轻轻地眯着，是很轻很轻的绿，有点偏棕，打哈欠的时候又完全看不见了。他猜想着他的睫毛上也许沾了点眼泪，也许没有，这他就看不清楚了。  
那人似乎看了过来，拂了拂脑门前的刘海。他的手指一根一根又长又直，指甲有些短小，宽宽薄薄的，有一种孩童的稚气，倒显得格外可爱。但他自己是不知道的，他想。他的手指和眼睛，乱糟糟的额发，引人遐思的嘴唇……他想变成那件挂在他臂上的衣服，长长地缠绕着，紧贴着他赤裸的呼吸。  
“你会了吗，德拉科？”他问道，身体依然自在地歪斜着——这只是德拉科的看法，他觉得他自在得过分，什么都不做就能扼杀他的一切幻想。  
“不会，”德拉科说道，其实他早就会了，“我用不惯麻瓜的东西。”  
“有这么难吗？”哈利显得有些不相信，“扳机一按就能发射，比魔法简单多了。”  
“面对大蜘蛛的时候可就不是这样了。”德拉科扶着枪管转换着方向，他宽大的手掌贴着层叠起伏的冰冷枪械，这让他小小地兴奋起来，就像小时候第一次拿到魔杖。  
麻瓜的东西，他想，没有复杂的咒语、没有标准的动作，只用按下一个按钮——嘭的一声，一切就发生了，铁做的小壳子飞出来，把墙壁打了个对穿，把人命夺走了。  
魔法要杀死人得费老大的功夫。杀戮咒需要极强的魔力才能成功，穆迪教授在他们四年级的时候说过，就算他们所有人指着他念出这个咒语，也顶多只能让他流流鼻血。邪恶的黑魔法也有门槛，并非所有人都能使用。但枪——这种麻瓜的杀戮咒、黑魔法，它的门槛只在于如何将它弄到手。  
他又想到了他们捡到的那些刀，每一把都具有杀人的威力。哈利就用其中一把捅死了安东尼，生命在锐器下显得如此脆弱，血不要钱似的流出来，一瞬间就流空了。  
德拉科忽然意识到杀人是这么容易的一件事。他曾为此狠狠地犯过愁，痛苦地流过泪，躲在盥洗室里自怨自艾，甚至向一个女幽灵倾诉。他杀不了人，但杀人并不难；他要杀死的对象太强大，但杀人并不难。  
他把刀塞给哈利，教唆他，借他的手杀死别人——他没有错，不是他说的吗，“除了我以外，你不能杀死任何人”？所以他得代替他去杀人，这没有错，一切都是约定好的。  
德拉科又正了正自己的肩膀，将枪换到另一只手，食指指腹卡在了那个关口。扳机有些柔软——只是他的错觉，但抚摸起来确实不那么光滑，拖拽着皮肤往下拉扯，迟迟的。如果按下去会怎么样呢？他忍不住想。他还记得安东尼在他耳边发射的那几颗子弹，他毫不怀疑那一瞬间爆发的力量能让他脑瓜开花。他迫不及待地想找个目标试试手，但哈利不允许他开枪。  
“这把枪的声音太响了，会让别人听见的。”他解释道。  
德拉科又把目光转向哈利，他发誓这是最后一次了。既然是最后一次，那他可得多看一会儿。他的目光贪婪地扫过他的脸和脖子。  
“我们出去吧。”哈利看了眼手表，已经六点半了，天色惶惶地昏沉下来，寂静无风，“我们现在去找那只大蜘蛛。”  
德拉科将枪取下来握在一边，拍了拍，仿佛对待一个亲切的老朋友。  
“你要怎么找，一条一条走廊找过去吗？”他问道，“我觉得已经很久没有看见它了，说不定它已经逃走了。”  
“逃走？能逃到哪里去？它肯定还在这栋楼里，只是我们没碰见而已。”哈利捏着口袋里的小刀。他把枪给了德拉科，后者的视力比他要好得多，这一点在夜里更为明显。而且还有一点——这也许是哈利的恶趣味，他想看看讨厌麻瓜的德拉科不得不使用麻瓜武器时的表现，虽然现在看起来他契合得意外的不错。  
“说不定它已经逃出了城堡……”  
“你害怕就直说。”  
“见鬼，谁害怕了？”德拉科皱了皱鼻子，“我现在可是有枪的人。”  
“这话听你说出来真怪。”哈利耸耸肩。  
“闭嘴，哈利。”  
他们边低声交谈边往外走，德拉科觉得有点饿，这一天简陋的进食让他的胃有点难受，一阵一阵地刺痛，他忍着没有告诉哈利。反正他也想不出什么解决的办法，反而还会瞎操心……不过看着哈利瞎操心似乎也挺有趣的。  
哈利正和德拉科交代着他们的行动路线，这时不远处传来了一声尖叫，然后是一串混乱的脚步声，似乎有两三个人正朝这儿跑来，边跑边喘着气。  
哈利和德拉科对视了一眼，后者有些迟疑：“不会真的遇上了吧？”  
厄尼、贾斯廷和奥利弗刚爬上四楼就撞见了站在一边的潘西。对方还没说话，麻瓜出身的奥利弗和贾斯廷马上认出了她手中的危险品，拉着一头雾水的厄尼疯狂地向另一边跑去。  
“喂，你们做什么？”厄尼被他们拽得踉踉跄跄，好几次险些摔倒，窝了一肚子火。  
“那是枪啊，枪！”  
“对啊，枪！”  
“什么枪？那是什么？”  
“待会再和你解释！”  
他们一路飞奔，整条走廊在视野中剧烈摇晃，仿佛下一刻就要溃塌。然而三人刚跑过拐角就撞见了正在盔甲长廊上巡逻的巨型蜘蛛，它庞然的身影将所有空隙都填满了，如同一团冰冷的黑雾，吞噬者他们的呼吸。长廊上的甲胄东倒西歪，横躺在地上宛如一具具破碎的尸体，铁质的头颅和面具凌乱地落在各处，有几只还在地上轱辘轱辘滚动着，眼睛和嘴巴位置的空洞一晃一晃，诡异至极。  
“啊——”  
他们扭身就跑，逃跑的速度比来时还要快。厄尼抢在了最前头，一股脑儿往前跑，也不知自己已经跑到了什么地方，回头一看却发现他的两个朋友被他远远地落在后头，蜘蛛黑压压圆滚滚的身体和挥舞的长腿仿佛一座异形的小山，贾斯廷朝他的方向伸着手，似乎竭力想抓住什么。  
“救救我们——救救我们！”他的整张脸因为惶恐而扭曲了，像是被哈哈镜拉长了一倍，显得滑稽可笑。厄尼被自己的这个念头吓了一跳，他摇了摇头，连忙朝他们跑去，内心却忍不住埋怨起来。  
为什么他们不能跑快一点，还要连累自己……如果他死在了这儿，那一定是他们的错……不，不要想死这个字，太可怕了……  
可他的脚步不由自主地慢了下来，意识到这一点后他又加快了步伐，但内心却更混乱了。  
厄尼还没跑到他的朋友们跟前，耳边蓦然响起了巨大的枪声，将他震在了原地。那只大蜘蛛也陡然停下来，猛然向前滑去，庞大的身躯给他带来了相应的惯性。它仿佛在挣扎，八条长腿剧烈地舞动着，张开狰狞的口器发出粗哑又尖锐的咆哮——他从来不知道蜘蛛还能发出这样恐怖的声音，像是从地狱深处传来的恶魔的嘶吼。他相信也相差不远。  
趁着这个机会，贾斯廷和奥利弗连滚带爬地跑到了他的身边，大汗淋漓。他能清晰地感受到他们活着的呼吸，一收一放，蓬松浮肿。  
“它的下腹没有硬壳保护，德拉科。”一个熟悉的声音这样说道，在渐渐黯淡的天光中如同一场幻觉。然后那人跃上了旁边的窗沿，一手抓着栏杆，双腿曲着蹲在上面，黑色的袍子从腿上垂下来，有一种不经意的洒脱。  
“知道了。”德拉科的语气很不耐烦，内心困惑着哈利是怎么看见蜘蛛下腹的，手上的动作却没有停。他微弯下腰，眯起眼对着下方又开了一枪，那强烈的后坐力让他的手臂几乎震麻，他不知道自己是否已经击中，只能凭蜘蛛愤怒的叫声来确定。  
麻瓜的东西用起来就是不顺手，德拉科边后退边想，大蜘蛛已经一瘸一拐地朝他这儿爬来了。它的速度相较之前慢了不少，动作也极不协调，黑色的眼球中转过一丝红光，这说明它处于被极度激怒的状态。这种状态缺乏理智，攻击性也相对强很多。  
哈利在窗沿上观察了一会儿，从口袋里摸出一把餐刀用力朝蜘蛛的眼睛掷去。它的眼睛非常小，头也很小，在这样庞大的身躯衬托下显得很不协调。那把餐刀并没有伤害到蜘蛛的眼睛，但成功地吸引了它的注意力。他朝德拉科打了个手势，后者二话不说瞄准了蜘蛛的眼睛——他的姿势有一种僵硬的标准，只有新手才会这样用枪。不过哈利相信他马上就会抛弃这种教科书式的姿势了，因为大蜘蛛已经冲着他跑了过来。  
“见鬼，它怎么忽然跑得这么快？！”德拉科手忙脚乱地开枪，也不知自己打中了哪儿，听那声音很有可能是坚硬的外壳，“哈利，你给我下来！哈利·波特！”  
哈利不得不从窗沿上跳下来，但他清楚自己帮不上什么忙，他手中没有合适的武器。大蜘蛛此时一心一意地追着德拉科往前跑，他费力地在背后跟着，目光无意识地描摹着大蜘蛛摇摆的头和胡乱挥舞的腿，想着如果再有一把枪就好了。  
德拉科不停地后退着，他的胳膊在颤抖，压在肩膀上的枪管仿佛有千斤重，烫得吓人，他觉得自己的皮肤已经开始冒烟了，散发出烤肉的味道。  
再这样下去不行，枪管会爆炸的！他胡思乱想着，可还是不停地朝着大蜘蛛开枪。枪声炸雷般淹没了他的双耳，右臂仿佛已经不是自己的了，完全失去知觉，只凭着习惯盲目地按下扳机，连瞄准都被他忘记了。  
不，不行……他不行的，为什么发射了这么多枪它还是没有倒下？难道它是打不死的怪物，难道他要栽在这儿了……不，这种情况决不能发生，他一定要逃走，他要离开——  
他的肩膀一抖，枪险些抓握不住滑落下来。他慌忙按住枪柄，这时旁边伸过一双手将他的枪夺了过来。那人抓着枪急冲冲地往前跑，边跑边开枪，枪声一下一下仿佛打在他的脚下，有万钧重。  
第一枪，击中了蜘蛛的下颚——如果那能叫下颚的话，将那部分组织完全打碎了，各种碎片和黏液飞溅出来沾满了墙壁，有几滴落在了德拉科的衣角上。  
第二枪，以斜向上的角度从蜘蛛的口器中穿了过去，直直击中了挂在天花板上的八角枝状吊灯，玻璃灯旋转着晃了晃，啪地一声坠落，玻璃碎片溅得到处都是。  
第三枪完全打偏了，射中了右侧的一张肖像，里面的人尖叫起来蜷缩成一团。  
哈利放下枪，微喘着气倒退着，目光直直地盯着眼前的庞然大物。大蜘蛛黑溜溜的小眼睛也瞪着他，似乎不敢相信自己的生命已经结束。它的腿微弱地挥舞着，像是在做最后挣扎，但那具身体最后还是轰然倒塌，烟尘四起。  
他松了一口气，喉咙涌上一股浓烈的气息，像是要灼烧整个喉管。他向后望去，枪沉甸甸的，在手中晃动。  
德拉科隔着距离望着他，他觉得有些呼吸不过来。他需要一条布蒙上那人的眼睛，或者蒙上自己的眼睛。他需要有什么来抑制滚烫的大脑和呼吸，他需要水，冷水，最好能浇一头一脸。  
哈利走到他身边时就看见德拉科慌慌张张地翻着自己的书包。他在他身边蹲下来，问道：“你在找什么？”  
“水，”他含糊地说道，“我渴死了。”  
“对了德拉科，你太紧张了，拿枪的时候放松一些。”哈利想到了什么，说道，“不用握得那么标准，你的姿势很僵硬。”  
“哼，你看起来倒是很熟练。”德拉科终于找到了那瓶分发的矿泉水，但汗湿的手怎么也拧不开瓶盖，哈利从他手中拿过替他扭开了。  
“不，我也是第一次用。”他提着枪站起来，跨过大蜘蛛盘虬交错的肢体朝前方走去。他本想和厄尼他们打个招呼，却发现他们不知何时已经离开了，只好作罢。  
“怎么了？”德拉科从后面走上来，皱着眉看了眼背后死去的大蜘蛛，“我们快走吧，刚才动静太大了，恐怕已经把别人吸引过来了。”  
哈利叹了口气，只好和德拉科快步离开。  
等到他们离开后，旁边一间教室的铁门吱呀一声打开了，厄尼探出一个头四处看了看，朝他的两个朋友招了招手，示意他们出来。  
“已经离开了，”他说道，“真是吓死我了。”  
“以后一定要离他们远一点。”奥利弗心有余悸。  
“没想到枪居然有这么大的威力，他们到底是从哪里找到的？”  
“大概是运气好吧。不过我觉得，这把镰刀也挺酷的。”贾斯廷挥了挥手中铮亮的镰刀，奥利弗连忙避开了他。  
“但我觉得——你看，哈利用枪这么娴熟，说不定之前就尝试过。”  
“你觉得我的镰刀用得熟不熟练？”  
“喂，你别晃来晃去的，太危险了！”  
“好了！总之我们不要靠近那些带枪的人。”厄尼大声说道，他的眉头皱得很紧，“噢，我当然不是在怀疑……我是说，枪太危险了。”  
他想了想，又补充了一句：“当然，我们如果捡到枪的话也不能放过。”

“好吧，既然我们已经杀死了大蜘蛛，那么接下来可以休息了吗？”  
他们随手打开了盔甲长廊旁的一间房间的门，里面摆满了各种精致徽章和奖杯，在微弱的晚霞中映着银蓝的光。德拉科关上门，房间里顿时陷入静谧的黑暗。空气中似乎流动着微妙的气息，哈利忽然觉得不自在起来，他向前跨了两步，站得离德拉科远了一些。  
“现在还没到睡觉的时间，德拉科。”他说道，勉力控制着自己的声音，“而且一直呆在一个地方很危险，你不知道会发生什么。”  
“我在想，如果我们选一个合适的房间，把门锁好一直躲在里面，能坚持多久？”他的声音似乎近了一些，哈利的肩膀忍不住颤了颤。  
“这样不行。”他说道，“首先我们的食物撑不了那么久，况且我们的目的就是要从这里逃出去，而不是永远被关在这里。”  
“但我们要怎么逃出去？我们没有在这里见到其他人，也没有任何出口。也许我们得试试从窗口跳出去，到城堡外面看看。”德拉科说道，他的呼吸在黑暗中缓慢起伏，从一头越到另一头，翻山越岭，化作一团雾气将他紧紧锁住。  
“我试过——我试过从窗户逃出去。之前我向窗外扔了一块石头，但它被弹回来了。”哈利吸着气说道，他忍不住蹲下了身，斗篷拖在地上发出细微的沙响，他希望他没有听见，“城堡四周被施了禁锢咒，硬闯是没有办法的。比起这个，我更想知道是谁费心思做了这些事，为什么？如果只是想把我们杀死，根本没必要用这种迂回的方式。”  
德拉科没有回答。哈利低头看着漆黑的地面，确实是黑的，没有安全感的深黑。奖品陈列室没有窗户，一丝一毫的光都透不进来。他莫名有些恐慌，他们就这样把自己关在了这里，如果有人想在这儿对他们进行暗杀，那实在是太容易了。  
哈利的双腿蹲得有些酸痛，他一手撑着地板站起来。手肘不小心触碰到了一个物体，背后传来一声小小的抽气，一只手抓住了他的上臂，他意识到那是德拉科——他已经站得离他这么近了，似乎悄悄回头就能触碰他的鼻息。那是他不曾想过的距离。  
哈利犹豫了一秒后想要甩开他，但对方扔下了枪一手抱住他的腰，枪倒在地上发出清脆的声响。一切似乎变得理所当然。他贴了上来，缠在腰间的温度清晰得难以忍受。哈利感觉到灼热而湿润的气息在他的脖颈上攀爬，他在抚摸他，沿着他的肋骨向下到他的小腹，他吸了一口气，抓住了他的手。  
“德拉科……”他一张口就觉得不对劲，声音意外的低哑，像是在哀求着什么，但这并不是他的本意。背后的人似乎也察觉到了这一点，他在他耳边吹了口气。  
“你知道，哈利，我对你提供的伙食一直很不满意。”他开始吻他的脖子，哈利的心脏几乎要跳出嗓子眼了，这太奇怪了，他的皮肤在他的触碰下变得敏感、发烫，本来不应该这样……他忍不住呻吟出声，转过身抱住了他，将头埋在他的颈窝里。这种感觉比打败大蜘蛛还要热烈得多，像是燃烧着肺脏的火。他觉得这很不合时宜，他们时刻处于危机之中，不知何时就会遭遇险境……但他确实想过这种事，当他看着他的时候，当他也看着他的时候。  
他们拥吻了一会儿，舔咬着对方性感的嘴唇，然后又抱在一起，难耐地摩擦着。黑暗使他的意志变得薄弱，心甘情愿地接受对方的索取，也索取着对方。德拉科的嘴唇甜得像蜜，他的舌头能将他的所有欲念勾引出来，他沉溺着，即使知道这又多么不正常，但又多么让人心动……  
“你有本事就自己找东西吃，”他说道，在一次分开之后，他的手依然紧贴着他温暖的臂弯，“别总是挑三拣四，你以为你在度假吗？”  
“噢，不是，”德拉科说道，哈利猜他扬起了眉，他滚烫的掌心在黑暗中摸索、触碰，令他微微战栗，“我的确在自己找东西吃。”  
哈利过了一会儿才反应过来，他的脸有点红，但没有反驳。这句话让他又有些蠢蠢欲动，他简直想给自己一个耳光，但身体又忍不住靠了上去。为什么不呢？如果他们都想的话，那没什么不对。  
但哈利还是凭着自己的意志力推开了德拉科，后退两步，脚后跟踢到了一个坚硬的物体。他用不太有说服力的语气说道：“我觉得这不对，德拉科。”  
“哪里不对？”对方的声音也哑哑的，像是在压抑着什么，“我觉得很好。”  
“——我们应该干正事，”他低声说道，实际上他现在根本提不起劲去思考，他的心思完全被这个人勾住了，“我们要想想怎么出去，停止这一切——”  
“其实在这里也挺好。”他咕哝了一句，哈利没听清，“哈利，我们忙活了一天了。”  
他的语气有点撒娇和抱怨的意味，带着些委屈，哈利咳了一声，说道：“这里没有安全的地方，德拉科。而且今天晚上我们不能睡觉。”  
“什么？”  
“我有想要验证的事。”哈利说道，“等到十二点就会知道了。”  
“我不喜欢你卖关子，哈利。”哈利可以想到德拉科一定皱起了眉，忍不住咧嘴笑了，从地上拾起枪拍了拍沾在上面的灰。  
“我们出去吧，”他说道，“现在离十二点还有好一会儿呢。”  
“既然还有时间，那为什么不呆在这里？”德拉科将他拉了回来，渴望地低喃着，“我还想要，哈利。”  
他说完便自顾自地凑上来，搂着他的腰和臀。哈利吓得连连后退，手里的枪都抓不稳了。和德拉科接吻实在是太舒服了，但不应该是现在。在他们逃出去以后他一定要和他亲个够。  
在他刚触碰到他的嘴唇时，门外忽然响起了一阵使劲拧动门把手的声音，吱吱嘎嘎突兀极了，似乎有人在极为粗暴地拧转它，那架势简直是想把它从上面拆下来。  
德拉科和哈利站在原地一动不动，谁也不敢说话。他的血在慢慢变冷，冻成了冰柱。他无意识地抓着德拉科的手臂，后者放在他腰上的手收紧了一些，这让他产生了一丝安全感。  
门依然在前后晃动，微弱的光线在摇晃的门缝间迭动。德拉科拽着他走到门边，这样门一打开他们就处于门后的位置。哈利握紧手中的枪，尽量小动作地更换弹匣，手心沾满了汗。他听见门外似乎传来了一声低低的“门锁着，里面有人”，另一个人用更低的声音说了句什么，他努力想从门缝往外望，但什么也看不清。  
门平静了下来，一串脚步声渐渐远去，那几个人似乎是离开了。哈利松了一口气，他注意到自己的食指一直悬在扳机上随时准备按下去，这让他无由来地惊恐起来。  
如果那几个人真的破门而入，他会抢先开枪吗？他会为了自己的安全而牺牲别人吗？不，他已经这么做了……他为什么会变成这个样子，他怎么能任由自己堕落——  
“哈利？”德拉科的声音在背后响起，打断了他的思绪，他轻轻覆上来，搂住了他的腰。哈利的心头涌过一阵暖流，他回过头亲了亲他的脸，重新握紧了手中的枪。  
无论如何，他想，如果有人想要伤害德拉科、伤害他的朋友，他一定不会心慈手软。

四楼，夜晚十点。  
布雷斯和诺特在这儿已经转了好几个小时了，但依然没有找到想见的人。四楼的设计比三楼要复杂得多，数不胜数的陷阱门和伪装成地板的小机关让他们防不胜防，布雷斯甚至和一扇会唱歌的门交流了许久，最后被诺特指出这只是在做无用功。  
“见鬼，她到底去哪了？”布雷斯骂骂咧咧地在走廊上大步往前走，踢开了一块滚到脚边的石头。旁边的诺特看了他一眼。  
“你为什么一定要去找她？”他冷不丁地问道。  
“噢，还不是怕出错嘛……不然谁想干这种苦差事。”  
“我们的任务还完全没有进展，布雷斯。”  
“那个不着急，”他挥了挥手，“不是要等通知吗？”  
“在这里到处乱转是很危险的。”  
“我知道，我知道……但是……那个疯女人，她居然杀人——”  
“布雷斯，你不会觉得这种情况下不会死人吧？”诺特停下脚步，立在原地。布雷斯下意识回头望去，幽冷的夜充斥着一种没有生气的寂静，像是独自跋涉在广袤的沙漠里，无尽的沙将温度吸收走了，他便慢慢坠入巨大的月与没有轮廓的迷失之中。  
“当然不会，毕竟我都看到礼堂里——”  
“除了礼堂里发生的事情，你是不是觉得接下来不会有人死去？”诺特打断了他的话。  
“——我没有这么说，不过……我觉得发生一些意外也是很正常的。但是像潘西那样就不正常了，先不说她违反规则，她整个人看起来就怪怪的，到时候出了事还不知道该怎么办呢。”布雷斯挠了挠后脑勺，说道。  
诺特沉默了一会儿，似乎觉得有点冷，他搓了搓手掌放进口袋里。  
“到最后所有人都会变成那样的。”他低声说道。  
“喂，别乱说。那多可怕啊？”  
“是很可怕，但这就是目的之一。”  
“……我不太理解。”布雷斯说道，他的声音听起来有点怪。  
“你只是不想理解而已。”诺特尖锐地指出，“别去管潘西了，还是把自己的工作做好吧。她肯定也不想让别人管着她。”  
“这听起来太不带劲了。”他抱怨着，“说实话我更在意她到底是从哪儿拿到那个玩意儿的？”  
“你这么关心做什么？”诺特斜了他一眼。  
“呃……只是有点好奇。”布雷斯解释道，想了想又补充了一句，“你想太多了。”  
“我可不觉得。”诺特哼了一声，双手放在口袋里继续往前走。布雷斯却不得不开始思考起他的话来，他自认为自己对他的同班同学没什么非分之想，也不见得会看上潘西，而且潘西喜欢的人是德拉科，这谁都知道。不过德拉科去哪儿了？  
“对了，我们好像一直都没有碰见德拉科他们。”  
“我们就没碰见过几个人，布雷斯。”  
“你说，德拉科的任务是不是和我们不一样？”  
诺特又哼了一声，说道：“谁知道。”  
背后吹来了一阵幽幽的冷风，布雷斯吸了口气。他感觉到有什么抵上了他的喉咙，冰冷冷的一条线，坚硬刺骨，直直地压着他的喉结。他的背脊整块僵硬了，动也不敢动。  
他的眼珠慢慢地向左转去，一个模糊的影子在边缘晃动着，只能判断出是个男生。他张了张口想说话，那人的刀紧了紧，他连忙停下了。  
诺特走了几步却发现身边的人消失了，回过头就看见布雷斯被一个男孩用刀挟持着，一脸恐惧。  
“……布雷斯？”  
他向前跨了一步，那个男孩立刻将刀压得更紧，布雷斯的喉咙上多了一条血线。  
“站在那里别动！不然我就杀了他！”他尖声叫道。  
诺特马上停住脚步，吸了口气，放软语气试图使他冷静下来：“你别激动，斐尼甘。你想要做什么？”  
西莫一脸冷酷地看着他，歪了歪头，说道：“我需要你回答我几个问题。对了，你叫什么名字？”  
布雷斯似乎动了动，西莫立即卡紧了刀片，勒得他想吐。  
“西奥多·诺特，我叫西奥多·诺特。你冷静一点，斐尼甘。”诺特说道，握紧了手指，“你要问什么？”  
“你们说的规定是什么？任务又是什么？”西莫高声问道，死死地瞪着诺特，“你们是不是知道些什么？”  
“等一下，你先把刀放下来，我们好好说——”  
“回答我！”  
诺特马上闭上了嘴。过了一会儿，他看了布雷斯一眼，镇定地回答道：“我不能告诉你。这是机密，说出来我们就完了。”  
“不说的话你们现在就完了！”西莫一脸狰狞，布雷斯被他勒得双颊发红，眼珠子鼓鼓囊囊，只能看见一团吓人的眼白。诺特眯起眼，强忍怒火低声说道：“我们的任务就是让这一切发生，你明白了吗？”  
西莫的脸上流露出了一丝困惑，但很快就被阴冷的暴怒掩盖了，尖声质问道：“也就是说，这一切都是你们干的？！”  
“随你怎么想。”  
“结束它们！放我们出去，诺特！”西莫大吼道，脸涨得血红，诺特似乎从他的眼角看到了一瞬的泪光，“你们这些疯子——刽子手——结束它们！马上！”  
“我们没法结束它们，”诺特冷静地说道，“这不是由我们决定的，你着急也没有用。放开布雷斯，冷静下来。”  
“那怎么才能结束？告诉我，怎么才能让它结束？”西莫大声追问道，眼神已经有些疯癫了。诺特几乎忍受不了他尖锐的声音。  
“成为最后一个活下来的人，或者，”他说道，“杀了哈利·波特。”  
“……什么？”  
“杀了所有人，或者杀了哈利·波特，明白了吗？明白了就把他放开！”诺特高声喊道，西莫依然呆呆地看着他，没有动弹。他快步朝他走去，一把捏住他握着刀的手腕将他掰开，将布雷斯拉到一边，拍了拍他的脸。后者僵硬地看着他，又摸了摸自己的脖子，断断续续地吸着气，身体瘫软下来。  
西莫呆滞地望着他们，手中的刀缓缓垂下。他不知道自己在想什么，也不知道自己应该想什么，大脑乱成一团。他看着诺特和布雷斯转身快步离开，没有阻止，也没有说一句话。

“我们这是要去哪里？”  
“校医院。”  
“那里还能用吗？”他问道，活动了一下脖子，还是觉得有些想吐。  
身边的人脚步停了一瞬，又恢复了流畅：“应该还能用。”  
“其实也不是很严重的伤口。”布雷斯摸了摸鼻子。夜晚的空气有点冷，他的喉咙又涩又哑，弥漫着一股令人作呕的血腥味，“那时候真是吓死我了，说实话，我以为他真的要杀人呢。”  
“所以我刚刚说过，所有人都会变成那样的。现在你明白了吗？”诺特平静地说道。  
他们走进了夜色中的校医院。出于某种两个人都不想提的原因，他们没有开灯。深灰的影子像一只长满手的怪兽吞噬了铺满白布的床。将床铺隔开的白帘子在风中飞舞，一扑一扑，似乎要扑到面上来。  
诺特在立在墙边的药柜中翻找药剂，布雷斯在一张病床上坐下，他摸了摸床单，又将脸埋在手中，长叹了一口气。  
“你找到了吗？”他问道，不知是不是因为姿势的缘故带上了鼻音。  
“快了。”诺特的声音有些远，像是一种冰冷的错觉。  
布雷斯沉默了一会儿，说道：“我讨厌这种状况。”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，我刚刚被一个格兰芬多用刀子威胁。正常的学生会做出这种事吗？”  
“谁都有可能做出这种事。”诺特抬起头看了他一眼，语气依然很平静。  
“但平时他们不会做出这种事，不是吗？他们是被逼成这样的，可这样不对，什么都不对。”  
“你好像搞错了什么，你忘了我们的目的了吗？”诺特瞥了他一眼，从柜子里拿出一瓶蓝色的药剂朝他走来，“你当初也听见了，既然那时候没有选择退出，现在后悔也没有用。”  
“你觉得谁能选择退出？”布雷斯苦笑了一声。诺特拿着那瓶蓝色药剂走到他面前，微微摇晃着，安定而寂静。他看向挂在墙壁上的闹钟，指针正一寸一寸挪向十二点。  
“是挺可怕的。”诺特想起了潘西那张几乎辨认不出的脸，“如果你忍受不了可以离开这里，用那个印记。”  
“……到了那个时候，我会试试的。”布雷斯抽气了一声，药液伸进伤口内部带着灼烧的痛感。他注意到闹钟表盘上所有的数字都消失了，原本是数字【“12”】的地方只留下了一个血红的单词【“危险”】，分针和时针正指着它，显得诡异莫名。浓重的不祥预感简直要让布雷斯的头皮炸开了，他拉起诺特就往外跑。下一秒，整个校医院被一股巨力轰为了废墟，无数破碎的砖瓦、玻璃碎片、折断的床榻和被单朝他们飞来，如同一阵呼啸的龙卷风。  
布雷斯斗胆向后看了一眼，这一眼让他终身难忘：  
一只足有整个房间那么大的拳头正对着他们，粗壮的五指合拢着，四条指缝像是通往地狱的窄门。拳头后方后连接着一整根手臂，但从布雷斯的角度只能看见一片紫灰色的结实的肉。  
他看了一眼就被这惊骇的场景吓呆了，呼吸不顺畅。眼看着那只拳头慢慢向后退去又快速放大，再一次朝这儿撞来，他连忙加快脚步和诺特飞奔出去，尖叫着逃离了校医院。  
校医院的废墟外，两个男孩孤零零地站在一根碎了半截的雕花墙柱后，面对着突兀而空荡地呈现在眼前的赤裸的夜晚。夜空如此纯净，星辰点缀着漆黑的天鹅绒长裙，裙摆摇摆着，将空隙间的风都吹进骨缝里去，满满地挤着每一块肌肉。  
“是巨人。”哈利说道，他向前跨了一步，顶风站在悬空的暗夜中，黑发被吹得向后飞动，“过来，德拉科。你往下看。”  
他迟疑了一秒，朝他走去。风将他整个人吹得摇晃，像是要坠到深谷、坠到星光里去似的。他抱着手臂站在悬崖边向下望，觉得自己似乎将被吸进幽冥。但即使幽冥中也不会有这样深的绝望。  
他看不出那个巨人有多高，他正坐在地上吃一块血淋淋的猪肉，发黄的歪牙齿咀嚼肉块发出令人牙酸的吱嘎声，仿佛在雨天摇晃一扇不好使的门，湿答答、油腻腻的。他披着一件黑色的兽皮大氅，两条腿光着，那畸形的肌肉像小山包一块一块隆起来，堆砌成一整片贫瘠的、毛刺刺的大陆。大陆不停地移动着、摇摆着，在月色中反着光，铁银色的河流。  
德拉科张了好几次嘴，但都说不出一句完整的句子。他不是没有见过巨人——甚至见过很多，但都比不上此时万分之一恐惧。这副景象几乎超出了他的想象，似乎只存在于噩梦中，他们被这样的恐怖威胁着，随时可能被他轻易地捕捉、践踏，而他们到底在做什么？  
“我之前可没听说过——为什么会有巨人在这里？”他还是开口了，勉强自己镇定下来。他不想去看那副可怕的场景，但又控制不住自己的眼睛，盯着巨人嘎吱嘎吱地吃完了一整头猪，拽起自己的大氅擦了擦嘴。  
“它第一个毁掉的是麻瓜研究教室，时间大约在夜晚十二点。第二个毁掉的是桃金娘的盥洗室，时间是中午十二点。第三个毁掉的是校医院，也是晚上十二点。”哈利说道，他看了眼手表，再次确认了一遍时间，“每隔十二个小时就会有一个地方被摧毁，时间拖得越长对我们来说越不利。”  
德拉科的嘴唇抿成了紧绷的一条线，没有说话。他依然死死盯着下面的巨人，不知在想什么。  
“从被摧毁的这三个地方就能得出很多线索，”哈利继续讲了下去，看了德拉科一眼，“摧毁校医院是想削减我们的续航能力，摧毁桃金娘的盥洗室是不想让我们躲进密室里……但据我所知，知道密室入口在哪儿的人并不多，或者说只有寥寥几个。”  
说完这句话，哈利看见德拉科僵硬地把头慢慢转过来，面无表情地看着他。  
哈利与他对望着，低声说道：“你觉得他摧毁麻瓜研究教室是为了什么？”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，生硬地扯出了一个苍白的笑容：“我不知道，哈利。”  
“这是个败笔，”哈利说道，“狭隘和偏见暴露了他。”  
他们又共同沉默了。哈利拿起枪慢慢向前走去，德拉科跟在他身边。无尽沉沦的夜将他们的温度吞食得一干二净，两个影子越拉越长，直到走入没有光的地方。  
当他们消失在走廊尽头后，一间教室的门无声地打开了，西莫从里面缓缓走出。  
他木木地望着空寂无人的走道，两侧的油灯惶惶地亮着，一窜一窜。没有飘荡的幽灵，肖像冷冷地憷着脸。深夜，伶俜的回音，无穷的悲痛溃堤般朝他压过来、压进骨骼深处，那雪白的浪花将他击碎了、挖空了，他成了一具孤零零的壳，行尸走肉般匍匐在大地上。  
杀死哈利·波特，这一切就能结束了吗？这会不会只是诺特的一个谎言？但他那时候的表情并不像在撒谎，他要么杀了所有人，要么杀了哈利……他不可能杀死所有人，他做不到的，可是杀死哈利……  
那可是哈利啊，他的同班同学，他们住在同一个寝室，他还教过他守护神咒……那可是哈利啊。  
可他又想起迪安临死前的眼神，冷凉的，透着黯淡的深紫色光辉，像飘在山边的一抹雾，不知是子夜还是黎明，死亡还是新生。  
他对他说，把真凶找出来，西莫。让我们变成这样的真凶。然后，活下去。  
造成这一切的真凶到底是谁？怎么样才能找到他？不……在找到真相之前，他得先活下去。  
让这一切结束吧，结束以后那个人总会出现的，一切总会真相大白的。  
西莫呆立了一会儿，拉上兜帽走入了深夜。

帕德玛和曼蒂蜷缩在四楼的女生盥洗室的隔间里，她们勉强点燃了在教室里找到的火柴，但这火种太过渺小，根本无法让她们的身体温暖起来。帕德玛隔着蠕动的火虫望着她，曼蒂低低的刘海颤动着，似乎要垂进眼睛里去，红色的眼睫毛一眨，一眨，又晃成了黑色。  
她们的时间也一下，一下，从白色走到红色，从红色走到黑色，从黑色走向灰烬。她捏着那根火柴，它那么小、那么柔弱，可她不敢扔掉它，她不敢扔掉另一个自己。它烧着了她的手指，灰烬般的疼痛舔舐着指纹，她为此感到欣喜。她还活着，这么多人死去了她还活着，还能感觉到痛……  
“啊，你的手指烧到了，帕德玛！”曼蒂惊叫了一声，伸手就要拂去帕德玛手中的火柴。后者躲开了她，一脸厌恶地扔掉了火柴。它落进水里，黑炭的头熄灭了。  
“我们今晚……就在这里过夜吗？”曼蒂小心翼翼地问道，观察着女孩的脸色。背着光，一层浓浓的灰黑色，一道悄悄的灰蓝勾勒着她起伏的鼻尖和嘴唇，但眼神却是看不清的，一动不动。  
随着时间的流逝她越来越能感觉自己的虚弱和疲惫，力量从四肢一寸寸流走。她只能依赖她的朋友，除此之外一无所有。她无法在这里生存下去，于是她死死抓住她——这根救命稻草，她过分的力量掐死了她，但她还是不肯放手。她的恐惧是最锋利的刀刃。  
“你能找到更好的地方吗？”帕德玛反问道，“虽然冷了点，但那些男生肯定不会进来。还有，今天晚上我们不能睡觉。”  
“可是……”曼蒂刚说了一句就闭上了嘴。她感到困倦，虽然并没有做什么事，但困意一波一波席卷着大脑。她的眼皮越来越沉，眼前模糊一片，几乎看不清帕德玛的脸了。  
“如果你不想在睡觉的时候被人杀死就乖乖听我的话，不然我可不会保护你。”帕德玛哼了一声，抿住了下唇。  
“我知道了，我会听话的。”曼蒂马上说道，握紧了自己的手指。  
她们沉默了一会儿，曼蒂觉得自己得说点什么，但她还没有开口就响起了一阵细微的敲门声，连着三下，低得几乎让她以为自己出现了幻听。  
她们面面相觑，帕德玛警惕地站起来，死死地盯着被她们锁好的盥洗室大门。  
过了几秒，敲门声再次响起了，比上次重了一些。随后一个细弱的女声传了进来：  
“请问……有人吗？”  
帕德玛从隔间跨了出来，无声无息地走到门边。曼蒂也跟着她站起来，提着裙子来到门的另一边。  
“请开开门好吗？我——我想上厕所，我真的没有恶意……”那人似乎要哭出来了，吸着鼻子。曼蒂有些心软了，她朝帕德玛看了一眼，后者依然一脸严肃，没有开门的意思。  
“帕德玛。”曼蒂小声提醒道。女孩瞪了她一眼，对她摇了摇头。  
“求求你们，真的……”那个声音还在哀求着，曼蒂着急地看着她，拽了拽帕德玛的袖子。后者甩开她，拉着她走到墙角。  
“放她进来吧，帕德玛。她好像很可怜……”曼蒂站定后马上低声劝道，紧握着她的手。  
帕德玛皱着眉，说道：“让她进来了我们怎么办？我们该到哪里去过夜？”  
“她只是上个厕所，很快就会走的。”  
“谁知道她到底想要做什么？每一楼都有盥洗室，她为什么偏偏要来这儿？”  
“三楼的盥洗室坏掉了，帕德玛。”曼蒂恳求道，“让她进来吧，我保证她不会有恶意的。”  
“你能用什么来保证？你认识外面的人吗？”  
“我——可是——”  
“我认识，我知道是谁。”帕德玛打断了她，表情扭曲而古怪。  
“啊？……那是谁？”  
“帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔。”她干脆地回答道，“我的双胞胎妹妹。”  
“你的……妹妹？”曼蒂愣了一下，更困惑了，“那为什么不让她进来？”  
帕德玛沉默着没有回答，曼蒂皱着眉看了她一会儿，问道：“你和她……关系不好吗？”  
“哦，当然不是。”帕德玛咬着指甲，她显得有些恼火，但曼蒂相信这种恼火并不是针对她，“可这种时候谁知道她在想什么？”  
“但是——我们有两个人，不是吗？如果不安全，我们可以使用那个——”  
“那个是一次性的，我和你说过了！”帕德玛的音量提高了一些，这使得在外面的帕瓦蒂听见了她的声音，拍门声更响了。  
“开开门好吗？我真的只是想上厕所，求求你们了——”  
曼蒂固执地看着帕德玛，不肯让步。帕德玛跺了跺脚，瞪了她一眼，忿忿地走到门边。她深吸了一口气，拨开插销，用力打开门。  
帕瓦蒂也没有想过会在这里看见她的姐姐。她猜想过里面的女生会是谁，运气好的话可能是汉娜和苏珊，如果是梅根也不错，应该不会是赫敏——她总是和哈利他们在一块儿，男孩们恐怕不乐意和她一起呆在女生盥洗室里。她最不愿意遇见的是潘西和米里森，如果是这样她宁愿去五楼上厕所。  
但她没有想到会是她的姐姐。潜意识里她似乎把她排除了，她不存在，无论现实还是梦里都是空白。  
她和帕德玛的关系并没有像表面上看起来这么好。当然，她们是长得一模一样的姐妹，但这种相似在青春期成了伸张个性的一种障碍，她们都竭力想表现得和对方不一样，帕德玛剪过糟糕的短发，帕瓦蒂涂过不合时宜的花指甲。她们暗地里比较一切能互相比较的东西——占卜课的成绩，舞会的礼服，跳舞的男伴。  
四年级的圣诞舞会上帕瓦蒂有幸成为了三强争霸赛勇士的女伴，这是她为数不多的胜过她姐姐的时刻。但这位格兰芬多勇士一点也不解风情，他和他的朋友一样心不在焉、东张西望，将她晾在一边。舞会结束后她便和帕德玛凑在一块儿分食一块巧克力蛋糕，顺便抱怨自己可恶的舞伴。  
“罗恩根本没有看我一眼，他一直在瞪着克鲁姆，我猜他大概想冲上去和他打一架。”  
“哦，别提了，哈利一直在看塞德里克的舞伴——你说这群男孩怎么都这样？难道别人的舞伴就比较好吗？”  
“或许吧。”帕德玛耸耸肩，开始和她炫耀自己刚认识的一个布斯巴顿男孩。  
“他说我的裙子特别漂亮，我们约好了周末去霍格莫德。”她得意地说道。  
帕瓦蒂总想要超越她的姐姐，她就像立在她对面的一个一模一样的影子，总是对着她露出胜利的微笑。影子的微笑是可怖的，它暗示着一个始终——你永远无法超越她，永远无法超越自己。  
五年级的时候帕德玛收到了霍格沃茨寄来的级长徽章。毫无疑问，她成为了家中的焦点，父母眼中最优秀的女儿，亲戚来访时炫耀的谈资。帕瓦蒂甚至觉得就连家养小精灵也对她高看了几分，分给她的牛肉馅饼比她的要美味许多。  
在此之前帕瓦蒂从来没有在乎过级长这个职位，她清楚有赫敏的存在她不可能会当上女级长。但现在她连赫敏都怨恨了起来，她为什么要在格兰芬多而不是拉文克劳呢？她那么聪明，就算去拉文克劳也一定毫不逊色。  
帕德玛怎么能当级长？她在床上翻来覆去，把窗帘拉起来挡住外头的雨，拉文克劳是没有人了吗，怎么能让她当级长？没有谁比她更了解她的姐姐了，她不特殊也不优秀，满身的缺点，肤浅又虚荣，她怎么能当级长？  
帕瓦蒂开始避着帕德玛，她觉得她处处都在和她对着干。她刷牙时格外响的摩擦声是在炫耀，吃饭时嘴角的微笑是在炫耀，对着镜子打量自己的新巫师袍时的姿态是在炫耀。就连躺在她们共同的小卧室里，她翻身时床板肆无忌惮的吱嘎声也是在炫耀。  
哦，可恶的帕德玛，她又超过了她一回。  
当帕瓦蒂站在盥洗室门前与她的姐姐脸对着脸时，这句话再次浮上了心头，重重地敲着她的脑壳。  
她对她的姐姐哀求了……这怎么能行？无论如何，她总要在她面前保持骄傲的，就算她怕得要命，那也要强装出勇敢的样子。  
帕瓦蒂脸上又红又白，但她确实忍不住了，阴着脸从帕德玛身边挤过去，用力拉开隔间的门锁上了。帕德玛和曼蒂对视了一眼，又看看隔间，里面一直没有传来任何声音。曼蒂指了指门外，帕德玛二话不说便走了出去，后者跟在她身后顺手带上了门。  
几分钟后，当她们再次回到盥洗室里的时候，帕瓦蒂已经出来了，正站在墙边玩弄着自己的手指。一对上帕德玛的目光她马上站直了，故作镇定地看着她。  
她们对视着，曼蒂关上了门，目光在两人之间徘徊着。不知为何她觉得她们的气氛有些奇怪，想了想，开口道：“呃，帕瓦蒂，没想到会在这里见到你。”  
帕瓦蒂的肩膀动了动，这才把目光转移到这个女孩身上，仿佛刚刚看见她似的。她长着雀斑的脸上的笑容有一种不合适的讨好，这让她不由得去揣测她到底想讨好谁。这个想法令她觉得很不舒服。  
“噢，我刚刚从三楼上来。”她说道，声音有些尖锐，“那里好像发生了了不得的事情，盥洗室整个儿消失了。”  
“四楼的校医院也被摧毁了。”帕德玛说道，她似乎在从高处瞥着她，“你应该已经感觉到了吧，刚才的震动，是不是吓坏了？”  
“还好吧。”帕瓦蒂矢口否认，实际上她确实被吓了一跳，险些从楼梯上摔下去，“倒是你，难道今天就打算在这里过夜？”  
这下帕德玛的脸色有些难看了，她咳了一声，说道：“那又怎么样？我可没要你留在这儿。说起来你的朋友呢？”  
帕瓦蒂的脸垮了下来，她低头看着自己的鞋尖，闷闷地说道：“我不知道。”  
“她没和你在一起吗？”  
“她去了厨房，让我在外面等她……但我等了很久都没有等到。后来大家都走了，我也就跟着他们……”她的声音越来越低，到最后几乎听不清了。曼蒂听到这儿忍不住开口了：“这么说，你丢下了她？你怎么能这样呢？”  
“我……我那时候以为她已经走了！礼堂里一个人都没有，我以为——”  
“你没有去确认过吗？”帕德玛打断了她，“你没有去厨房里看看吗？”  
“我……”帕瓦蒂在她的目光下退缩了，她看向别处，脸上那种伪装出来的骄傲也变得虚弱了许多，“礼堂里一个人都没有！黑漆漆的，大家都走了——”  
“总言而之，你把拉文德扔下了是吗？”帕德玛尖锐地指出，“你觉得害怕就先走了，也不管她是不是还在厨房里？”  
“我——我又不是故意的！我等了很久，她都没有出来……而且礼堂里死了人，我怎么敢再进去！”帕瓦蒂的声音更响了，又尖又细，有些歇斯底里，“你说得容易，如果是你，你敢进去吗？”  
“我敢，”帕德玛说道，“我不会把我的朋友一个人扔在那里。”  
曼蒂看着她，眨了眨眼，眼眶有些湿润了。帕瓦蒂咬着嘴唇，咕哝了一句“嘴上说说谁不会”，却没有再说什么。  
她忽然想起她们要去霍格沃茨的前一夜，两人在上下搭着的连体床上兴奋得睡不着，叽叽咕咕了一个晚上。她们讨论着新买的课本，讨论着猫头鹰和蟾蜍，讨论着奥利凡德魔杖店。帕瓦蒂一脸梦幻地叹息着她只摸了一次自己的新魔杖就被母亲收走了，“我终于有一根自己的魔杖了，可妈妈却把它锁进了行李箱里！”  
“到了霍格沃茨你就能用它了，谁都管不着。”帕德玛说道。  
但帕瓦蒂依然心痒难耐，她在半夜把帕德玛叫了起来，低声提议道：“我们去把行李箱打开吧！我还想看看那几本书，还有魔杖——”  
“烦死了，你一天都等不住吗？”和她长得一模一样的姐姐揉着眼睛抱怨道。  
但她还是陪着她溜进漆黑的客厅，还是帮她打开行李箱，偷出她们的魔杖。就连后来母亲追问起这件事时，她也没有推脱，甚至将所有的责任都承担了下来。  
“因为我是姐姐嘛。”那时候她总喜欢这么说，把几秒钟的领先当成一种权力，而权力往往伴随着责任。  
“我可不需要你这个姐姐，”她不服气地反驳道，“我一个人也可以很好。”  
她不会把她一个人扔在冰冷的客厅里，不会把她一个人扔在母亲严厉的目光下，她当然可以骄傲地说自己比她更勇敢，她不会抛下朋友。  
“听好了，我先说在前头。如果你要留下来，帕瓦蒂，你接下来得听我的。”帕德玛的声音将她从回忆中拉了出来。她马上看向她，下意识地反驳道：“我凭什么要听你的？”  
“如果你不想听，那就从这里出去。”帕德玛冷冷地说道，这个笑容陌生极了。  
帕瓦蒂愣了一瞬，她恍惚地感觉到她的姐姐在她们分别的短短一天之内又超越了她，在某个她不愿相信的模糊的领域，再次走在了她的前头。  
“你让我出去？在——这个时候？”她不敢置信，“就因为我不听你的话？”  
“或者你把你的武器交出来，那么你可以留下和我们一起呆在这里。”帕德玛继续说道。她脸上的表情陌生得像是另一个人，甚至比平时还要令人厌恶。  
“武器……？什么武器？”帕瓦蒂哆嗦着说道，她的声音抖得厉害。  
“别装了，你肯定有武器，不是吗？”帕德玛瞪着她，似乎要在她脸上烧出一个洞来。  
帕瓦蒂后退了一步，摇着头：“不，我没有。我听不懂你在说什么。”  
“你没有？你从一楼走到四楼，难道没有找到一把武器？”帕德玛质疑道，“那你是怎么活下来的？”  
“什么我是怎么活下来的？——又没有人要杀我！”帕瓦蒂觉得她的姐姐越来越不可理喻了，难道是这场变故把她的脑子搞坏了吗？她深吸了一口气，转身想走，刚跨了一步就撞在一个人身上，这让她的心脏几乎停跳——她不知道那个人是什么时候出现在这里的，她没有听见一点声息。而从帕德玛和曼蒂的表情来看，她们也和她一样惊讶。  
帕瓦蒂连忙后退一步，抬起头朝他看去。那是一个高大的男孩，黑色短发从脖子两侧撇出来，弯翘着，很有几分流行歌手的味道。  
拉文克劳的迈克尔·科纳。如果是在别的时候遇到他，帕瓦蒂是会感到高兴的。她和拉文德在无聊的时候谈论过同年级的所有男生，她给哈利和罗恩打了负分，虽然拉文德似乎对罗恩挺有好感。迈克尔算是比较出挑的一个，虽然他谈过几个女朋友，但这谁会在意呢。  
可现在看到他只让她感到恐惧。她僵硬地向后退去，一手撑在墙壁上。  
帕德玛愣了一秒才反应过来，瞬间从口袋里抽出匕首指着他，尖声叫道：“你什么时候进来的？”  
摇晃的刀尖直指着迈克尔的鼻尖，男孩的眼珠子移动着，紧盯着这把锋利的刀。他的脸色更苍白了，讪笑着，举起了双手。  
“别、别紧张……我只是听见这里有人说话——”他结结巴巴地说道，倒退着，一副被吓到的样子，“我看你们聊得很开心，就没好意思打扰你们……”  
他到底是从哪儿看出来她们聊得很开心？帕瓦蒂腹诽着，内心不知不觉放松了几分。但帕德玛依然没有放下手中的刀，警惕地盯着他。  
“泰瑞呢？”她硬生生从口中挤出这几个字，抿了抿嘴，“他不是和你在一起的吗？”  
迈克尔的眼角在颤抖，他忽然双手掩住了脸，嗫嚅道：“……他死了。”  
“……什么？”  
曼蒂小小地尖叫了一声，紧紧抓住了帕德玛的袖子。迈克尔依然捂着脸，似乎在哭，声音断断续续的，带着鼻音：“那时候他拉着我出去……然后就撞上了杀死凯文和格林格拉斯他们的凶手，然后他就……”  
“什么，你们碰上杀死凯文的凶手了？那是谁？”帕德玛追问道，她也顾不得用刀指着他了，前进了一步。  
“是一个穿着黑斗篷的人，我们没有看见他的脸……”  
“等一下，你是怎么知道那人杀了凯文的？”曼蒂问道。迈克尔放下了手臂，他的眼眶微红，不知为何看起来有点可怕。  
接下来发生的事已经超出了帕瓦蒂的理解范围，当她被帕德玛扯着手臂在走廊上飞奔的时候她仍然不明白到底发生了些什么，所有的思维都成了单调的琴音，哒，哒，哒，单个音空空地响着，哒，哒，哒，砰。  
迈克尔的速度快到不可思议，他从袖口甩出刀用力插入曼蒂的腹部，扭转一圈，后者的双眼瞪得很大，嘴角流出一缕血丝。他松开刀柄向后退去，曼蒂往前扑了一步，重重地栽倒在地上，发出砰的巨响。  
女孩的鲜血染红了地面，帕瓦蒂恍惚地觉得那些血瞬间就漫到了脚边，将她的鞋子打湿了。散发着腥气的血，在黑夜中是绝望的黑褐色。她躺在水中，水变成了血……  
“还愣着干什么，快跑啊！”一个声音炸雷般将她震醒，她茫然地回过头，帕德玛一手拉着她疯狂地往外跑。她们的鞋踏过鲜血池，池水溅在她们的巫师袍和小腿上，溅在她们肉长的心里。  
两人在走廊上飞奔着，帕瓦蒂从未觉得自己跑得这么快过。心脏笨拙地跳动着，挤压着她的咽喉。她不知道她们在往哪儿跑，身后的脚步声紧追不舍，宛若催命。她忍不住回头看去，迈克尔迈开长腿朝这儿跑来的身影如同一个梦魇。她看不清他的表情，但她想一定是狰狞而血腥的，如同虎狼。这种想法让她更喘不过气来了。  
可为什么会这样？迈克尔为什么会变得这么陌生，他真的还是记忆里的那个人吗？……他为什么要杀人，为什么要杀她们？她和拉文德靠在休息室的扶手椅上的那个温暖的下午仿佛还只是几天前的事情，她们吃光了三包巧克力蛙，糖纸撒了一地，被风吹跑了。  
“迈克尔·科纳，他笑起来挺好看的。”  
“他有女朋友了，帕瓦蒂。”  
“哦，听说已经分手了。”  
“我觉得罗恩比他好，”女孩喃喃道，打了个哈欠，“啊，我有点困了……”  
黑夜将一切涂抹成了阴暗的铁色，冰冷的墙壁和柱子摇摇晃晃地从两侧绷进眼睛里来，风将她的长发向后抓去，她看见了不远处那堵高大的墙，她们进入了死胡同。  
拉着她的手一紧，帕德玛停了下来。她转过身面对着越来越近的迈克尔，空余的一只手抓了抓，狠狠地一咬自己的嘴唇。  
“你到底在做什么，安东尼？”她大声说道，握着帕瓦蒂的那只手悄悄松开了，无声无息地伸进口袋里。风冷冷地吹着，灯薄薄地灭掉了，她们短促的呼吸一颤一颤，渗进混合的孤寂里。  
安东尼停下脚步，平静地望着这两个已经被逼入死路的女孩。她们无路可逃，也不可能从楼上跳下去，笼罩着整个城堡的禁锢咒保证了这一点。  
他们都无路可逃。当他看见那个在躺在城堡旁的巨人、那些横死在各个角落的男孩女孩的时候，他就明白了。他做了一场很长很长的梦，白晃晃的，沉在明亮的月里。梦醒了，所有的影子颠了个面，白色的轮廓成了黑的，他的灵魂染成了墨色。  
他杀了泰瑞。用一把在花瓶里找到的水果刀杀死了他，将他塞进了一只柜子里。他不觉得自己在杀人，泰瑞已经疯了，他一直在呼喊着奇怪的口号，说他们要逃出去，他们一定要逃出去。可他们该怎么逃出去？迈克尔看不到一点出路，他们逃出了礼堂却被困在了更大更可怕的笼子里，他们逃不出去，他们只会被困死在这里。  
他和泰瑞从一楼跑到了八楼，又从八楼跑下来。没有空隙，没有密道，没有希望，他只看到了无头苍蝇般的乱撞和互相猜疑，昔日好友反目成仇，每个人都在濒临崩溃的边缘无声哭泣。  
他们要从哪儿逃出去呢？  
“嘿，迈克尔，我们从这里跳下去吧！说不定跳下去就能离开了！”泰瑞指着三楼破碎的大洞笑着对他说道，迈克尔看着他，慢慢地从口袋里拿出刀，背在身后。  
“你疯了，泰瑞。”他平静地说道。  
“我们一起跳下去吧，迈克尔！”泰瑞似乎没有听见他的话，他已经什么也听不见了，“我们要逃出去，从这里逃出去，好朋友就是要在一起，不是吗？”  
他的声音戛然而止。迈克尔看着自己的手，他攥着水果刀塑料的柄，它摇晃着，被血液和蠕动的肌肉填满。他用力把它拔出来，血在墙壁上泼洒成一道不完美的弧线。  
泰瑞疯了，他也疯了。是啊，好朋友就是要在一起，一起逃，一起疯，一起死。  
但他没有和他一起死。说到底他还是个不称职的朋友，他不想死在这里，这么愚蠢的死法不适合他。  
迈克尔抬起头，直直地看着帕德玛和帕瓦蒂。这两个有印度血统的女孩此时看起来没有平时那么漂亮了，她们身上的巫师袍脏兮兮的，脸也脏兮兮的，沾着汗和血。但她们无疑又是漂亮的，站在生命尽头的一道风景。  
他看见了帕德玛的小动作，这太容易了，他也是这么对泰瑞的，虽然根本没必要。她朝他扔出了一个球状的东西，迈克尔挥刀将它打飞了——这得归功于他常在魁地奇比赛中担任击球手，虽然他并没有加入拉文克劳魁地奇球队。  
身后传来一阵猛烈的爆炸声，整个楼层都摇晃了起来，走廊上的窗户纷纷震裂，在火焰中洒成美丽的玻璃花。他在爆炸声中往前冲去，将刀刺入了帕德玛的胸口。他在各个楼层捡到了好几把样式不同的刀，送进帕德玛身体里的是一把片型刺刀，有三十厘米长，笔直地贯穿了她的身体，钉在了中央。  
她瞪着他，似乎没有想到会变成这样。但迈克尔没有耐心去看她临死前的眼神，他松开手，从袖子里抖出另一把刀走向角落里的帕瓦蒂。  
蓦地，那个本应倒下的人扑上来死死地抱住了他。她手中也捏着一把刀，此时这把刀正卡在他的腹部，她用全身的力气将它捅了进去。他盯着自己身体里冒出的刀尖，面无表情地抓着她的手从背后把它拔出来扔在地上，用力甩开帕德玛，继续朝帕瓦蒂走去。这个过猛的动作狠狠地撕裂了他的伤口，他的身体发出了警告信号，他无视了神经中枢传导的痛意和最直观的一路流淌的鲜血，眼中只有下一个目标。  
他们要从哪儿逃出去呢？  
从别人冰冷的尸体上跨过去，从自己死掉的灵魂上跨过去，拿起武器，用它来杀出一条血路——他只知道这种方式。  
“快逃，帕瓦蒂！”女孩在背后尖叫着，她倒在地上，胸口的刀令她面目狰狞，但她依然嘶哑地叫着，“快逃——”  
帕瓦蒂呆呆地看着浑身是血的迈克尔，她的姐姐在不停地叫喊着，那声音如此不真实，又如此迫切逼人。  
快来，帕瓦蒂。她站在沙发上朝她招着手，那是七岁的帕德玛，肉乎乎的小脸上洋溢着笑容。快来，我找到妈妈藏起来的糖了！  
她朝她跑去，跑向一个始终。记忆里姐姐的声音远去了，眼前的梦魇又浮起来。  
当迈克尔离她只剩下半米不到时，帕瓦蒂猛然向前抓住了他的刀尖，一个扭转刺进了他的身体。她手指因为用力过猛而流血了，但她完全不在意，反而捅得更深了一些，在下方狠狠地踹了迈克尔一脚。  
男孩露出了一个惊讶的表情，然后他僵硬地扯起嘴角，扭曲的眉缓缓舒开了。帕瓦蒂看着他渐渐软下去瘫倒在地，深吸一口气，从地上拾起被他扔到一边的刀，快步走到帕德玛身边蹲下来，双手捧起她的脸。手上渗出的血将她的脸濡湿了，她不停地去擦她脸上的汗，眼眶湿润。  
“姐姐，姐姐……”她无意识地重复着，喃喃自语。她已经多久没有叫过她了呢？帕瓦蒂不记得了，此时她只想大哭一场，可这也没有意义。  
“姐姐……”她埋下头，将耳朵贴在她的胸口。那把刺刀碰到了她的耳朵，她抽泣了一声，闭了闭眼。  
帕德玛的眼皮动了动，眼睛睁开了一条缝。她张开嘴似乎想说话，帕瓦蒂连忙将耳朵凑到她嘴边。  
“好好活着……妹妹，”她气若游丝，“小心……哈利·波特。”  
她的脸是脏污的，也是漂亮的。她们是最好的姐妹，从一开始就是最好的。她是最好的姐姐，她是最好的妹妹。不是最完美的，只是最好的。  
“我知道了。对不起，姐姐……我终于明白了。”她低声说道，拿着刀站起来，居高临下地俯视着躺在面前的两具尸体。他们朝着灰黑的天空，一地的血和玻璃簇拥着这场无人知晓的葬礼。她对着他们静静祈祷，恳求一秒钟的安宁。  
我会好好活下去的，她在心里无声地说道，我会活到最后，姐姐。

“拉文克劳学院减员1人，幸存人数22人。”  
“拉文克劳学院减员1人，幸存人数21人。”  
“拉文克劳学院减员1人，幸存人数20人。”  
“拉文克劳学院减员1人，幸存人数19人。”  
接连不断在脑中响起的声音让哈利彻底清醒了。他原本已经处于浅眠的状态，头搁在德拉科的肩膀上，右手紧紧握着霰弹枪。  
他们躲在一间教室的柜子后方的角落里，从窗外的任何一个角度都无法看见他们的身影。长时间的神经紧绷让两人身心俱疲，整夜不眠确实不太现实。而且饥饿总会频繁地找上清醒者——他们的面包和水已经不多了。  
但哈利清楚他们谁都不可能真正睡着。他们的手紧握在一起，一旦有谁察觉危险就能提醒对方。可这没有必要，他们的警惕心是刻在骨子里的。当德拉科侧身靠在他身上的时候，哈利首先想到的是手中的枪，而不是他温暖绵长的呼吸。  
这很不对劲，但他没有办法。  
他挪开德拉科的手臂，将自己的左手抽出来，活动了一下酸痛的指头。这个动作让对方咕哝了一声，搅去了睡意。哈利将书包取下来从里面拿出羊皮纸和羽毛笔，起身走到一块光线好一些的地方——也仅有迷迷糊糊的一簇灯光。已是深夜，月亮都隐去了。  
“怎么了？”男孩从背后走上来，打着哈欠，凑过来看他在纸上涂涂写写，吸了吸鼻子。  
“拉文克劳死了四个人。”哈利言简意赅地说道，他快速地计算着，发现得出的结果令人心惊胆战。拉文克劳学院在此之前已经死了两个人——凯文和安东尼，再加上刚刚的四个人，也就是说现在拉文克劳只剩下寥寥一人。  
怎么会这样？这其中到底发生了什么事，才会导致他们几乎是不间断地接连惨死？哈利不相信这四人的死之间没有关联，他猜想可能两组人之间产生了混战，最后同归于尽，但他们怎么能忍心对同学院的同学下手？  
也许他们之间产生了一些误会，他想，因为误会而导致的杀戮难道还不够多吗？他杀死安东尼也是出于误会，他并非真心想害死他……  
但他的内心依然无比沉痛，无论如何他们都失去了四个伙伴，可直到现在他都没有找到任何线索。  
背后的德拉科也没有说话，他盯着哈利手中的羊皮纸看了一会儿，伸出手指在那些数字和人名上点了点，说道：“赫奇帕奇一个人都没少，是吗？”  
“呃，是的。”  
“真是幸运。”德拉科扬起眉。哈利不喜欢他的这种态度，但他没说什么。  
他低头看着德拉科压在他面前桌板上的手臂，瘦长笔直，富有力量。在以前他不会这么清晰地注意到这一点，现在它们离他很近，近到不可想象的地步，但他也不觉得这是什么好事。  
他用这双手搂过他，他们像真正的情人一样拥抱。可真正的情人会如此警惕对方吗？哈利依然对那瓶毒药的去向耿耿于怀，他没有问德拉科不代表他一无所知。他像个旁观者一般冷静地审视着他们之间的甜蜜，德拉科越对他表现出依赖他就越忧心忡忡。  
从他们被困在礼堂里到现在，满打满算也只过了两天。两天就能彻底改变他们之间的关系，让死对头共释前嫌、成为恋人吗？德拉科的热情超出了他的想象，他似乎真的那么在意他，但哈利不可能不对此表示怀疑。  
在这种环境下连朋友都变得难以信任，更何况是原先关系恶劣的敌人。他无法相信德拉科会因为短暂的激情全心全意地接纳他，那些吻和拥抱也许只是麻痹他的方式，而他另有所图。  
他想从他身上得到什么？哈利思忖着，他知道自己有些神经质了。他教唆他杀人——也许他想利用他杀死别人，坐收渔利。如果真的是这样就太可怕了。  
哈利收起纸和笔，将书包甩在身上。肚子又开始发出奇怪的响声，他沉默了一会儿，说道：“我们离开这里吧。”  
“你想去哪儿？”德拉科皱了皱鼻子。  
“去看看那几个拉文克劳是怎么死的。”哈利说道。  
“不是吧，学校这么大，你觉得我们真的能找得到？”德拉科表情更不悦了，“而且我们应该保存体力，不是吗？”  
哈利按了按眉心，叹了口气，转过身看着他。  
“你觉得我们在做什么？”他问道，“我去杀巨型蜘蛛是为了让更多的人活下来，我们应该一起离开这里，而不是落入别人的陷阱。有人希望我们自相残杀，虽然我不知道他们的目的。但就在刚才，有四个拉文克劳死去了，我觉得我们不应该无动于衷。”  
“就算你找到他们的尸体，你也做不了什么。”德拉科说道，他看向窗外，“而且我们改变不了别人的想法。我们能做的就是活下去。”  
哈利盯着德拉科的侧脸，沉默了。他想起了帕德玛和安东尼，他们在这片黑暗的牢笼中变成了什么样？而他自己又能保证永远不改变吗？他忽然明白在这片人性染缸中最困难的是什么，即使他最终逃了出去，这些痕迹也永远无法从精神上抹除。  
“我还没有放弃。”他说道，似乎要证明什么，“也许你放弃了，但我还没有。”  
德拉科马上回过头看着他，哈利注意到他的嘴唇已经起了皮，褶皱很深。  
“想想自己，哈利，你是觉得我们过得还不够惨吗？”他的声音有些尖锐，“你想逞英雄，我可不想。直到现在你难道还觉得我们都能活下来吗？别天真了，我们能做的太有限了。”  
“我不想和你讨论这个话题。”哈利撇过头，“如果你不愿意和我一起去找，那你就呆在这里。”  
“你让我呆在这里？那你什么时候回来？”德拉科眯起眼。  
“等我找到他们以后，我会回来的。”  
“也就是说你不知道你什么时候回来，而且不知道回不回得来。”德拉科冷冷地说道，“你是想把我扔在这里，对吗？”  
“我没有这么说过，但如果你要这么想——”  
“是你逼我这么想。我猜你离开后就不会回来了，你巴不得这么做，是不是？”他生硬地扯起嘴角，笑容虚假而扭曲，“我知道你有这种想法，我早就看出来了……你不相信我，哈利。”  
“我无法阻止你这么想。但我想问问你，德拉科，你难道就完全相信我了吗？”哈利试图让自己的呼吸平稳一些，但这几乎难以做到，积郁已久的怀疑发疯似的要找到一个出口，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，“别以为我不知道那瓶毒药是你藏起来的。你表现得好像很相信我，你想让我相信这一点，但我没有上当——噢，别这么看着我。”  
德拉科死死地瞪着他，仿佛想从他脸上生生剜下一块肉来。但这远远不够，这种程度的伤害远远不够，远不及他被伤害的半分——他怎么能这样肆无忌惮地伤害他，将怀疑的刀子对准自己？当他拿着枪的时候他在想些什么，是不是时刻想着如何逃离他？  
不……不，不。  
“你错了，哈利。我没有偷走那瓶毒药。”过了一会儿，他勉强自己保持体面的笑容，慢慢地说道，“如果你不相信，你可以搜身。”  
哈利有些困惑地看着他，似乎在揣测他话语的可信度。德拉科直直地站着任由他打量，整个身体僵硬成一块寒冷的铁板。  
他走近了一步，示意他把外衣脱下来。德拉科恶狠狠地瞪着他，一边用力地甩下黑色巫师袍扔到他脸上。他真的敢搜，他愤恨地想，他真的还在怀疑他做了这种事……真是伪善、令人作呕，他对他总是格外严苛……  
哈利抖了抖德拉科的巫师袍，将手伸进两个口袋里摸索着，里面确实什么也没有。他将外套放在一边，抬起头，德拉科正抱着双手看着他，那目光似乎要把他生吞活剥。  
“是不是还要我脱裤子？”德拉科努了努嘴，冷笑着说道。哈利有些犹豫了，但后者已经动手解开了裤带，将长裤脱下来扔到他面前。哈利几乎不敢去看他裸露的修长双腿，他快速地摸了摸两边的口袋，确认是空的以后狼狈地将裤子塞还给他。  
德拉科没有接过长裤，他抓住哈利的手腕将他扯到身前，硬拉起他的另一只手按在自己的胸口，在他耳边轻声说道：“你还没搜这里呢哈利，不应该善始善终吗？”  
他滚烫的呼吸涌过他的耳侧，哈利的脖子红了半边。他用力想抽回手，但德拉科拽得很紧，靠得更近了一些：“趁现在都搜一遍，以后可就没机会了。”  
他想了想，又低笑着加了一句：“需不需要我把内裤脱掉？”  
“滚！”  
哈利深吸了一口气，他整个人都贴在德拉科身上，一只手紧攥着对方的裤子，另一只手被牵引着抚摸他的上身……是的，就是抚摸，他潜意识里觉得搜身不是这样的。即使隔着毛线马甲和衬衫，他还是能感觉到对方的身体渐渐热起来，气息更为急促……当他感觉有什么东西抵在了他的腿上时，他下意识低头看了一眼，脸色霎时变得精彩极了。  
“德拉科，你他妈——”  
“是这样，既然你已经搜过一遍了，那么现在该轮到我了。”德拉科打断了他的话，一只手厚颜无耻地抓着他的手往下按，另一只手伸进了他的袍子底下，“我也怀疑你身上藏了东西，哈利。”  
“混账，给我放开！”哈利恼羞成怒，德拉科的手在他身上胡乱摸着，他用力抚摸着他光滑的后背和柔韧的腰腹，甚至恶意地拉扯了一下他的左胸。这个动作让哈利一抖，紧绷着的力量松懈了些许，德拉科趁机抓着他的手按在了自己的胯下。  
完了，他在内心哀嚎着，他们完蛋了。但愿不会有人发现这里正在发生什么，但愿这漆黑的夜能掩盖一切。如果这时候有人打开教室的门，他们都得遭殃。  
当他在他手里出来的时候，哈利思考着他们到底是怎么走到这一步的。明明原来还处于剑拔弩张的状态，他真不明白为什么德拉科能把正常的搜身变得如此色情。  
哈利抽了张羊皮纸擦掉手上的液体，德拉科重新穿上裤子和外套。他们去男生盥洗室洗手，德拉科反锁上门，把他按在墙壁上又来了一次。这次他用腿帮他弄了出来，哈利将冷水用力泼在脸上，水珠沿着脸颊滑落下来，他盯着镜子里模糊而混乱的自己，暗绿的双眼残存着未退的错误情潮。  
“妈的。”他咒骂了一句，也不知在抱怨什么。德拉科瞥了他一眼，从后面揽住他的肩膀，捏了捏他的腰：“你在骂谁？”  
哈利打掉了他的手，在镜子里白了他一眼，没好气地说道：“走了，去五楼的图书馆看看。说不定那里会有什么线索。”


	5. 【5F】THE FIRE OF MEMORY

四楼，凌晨两点半。  
潘西慢慢地走在夜里，走在焦黑的破碎走廊中。她小心翼翼地避开地上的玻璃渣，一些玻璃碎片上沾着干涸的黑血，踩在上面有些滑。她已经很谨慎，但还是发出了声响。这些声音在黑夜中被放大了无数倍，如同惊醒梦境的鸟鸣，带走灰姑娘的南瓜车。  
原本蹲在地上的那个人瞬间回身站了起来，抽出左轮手枪指着她。潘西随意地抬起双手晃了晃，那人松了口气，说道：“噢，是你。”  
“是我。”潘西低声说道，望着躺在血泊中的男孩女孩。男孩的腹部插着一把刀，女孩的胸口有一把。他们安静地合着眼，神色静谧，仿佛只是陷入了永恒的沉睡。  
她不知为何记起了自己曾路过的一家礼品店，橱窗里总是放着一只旋转木马八音盒。只要把木马转一个圈，它就会边往回转边唱起圣诞歌来，丁丁当当，有一种雪夜下的温馨美好。  
圣诞歌和眼前的血腥场景一点都不相配。潘西感到有些好笑，她晃了晃脑袋，侧过身看着那人用血在地上写字。  
潘西看了一会儿，那人吃力地在地面上写出了清晰的“哈利·波特”，站起身后退了一步，满意地看着自己的杰作。  
“他们真的是波特杀的？”潘西忍不住问道。  
“当然不是。”那人耸耸肩，“但至少他们不是被我杀的。”  
潘西沉默着没有说话，她很清楚对方的暗示。这一切已经开始了，在他们的引导下……现在最好的选择就是抽身离开，让这群疯子在这里自相残杀。  
“说实话，事情进行得比我想象得要顺利很多。我以为不会这么快就杀起来，但现在看来根本不用过多干涉，他们已经进入状态了。”那人轻松地说道，摸了摸鼻子。潘西冷冷地看着面前的人，扯了扯嘴角。  
“所以我们可以回去了吗？”  
“啊，你想走的话是没什么关系。我让布雷斯和西奥多在三楼的尸体旁也写上字，我想他们应该已经完成了。”  
“三楼的尸体？”潘西厌恶地皱起眉，“三楼也死人了吗？”  
“安东尼和泰瑞。安东尼可真的是波特杀死的。”那人耸耸肩。  
“你怎么知道？”潘西感到背脊一凉，不由自主地打了个哆嗦。  
对方用怜悯的目光看着她，轻轻地说道：“所有人都看着呢潘西，你以为他们不知道吗？”  
“什么？”大脑轰地一下成了空白，她后退一步，紧紧握住手中的机枪，“他们都知道……？他们知道我——”  
“当然，你故意准备武器，杀死了米里森，他们都已经知道了。”那人叹了口气，伸出手似乎想拍拍她的肩膀，但潘西躲开了，“我建议你回去认个错，说不定处罚会轻一点。”  
“认错？”她喃喃着重复了一遍。  
“是啊，认错。不然你还有什么路可以走？”那人低声说道，朝她挥挥手，转身离开了。  
潘西木然地站在原地，双手紧抓着机枪。要听从建议现在就离开吗？她的小腿微微颤抖着，脚尖在地上无意识地画着圈。不，她不甘心……她在不甘心什么？她该走了……  
拐角口传来了一阵脚步声，几个人影从尽头闪现，潘西条件反射地举起枪按下扳机，子弹无情地向前发射，打在墙壁和玻璃窗上发出清脆的声响。其中有一发似乎击中了目标，她听见了一声尖叫，那群人匆忙消失了。  
潘西喘着气，不停地做着深呼吸。她努力想让自己冷静下来，但她的双手在发烫打颤，连带着整把枪都在颤抖，几乎要从手中滑落了。潘西慌忙抱紧了机枪，像抱着宝藏一般。她抬起头，心口瞬间被击中了——  
在右侧的楼梯间里，一个男孩正站在那儿看着她。他黑溜溜的眼睛平静而单纯，却让她无法克制地恐惧起来。  
也许是她惨白的脸吓到了他，纳威向下跨了一步，潘西的手僵直着拨动了扳机，子弹擦着他的肩膀射入了背后的一块瓷砖，将它击碎了。  
纳威顿时僵在原地不动了。他的肩膀在流血，剧痛一股一股从体内流出来，填满了他的空洞。  
他睁大了眼看着面前的女孩，她正瞪着他，但他能感觉到她的害怕。这让他感到困惑，他有什么可害怕的？他手无寸铁，明明是他应该害怕她才对。  
“你——”他刚发出一个字，那把枪又动了。枪管轻轻一颤，火光迸现，子弹旋转着穿透了他的左臂。纳威的身体猛地一震，用力抓住楼梯的扶手才不至于倒下来。他站稳了身子，直直地看着她，嘴唇微颤。  
“你——”  
“你不要说话！”潘西厉声喊道，“不想死的话就别过来！”  
蚀骨般的痛令他大脑发昏，但他依然努力地想要看清她。纳威张了张口，那些关于拉文德的质问将喉咙堵得严严实实，一口气也吸不进。  
“帕金森，”他说道，喉管像一只漏气的木笛吹着难听的调子，女孩威胁地抬了抬枪，“你——为什么要杀了拉文德？”  
“——那关你什么事？”这似乎触发了潘西的一个爆点，她显得更激动了，“你问这个做什么，这需要理由吗？所有人都在杀人不是吗，你为什么不去问问别人呢？”  
这一连串的问题似乎难倒了纳威，他的身体晃了晃，向前跨了一步。潘西立刻毫不犹豫地再次开枪，这次她命中的是右臂，纳威一下子支撑不住从楼梯上滚了下来，袍子纠缠成一团。他踢蹬着双腿，试图从地上坐起来，但中弹的双手一触即痛，根本无法支持他的身体，这使得他只能在地上打滑，狼狈不堪。  
潘西后退了一步，紧握着枪盯着地上那个蠕动的身影。她下唇紧抿，一缕发丝飘到了眼睛里，磨得眼眶发红。可她此时也分不清到底为什么痛了，她的心脏在一寸一寸融化，灵魂泥陷到地狱里去。她无声地哭喊，心里住着个期待落空的小女孩。她杀了人，走了错路，再也回不去了。  
可他为什么不逃呢？在她开第一枪的时候，他就应该逃走的。他为什么要固执地站在这里，是太傻了吗？  
“你为什么要杀死拉文德？”  
那一瞬间潘西以为是自己出现了幻听，但她马上反应过来是纳威又问了一次。男孩用后背贴着墙壁摇摇晃晃地站起来，他的双腿抖得像筛子，圆圆的脸憋得很红。  
他为什么还要问？  
“你为什么要问这个？”她反问道，努力不让声音中的苦涩流露出来，“哦，我知道了。你喜欢她，是吗？”  
纳威几不可见地摇了摇头。此时他的呼吸都是痛的，每一次肌肉颤动都在折磨他的神经。他不禁恍惚地想被钻心咒折磨是不是就是这样痛。  
“她喜欢罗恩，”他说道，“但他永远都没法知道了。”  
潘西思考了一秒才反应过来他在说什么，几乎要笑出声了：“哦，所以呢？我打扰了她的表白，所以你来怪我？真是太可笑了……你以为我会在乎这些吗？”  
“……不是。她没有想过她会死……所以这成了永别。”纳威一句一句吃力地说着，身体往一边滑去，连忙挪动着沉甸甸的脚重新站稳，“他永远都没法知道了。”  
“抱歉，我对他们的爱情故事一点都不感兴趣。”潘西嗤笑了一声，冷冷地看着连站都站不稳的纳威，“我不只杀了拉文德，我还杀了别人。是不是很震惊？”  
纳威吸了口气，他不知道自己是不是感到震惊。生命力的流失使得他变得迟钝，视野有点晃、有点模糊，他看不清潘西的脸了。他想起之前在她身上感觉到的那种惶恐，她为什么要害怕？  
“别再杀人了，”他说道，“就此停手吧，帕金森。”  
“你有什么资格对我说这句话？”女孩尖锐地喊叫道，“你以为你在对谁说话，你觉得自己很伟大，是不是？——你不懂，你甚至没有杀过人，你不懂！”  
纳威没有回话，他朝着她走去，一步一步，接踵而至的子弹穿透了他的身体。寂静的夜中回响着子弹射出的巨大噪声，宛若一场忽至的狂风骤雨。他的肩膀、腹部、胸腔、大腿都被打中了，手臂中了三颗子弹，沉重得抬不起来。  
他背负着满身致命的毒子弹，如同一个踽踽前行的老人。但他身上充斥着另一种力量，潘西莫名觉得他不会被打倒、不会被摧毁，即使已经中了这么多枪，但他越来越高、越来越亮，锋利的话语和子弹已经挡不住他了，他要走到另一个远方去。  
她真真正正地认识到了这一点，他在触碰她到不了的远方。眼眶莫名地痛起来，也许是被他的光芒刺痛了，她不知道……旋转木马在雪夜唱着圣诞歌，叮叮咚咚，她贴着橱窗憧憬地望着，也许就是那样的一种光芒。  
“别怕。”他说，然后他说不出话了。一颗子弹贯穿了他的咽喉，血从弹孔边缘流下来，浸湿了他洁白的领口。纳威晃了晃，最后看了她一眼，直挺挺地倒下去，倒在了那两人的尸体上。  
手上的机枪呆呆地垂下，潘西在原地站了一会儿，注视着他无力的身体，慢慢在他身边蹲下。天空撕扯着黑暗降下来，糅着溶溶的浓灰色和暗紫色，冷寂得可怕。她将自己缩成一团，静静地看着他。  
她忽然觉得很可笑，至始至终她都紧紧抱着那把机枪，把它当做比命还要重要的宝贝。可面前这个人什么也没有，就这样赤手空拳地站在她面前。他真的比她要弱小吗？她不知道。她拥有强大的武器，但她做到了什么？  
“我杀死拉文德是因为她看到了我们的秘密，”她说道，声音比想象中要平稳得多，“我是不会感到愧疚的，因为那样太累了。我已经很累了。”  
她停了停，脸上露出略有些复杂的神色，混合着哀伤和绝望，还有一点点解脱的意味。  
“不过，谢谢你。”  
她将机枪扳过来，把枪口压在自己的胸口，双手紧紧握着枪把。这把枪夺走了她朋友的性命，而它现在还有一个更好的用途。  
“永别了……德拉科。”

哈利·波特。哈利·波特。哈利·波特。  
在他们所不知晓的角落，恶毒的红字长满了缝隙，污蔑与欺骗的因子无限制地滋生。天空尚未破晓，高大的穹顶下长长的横柱投影在倾斜的花岗岩地面上，如同飞龙盘旋在云间。  
布雷斯在潘西的胸口放了一束白花，退后了两步。这是他特地从教室里的花瓶中取来的，虽然有些枯萎了，但总比没有要好。  
他叹了口气，揉了揉酸痛发肿的眼睛。这个夜晚不知有多少人无法入眠，又不知有多少人失去了性命。  
“没想到那是最后一次见到她。”他说道，语气不禁有些惘然，“怎么会变成这样的？”  
“谁知道。”诺特耸耸肩，“不过她应该是自杀的。”  
“你怎么知道？”布雷斯惊讶地转头看着他。  
“她的衣服上有烧伤的痕迹，应该是枪口抵着布料形成的……隆巴顿身上的多处枪伤估计也是她干的。不过，也有可能是别人抢走了她的枪击杀了他们两个，毕竟她的枪不见了。”诺特说道。布雷斯点点头，他们没有在附近找到潘西的武器，这只能说明有人带走了它。  
“不过无论怎么样，真相只有在结束以后才能知道了。”他低声说道。  
布雷斯望着躺在地上的四具尸体，这是他见过的最惨烈的景象。他们为何而死、怎样死去，临死前是否有未说完的话、未传达到的心意、未完成的遗憾，命运在此处盖下了终结的戳子，所有的呼唤都迷失了方向。  
“……我不明白我为什么要来这里。”他喃喃着，“到现在都不知道。”  
诺特没有回答。布雷斯猜他也许是不耐烦了，他不耐烦的时候就会保持沉默。但他平时也常常沉默，所以他不清楚。  
“你打算走了吗？”  
“或许吧，”他有些迷茫，“但我还想再呆一会儿。”

五楼，凌晨四点。  
忽然响起的格兰芬多和斯莱特林的减员提示音让两人情绪不佳，德拉科沉默了很久，哈利听见他低声喃喃了好几句“这不可能”。  
他们两天都没有好好睡过觉。德拉科抱怨着这几天他牺牲了原本悠闲的午睡时间，他说这句话的时候哈利正清点着他们的面包和牛奶，然后平静地告诉他一日三餐要改成一日两餐。  
“……我们的食物顶多能支撑一天。”他说道，“接下来我们就改成早上九点半和晚上七点半吃饭。”  
“真的没有了？”德拉科有些不相信。哈利把包打开来给他过目，他不得不承认以剩下的食物来看撑一天都很勉强。  
“为什么你之前没有盘算好？”  
“我算过了，但无论怎么算早晚都是会吃完的。”哈利没有说如果原本德拉科不在的话，他一个人还能多撑好几天。实际上他分给德拉科的那一部分食物总是要多一些的，虽然对方并不领情。  
“那么明天怎么办？”他问道，似乎所有的问题都要他来给出答案。  
“熬过今天再做打算吧。”  
德拉科不再说话，他们在绕过五楼走廊的过程中一直沉默不语。哈利几次想开口却不知道该怎么措辞，最终只能默不作声。  
他能怎么办呢，他忿忿地想，凭什么一直都是他在出主意，德拉科却坐享其成？他向他道过歉了，在他的怀疑错误之后。那在盥洗室里发生的一切像一场疯狂的闹剧，短暂的兴奋过去了，现实的矛盾再次涌上来。如果他不满意他的待遇，他为什么不离开呢？  
但哈利明白他只要一提分开这件事德拉科就会炸，天知道他为什么还赖在这里。  
他们走过拐角，哈利刚迈出一步身旁就响起了一连串的枪声，几颗子弹打在墙壁和墙柱上留下一排冒着烟的弹孔，砖瓦飞溅。他连忙拉着德拉科退到墙后，端起枪。  
哈利紧贴着墙，小心翼翼地露出半只眼朝那儿望去，枪声马上再次响起，德拉科一拽他的手往另一头跑去。哈利边跑边回头看，那人从那一头追了过来，脚步声哒哒作响，忽远忽近，漆黑的身影在画像般的暗灰蓝甬道中模糊着，黑色的衣袍猎猎飞荡。他戴着兜帽，举枪的姿势像极了电影里才会出现的杀手，虽然哈利从来没有看过电影。  
枪声在背后响成一片幕，如同从天边降下的雷鸣。他们一路狂奔，冷风割着他们干燥的喉咙。哈利总觉得那些子弹下一刻就会打在他身上，有一颗击中了他腿边的龛笼，它一下子嘭地裂开了，把他吓了一跳。  
德拉科拉着他躲在拐角的一只钢铁甲胄骑士背后。他们剧烈喘息着，蹲下身，哈利握紧了手中的枪。枪声依然在响，时不时落在不远处的墙壁上和地上，火花乍现，令人心惊肉跳。  
脚步声越来越近了，那是一双脚步声清脆的靴子，鞋跟也许磨损了一些，显得拖沓。浓蓝的夜雾包裹着死一般的寂然，哈利屏着呼吸，心跳越来越快，旁边的人朝他靠得近了些，紧紧贴在他背上，一手握住了他拿着枪的手。  
哈利惊讶地朝他望去，他不敢出声，只能用手肘悄悄地顶了顶他。德拉科没有说话，他微抬着下巴，眯起眼直视前方，食指贴上了哈利勾着扳机的食指。  
哈利内心一紧，猜到了他的意图。他正要阻止，德拉科猛地按下了扳机，陡然爆发的后坐力令他浑身一震。身后的人一手揽着他的腰抱紧了他，几乎没有停顿地再次开枪。  
第一枪擦着那个黑影落空了，那人向左躲闪而去。第二枪瞄准的正好是他躲闪的方向，哈利眼睁睁地看着子弹贯穿了他的左上臂，血溅在了洁白的墙壁上。他捂住了嘴，侧头看向德拉科的脸。后者面无表情地盯着那个踉跄的身影，手指蹭了蹭似乎要开第三枪，哈利立刻将他的手顶开了。  
他还没来得及说话，那人倒退了一步，捂着受伤的手臂快步跑远了。  
哈利松了口气。他们又在原地等了一会儿，确定没有人被枪声引来后站起身，活动着僵硬的双腿。  
“是西莫。”哈利马上说道，也不知自己究竟想表达什么。这似乎是一个无解的局。  
“我记得他是你的同班同学。”德拉科说道。哈利点了点头。两人没有再说话，安静地往前走。  
他们绕过一条走廊，哈利刚侧过头就被那面宽阔墙壁上的景象惊呆了，双腿仿佛被钉在了原地，一动不动。德拉科也停下了脚步，愣愣地盯着墙壁看。  
那本来是一面挂满了各种精美肖像的墙壁，空荡荡的壁面上还能分辨出发白的矩形痕迹。哈利记得原来这儿有一个金发女人梳头的画像，一个抽着烟的蓝眼睛老人画像和一个神神叨叨的黑发女巫画像，但现在它们都消失了，墙壁上吊着一个女孩苍白的尸体——她双手摊开，垂着头，额头上插着一把餐刀，狰狞的红布满了整张脸。她的脖子和双手上缠着粗粗的绳子，将她悬在了半空中。  
而在她旁边的墙面上，淋淋的红色涂料写着巨大的字，红色液体一条一条流下来，如同一片扭曲的鲜血之森：  
杀死哈利·波特。  
那鲜艳的红色直冲冲地挤进眼中，将他翠绿的双眼都染红了。他摇晃着后退一步，喉咙中涌上了一口腥气，牙齿发酸。出乎意料地，他的内心没有任何感觉，空白一片，也许是失去了思考能力。他喑哑着想发声，但声带已经无法工作，只能发出坏掉的锯子般的吱呀声。  
德拉科僵硬地盯着眼前炼狱般的场面，黑洞洞的影子，血染的脸和衣襟，月光下白得吓人的肌肤，刺目而泾渭分明的黑、红、白冲击着他的大脑，将他一直忽略的不安一点一点挖掘出来展示在他面前。他勉强自己把目光从拉文德苍白无力的尸体身上移开，望向哈利。后者脸上没有一丝血色，浑身打颤，让人怀疑他下一刻就会倒下去。  
“哈利，”他低声唤道，侧过身，“看着我，哈利。”  
男孩慢慢回过头，一脸惶恐。德拉科一把搂过他，亲了亲他的耳朵，一手切在了他的后颈。

霍格沃茨没有一个地方是安全的。  
西莫不想回到教室里。他觉得每间教室都曾上演过悲剧，自从他在桌椅之间看见米里森的尸体之后。但他更不想呆在走廊上，他从那四人赤裸的坟茔前空落落地走过，拾起死人的武器背在活人的肩胛上。他在其中看见了满身弹药的纳威，他之前想过他和他走散后去了哪儿，能不能活下来……现在想这些也没有意义了。  
但他的确见证了一个结局。纳威和潘西的姿势看起来有些奇怪，潘西显然是自杀的，这让他感到困惑，但不愿细想。过重的肉体负担和精神压力让他不想思考任何事，更何况他连自己都看不清了。  
他们有谁能看得清自己？当他们被外力囚禁、被理智逼迫、被求生欲威胁、被怀疑挟持，他们究竟会异化成什么样子？  
他现在已经能够毫无罪恶感地攻击别人了，过不了多久，他对那些尸体也不会再有任何感觉。西莫靠在门边平静地望着远方流逝的夜空，天很快就要亮了。  
他笑了一声，慢慢地、小心翼翼地滑坐在地上。他的左臂痛得几乎无法动弹，霰弹枪的子弹穿透了他的肌肉，他用布料简单包扎也没有用，血仍在不停地往外渗，把衬衫浸湿了。  
一只手是很难操纵机枪的，那不是手枪，不能轻松地单手握住。西莫叹了口气，将机枪架起来放在肩膀上，右手握住枪柄随意地旋转方向。  
“你受伤了？”  
耳边响起的声音如同炸雷，西莫条件反射地跳起，向前跑了一步又转过身，枪从肩膀上滑下来。他手忙脚乱地一把将机枪捞起，一只眼一直警惕地盯着忽然出现在面前的罗恩，左手忍着痛从口袋里抽出刀。  
“嘿，你反应太大了。”罗恩抓了抓后脑勺，干笑着朝他摆手。西莫怀疑地看着他，微弓着背。  
“你伤得很严重，西莫。”他说道，向前跨了一步。西莫马上将枪指向他，高声说道：“你再过来我就开枪了！”  
罗恩立刻站住了，显得有些受伤。  
“噢，其实我没想做什么。”他说道，吸了吸鼻子。  
西莫依然紧盯着他，他的右手有些酸痛了，汗从额头上滴下。  
“对了，你的伤是怎么回事？”罗恩问道。  
西莫的左臂下意识动了动，伤口被拉扯的疼痛让他倒吸了一口气。罗恩看起来又想上前慰问他，西莫马上晃了晃手中的枪。  
“哈利干的。”他说道。  
“这不可能。”罗恩条件反射地否认道，“哈利不会做这种事。”  
“为什么不可能？”西莫似乎觉得他很好笑，干笑了一声，“你不会没有看到四楼的尸体吧？”  
“看到了，那又怎么样？我告诉你，西莫，有人冒充哈利到处骗人。”罗恩快速地说道，“你一定是被骗了，那不是哈利。”  
“我不管有没有人冒充哈利，但哈利的确不能留着。”西莫冷冷地说道，“只有杀了他，一切才能结束。”  
“……你说什么？”  
“杀了哈利，我们就能出去了。”西莫重复了一遍，他显得很没耐心，“哦，我知道你和他是朋友，但现在情况不一样。”  
罗恩过了几秒才反应过来，他又想起了那个假哈利对他说的话，晃晃脑袋，厉声问道：“这是谁告诉你的？”  
“斯莱特林的诺特，怎么了？”  
“你怎么能相信斯莱特林的话？”罗恩的声音更严厉了，“他们在挑拨离间，你没看出来吗？有人故意散播这样的信息，就是为了让我们去杀哈利！”  
“那时候我用刀挟持着沙比尼，我不觉得诺特在撒谎，”西莫冷静地说道，“而且，我想你应该没有忽略那些尸体旁边的字吧？”  
“当然，但那只是用来迷惑我们的东西！”  
“如果那不是呢？”西莫紧盯着他的眼睛，他向前迈了一步，咄咄逼人，“如果那揭露了某个真相呢？你有没有想过为什么我们会被困在这里，为什么会发生这种事？你有没有想过操纵这一切的人是谁？”  
“——你这话是什么意思？”罗恩皱起眉，他在西莫的脸上看到了一丝癫狂，这让他更不安了。  
“无论如何，只有他一个人能听见那种声音，不是吗？”西莫说道，“如果不是他做的，他又怎么会知道？”  
“这——这不可能！哈利一直和我们在一起，他不可能——”  
“哦，可我刚刚看见他和马尔福混在一起。”  
“那一定是假的，有人在冒充他！”  
“那他怎么没和你在一起？”西莫抬了抬眉毛，“你们走散了吗？”  
罗恩张了张口，像是被掐住了脖子，说不出话来。没错，他们的确和哈利走散了……但他们是什么时候走散的，哈利去了哪儿，他一点都不知道。这一切发生得毫无征兆，一个人怎么会凭空消失呢？哈利被带走的时候没有发出一点声音，如果他是被迫的，他们不可能不会察觉。但是如果——如果他是自愿的，如果他的确对他们隐瞒着什么……  
“……我还是不相信哈利会是操纵这一切的人。”过了一会儿，罗恩开口了。他看起来似乎很平静，没有多余的表情，但鼻子红得发亮，话语中蕴含着风暴，“抱歉西莫，我觉得你大概是瞎了眼，或者被人收买了——别瞪着我，你现在看起来就像这样！你怎么敢怀疑哈利是那样的人？你难道不是他的同学吗，你难道不了解他经历过什么吗，你难道不知道他一次次被怀疑但最后证明对的依然是他吗？你还参加过D.A.，现在你就是这么怀疑我们的头儿的？他面对过神秘人，他的爸妈就是被神秘人杀死的，现在你怀疑他设了个局想要害死我们，嗯？你的脑子是不是他妈进水了？”  
西莫瞪着他，似乎没有想到他会说出这些话。他的嘴唇蠕动着，仿佛被击溃了一层盔甲。但就像五年级的时候一样，他感到困惑和愤怒，却不愿意相信也不愿意改变。  
“这都是陈辞滥调，”他说道，为了显得有底气而提高了嗓门，“你以为现在说这些还有用？谁知道他已经变成了什么样，你什么都不了解！”  
“我不了解？”罗恩看起来像是被冒犯了，脸颊涨得很红，“难道你自以为比我更了解，是吗？别以为你自己变了别人也会和你一样，如果你执意要去害人，那就先从我这里过去。”  
“你觉得我是在害人？——我是在救你们，把哈利留在这里才是害人！”  
“别为自私找借口，西莫。”罗恩冷笑了一声，“用杀害别人的方式获得胜利一点都不值得夸耀，你让我觉得羞耻。”  
“看来我们是没什么可说的了。”西莫冷漠地看着他。罗恩歪了歪头，回敬道：“这是我们唯一达成的共识。”  
话音刚落，西莫的枪口就爆发出了火星——嘭的一声，清脆利落，在这么近的距离下几乎没有射不中的道理。  
罗恩捂着胸口踉跄着后退了一步，手指间沾满了血，三棱刀落在地上发出咚的一声，左手拼命挥舞着试图抓住什么支撑渐渐虚软的身体。他握住了门框，死死握着，眼眶通红，眼珠凸出。他喘息着，很快就只剩下出的气了，但他不肯放弃。  
他眯着眼看着西莫，又仿佛在透过他看一个遥远的幻影，汗从额角滚落。  
“是的，你得杀了我，”他虚弱地说道，没有笑，再也笑不出来了，“不然你别想去害哈利。”  
他顿了顿，又慢慢地补充了一句：“放心，如果可以……我也会杀了你。”  
他的右手终于不堪重负，身体如同断线的风筝般倒下。一声震响，一切归于沉寂。

德拉科快步走在五楼的长廊上，风将他的衣摆吹得前后摇晃，猎猎作响。他觉得自己像是在夜雾中航行的游轮，一头撞上了冰山。  
游轮只能远远绕开冰山，他想，因为一旦遇上就会沦陷。  
他小时候听说过泰坦尼克号的故事，1912年的豪华客轮，从英国南安普顿驶往美国纽约。据说那是当时最大的游轮，被称为“世界工业史奇迹”——那时候他听不懂“工业”这个词，现在也不懂。那都是麻瓜的玩意儿，他不屑地想，麻瓜的庸人自扰。就算是被冠上了世界级名号的客轮也依然在处女航撞上了冰山，携带着无数人的故事陨落在茫茫大海中，只留下几十只飘远的救生船，几张无名的照片和画像，几段无人知晓的爱情。  
可他现在忽然有点明白那种感觉了。他们被囚禁在狭窄的城堡里，时间都失去了意义。他们戴着镣铐起舞，上演着一场又一场人性闹剧——他们自以为能逃出去，可游轮已经撞上了冰山，他遇上了命运中要置他于死地的人，他将被锁在海水进犯的寒冷房间里，苦苦等待着黑暗中那个人的吻。  
可他会给他一个吻吗？他会愿意亲吻他罪恶的双唇吗？当他知道真相以后，他会对他说些什么呢？  
德拉科深吸了一口气，用手背擦了擦眼眶。没有泪水，但痛得发酸。  
一切已经开始了，他想，他早该明白的，一直以来用于蒙蔽自己的假象在那血红的大字前全局崩塌。一切已经开始了，命运的齿轮开始运转，他们一步一步走向崩坏……可他依然怀着微弱渺小的妄想，期待着能得到更好的未来。  
但这怎么可能呢？  
“德拉科！”  
他转过头，罗恩趴在窗边朝他挥着手。但德拉科清楚他不是罗恩，只是借用他的外表的某个人。他停了停脚步，慢慢朝他走去，面目肃然。  
“你在这里。”  
“你是一个人吗？”那人将头探出窗户看了看，“克拉布和高尔呢？”  
“不清楚，可能在地下一层吧。”德拉科耸耸肩。  
“之前都没有看见你，你去哪儿了？”那人好奇地问道。  
“去完成任务了。”  
“噢……说起来我一直很在意，你的任务到底是什么？”他摸了摸鼻子，歪着头看着他。  
德拉科的双手在口袋里握紧了，但他依然平静地看着他，缓缓露出了一个虚假的笑容：“控制波特。”  
“啊，和我猜得差不多。”那人懒懒地拍了拍手，“那你成功了吗？”  
“他爱上我了。”德拉科扬起眉，身体微微向后靠了靠。  
“哇，这倒是我没有想到的。你是怎么做到的？”  
德拉科下意识躲开了他的目光，当他注意到这一点后又马上转了回来，说道：“当然是凭演技。你知道，波特特别容易轻信别人，他空有一腔同情心，鲁莽又愚蠢，天真得可笑……”  
“好，我知道了，”那人不得不挥手打断了德拉科的话，“那你接下来要做什么？你不留在波特身边——嗯——继续控制他吗？”  
德拉科的笑容僵硬了一瞬，他低下头抚摸着自己的手指，懒懒地说道：“我懒得伺候他了，爱怎么样怎么样吧。”  
“随便你，反正我也管不到你头上来。”那人从口袋里摸出一把手枪随手抛着，德拉科看得心惊肉跳，“对了，提醒你一下……十二点的时候不要去八楼，”他的手一停，握着枪对准了他，笑嘻嘻地说道，“嘭，你完蛋啦！”  
说完后他咯咯地笑了起来。德拉科皱着眉后退了一步，双拳握紧，冷冷地说道：“这一点也不好笑。”

哈利醒来的时候发现自己处在一片黑暗之中。没有光，就连四肢的感觉都消失了似的，他甚至不知道自己此时是站着、坐着还是躺着，所有的感觉都被打碎了。他动了动手臂，随即感受到了一种别扭的束缚感。他想要说话，这种阻力更清晰了——有什么绵软的东西堵住了他的嘴，让他一句话也说不出来。  
哈利一惊，蹬了蹬腿，马上发现他的小腿和膝盖似乎也被人用绳子紧紧绑住了，动弹不得。  
有人绑架了他。这种想法一出现就占据了整个大脑，他立即挣动起来，背在身后的双手用力摩擦着。出乎意料的是缠住双手的绳索并没有想象中那么紧，哈利挣扎了十几次后它便松开了一截，他连忙使了点力将它完全扯开，活动着重获自由的双手。  
他将塞在口中的海绵取出，直起身试探着抚摸四周。这似乎是一只干净的小柜子，只能让他弯曲双腿坐着靠在柜壁上。右侧的壁上能摸到一条通风的缝隙，哈利收回手，从口袋里摸出一把小刀将绑住双腿的绳子割断踢到一边。  
他小心翼翼地将柜门推开一些，往外看了一眼，惊讶地发现自己正处在图书馆中。图书馆的深色长窗帘半掩着，淡白色的阳光在地面上蒙上了浅浅的一层，如同新娘的拖地婚纱。  
他推开门走了出来，将书包背上——它被塞在柜子的另一个角落里。哈利清点了一番里面的物资，一件没少，就连枪都被好好放在里面。他将枪放在面前的一张书桌上，打开弹匣，里面只剩下两枚子弹了。  
哈利收好枪，看了眼手表，皱起眉。  
到底是谁把他带到这里来的？他最后的记忆停留在了那面血红的墙，还有德拉科温柔的呼唤。他的手臂紧紧地搂着他，那样郑重而深刻，仿佛游轮没进了海里。  
是德拉科。脑子里一瞬间闪过这样的念头，哈利马上意识到这是真相。是他击昏了他，将他捆绑起来藏在这里，然后独自离开……他到底要做什么？  
哈利的手指无意识地握紧了，他的胸口起伏着，一种狂暴的情绪在心头酝酿。他有些控制不住自己的脾气。  
好，很好……答案就在这儿了，不是吗？他离开了他，抛弃了他……他早上刚刚告诉他食物不够了，然后他们又遭遇了一场追杀，看见了墙壁上的字——这就是他抛弃他的理由是不是？和他在一起变得让他难以忍受。  
哈利的指甲嵌进了掌心，他紧咬牙关，疯狂肆虐的怒意几乎将他摧毁。是啊，没错，他能理解他的选择……和他在一起显然不明智，如果他想要活下去，他就应该离他远一点……这种想法太正常了，是一个合格的斯莱特林应该做的。可他明明能和他好好商量，他之前也提出让他离开，那时候他不是不愿走吗，现在把他打昏了绑起来扔在这里算什么事？！  
哈利努力忽略内心沉痛的酸涩感，恶狠狠地诅咒着那个自私的男孩。被人抛弃的感觉确实很不好受，他算是体会到了，所以他不会原谅他。  
下次见面的时候一定要揍他一顿，他想。但也不知道还能不能再见面了。  
哈利沿着长长的走道在一排排顶到天花板的书架之间穿行。整个图书馆沉浸在未醒的浅灰色古老迷梦中，旧尘飞舞，静谧无声，一些书桌上还堆放着书本和笔记本，仿佛它们的主人刚刚离去不久，很快就会回来。  
哈利随手翻开了其中一本笔记本，发现上面写满了从各种书籍上摘抄的读书笔记。他翻了几页便放到一边，抽出了中间的一只黑色的厚本子。它的纸张有些磨损了，边角翻卷。哈利看清了封面上烫金的那个单词。  
这是一本日记。  
日记上原先写着名字的地方被黑色横线用力划去了，只能看到最右侧一个长长的钩撇出来，不知原先这个字母是“g”、“y”还是“f”。  
哈利摩挲着那排被划去的字迹，有些心虚地往左右看去，勉强克服自己的罪恶感往下翻。这本日记是从1996年开始记的，也就是现在，哈利刚上六年级的时候。但这很奇怪，如果这是一本新的日记本，为什么它看起来这么陈旧，好像已经被翻动了无数次？  
哈利把这个问题扔到一边继续往下翻，他马上就看见了一些熟悉的名字：  
“……妈妈哭了一个晚上，早上的时候她的眼睛是肿的。贝拉姨妈告诉我昨晚他来过我的房间，抚摸过我的头。我讨厌这种感觉，我能想象得出那双手是怎样的可怕，它们握住魔杖的时候更加可怕……”  
“……我写信告诉了克拉布和高尔，但他们好像还不懂这是什么意思。算了，本来就不应该对他们有太多的期待……”  
“……该死的波特，像个鬼鬼祟祟的小偷一样……”  
后面的字迹越来越潦草，有几页几乎难以辨认。而他辨认出来的那些部分则充斥着各种软弱求饶的哀叹、自暴自弃的颓然和不堪入目的咒骂，还有泪痕，血迹，还有侧面撕掉的痕迹。有一页似乎被刀子用力划过，尖锐的纸张裂痕交织成起伏的蛛网，上面用红墨水写满了相同的一句话——  
“杀了我吧”。  
哈利的指腹轻轻抚摸上去，纸片割开了他的皮肤，一滴血落下来渗进血红的字里，像是点燃了一段痛苦焚烧的记忆。  
日记上的日期早已走过了1996年，哈利不明白这意味着什么。上面的内容他基本上都没有印象，读到时有些许细微的感应，但深究时却又什么也抓不住了。  
哈利看了眼手表，发现自己已经在这儿呆了半个小时。他草草地略过了中间的一大段内容——有两页似乎涂写着一堆骂人的脏话，而且从内容来看是在骂自己——翻到了最后几页，其中一页的日期标着1998年7月2日，上面开头的几段话吸引了他的注意力：  
“你可以砍掉我们的四肢，让我们再也不能反抗你；你可以拔掉我们的舌头，让我们再也说不出一句反对的话；你可以挖掉我们的眼睛，让我们再也不能仇恨地瞪视着你——但你无法控制我们的思想。  
“我们依然是自由的，我们依然能去恨、去爱、去抗争！你所谓的束缚都只束缚了你自己，你所有的强权都只能衬得我们的反抗更耀眼。你可以杀死我，杀死一个哈利·波特，但你永远杀死不了我们心中的希望。  
“权力只能在高高的殿堂上日渐腐朽，而权利却能在历史的舞台上熠熠生辉。总有一天，总有一天哈利·波特不会再只是一个名字，它象征着绝望里的抗争——视死如归的牺牲——刀尖上的舞蹈——人性和自由的永恒追求，它象征着爱、挣扎与奉献。  
“总有一天，人们会在这面旗帜下向你宣战，你被什么推上了王座，也会因此葬身。你尽可以杀了我，伏地魔，你尽可以用魔法再次将我杀死在见不得人的愤怒之中，这将证明你有多么脆弱，因为你不敢面对一个不争的事实——你永远都击败不了我。”  
哈利死死地盯着这段文字，这显然不是德拉科自己说的，而是从哪儿摘抄下来的。它们如此熟悉，似乎真的曾经从他口中说出来过——他曾被绑在行刑柱上，高傲地昂着头，对着所有绝望的巫师们这样宣誓——  
他的死亡将成为旗帜，他的名字将属于所有人。他会活着，他不会死——精神不灭，哈利·波特永远不死！  
可这到底是什么时候的事情？日记上写着1998年7月2日，可他的记忆还停留在六年级刚入学不久的时候。如果这些都是真的，如果他真的曾面临最大的绝望，那他的记忆都去哪里了？  
哈利的大脑不由自主地痛起来，他的手微微颤抖，几乎握不稳那本日记。他用力将它翻过了一页，那儿还有一段简略的字，写字的人似乎有些颓唐：  
“作为最讨厌哈利·波特的人，我应该杀了他。但作为共情者，我杀了他就是杀了我自己。”  
耳边传来突兀的噼里啪啦的声音，然后是一股难闻的焦糊味，直冲入鼻腔。哈利抬起头，图书馆东面的大门不知何时冒起了火。火势凶猛，已经将东墙紧紧包围，张牙舞爪地朝他扑来。哈利连忙抓起日记本往另一扇门跑去，用力转动门把手却发现已经被锁死，怎么晃都没有用。他深吸了一口气，随即被浓浓的烟呛住了，连忙将日记本塞到口袋里，蹲下身把枪扛在肩膀上，枪口直对着锁眼。  
可他的手在打颤，几乎无法控制，他不知道自己为什么会颤抖得这么厉害——是恐惧，还是希望？他陷入的这一切到底是什么，一个迷宫、黑洞，还是一个解不开的局？  
也许都是，他想，都是，复杂而无望。但现在他要从这里逃出去，他要活下来。在成为一种精神之前，他要先找回他自己。  
只剩下两枚子弹了，他将枪口直接抵在锁眼上开枪——他不知道这么做有多么危险，那一瞬间枪管达到了极高的热度，猛然的震颤使得他松开了它。他慌忙捡起，向后看了一眼，火焰已经吞噬了半片图书馆，将所有的景象扭曲。被煮沸的空气中蒸腾着灰烬，木质的书架完全抵御不住大火的攻势，反而让它越烧越猛。  
那些书似乎察觉到了危险，纷纷从书架上飞出来在天花板上飘来飘去，这让哈利感到庆幸。他回过头，把被破坏的锁取下来，粗鲁地拉开门。  
可令他瞬间绝望的是这扇门并不是出口，它通往一间阴凉的小仓库，里面堆满了散发着霉味的旧书籍，墙角长满了蜘蛛网。  
哈利关上门，尽量蹲下身防止吸入过多的二氧化碳。他已经有些难以呼吸，火焰毕毕剥剥地燃烧着，肆意消耗仅剩的氧气。他紧紧抱着霰弹枪，滚烫的风将火舌吹到他的脸上，发尖被烧焦了一小簇。  
他匍匐着，小心避开点燃的崩塌木块爬到窗边。衣摆被烧着了一大片，他用力拍去了，手掌一片焦黑。  
哈利将霰弹枪使劲砸向玻璃窗，窗户比他想象得要坚硬一些，只出现了几道扩散的白色裂缝。他抡起霰弹枪再次朝它砸去，响亮的哐的一声和火焰吞噬木块的声音混在一起，一同崩塌进灰霾的雾中去。窗户上布满了龟裂的纹路，密密麻麻宛若丝网。  
哈利咳了几声，又一次使出全身力气朝它砸去。他终于听见了玻璃破碎的声音，与此同时他感觉口袋一轻，有什么东西落了下去，咚的一声。他朝后看去，那本黑皮日记本正躺在一块燃烧的木头上。它厚厚的封面起了火，吞噬着烫金的英文单词“diary”，纸页在火中卷起、飞扬、化为灰烬，伤痕累累的爱与恨都在火海中坍塌。  
“不，”他喃喃着，将滚烫的枪扔到一边奔向日记本，“不，不……”  
他一脚踩到了一块光滑的木块，整个人向前扑去，重重地倒在了混合着热风和火焰的地狱里。火舌舔舐着他的袍子、肌肤和头发，木头灰烬在他的脸和眼镜蒙上了一层黑。但他不在乎，他疯狂地拍打着燃烧的火，灼烫的温度让他的手指又痛又紧，双眼被熏得落泪，辛辣的灰扎到失魂落魄的眼睛里去，把爱情逼了出来。  
“德拉科，”他无意识地呼唤着，将已经熄火的日记本紧紧抱在怀里，按着地板就要起身，左手无名指和中指的神经似乎被烧伤了，他没有任何感觉，“德拉科……”  
四周都是火，簇拥着他的双肩。脑中有什么东西松动了，一个画面闪过眼前……曾经也有这样一场火，吞噬一切的大火，但那时候他不是一个人。  
一块长木摇晃着从头顶落下来重重地砸在他的后脑勺上，哈利只来得及看见一个模糊晃动着的影子。他眼前一黑，什么也不知道了。

他挥开窗台上的玻璃碎渣，有一小片刺进了他的指头，细碎的疼痛融化在血中。他翻身跃进室内，灼烫的空气一波一波往脸颊上涌去，吹荡着他浅色的发。  
他屏着气，大步踏过破碎燃烧的木板朝那个倒在地上的人跑去。鞋跟踩过木板发出吱吱嘎嘎的声响，他弯下腰将沉重的木板扔到一边，从背后抱起男孩的腰往外拖。  
哈利的体重超出了他的预料，当然也许是他高估了自己的力气，德拉科费了老大的劲才把他拖到窗边，将他的头按在窗沿上。  
男孩眯着眼喘息着，忽然剧烈咳嗽起来，胸口起伏。德拉科将他的领口解开，把他又往外推了一些，让他呼吸更多的新鲜空气。他低下头，哈利的右手依然紧紧拽着那本日记，仿佛那是他的命。  
因为这本日记他险些死在这里。德拉科想将日记从他手中夺过来，但哈利马上收紧手臂将它抱在怀里，用身体保护着它。德拉科有些恼火地瞪着他，他蓦地拽过哈利的衣服吻住了他的嘴唇，一手托着他的脸颊加深这个吻。  
烈火朝他们涌来，一浪一浪烫伤了他飞扬的衣角。他汗湿的脸颊映着津津的火光、飞虫似的灰烬。他不顾一切地吻他，虔诚地亲吻他的嘴角，他由始至终仰视着的神，抛到炼狱中也染不脏的至诚至善的化身。  
德拉科抬起头，静静地望着他。他想起他刚才他疯了似的跑到这里，图书馆的纵火者在烟雾中朝他开枪。那是两个人，在极为短暂的时间内以共同的目的迅速搭伙。两个格兰芬多，癫狂得看不出原样。  
所有人都在堕落，他想，谁都不比谁更肮脏。死人逃过一劫，活人忍受活的地狱。  
“绝望里的抗争，”他低声说道，让哈利靠着墙坐在地上，侧身翻过了窗框，“视死如归的牺牲，”他从腋下捞起哈利的双臂将他拖拽了出来，放在走廊上，“刀尖上的舞蹈，”他在他身旁坐下，伸手拂了拂他尤为凌乱的黑发，低声叹息着，叹息声中木头烧断了，轰地一声砸在地上，一片震动，“人性和自由的永恒追求……那是什么，哈利？……我听不懂你的话，告诉我那是什么？”  
他盯着他的脸看了一会儿，哈利双颊通红，嘴唇惨白，额头上沾着肮脏的灰。他一只手撑在他的颈侧，俯下身吻在了他的嘴唇上，轻轻一碰。  
“我是自由的，”他茫然地说道，眼睛微微皱起，眼角因为脏污而裂着一道一道褶皱，“我能爱，能恨，能抗争。我是自由的。你说得对。”  
他遇见了命运中的冰山，心甘情愿地迎面撞去，粉身碎骨，一击毙命。他仰视着他许久——他这才意识到，来得不早不晚，正好在他死去之前、活着以后，在这场血与恨的灾难中，重生伴随着毁灭，敌意燃烧成爱情。  
“你那时候怎么就能说出那样的话？——怎么就能绝地反击，像个真正的勇士一样抬起头？”  
烈火与风吹响了号角，德拉科看了眼被哈利抱在怀里的日记本，自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，轻轻地说道：“哦，把它扔掉吧。它及不上你的万分之一。”

梅根从礼堂里逃出来以后一直呆在五楼的一间小仓库里。她没有找到额外的食物，很快就把压缩饼干吃完了，这使得她不得不节约喝水。  
她勉强挨过了第一天，然而到了第二天中午肚子就开始叫个不停，胃蠕动着，难受至极。  
她只好蜷缩成一团，努力想让自己感觉好受一些，但还是难以缓解身体内部的空虚。她感到口干舌燥，又不舍得大口喝水，只能将嘴唇凑近瓶盖稍微润湿以求慰藉。  
时间变得如此难熬，下午她在仓库里转了一圈，把里面所有的东西都翻了一遍，找到了一把按下开关就能发射的十字弓以及一面长长的立镜。  
梅根一开始对那面镜子有些抵触，她不愿意看到自己没有梳洗过的肮脏模样。但她看了它一眼后就迷上了它，只顾着呆呆地盯着镜子中的场景。  
镜子中的自己穿着精致的礼服长裙，化着妆，一手抱着各种荣誉徽章和奖杯；另一只手被人牵着，在镜子里她没有看见那人的模样，但从那只手上的戒指和名牌手表上能看出那是她未来富有的丈夫。  
梅根傻傻地盯着那个美貌多金的自己看，几乎移不开目光。她从来没有想过——不，这也许是长久以来被她压抑的梦想。她在学校里默默无名，没有人会注意到她。她曾希望自己能凭借优异的成绩来夺得老师的关注，但很快就发现自己天赋平平。她也曾喜欢过学院里的几个男生，但性格懦弱的她从来没有勇气去告白，只能看着他们一个一个换女朋友，心里发酸。  
也许这是一面预言镜，她快乐地想着，它能映照出未来，未来的她美丽又优秀，所有人都喜欢她……  
她看着这面镜子傻笑着，不知不觉度过了下午。可到了半夜她被窗外的枪声惊醒了，慌乱地起身跑到窗边，将厚重肮脏的窗帘拉开一条缝往外看。  
隔壁教室外正站着两个格兰芬多男孩，其中一个面容惨淡，断断续续地说着什么，最后一头栽倒在地，手臂挣了挣便不动了。另一个手中拿着枪，低头看了他一会儿，慢吞吞地转身离开。  
她死死地瞪着那个离开的人影，牙齿打颤，此时就连镜子上的美好幻象都催眠不了她了。  
天哪，有人杀人了，她想，这到底是怎么回事……有人杀人了，有人死掉了……礼堂里噩梦般的场景重新涌上心头，梅根终于记起了自己来到这里的原因。  
有人死掉了，接二连三。她从来都不是在什么美妙的天堂，而是人间的炼炉。  
梅根拉上窗帘跑到墙角坐下，紧紧抱着自己。这是她此时唯一能够依靠的，她只能依靠自己，而其他人都在外面徘徊着，寻找机会将她杀死。  
他们一定会杀了她的，一定会的……没有人在意她的死活，就算死了也不会有人替她感到悲伤。梅根忽然想到了什么，从书包里拿出那只十字弓，颤抖着摸索着它的构造。她将它转过来对准了墙壁，轻轻按下按钮，一只箭飞出来钉在了墙壁上，箭簇微微摇晃。  
梅根松了口气。她对它的威力还算满意，但如果对上之前那个男孩拿着的枪的话也只能认输。想到这儿她握紧了手中的弓。  
这时，仓库的门晃了一下推开了，两条长长的影子倒在她的腿边。梅根的瞳孔瞬间收缩，几乎是条件反射地举起弓按下了开关，心脏跳得又重又快，狠狠地撞击着她的胸口。她深呼吸着，什么也听不见，失明般直愣愣地坐着，整个人失去了反应。  
过了两秒，女孩的尖叫冲入耳中，她猛地从地上跳起来，连滚带爬地跑到那两个女孩身边，紧紧握住了倒在地上的那人的左手，摇晃着，哽咽着说不出话。那枚短箭直直地插在苏珊的胸口，如同宣判命运的刀刃，残酷无情。  
“对不起，对不起……”她无助地喃喃着，眼泪控制不住地大滴大滴落下来，“对不起，我——我不是故意的，苏珊——”  
她握得那么紧，几乎要将她的手抓脱臼了，但她意识不到。旁边的汉娜轻轻拉开了她的手，她的力道很温柔，在触及的那一瞬间就让她退缩了，似乎带着某种决定性的力量。  
梅根的肩膀缩了缩，向后挪去，低下头，肩膀颤抖着：“对不起，对不起……我知道我该死，我该死……”  
她拿起了掉在地上的十字弓，将箭头对准了自己，哭得上气不接下气：“我这就去死，我——”  
“不要！”汉娜和苏珊同时喊道，后者伸出手握住了她的手臂，苍白着脸对她摇摇头。  
“别这么做，梅根！把弓放下，快！”  
“不，我——我最没用了，我害死了你，我死掉也没什么关系的，”梅根双手捂着脸，泪水从细细的指缝间流下，汉娜将她的十字弓夺过去放在一边，“我一点用都没有，什么也做不成……”  
“不，不是的，梅根，”苏珊勉强微笑着，努力地让声音响亮一些，“你很好，你什么都很好，就是不自信。”  
“你是在安慰我。”梅根停顿了一秒，声音又恢复了空洞，“你不需要安慰我，我知道我是怎么样的。”  
“不，梅根，其实我和汉娜都很喜欢你。我们上次想叫你一起去霍格莫德，但找不到你。”苏珊急忙说道，因为动作过大而触动了伤口，胸口渗出血来。  
“不，你们都在骗人！从来没有人和我一起去过霍格莫德，从来没有！”她尖叫着向后退了一步，抱住自己的头。汉娜紧紧搂住她，拍着她的后背。梅根挣扎着、啜泣着，带着哭腔嚷嚷着，但她也不知道自己在说些什么，那只是一些无意义的自怨自艾，没有人会在意。  
她的动作渐渐平静下来，时不时唏嘘一声，眼眶通红。汉娜依然紧紧地抱着她，似乎还在害怕她做傻事。  
“对、对不起……我看到西莫杀了罗恩，我以为……对不起……”她抽抽搭搭地说着，靠在汉娜的肩膀上拭着眼泪，可完全止不住，“对不起，苏珊，我知道道歉没有用，但还是对不起……”  
“不要哭，梅根，”苏珊望着她，她皎洁的脸在淡淡的晨曦下有一种消逝的美感，脆弱又坚定，她朝她微笑着，“要记得微笑，一定要笑啊……”  
汉娜紧紧抓着梅根的肩膀，嘴唇咬得发白。她忍不住啜泣了一声，松开她扑到苏珊身上，压抑地落着泪。  
“苏珊，苏珊……”  
天亮了，阳光穿透云层斜斜地落在交错的桌椅间，给地上的三个女孩的背影蒙上了一层毛茸茸的边。一切寂然无声。  
过了一会儿，汉娜擦干眼泪，慢慢站起身。梅根也跟着她站起来，她咬了咬嘴唇，说道：“你想怎么惩罚我都可以，汉娜。”  
女孩马上转过头看着她，紧绷着脸，咬牙说道：“你没听见苏珊的话吗？”  
“我——”  
“我不会惩罚你的，你也不要再想这件事，”她说道，“说真的，死掉的人太多了。”  
“汉娜……”  
“我们过来的时候看见图书馆着火了，五楼已经不能呆了，”汉娜转过头来看着她，一脸严肃，“我们得快点逃走，最好往楼下逃，因为火会向上蔓延。”  
梅根用力地点了点头，她的脸上还有泪水，但汉娜的话让她慢慢镇定了下来：“都听你的，你想怎么做都行。随便使唤我吧，汉娜。”  
汉娜的嘴角抽了抽，她抓了抓头发，有些为难地说道：“‘使唤’这个词听起来太奇怪了……我们是同学，梅根。”  
“没关系，这是我应该做的。”梅根倒不觉得有哪里不对劲，她从小到大都没有交过几个朋友，但她知道做错了事情要赎罪，付出才能得到回报。而她现在已经犯下了天大的错误，如果汉娜让她去死，她也会毫不犹豫地照做。  
“呃，我们快走吧。”汉娜从地上拾起梅根的十字弓，她正要递给她，想了想又收了回来，“我会把这个还给你，但是你不能用这个伤害自己。”  
“我知道了。”梅根回答得很快，快得让汉娜有些怀疑。  
“你真的知道了吗？”  
“真的，既然你这么希望的话，我会做到的。”梅根认真地回答道，“我会用它来保护我们。”  
汉娜点点头，弯腰拾起一开始丢在门边的电锯，扭头看见了立在一边的厄里斯魔镜，指着它问道：“这是什么？”  
梅根正在擦拭自己的脸，听见问话后抬起头看了一眼，脸上露出了一丝嫌恶的表情：“一个迷惑人的东西，还是打碎了比较好。”  
她说着就朝它走去，汉娜连忙拦住了她：“别，就把它留在这里。我们快走吧。”  
“啊，好。”


	6. 【6F】BATTLE ROYALE

早晨八点，三楼。  
赫敏大步在走廊上走着，卢娜跟在她身后三米处打着哈欠。她们已经将霍格沃茨的每层楼都找了一遍，可除了几具尸体以外没有任何收获。  
赫敏一路记录着已经死去的同学，他们的死状、临死前的表情无不令她心惊胆战。她没有想到已经死了这么多人——拉文德、迪安、米里森、安东尼、帕德玛、曼蒂、迈克尔、潘西、纳威，说不定还有更多，她不知道为什么会变成这样。  
这一切到底是哪里出了错……？也许在罗恩找到那把三棱刀的时候，所有的罪孽已经开始发端。潘多拉的宝盒被打开了，谁都无法置身于外。可他们找不到诺亚方舟，这场清洗也许不会有幸存者。  
对了，罗恩去哪儿了？她和卢娜一起寻找假哈利的时候她没有碰见过他，他现在是活着还是已经死去？  
一想到后面那种可能性赫敏的胃就猛烈地收缩了一下，她几乎不敢想象如果罗恩死了她该怎么办，虽然他们经常吵架，虽然她从来没有告诉他她喜欢他……可是……  
“还要找下去吗？”背后的人问了一句，赫敏顿时气不打一处来。她转过身看着她，问道：“你不想找了吗，卢娜？”  
“这样是找不到他的，赫敏。”女孩说道，仿佛没有察觉到她语气中的责备，“既然他能无声无息地替换哈利，那一定具有我们不知道的能力。”  
“噢，那是什么？”赫敏问道，有些不服气，“无论如何他也是人，总不可能凭空消失不见吧？如果你没有更好的办法——”  
“他能看见我们。”卢娜平静地说道。  
“什么？”  
“他知道我们在找他，所以避而不见。”  
“好吧，他当然不想被我们抓住。所以我们得把他引过来，得用什么来吸引他的注意力……”赫敏在原地踱着步，焦躁地抓着头发。这几天她们都没有好好吃饭，在这种情况下谁都没有胃口，偶尔吃一点也只是为了维持身体的基本机能。  
她想不到任何能引起对方注意的办法，霍格沃茨太大了，如果一个人刻意躲着她们，那想要找到他简直比登天还难。赫敏不知为何又想到了罗恩，想到她坠落时听见的呼喊……他一定吓坏了吧？她怎么能抛下他和那个假哈利呆在一起，他会有危险的……  
“我们——我们去一楼看一看吧，”赫敏开口了，她尽量想让自己的声音听起来不那么僵硬，“我想看看那个学院沙漏。”  
“哦，好。关于那个，我也有事情想告诉你。”卢娜点了点头。  
“是什么？”  
“去了那儿你就知道了。”  
赫敏没有再问，飞快地朝一楼跑去。她的内心有一种强烈的不好的预感，毫无来由。她喉咙发紧，干得厉害，总觉得大事不妙。  
她应该早一点去的，她这样想着，但早一点又有什么用呢？只能让自己的心情好一点或差一点，什么用都没有。  
她们终于来到了空空荡荡的一楼门厅。天花板破了个大洞，阳光从头顶直落落地洒下来，浅金色的光斑悬浮在大理石地面上如同鱼群游动的鱼塘。  
赫敏快步朝那只学院沙漏跑去，她远远地便发现里面的宝石所剩无几，喉咙口的肿块又胀了一圈。  
沙漏里的宝石比起她上次见到的时候已经锐减了许多，虽然赫敏早有预料，但当她看见拉文克劳的宝石只剩下孤零零一颗的时候还是震惊得说不出话来。她下意识朝卢娜看去，但她看不清她的表情。  
怎么会这样呢？……人都是怎么少掉的呢？他们是怎样互相怀疑，最后走到这一步的呢？  
赫敏清楚她永远都不可能知道了，她的目光停滞在代表格兰芬多的红宝石上，那儿还留着四块刻着名字的宝石：  
哈利·波特，赫敏·格兰杰，西莫·斐尼甘，帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔。  
没有罗恩。他已经死了。  
这个认知一闯进大脑就让她完全失去了力气，当她反应过来的时候，她已经瘫坐在地上，泪流满面。  
怎么会呢，罗恩怎么会死……罗恩……赫敏双手死死地捂着眼睛，然后是嘴巴，她不想让难听的啜泣声跑出来，但肩膀的耸动暴露了她的内心。她想起就在两天前他们还站在这里分食物，男孩大声说赫敏你怎么知道我很饿……她曾经嘲笑过罗恩的心只有一茶匙那么大，永远不懂女生在想什么，那他会知道自己喜欢他吗，他会在临死前想到她吗……他是怎么死的，会不会也像那些失足的男女孩一样变得多疑，直到临死前他在为什么而战斗？  
她不会知道了……永远不会知道了。这些故事终究沉默在这座崩塌的魔法城堡里，他们在这里求学，遇到最好的人，最后为之而死。  
她捂住了自己的眼睛，又捂住了自己的嘴，但爱依然从她的灵魂中跑出来，震颤着她的世界。  
一只柔软的手轻轻摸了摸她的头发，像是一阵温暖的风。赫敏转过头，卢娜正蹲在她面前看着她，那双浅色的眼睛平静而明亮。  
“宝石只是宝石而已。”她说道。  
赫敏呆呆地看着她，她忽然恼火起来，双手紧紧抓着自己的袍子：“你这是什么意思？——你是觉得他们死掉就死掉了，没有意义吗？”  
卢娜依然用那种悲悯的眼神看着她，让她感到不舒服极了。赫敏正想说话，卢娜站起身，恍恍惚惚地走到学院沙漏前，从书包里拿出一把小刀用力地扎进了拉文克劳沙漏的外层玻璃里。  
“等等，你在干什么？”赫敏惊得站起身，卢娜捏着刀沿着裂缝向下划去，硬生生将玻璃罩割碎了。几片碎渣溅出来刺在了她的手背上，可她浑然不觉。  
“等一下，卢娜！”  
卢娜无视了她的呼喊，将破碎的玻璃片拨开，伸手把里面唯一的一块蓝色宝石取了出来。她的手指和掌心都被割裂了，鲜红的血从洁白的皮肤上渗下来。  
她捏着那块刻着她的名字的宝石举在赫敏面前，盯着她的眼睛说道：“如果人的性命等同于宝石……那么是不是我将它击碎，我也会死掉？”  
赫敏张了张口，回答不出这个问题。她的大脑被悲伤和震惊填充满了，什么也塞不进。卢娜似乎也没有打算等她回答，她将它扔在了地上，用大拇指和食指按住宝石的两头，握着尖刀用力刺了下去。  
“不要，卢娜！”赫敏反应过来后扑过去抓住了她的手腕，宝石上留下了一道刻痕，没有马上裂开，卢娜看了她一眼，平静地说道：“放开，赫敏。”  
“不，你不能这么做——”  
“我知道该怎么做。放心吧，我没有不把自己的命放在心上。”卢娜说道，轻轻抖开了赫敏的手，再一次用力朝那块宝石刺去。  
赫敏抬着手，木木地看着她一次一次打桩般凿着那块蓝宝石，细细的宝石碎屑随着她的动作向四周飞溅。她不知为何觉得她正在摧毁另一个自己，冰冷、坚硬的自己，一下，又一下，鲜血淋漓，灰飞烟灭。  
“不用了，卢娜……”她低声说道，声音颤抖，“我知道你是什么意思。”  
卢娜最后一次用力地将刀尖顶着原先已经凿出的裂缝压去，赫敏眼睁睁地看着“卢娜·洛夫古德”这个名字从中间裂开，碎成了两块。两块宝石颤了颤，在地上裂成无数片消失了。  
卢娜将刀子放在一边，静静地看着她。赫敏注意到她的手指还在往外渗着血，连忙从书包里拿出一卷羊皮纸撕成几段替她包缠起来。她的动作小心翼翼，似乎害怕下一秒她就会消失，就像那块碎掉的宝石一样。  
“……所以宝石只是宝石而已。”卢娜低声说道。赫敏抬起头看了她一眼。  
“这就是你想告诉我的？”  
“这个迷宫里充满了假象，”卢娜没有直接回答她的话，她的目光看向一个很远的地方，穿过礼堂的玻璃窗和帘幕抵达了深处，“他们都被假象蒙蔽了。”  
“但是罗恩不可能会把自己的宝石摧毁掉的。格兰芬多的沙漏没有破碎，所以……等等。”赫敏猛地截住了话头，她意识到自己抓住了什么很重要的东西，相当重要，关乎性命。她来回踱着步，她记得那个时候——她和罗恩、哈利刚离开礼堂的时候，他们发现斯莱特林的沙漏被人打碎了。  
“……斯莱特林。”她颤抖着念道，被自己大胆的猜测惊呆了。卢娜扬起眉，问道：“怎么了？”  
“我——我去厨房找食物和餐刀的时候，格林格拉斯的尸体不见了。”她说得又急又快。  
“噢，显然不是某些人搬走的。”  
“当然不是。”赫敏抬起头，她的眼睛亮得惊人，竟是露出了一丝笑容，“我想我知道这是怎么一回事了。”  
“你指的是什么？”  
“格林格拉斯和凯文是怎么回事，还有那个假的哈利，我想我知道是谁了。不过我不太清楚为什么要这么做……这只是冰山一角，我不明白……”赫敏说着又皱起了眉，托着下巴来回走着。  
卢娜站在身后看着她，又低头看向缠着手掌的羊皮纸，已经被血染得斑斑驳驳。  
“这里充斥着太多的假象了。”她说道。  
“什么意思？”赫敏这次停下了脚步，回过头困惑地看着她，“对了卢娜，你是不是知道一些什么？”  
“我们在被监视，”她说道，收回了目光，“但没有错，那个魔法在我身上失效了。”  
“监视？什么魔法？”赫敏觉得越来越听不懂她的话了，她走近了几步。  
“哈利邀请我参加过晚会，”卢娜的声音还是飘飘忽忽的，话题跳跃之快让赫敏反应不过来，“那是一次难忘的经历。但是赫敏，你不应该和考迈克一起去的。”  
“考迈克……？那是谁？”赫敏的大脑深处似乎有一只蝴蝶扇了扇翅膀，挣扎着从禁锢中飞出来。她抱住了自己的脑袋，只觉得疼痛难忍，可什么也没有发生，这一切不过是她的庸人自扰。  
卢娜仿佛也没有为她解惑的意思，她的脸上又恢复了那种平静的悲悯。  
“算了，不管这些。来帮个忙，我要把那个人引下来。”赫敏说道，她从口袋里拿出一把锋利的匕首朝格兰芬多的沙漏走去，“我相信那个人一定也听得见哈利能听见的声音。”  
“哈利？能听见那个声音对他来说不是一件好事。”  
“是啊，当然。任何和别人不一样的特点都算不上是好事。不过那个人既然想用那个声音来迷惑他，为了确认这一招能够生效，那个人自己肯定也能听得见。”赫敏说道，“就算他听不见，我们也可以给哈利提个醒。”  
卢娜扬起眉毛，“所以你是打算——”  
“把所有的宝石都破坏掉。这可能有点费时，如果时间来不及的话就先把格兰芬多的宝石破坏掉吧。”  
半个小时后，当靠在墙柱上休息的卢娜和赫敏看见罗恩从楼梯上走下来的时候，后者条件反射地迈出了一步——又马上收了回来，脸色铁青地站在原地瞪着他，嘴唇颤抖。  
罗恩慢慢地走到他们面前，清晨的光芒在他身后泼洒出一大片明亮的油菜地。他的脸上带着若有似无的笑容，仿佛没有任何威胁，但赫敏和卢娜都知道这只是表象。  
罗恩刚站定，没等他开口赫敏就抢先说道：“你这个刽子手——你没有资格变成罗恩的样子！”  
“要说刽子手，这里可不只有我一个。”他扬起眉，饶有兴致地看着赫敏愤怒的脸，“所有人都在杀人，就连波特也杀了人，你信吗？”  
“我不信，”赫敏条件反射地说道，“你别想挑拨离间。”  
“我没有说过假话，格兰杰。你以为在这种情况下有多少人还能保持和原来一样？”他笑了一声，尖锐刺耳，“你不了解他们，人能做出来的事情比你所能想象到的要可怕得多。”  
“随便你怎么说吧，我只想知道站在你背后的那个人是谁，这一切到底是怎么一回事。”赫敏冷冷地说道。  
“我为什么要告诉你？”  
“如果你什么都不想说，那为什么要到这儿来呢？”  
“只是想看一看你自以为是的嘴脸而已，别想太多了格兰杰。”他嘲讽道。  
“你在害怕。”一直没有出声的卢娜忽然开口了，她向前走了一步，那人明显吃了一惊，“你害怕我们知道更多，因为你没有你想象的知道得多。”  
“什么？”  
“你害怕我们破坏你的计划。”  
罗恩终于反应了过来，脸上露出一抹笑容，故作轻快地说道：“别装作一副你什么都知道的样子，我什么都不怕。我可以直接告诉你这一切的目的是为了把你们这一群、在那些顽固不化的巫师眼里是最后的希望的新生代都摧毁。当然，最重要的是摧毁哈利·波特。”  
“你要把我们都杀死？”赫敏警惕地问道。  
“摧毁，不是杀戮，格兰杰。你懂摧毁是什么意思吗？不一定要取你们的性命，但如果所有人——尤其是那群仍在抵抗的不知好歹的巫师们看到你们这些人——尤其是波特——表面上光鲜亮丽、充满正义感，实际上内心和我们没什么不同，自私卑劣，无法担负起他们的期待……你觉得他们会不会绝望？”他低声说道，脸上得意的笑容越来越明显，几乎掩饰不住，“当你们的内心也染上血腥和黑暗，我们不用做什么，你们就已经输了。”  
“等一下，你的意思是……所有人都在看着我们？”赫敏强作镇定地问道，大脑嗡嗡作响，眼前发白。她意识到她忘记了什么，这是一个致命的错误。  
“是啊，据说布置大型魔法费了一些功夫。不过你放心，男女生盥洗室没有监视魔法。”男孩笑着说道，“你们做了什么罪恶的事情所有人都知道，别侥幸了。”  
“他们真的什么都看得见？也听得见我们在说什么？”赫敏重复问道，咬着自己的下唇。  
“我不知道，我又不是观众，你问我有什么用？”他显得有些不耐烦了，从口袋里拔出手枪指着她，歪着头，“对了，忘了告诉你。其他人也许还有机会活下来，但你是一定要去死的，泥巴种。”  
“你觉得你能杀死我，就凭这个？”赫敏不怒反笑，气得浑身发抖。  
“这个很好用，你应该也知道。”  
“注意一点儿，你在说麻瓜的东西好用。我想你的主人不会高兴你说这种话的。”  
“这不能代表什么。”罗恩冷冷地撇了撇嘴，讥诮道，“什么也代表不了，如果有魔杖在手，这种东西伤不了我分毫。”  
“不，你错了，你会被它杀死，因为你躲不过它。在你反应过来之前你就已经被它刺穿了。”赫敏高傲地说道，“你以为巫师是无坚不摧的，但其实并不是。麻瓜有千万种办法能将巫师杀死，你想都想不到。”  
“胡说八道，”那人的脸涨红了，鼻子红得发亮，这让他看起来有点滑稽，“我懒得和你废话，你只是在为自己找借口，格兰杰。你别想漂白你的出身，这毫无用处，麻瓜本来就比巫师低级得多——”  
“所以你们第一个就毁掉了麻瓜研究课的教室？”赫敏尖声说道，“在我看来这是最愚蠢的行为。麻瓜研究，你不会知道这是多么有潜力的一门课程！我想，应该没有哪种魔法能毁灭整个世界，对不对？”  
“——你想毁灭整个世界？你真是疯了，完全疯了——”  
“但是麻瓜有办法。我不会告诉你是什么办法，以免你们这群疯子听到了也学着去做。但我想告诉你的是，当你抬起头看星星的时候，你以为那只是无数个遥远而明亮的存在，但早在几十年前麻瓜就驾驶宇宙飞船上去过了。瞧，你看不起麻瓜研究，所以你什么也不知道。”  
赫敏一口气说完这段话后便直直地盯着他看，她知道她赢了，在学识上她不会输给任何人，在胆量上更是如此——她不知道此时此刻有多少人在听她说这番话，有多少人会因为她的话对这门课程燃起兴趣，又有多少人会因此改变对麻瓜的看法。她不知道，但她还是要说，她要说给所有人听，有些话只有说出来才有意义，有些事情只有做了才不会留下遗憾。  
“一派胡言……我不明白你的苟延残喘还有什么意义。也许你不知道，就算你真的打败了这里所有人你也逃不出去。”罗恩努了努嘴，脸上是一个难看的笑容，“你们已经失败了。听清楚了吗？已经失败了，外面的世界不是你们的，是我们的。”  
“……你说什么？”赫敏皱起眉。  
“我以为你已经发现了，”那人抬起下巴，冷酷地说道，“你们失败了，现在是1998年的夏天。这是失败者的牢笼，如果不是波特，你们大概在外面流亡吧……当然，我觉得流亡更好，你觉得呢？……真是可怜，原本并肩作战的战友此时却自相残杀，你们完全把当初的誓言忘得一干二净，不觉得悲哀吗？”  
“——誓言？那是什么——”赫敏尖锐地喊道，她莫名惶恐起来，如同一脚踏空直坠深谷。深谷里响起了一个女孩飘渺的声音，低声细语，忽远忽近：  
“……我们是朋友，永远是朋友。分别了，也是朋友。谁想要伤害你，我会把刀刃对准他。我永远都不会背叛你，我的朋友。”  
“不——”

 

“拉文克劳学院减员一人，幸存人数14人。”  
“格兰芬多学院减员一人，幸存人数13人。”  
“格兰芬多学院减员一人，幸存人数12人。”  
“格兰芬多学院减员一人，幸存人数11人。”  
“格兰芬多学院减员一人，幸存人数10人。”  
“……”  
“斯莱特林学院减员一人，幸存人数0人。”  
哈利麻木地听着脑中不断回响的声音，静静地往楼下走。身后毕毕剥剥的火焰呼啸着吞没了走廊，火风将他的巫师袍吹得四处飞荡，扭曲成不同的形状。他伸手扶着栏杆，微微咳嗽了一声，将眼镜扶正。  
他的手沾过别人的血，被烈火烤过，甚至失去了一部分触觉。哈利用提着枪的右手轻轻抚摸左手的无名指和中指，他感觉自己像是在触摸一个柔软的橡胶管，一个温热的柱状物，而不是与自己身体相连的一部分。他以前靠在姨夫家阁楼的书桌上睡觉，醒来时整只手臂发麻的感觉和这有点类似，但那次随着肌肉活动很快就恢复了。而现在，他完全感受不到一点复苏的迹象。  
哈利心里清楚这可能并不是什么肢体麻痹。他的神经被烧伤了，这和二年级时他从扫把上摔下来，手臂里的骨头都消失了不一样。神经比骨头要脆弱，他在图书馆里躲躲藏藏的时候不小心碰掉的一本书上这样写着。或许他得去一趟圣芒戈伤痛医院——英国最好的巫师医院，但他不知道自己还能不能活着走出这里。  
有人要杀他。不是偶然撞见时的互相警惕怀疑，而是有预谋的狩猎。图书馆的大火不是意外，涂抹在墙壁上的字也不是意外。有人要杀他，也许不是一个人，也许是一群人。也许是所有人。  
……可是为什么呢？  
他做错了什么吗？哈利晃了晃脑袋，冥思苦想。他杀死了祸害人的大蜘蛛，他一直在寻找从这里出去的办法，没错，他的确失手杀了人，但他并没有真的想害任何一个人。  
他一直信任着他们，相信每个人都不是真心实意想要杀人。他们也许都有自己说不出的苦衷，这很可笑，但他愿意原谅他们。  
死掉的人已经太多太多了，活着的人应该更好地活着，即使背负着良心的责问，一遍一遍在深夜里惊醒。  
可这群做错了事的人——和他没什么不同的人，现在要来杀他。  
他的救赎没有意义。他的求索没有意义。他的坚持没有意义。  
哈利低低地笑了一声，慢慢地踏入门厅。阳光如此明亮，亮得刺眼，但他宁愿此刻是极深深夜，至少有整个世界陪着他孤独。  
他走到学院沙漏前，它已经完全被破坏了，里面的宝石全部消失不见，只留下残破的玻璃碎片。他侧过脸望向倒在地上的两个人。  
是赫敏和罗恩，他们仰躺着，身体各自倒向不同的方向，这仿佛预示着他们临死前的背离。赫敏的额头上中了一枪，罗恩的胸口有一个流血的血洞，手中握着一把左轮手枪。他不知道他们经历了怎样的风暴，也许他们也曾彼此猜疑，最好的伙伴成了最恨的敌人，他不知道。  
哈利慢慢地在他们之间坐下，抱住膝盖。此时此刻他只想好好地睡一觉，和他们一起睡一觉……他太累了，无论是身体还是精神都达到了极限。  
真狡猾，他想，他们先走了，留下他一个人。他也想和他们一起离开啊，坐着小舟去往另一个彼岸，无论生死都在一起。  
也许他应该去追逐朋友们的步伐。既然所有人都想让他死，死在罗恩和赫敏身边当然是最好的……哈利这样想着便拿起了枪，弹匣中还有最后一发子弹，正好可以送给自己。  
“那不是罗恩，哈利。”一个声音在背后响起，震碎了迷梦。那一刻他竟有些怨怼，他不愿意醒来，面对真实令他感到疲惫。  
他慢慢转过身，看向面前一头金发的女孩，低声说道：“卢娜。”  
“还能看见你真好，哈利。”卢娜淡淡地笑着，没有远离也没有靠近，“我们再等一分钟吧。”  
哈利没有回话。对于他来说，一分钟和一个小时、一天没有区别，他不想坚持了，他只想和他们一起死。  
为什么要活着呢，活着看他们变得丑陋，看他们自相残杀吗？活着被他们怀疑、被他们杀死吗？他愿意相信每一个人，他不想眼睁睁看着自己的信念崩塌。哈利知道这很懦弱，他只是在逃避现实，但他宁愿想象着一切仍留在最美好的时刻——所有人都还活着，西莫和迪安争论着足球和魁地奇，纳威照料着心爱的米布米宝，他和罗恩下着巫师棋，赫敏在一旁看她的大部头书籍……他甚至希望回到最黑暗的五年级，只为了在D.A.聚会上再看他们一眼，看他们每个人真心实意的笑容，在水深火热之中依然互相鼓励。  
可这一切都没了，破碎了，死去了，消散了，毁得一干二净。就连霍格沃茨都千疮百孔，他最敬爱的母校啊，他宁愿自己死去都不愿看到它损毁一分。  
它见证了无数代巫师的兴衰，而他也将是其中陨落的一员。哈利·波特，他之前是怎么有自信自己能成为一种标志的呢？……这是一个笑话，最愚蠢的笑话。说笑话的人独自笑着，流下了泪。  
一分钟很快就过去了，哈利茫然地看向卢娜，但他很快就察觉到了是哪儿不对劲——罗恩的尸体开始变形，他的头发颜色变得越来越浅，发尾抽节似的伸长，披散在两侧；他的身高则快速缩水，身材也变得娇小苗条，披在身上的巫师袍显得有些空荡荡的。  
他终于恢复成了原样。不，现在已经不能称之为“他”了，而是“她”。  
哈利盯着那张苍白的脸看了一会儿，站了起来。虚无的意识回到了大脑中，全身器官又重新开始运转起来。  
“……达芙妮·格林格拉斯。”他喃喃着，念出了这个最不可能的名字。  
也是唯一有可能的人。  
“她之前假扮成你混入了赫敏和罗恩之间，后来又假扮成罗恩。”卢娜在身后说道。  
哈利看了眼那破碎的学院沙漏，他回想着他听见的所有报数声，那像是一个倒计时，一格一格走向终点。  
“那些宝石是怎么破坏的？”他问道。  
“我和赫敏用刀子敲碎的。我们想把她引下来。”  
哈利点点头，走到赫敏的另一边，在她身边蹲下来。女孩面目沉静，垂着双眼，睫毛扫在白皙的皮肤上。  
他完全明白了。  
“格林格拉斯从一开始就没有死，只是在装死。我那时候测了她的脉搏，但实际上只要把一个网球放在脉搏下就能让脉搏暂时停止。她进入厨房后在特定的时间弄碎了自己的宝石，然后我便听见了那个声音。也就是说，那个死亡提示音是只要宝石破碎就会出现，死亡并非唯一的条件。它只是一个用来迷惑我的东西……也是用来陷害我的东西。”哈利说道，他的大脑飞速地转着，说出来使他的思路更清晰了，“然后——我记得那时候是斯莱特林将她的‘尸体’搬运到墙角，帕金森在我们都离开以后留下了，那时候她说她想再看她的朋友一眼，但现在想来她们恐怕在那之后交换了身份。”  
卢娜静静地看着他，不赞同也不反驳。  
“她们恐怕用复方药剂变成了对方……从那时候起，呆在厨房里的‘尸体’是伪装成格林格拉斯的帕金森，而礼堂里的帕金森实际上是格林格拉斯。她在夜里挣脱了旁边的人的手——也许不用挣脱，既然潘西是帮凶的话，说不定斯莱特林的其他人也参与谋划了这件事。然后她杀了凯文，让我们相信凶手在我们之间。”  
哈利停了停，看向卢娜，他的声音前所未有的坚定，如同虹光穿透浓云落在大地上：“所以格林格拉斯从头到尾就是用先入为主的观念欺骗了我们。她凭借的是宝石和复方药剂，她预先知道这一切——或者说，她是规则以外的人，她是那个人的一颗棋子。也许潘西也是……甚至于整个斯莱特林……不，不对，斯莱特林有人死了，我想他应该不会想让手下出现伤亡……”  
“情况已经失控了，哈利。”卢娜出声打断了他，“从第一个斯莱特林真正死去开始，一切就失控了。我想，你明白是什么原因。”  
哈利低头看着赫敏血染的脸，她在死之前一定知道了什么，否则不会显得如此哀伤。他站起身。  
“这里发生了什么？”  
“格林格拉斯和我同时开枪，她杀死了赫敏，我杀死了她。”卢娜说道，她从口袋里拿出一把左轮手枪扔到哈利面前，清脆的啪的一声，她的语气有些低落，“我觉得我会后悔的。”  
哈利默默弯腰拾起卢娜的枪，又走去将达芙妮的枪捡起来。他把她的枪郑重地还给她，低声说道：“你做的是对的，卢娜。只是……我们都回不去了。”  
卢娜看着他干净的翠绿眼睛，那一瞬间她想起了自己卧室墙壁上的金子般的名字，她用朋友之名将它们串联在一起，只是安静地望着，就仿佛得到了整个世界。  
可现在她的世界已经消损殆尽。那场战火燃烧着英国，她被囚禁，她不害怕；她被折磨，她不害怕；她被押上行刑柱，她不害怕；可她听着那个男孩绝望而决绝的宣誓，她泪流满面。  
她会生气，也会伤心；她在拉文克劳没有交到一个朋友，但她现在有朋友了；她和她的朋友要一起牺牲了，她真的、真的感到很快乐……可一切为什么会变成这个样子？  
曾经一起战斗的朋友，他们不是为了抵御外敌而阵亡，而是死在了自己人的手中。  
她的朋友们，她无数次想帮助她们，却不知该怎么伸出手。她还记得他们一个一个走进那间漆黑的小屋，进去之前他们每个人都发誓永远不会屈服，不会屈服于黑暗，不会屈服于压迫，不会屈服于欲望。但出来后的他们忘记了一切，忘记了拼搏的曾经，仿佛失去了记忆他们就失去了意志和灵魂。  
怎么会这样呢？……他们可是朋友啊。  
几声枪响打破了他们之间的沉默，哈利和卢娜猛然惊醒，同时朝后看去。高尔和克拉布正站在楼梯口得意地看着他们，他们一人握着一把手枪，黑洞洞的枪口对准了他们两人。  
“快跑！”  
哈利一把拉过卢娜的手朝礼堂跑去，枪声逐着他们的脚步，克拉布和高尔已经追了过来。哈利一把推开礼堂的大门等卢娜进入后快速反手关上，几颗子弹砸在门板上发出砰砰的声响。他飞快地锁上门，带着她往厨房跑去。  
“我们从赫奇帕奇休息室里出去。”他说道，也不管她有没有听懂。跑过厨房时哈利再次锁上了门，拉开另一面墙的小门往里跑去。  
通往赫奇帕奇休息室的小径阴凉而昏暗，那扇熟悉的门在尽头摇晃着。他还记得自己曾在这里捡到过一张涂着血色诅咒的纸，那时候他就应该明白这一切是一个陷阱。  
当他们进入寂静的赫奇帕奇休息室的时候，四周没有开灯，壁炉静静地熄着，左侧顶到天花板的庞大温室种满了热带植被和寄生植被，萤火虫轻轻飞舞着，时光仿佛都静止了。  
他们沿着长长的楼梯往下跑，绕过一个宽阔的圆形池子，池边摆放着一些石凳和秋千，似乎是赫奇帕奇同学休闲娱乐的场所。底部的大门封闭着，哈利停下步来，喘着气，和卢娜面面相觑，不知如何是好。  
卢娜耸耸肩，拍了拍大门，说道：“不用担心，在霍格沃茨我们总能得到帮助的。”  
话音刚落，门无声无息地滑开了。

 

“所有斯莱特林听令，任务变更，携带武器围攻哈利·波特。目标位置为一楼门厅。”  
十分钟之前，所有幸存的斯莱特林脑海中都响起了这个声音。德拉科自然也听见了，他将哈利从火海中救出来后再次离开了他，飞快地奔向八楼。  
只要在十二点之前抵达那儿就不会有事，这是他从达芙妮的暗示中得到的信息。如果他猜得没错，巨人下一个将要摧毁的地方是有求必应屋。  
有求必应屋中能得到麻瓜才能制作得出的东西吗？德拉科不知道，但他必须要试一试。灾难马上就要来临了，他必须得做点什么。  
他很清楚这是他最后反悔的机会。他面前有两条路，取决于他将用这些武器对准谁。这个选择很好做，他们人多势众，哈利身边举目无亲，更何况这片城堡已经成了食死徒的领地，他们逃不出去。  
德拉科不是格兰芬多，他是彻头彻尾的斯莱特林。这种情况下该怎么选择真的太容易了，他只要去往指定的地点和其他的同伴一起猎杀哈利·波特，之前犯下的错都可以一笔勾销。他还能找出冠冕堂皇的理由来为自己正名，一举两得。  
就在有求必应屋收拾行装的同时，他连面对父亲和伏地魔时的说辞都想好了：“我这么做都是为了完成任务。为了取得波特的信任，我必须得那么演……我得骗过自己，如果连自己都骗不过，我怎么骗得过别人？……当然，我尽可以让他烧死在火海里，但我认为让他见到自己的同伴和喜欢的人的背叛会有趣……我们要摧毁他，让他绝望，光是杀戮并不能做到这一点。”  
太完美了，他从来没有想出过这么完美的说辞。只要亲手杀死哈利·波特，他的前途将一片光明。  
——马尔福，除了我以外，你不能杀死任何人。  
——我只会杀死你一个人，你也只能被我杀死。在那之前如果你死在了别人手里……我会在你的坟墓前嘲笑你，让你做鬼都不得安宁。  
几天前的约定此时看起来如此可笑，他们面对的从来都不是杀死和被杀的问题。  
如此绝望。是啊，他们没有出路。灰白的天空下，他在茫茫人海中听着厚重的风声，他的话语呼啦呼啦扇在他脸上，将他抽痛了、打醒了。他一直是个不会自己做抉择的幼稚的小孩，如果不出岔子他宁愿一路走到黑，只要他能过得舒坦安稳，他才不关心别人怎么样。  
然而那些看起来似乎只是虚无的口号似的词还是飞进他心里了，他被“自由”、“权利”、“人性”、“抗争”和“爱”压垮了。这些是什么？这只是一些没有用的说辞。但也是他可望不可即的、明亮动人的东西，他像是行走在黑夜中的人忽然瞥见了光芒——在此之前，他不以此为黑，他以为世界上没有光。  
说出这些词的也只是一个普通人，德拉科可以说他自己也能讲出这样的话来，只要他听过一次。但他没有听过，就算听过也只会一笑置之，因为这太傻了，他不屑于这么做。  
但就有这样一个人，他能将这种傻演绎得如此惊心动魄，让他觉得这个世界上确实还有除了自我以外更重要的东西。他还记得自己是怎样将那段话工工整整地抄在日记本上看了一次又一次，读了一遍又一编，几乎能背下来。他也许是疯了，被这样一种无聊的东西吸引；他就是疯了，他厌恶这样的自己。他想将那行字划掉，但却迟迟下不了笔——他无法毁掉另一个自己，如此卑微又如此真实，他被死死踩在脚下，被一个即将行刑的人，一个即将死去的人——  
精神不灭，哈利·波特永远不死。  
他终于明白，他的存在是没有必要的，而他的存在是无可或缺的。  
命运选中了那样一个男孩，他要遭受丧亲之痛，要学会爱，要勇于承担，要坚守内心，要在失去中成长，要长成所有人期待的模样，要甘愿赴死，要向死而生。  
他不能杀死那样一个男孩，他杀不掉他。他杀不死一个象征，一种精神，他只能选择臣服和信仰。被钉死在十字架上的神会复活，永远不会死。他活在哪里，以怎样的形式，那并不重要。  
德拉科停住了脚步，呆呆地站在原地。不，不对……他必须要活着，真真正正地活着。令他臣服的是精神，让他爱的是人。当他靠近他的时候，神的光环远去了，人的温暖将他包裹，使他沦陷。  
当他爱着他的时候，他拥抱的是另一个灵魂，他使他更圆满、更像一个有血有肉的人，而不是自私自利的混蛋。  
这个世界上有两件令人发疯的东西：爱与信仰，而他占了全部。

 

哈利和卢娜离开赫奇帕奇休息室后便沿着走廊往上跑。休息室在地下，干燥而阴凉。卢娜告诉他她在一楼找过各个通道的出口，可全都被封锁了，没有人能从城堡里逃出去。  
“那我们该怎么办？”哈利问道，他忽然想到了什么，看向卢娜，“对了卢娜，能把你知道的都告诉我吗？”  
“你想知道什么？”  
“我都想知道。”哈利认真地看着她。  
卢娜似乎是思索了一下，回答道：“我告诉你重点吧，哈利。我们都被施了遗忘咒。现在是1998年7月。我们和食死徒决战了。我们输了。”  
“我们……输了？”哈利茫然地重复了一次这句话。他皱起眉，耳边似乎传来了幻听，恍恍惚惚，如同某个人的低声细语。  
“是的，我们输了。霍格沃茨已经被占领了。我们本来就要被处死了，但你救了我们。”  
“我救了你们？——我做了什么？”  
“你说了一番话，让很多人大为振奋。伏地魔不得不重新考虑我们的去留。巫师已经所剩无几，强行镇压是不明智的。要让那些人绝望，得从我们这些人身上入手。”  
“……所以他就布置了这样一场戏，让我们自相残杀？只是为了他统治的目标？”哈利下意识提高了音量，他完全无法理解，也不可能理解，“这些麻瓜武器也是他准备的吗？”  
“这我不知道，哈利。但恐怕不是，他轻视麻瓜，不太可能会知道这些。也许是某个食死徒做的，这并不重要。”卢娜说道。这时枪声又响起了，他们连忙闪身躲到一根墙柱后。  
“我会杀了他，总有一天。”他低声说道，目光凶狠，紧握着手中的霰弹枪盯着不远处，“我会让他付出代价。”  
“你能做到的。”卢娜说道。不知为何这句话让哈利感到了一丝温暖，他知道她是真心实意的，虽然成功的可能性微乎其微。  
拐角处闪现出几个身影，哈利和卢娜向另一侧挪动。那似乎不是高尔和克拉布，而是其他斯莱特林同学，从体型来看和德拉科有点像。这个想法让他吃了一惊，他连忙带着卢娜跑到了一面墙后，快速朝二楼的楼梯跑去。  
德拉科的日记本还放在他的书包里，他读不懂他的心思，也不想深究这一切到底是真是假。也许那短暂的相处时光让他们对彼此都产生了错觉，以为这就是所能达到的真实。然而在强大的力量前，他们都太渺小了。他不会去怨恨，他们都有自己的路要走。  
“对了，那些斯莱特林是怎么回事？”他边躲边问道，沿着二楼的一条狭窄的捷径跑向更高的楼层。枪声不远不近地追着，时不时在附近的墙壁上响起，令人心惊胆战。  
“斯莱特林是被派来协助执行这个计划的。所有的斯莱特林都知道真相，但他们不能露馅。”  
“原来如此。”哈利内心一沉，“可是，你为什么知道这么多？”  
卢娜看了他一眼，平静地说道：“遗忘咒在我身上没有生效，大概是那个食死徒的失误。但他没有发现这一点。”  
哈利点了点头。确实很容易忽略，他想，卢娜平时看起来就恍恍惚惚的。  
这条捷径能从二楼通到五楼，周围黑洞洞的，枪声和脚步声似乎都在无比遥远的地方。他们刚爬到四楼的时候却发现楼梯从中间断开了，通往五楼的台阶碎了一大截，支棱在半空中的部分也在摇摇晃晃。  
他们只得原路返回。哈利掀开楼梯口的挂画快步跑出，一枚子弹射穿了他耳鬓的一缕头发钉在墙壁上，他条件反射地退开一步，将卢娜拦在身后，举起了手中的枪。  
二楼经过大蜘蛛的肆虐已经被损毁得乱七八糟。墙壁上满是坑坑洼洼的深浅划痕，教室的玻璃窗都碎了，窗帘被拉扯下一半来伸在窗沿外，风将它们吹动，吱咕吱咕作响。  
哈利隐隐约约看见两个人站在那儿，一男一女，似乎有些熟悉。他定睛一看，惊愕地发现是西莫和帕瓦蒂。  
“……西莫？帕瓦蒂？”哈利下意识唤了一声，想从回音里找到些什么，但只有孤独的破碎声。  
男孩的回答就是再次开枪，嘭的一响，记忆都碎去了。哈利拉着卢娜转身就跑，飞舞的柔软窗帘朝他们涌来，罩在脸上。他忽然觉得自己像是陷入了一个柔软的梦，干燥的、温冷的、充斥着温柔幻觉的梦，梦里有刚剪过的草坪和坚果的味道，女孩飞扬的裙摆，魔药课沸腾的药剂，毛茸茸的冬季旅行斗篷和针织帽……那么远，那么近，又那么真实。  
“你会恨他们吗？”一颗子弹撕裂了哈利的袖子，在他的手臂上划开了一道血痕，他痛得踉跄了一步，咬咬牙继续往前，卢娜这样问道。  
“应该不会，”他说道，吸了口气，背后的脚步声越来越近了，急促得如同催命，而他们已经无路可逃，“是我让这一切变成这样的。那时候我们一起死去也很好，是我自作主张。”  
“我不赞同你的这句话，哈利。”她平静地说道。哈利看了她一眼，笑了一下。  
怎么会不恨呢，曾经的美好被一一摧毁，他怎么能够不恨？但他不恨他们，他只恨自己，恨造成这一切的罪魁祸首。他不恨，但他又深深地恨着，这让他矛盾而心力交瘁。  
一把小刀飞过来刺中了卢娜的肩膀，女孩的身体晃了一下。哈利连忙扶住了她，他紧咬着牙看着不远处的帕瓦蒂，后者脸上没有一丝表情。  
他还没有开口，旁边教室的门忽然打开了，两个女孩朝他们急切地挥着手：“快，快进来！”  
哈利最后望了一眼帕瓦蒂和西莫，带着卢娜快速跑进了那间教室。  
他们一进入汉娜就快速地反锁了门，下一秒门便被用力撞了一下，这把所有人吓了一跳。但让人暂时安下心的是它足够厚重，门锁也还算牢固，看起来短时间内不会被攻破。  
汉娜和梅根让卢娜坐在椅子上，小心翼翼地帮她处理伤口。哈利打量着这间教室，它非常小，令人惊奇的是它竟没有窗户，似乎是由一间小仓库改造而成的。  
“你们一直都呆在这里吗？”哈利问道。外面的撞门声更响了。  
汉娜小心翼翼地将刀子拔出来，卢娜皱紧了眉，梅根马上用一大团酒精棉把伤口堵住，接过汉娜递来的胶布将它缠紧。  
“不，我们刚刚下来不久。我们看见有很多人往这里跑，所以就跟了过来，没想到会看到这一幕……”  
“西莫杀了罗恩，我看见了。”梅根抬起头说道，她的眼神让哈利发怵，但更令他震惊的是她说的内容，“他用枪杀了他，就在五楼。”  
“……罗恩死了？”哈利一下子抓住了桌沿，有些恍惚，心底有一个声音不停地尖叫着，说着怎么会呢，怎么会呢？  
……原来门厅里的尸体是真的，罗恩的确死了，只是死在了别处。他们终将分崩离析，只身前往末路。  
他们不再说话了，只有撞门声轰轰作响。汉娜拉下卢娜的袖子，后者朝她道谢。她们站起身，纷纷握紧手中的武器——梅根是一把十字弓，汉娜则是一把电锯，看得哈利有些胆寒。  
“我们站在门口，待会儿他们一撞破门我们就冲出去，然后往楼梯口跑。”哈利说道，其他人点了点头，无声无息地往大门那儿聚拢。  
“说实在的，我们有四个人呢，根本不用怕他们。”梅根低声说道。  
“就怕现在外面已经不只有两个人了。”  
他们在门边屏着呼吸等待着，哈利蹲下身，紧盯着因撞击而不停摇晃的门缝。缝里的光一刹一刹地逼进来，裂着他的眼，鼻息间是干燥木料、铁锈和枪的味道。  
门被挤压得变形、扭曲了，光芒化作宏大的能量蒙住了他的脸。哈利那一瞬间觉得有些刺眼，这让他的动作慢了一拍，但并不妨碍他推开前面的人的腿挤出去。  
正如哈利所料，门外等着的除了西莫和帕瓦蒂以外还有克拉布和高尔，他刚从西莫旁边挤过就马上撞上了一堵肉墙。他用手枪用力捅了两下，听见那人的抽气声后一头撞去，硬生生将高尔撞得后退了两步。  
高尔手中的枪对准了他，哈利躲闪的同时想着这把枪和卢娜那把似乎是同一型号的，估计都是从地下一层拿到的。紧接着他听见了一声突兀的枪响——不是来自于高尔和克拉布，也不是西莫——克拉布庞大的身躯向后倒去，他一只手撑住走廊扶手狼狈地挣扎着，脚下打滑，依然控制不住地仰去。卢娜拿着手枪从他身旁小跑出来，汉娜和梅根跌跌撞撞地跟在她身后。汉娜一脸惊慌，她握着电锯的双手在颤抖，锋利的锯齿和她的手背上都沾着血，衬得她的脸更苍白了。  
“我杀人了，天哪，我杀人了……”她上气不接下气地说着，仿佛要吐出来了。但没有人有心情安抚或责备她，因为后面的人已经追上来了。  
哈利朝后望了一眼，赫然看见西莫的腹部有一道深深的血痕，鲜血直流，被割开的皮肤向外翻着，狰狞吓人。他一脸痛苦地捂着伤口向他们跑去，每跑一步都会涌出更多的血，在地上留下一个又一个血脚印。  
他为什么不放弃？哈利想不明白，取他的命有那么重要吗？还是说如果不杀了他，他也活不下去？他不知道现在流传着怎样的传言，他已经看不懂每一个人了。  
他们飞快地跑上了楼梯，沿着复杂的旋梯往上跑，凭着记忆跳过那些恶作剧的台阶。他们经过四楼时正好是十二点，整个城堡猛然震颤起来，哈利瞬间脚下不稳从楼梯上摔了下去，重重滚到了地上，膝盖和后背硌得疼痛不已。  
“哈利！”  
哈利的身体挣动了一下，双手撑地就要爬起来，一枚子弹贯穿了他的左上臂，让他痛得重新倒回地上。  
汉娜急得朝他跑下来，梅根将十字弓瞄准了开枪的克拉布，哈利捂着流血的手臂站起来，举起右手直接朝克拉布开枪。  
那一瞬间他什么也没有想，驻扎在左臂中的疼痛蝴蝶将苦涩辛辣的药一波一波输送到四肢百骸，他的手指通电了似的抽搐着，呼吸急促。  
完了，他想，这次不是什么意外，也没有人蛊惑他，他真的在杀人。  
但这种想法只在他脑中闪过了一秒，子弹擦着克拉布的耳朵击中了后方的壁画，画上女人的笑容缺了一角，显得尤为滑稽。  
汉娜朝他招了招手，他们猫着腰快速往楼上跑。五楼已经被熊熊的火包裹住了，滚烫的风扑着他们的脸颊，眼睛都睁不开。哈利跨过火丛跃上台阶，伸手把卢娜拉了上来。汉娜和梅根站在楼梯口向他们挥手，哈利和卢娜连忙跟了上去。  
“你需要处理一下子弹，哈利。”汉娜急切地说道。  
“不用担心我。”哈利摇摇头，“这样逃是没有用的，他们早晚会追上来。”  
“那我们需要把他们都杀掉吗？”梅根问道，哈利不清楚为什么她能这么简单地把这句话说出来，明明几天前她还在看到凯文死亡后尖叫着跑出了礼堂。  
“——这是最后的选择，也是最没有办法的——”  
“他们在追杀我们，哈利。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，说道：“不，他们只是在杀我。你们是因为和我在一起才会被追杀。我们在这里分开吧。”  
“你在说些什么？”梅根显得有些困惑。  
“我说的是真的，他们的目标是我，不是你们！”哈利提高了音量，他的大脑一片清明。食死徒们想让他死，他太清楚了。他早就该死了，他不应该做多余的事，把自己的朋友们扯进这场风波中来……在战争中死去至少还留有美好的回忆，可他却毁掉了一切。  
“你们走吧，找个地方藏起来。只要不和我在一起，他们不会对你们怎么样的。”哈利的声音平静极了，手指在腿边握紧。风浪滚烫，烟尘四起，火焰灼烧、爆炸的声音从脚下一簇一簇向上飞，吞没了半个梦魇。  
“你以为他们会放过我们吗，哈利？我们不和他们一伍，早晚会被抓住的。你不要总想着一个人承担。”过了一会儿，汉娜轻声说道。  
“我们现在和他们没什么区别。他们追杀我们，或者我们杀了他们，都一样。如果只是想活下来，选择哪一边都无所谓。如果你们是囿于朋友情谊不愿背叛我，那没有必要，是我提出不想让你们跟着我。”哈利说道，“说实话，我觉得我一个人存活率可能会更高一些，四个人目标太大了。”  
“你是故意这么说的，哈利，”汉娜激烈地喊道，“你不想拖累我们，但我们愿意——”  
嗖。  
一切发生在一瞬间。一道从对面那栋大楼射来的黑光刺透了她的大脑，从另一头的太阳穴穿出，带出一大片血。他们惊愕地看着这一切，汉娜的表情凝固了，身体晃了一下，软倒下去。她似乎还没有意识到自己的生命已经消逝，脸上仍保留着温度，可血液却在一点一点冷却，直至冰点。  
哈利的脖子动了动，僵硬地朝对面看了一眼，那儿似乎有镜片在反光。  
“狙击枪。”他哑声说道，几乎不敢相信这种在他看来只在电视中存在的东西会出现在这里。  
“这样看来，他们是不会放过我们的。”卢娜说道。  
哈利苍白着脸没有说话，他看着面前浑身打颤的梅根，蓦然转身朝另一侧的走廊跑去。  
“哈利！”  
“你们别跟过来！”他头也不回地吼道，擦掉了眼角渗出的一滴泪，“别跟过来，找个地方躲起来！”  
他跑过了糊涂波里斯雕像左边的级长盥洗室，四年级的时候他曾在塞德里克的提示下来过这儿，可塞德里克也死了，被伏地魔所杀害……他们都死了，一个接着一个在他面前死去，他对他们的死亡无能为力。  
这到底是谁的错？这到底是谁的错？  
哈利终于跑得没力了，靠在马屁精格雷戈里的雕像上喘着气。汗不停地沿着脑门流下来，他的额发湿淋淋的，但却完全没有心思去关心。  
他死死地瞪着自己的鞋尖、下垂的手上捏着的手枪，枪管指着花岗岩地面上映出的他的脸。左手臂依然在一抽一抽地痛，他忽略了，有种想在这儿等着他们来围猎他的冲动。  
他做不了什么了，他的朋友们在死去，而他无路可退。难道将所有的敌人都杀死他就赢了吗？他面对的将是一片过往的坟墓和更大的空洞，他将落入更深更深的陷阱。  
所以换由他死去吧。让他死去，这个本来就该死去的男孩，他要甘愿赴死，他要向死而生。  
哈利叹了口气，揉揉眼睛，给手枪上好膛。背后传来了一阵脚步声，他回身的同时举起枪对准了那人。后者停住了，看了他一会儿，举起双手。  
“是我，哈利。”他说道，声音中仿佛有时间的钟声。  
他们对视了一会儿，哈利没有放下手枪，微微偏了偏头：“过来告诉我我已经被包围了是吗？”  
“……一个人行动很危险。”过了几秒，对面传来那人的回答。  
“我知道，不用你担心。”  
“两个人会更有安全感。”  
“少在这里废话，你到底想说什么？”哈利有些不耐烦了，冷冷地看着他，心如止水。  
“我是来带你走的，哈利。”德拉科看着他，一字一句地慢慢说道。  
“送我上路？”  
“不，带你离开。”  
“哦，怎么离开？”  
“现在不能告诉你，他们在监视我们。”  
“好吧，那么现在给我滚出去，或者被我射一枪。”哈利厉声说道，粗鲁地抓了抓自己的头发，“从这里退出去，我会看着你。”  
德拉科只是看着他，不说话。他的姿态有一种坚持的意味，这让哈利莫名烦躁起来。  
“你听不见我的话吗？”他怒吼道，“我不想看见你，德拉科·马尔福！”  
被叫全名的感觉意外的好，德拉科扬起眉。他向前跨了一步，这个动作引起了某种特殊的反应，像是一个暗示，将绷紧的弦拗断的最后一点气力，不远处的那支枪抖了一下，子弹射中了他的左肩。德拉科顿住了，他低头看着自己被刺穿的袍子和流血的洞，脑中过电般闪过了什么。  
他开枪了。他看向他，他们隔得不远，可此时却怎么也看不清他的表情。是因为他的背叛而对他彻底失望了吗？还是说他对什么都失望了，他也变得和那些人没什么不一样？  
德拉科站在原地没有动。血沿着袖子流下来，一路淌湿。他忽然松了一口气。  
“看，你现在已经开了一枪。我可以拥抱你了吗？”  
“……你说什么？”哈利震惊地看着他，简直不能理解他的话语。德拉科按着手臂大步朝他走去，他一只手用力抱住了他的腰，将他按在怀里。  
他的头靠在他的胸口，他能清晰地感受他的心跳。他明白这是他的机会——将袖子里的刀扎进他的后背，一切就结束了。  
被他抱着的人猛然推开了他，伤口被撕裂的痛令他整张脸都皱了起来。  
“你来得太晚了，德拉科。”他听见那个人这样说道，“我不会再相信你了。”  
他说完后便放下枪，目不斜视地迈开大步往走廊另一侧走去。  
哈利盲目地在六楼走廊上走着，他不知道自己要去哪儿，也不知道接下来该怎么办。他唯一知道的是德拉科此时正跟着他，  
也许他会猝不及防地放冷枪，也许他一直谋划着将他杀死。但这很好，他无所谓，甚至还有一丝嫉妒——至少他知道他应该做些什么，而自己却没有出路。  
这一切应该是这样的吗？他一直都很清楚自己要做什么。他要长成所有人期待的样子，他要承担责任杀死黑魔王，一切顺理成章，谁都不觉得有什么不对，就连他自己都这么觉得。可他已经为此奋斗过一次了，他失败了，他毫无怨言。而现在一切重来了，他能不能放下这些所谓的命运随心所欲地活一次？  
哈利停下脚步，慢慢转过身，面对着德拉科。他跟了他一路，没有说话也没有暗杀，像一个跟踪狂，但没有哪个跟踪狂会像他这样光明正大。  
“你再跟着我我就射爆你，德拉科。”他说道，用词堪称粗鲁，但他不在意，他想说什么就说什么。  
“噢，要试试吗？”德拉科摸了摸鼻子，“你看起来一点都不内疚，哈利。”  
“如果你需要，我可以表现得很内疚。”他说道，“但对于我们来说都没有意义。”  
“当然有意义。你不是经常对这种事感到内疚吗？当初安东尼的死你就很内疚，为什么对我——我是说，你是对我有偏见还是——”  
“我对你没有偏见，”哈利打断了他，他觉得有点疲倦，他还觉得追兵早就该来了，“我累了，你明白吗？我宁愿我什么都不知道，什么都不想在乎……以前我会为我杀人而难过，我讨厌枪这种武器，现在我还是讨厌，但我不去想了。”  
“哈利……”  
“其实这一切早就注定了对不对？我们在牢笼里徒劳地挣扎。如果这个计划的目的是让我绝望，你们已经成功了。”哈利继续说道，他的语气很平静，只是在平铺直叙，但这种平静却让德拉科颤抖起来。  
那个男孩消失了。曾经用一些无聊的话打动他的男孩消失了，他们亲手摧毁了他。他还记得一开始时哈利的眼神不是这样的，他会狡猾地笑，也会义正言辞地反驳他，他灵动、坚定又勇敢，使他不由自主地被他吸引。  
可现在他被毁了。身体上的伤口可以痊愈，灵魂的重创却难以修复。他杀不了他，可他已经杀了他。  
“所以你想要放弃了吗？”他问道，音量不知为何提高了，“所以你想等着我们来杀死你，你束手就擒了，是吗？”  
“是啊，但只有我一个人死去，他们都不会死。”哈利耸耸肩，德拉科恨极了他这种不在意的眼神，“我一开始就不应该多此一举，我不该说那些话的。我太冲动了，是我害了大家。”  
“你他妈给我闭嘴，波特！”德拉科尖声叫道，怒不可彻，“我真是受够了你这种恶心的话，你以为你这么做很高尚，是吗？”  
“我没有这么觉得。你忘了，我只是累了。”  
“这一切不会停止，我告诉你，如果你选择放弃，接下来还会有更多、更多的悲剧，你最好记着这一点！你这么做只是在逃避，你这个胆小鬼——”  
“凭什么一定要我来承担这一切？”哈利忍不住朝他吼了回去，他的平静被彻底打碎了，“凭什么我一定要坚持到底，不能中途放弃？我坚持过一次了马尔福，你他妈没感受过就别站着说话不腰疼，我失败了，你们赢了，把失败者抓起来重新玩一次猫抓老鼠的游戏很有趣吗？如果是你，如果遭受这一切的人是你，你能坚持到底吗？你的朋友在被屠杀，被你的另一批朋友屠杀，你无法毫无心理负担地去战斗，你觉得——你觉得这他妈是人能忍受的东西吗？”  
他停了停，喘了口气，左上臂传来一阵一阵灼痛感，他下意识捂住了它，手中一片粘稠。  
“邓布利多告诉过我这一切。我是自己走进战场里的，我为了我和我的朋友们战斗，但没有人要求我一定要赢对不对？我尽力了，我见过了一场屠杀，不想再经历一次了。”哈利说着低下头，将脸埋进手心，过了几秒他又抬起来，瞪了德拉科一眼，“对了，不许说我是胆小鬼。”  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，低声说道：“你知道我说的是什么意思，哈利。”  
“我不知道。你到底想说什么？”  
“你看过我的日记本了。”  
哈利身体一僵，有些不自在地捏了捏手中的枪，故作冷淡地说道：“你故意放在那儿的？”  
“你一直抓着它不放，哈利。我把你从火里救出来的时候怎么也抽不出来。”德拉科继续说道，观察着哈利变幻不定的表情。后者抿住了嘴唇，干巴巴地说道：“哦，我一点都不感激。”  
“你在气我把你一个人扔在那里？”  
“我不生气，我有什么好生气的。我只想问你，为什么他们迟迟没有来杀我？”  
“我猜你应该看见了我日记里抄的那段话，”德拉科没有理会哈利的质问自顾自地往下说，他的眼神很认真，“话语能改变很多东西，哈利。”  
“但话语也只是话语而已。”哈利耸耸肩，“和现实比起来不足一提。”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，手指握紧又放松。他慢慢露出了一个假笑，拖腔拖调地说道：“是啊，其实我也觉得你的那些话很没有意义。”  
哈利看向他，皱了下眉。  
“你觉得有多少人会听，又有多少人听得进去？你觉得有多少人会被你打动，又有多少人真的能沿着你的道路坚持走下去？你觉得这个世界上有多少人事不关己高高挂起，有多少人对不合理性视而不见，有多少人敢于出声，在看见你们的下场以后？”德拉科紧盯着他的眼睛，他逼近一步抓住了哈利的手臂，轻轻地说道，“没有人，波特。没有人会听的，没有人愿意反抗。他们谁愿意做路上的一个小石子，被车轮碾过呢？你做的事情没有用，只是失败者的负隅顽抗而已。”  
他冰冷的低语如同一把刀子往他脑子里扎，哈利不由自主地后退了一步，胸口空漏着瑟瑟的风。  
“够了，闭嘴。”他说道。  
“失败者，波特。哦，你最大的悲哀在于你不肯承认自己是一个失败者。”德拉科咄咄逼人，哈利用力想甩开他的手，但他抓得更紧了，血又开始往外渗，“听清楚了，你是一个失败者。”  
“滚开！”哈利狠狠地抽回自己的手，身上大大小小的伤口似乎一并裂开了，冒着酸冷的腥气，“我不是失败者，你给我听清楚了，我没有被打败。”  
“你已经放弃了。”  
“我放弃了，但我没有投降。我没有被你们影响，我依然认为你们是错的。你们在这里杀死我，只是杀死了一个反抗者，你们永远无法征服我的灵魂。”哈利缓了口气，继续说道，“我没有失败，死亡怎么能说是失败，一次败仗怎么能说是失败？——失败是什么？失败是服从，是迷失，偃旗息鼓不是失败，因为我从来不是站在一个人的道路上。”  
“我没有失败，德拉科……也许抗争没有成功，天空将被乌云笼罩……但只要还有一颗燃烧的星星存在，只要时间和爱依然发挥着作用，我就不会失败。”  
他似乎是有些倦了，但依然昂着头。骄傲的失败者，德拉科想，瞧，他还是不肯承认他的失败，但所有人都会记得他。没有哪一个失败者会得到这种殊荣。  
“也许你说的是对的，哈利。按照你的话来说，我已经失败了，”他说道，脸上是骄傲的笑容，甚至有些难以理解，“我被你征服了。”  
“……什么？”  
“我爱你，哈利。我被你说服了。”  
哈利怔怔地瞪着他，他的心脏忽然活了似的重新猛烈地跳动起来，有些语无伦次：“少用这种话来迷惑我，你以为我会——”  
德拉科没有回答，揪着哈利的领子将他拉过来，一手按住他的后脑勺吻住了他。  
他们在漆黑的奖品室里亲吻过，他清楚那是一种什么样的感觉。但现在又不一样，他们负着伤，受着怆痛，沮丧又恼火，疲惫又不甘，他们被绝望炙烤，被爱煎熬，哈利将枪塞进口袋里，用没有受伤的那只手紧紧搂着他，将自己的嘴唇送上去，他想知道究竟是谁发明了吻，还是说人类从诞生起就无师自通地用此表达情感？  
他热烈地吻着他，也许德拉科说的都是假话，但他不在乎，临死前谁在乎是真是假，他只在乎他，而他——哈利能清晰敏锐地感觉到他的呼吸和心跳，他蓬勃向外散发的热量，他柔软的头发令他爱不释手，他相信此刻他也全身心地投入其中。  
“你在骗我，对不对，”他喃喃着，几乎神魂颠倒，“你只是在骗我，你这个骗子——”  
“对，我在骗你，”对方似乎也不知道自己在说些什么，“你被我骗了哈利，你输了，是你输了，不是我……”  
“是吗，那我恨你，”他红着眼瞪着他，德拉科的眼中还有尚未退去的情潮，“我恨你，德拉科。你这个混蛋。我本来已经可以去死了，你又把我叫醒了。”  
“你说得对，我就是一个混蛋，”德拉科微喘着气，脸颊发红，“我可自私了，我不想你死，所以就算你不愿意我也要把你抓回来。”  
他们对视了一会儿，忍不住又抱在了一起。  
“所有斯莱特林听令，目标在六楼东面走廊。德拉科·马尔福已背叛。”  
这个在德拉科脑中响起的声音令他浑身一震，他松开了他，皱起眉：“哦，他们知道了。”  
“知道什么了？”哈利没有听懂。  
“知道我背叛了。”  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“就像你能听见提示音一样，我们也能听见另一个声音，是用来指挥我们的声音。刚才的提示音里公布了我们的位置和我已经背叛的信息。”  
“可是他们怎么会知道？”哈利皱起眉，“我们被监听了吗？”  
“我们一直都在被监视。”德拉科快速地说道，他们都听见了从另一条走廊传来的脚步声，“顺便告诉你，他们肯定看见我们在干什么了。所有人都看见了。”  
“什么所有人？”哈利忽然感到大事不妙，他看见德拉科的嘴角有一抹狡黠的笑容。  
“字面上的意思，波特。”他轻松地说道，扯着他的手往楼梯上跑，六楼的楼梯格外曲折漫长，他们跳过了好几节忽然消失的台阶和一节会自动传送的台阶，身后的追兵时远时近，哈利似乎听见了一些熟悉的声音。  
“你是说，他们——”  
“全英国的巫师，我想。”  
“——都看见我们接吻了？”  
“还看见你摸了我那么多下。”  
“闭嘴，我要和你分手，马尔福。”  
“所以我可以摸回来吗？”  
“我不想和你说话！”  
哈利面红耳赤地甩开了德拉科的手，他整个人都在发烫，身体机能亢奋得无法克制。男孩还在他耳边若无其事地说一些荤话，他跳上台阶朝他举起枪，大声说道：“你能不能认真一点？！”  
“当然。”德拉科耸耸肩，转过身朝楼梯下开了一枪，下方传来了一声惊呼。哈利皱起眉，小心翼翼地挪到扶手边，偷偷朝下望了一眼，一颗子弹马上飞了过来，他连忙后退，但还是看清了那几个人的脸。  
“厄尼……贾斯廷？”他的脑子里已经设想出了最坏的可能性。  
两个男孩从楼梯拐角走出来，一个手中握着枪，另一个拿着一把锋利又夸张的镰刀。贾斯廷紧绷着脸，厄尼的脸上有一丝尴尬的笑容。  
“抱歉，哈利，我也不想这么做……但他们威胁我们，我们没有办法。”厄尼说道，他的声音失去了以往的高傲。德拉科哼了一声。  
“……奥利弗呢？”哈利问道。  
“他死了，”贾斯廷开口了，他仿佛极度缺水，嗓音喑哑得惊人，“他不听从他们，所以被杀死了。我知道我也会是这样的下场，就因为我们是麻瓜出身……为什么会这样，哈利，为什么？”  
哈利望着他，他的眼眶有些痛了。  
“我感到很抱歉，贾斯廷。”他低声说道，“但这不是你们的错。”  
“是啊，我也知道我不应该埋怨我的出身。但有时候我会想——我会想，如果我和你们一样就好了。如果我没有来过这里，如果我不知道我是个巫师，说不定……”他说不下去了，声音渐渐低下去，断掉了，一点也不突兀。他们都沉默着，哈利想着这里有两个纯血巫师，一个混血巫师，一个麻瓜出身的巫师，但这有什么不同呢？谁都看不出有什么不同，可就是有人对此纠缠不休，甚至某些英明的巫师都在这个问题上表现出了令人遗憾的偏见。  
更多的脚步声打破了这场没有结局的沉默，哈利最后看了贾斯廷一眼，忽然朝他大声喊道：“过来吧，贾斯廷！”  
男孩惊讶地抬起头，哈利朝他伸出手，他的手臂一阵一阵地抽痛，血还在往外冒着，狼狈不堪。  
“跟我们走吧，”他说道，“虽然我不能保证什么。”  
贾斯廷瞪着他，张了张口。他们曾经都只是求学的普通男孩，从来没有想过会有这么多子虚乌有的罪名加在头上。二年级时他开心地找他说话，密室事件后主动向他道歉，一切像极了那个时候……他伸出手，说我们是朋友，朋友永远不会走到尽头。  
他犹豫着想跨出一步，可旁边的厄尼却将他推了回去：“别犯傻，贾斯廷！”  
一连串子弹响在了扶梯上，哈利连忙收回手。德拉科拽了他一把，他只得跟着他继续往上跑。  
厄尼和贾斯廷依然站在原地没有动，后者愣愣地看着他们消失的背影，忽然甩开了厄尼的手。  
“嘿，你不会真的想要跟他们走吧？”厄尼被他的态度搞得有些忡怔，“你疯了，他那么一说你就信了？”  
“是啊，你和我不一样，你留在这里有保障，但我该怎么办？”贾斯廷转过头朝厄尼喊道，涨红了脸，“哦，我知道你祖辈三代都是纯血巫师，但我不是，我家里除了我以外没有人会魔法！”  
厄尼呆呆地看着他，说不出话来。他忽然觉得他变得陌生起来，仿佛从未见过他这个人似的。  
几个人从楼梯下走上来，奇怪地打量着他们。其中一人用枪管敲了敲厄尼的肩膀，后者厌恶地躲开了：“喂，你们傻站在这里干什么？”  
贾斯廷看向布雷斯，他像是清醒过来了，狠狠地盯着他，目光怵人。  
“你这么看着我干什么？”布雷斯疑惑地看着他，“对了，刚才波特是不是从这里经过了？你们没拦住他吗？”  
“呃，我们没来得及。”厄尼马上说道，不动声色地用手肘碰了碰贾斯廷。  
布雷斯怀疑地看了他们两人一眼，他正打算离开，旁边的诺特忽然说话了：“你们是不是不想干了？”  
“啊？——不，当然不是——”他的目光很平静，但厄尼不知为何觉得自己像是被狼盯住了，不寒而栗。他又悄悄推了推贾斯廷，男孩蓦然推开了他，看着诺特问道：“为什么要杀了哈利？”  
“你不需要知道理由。”诺特回答道，他轻蔑地扫了贾斯廷一眼，“噢，现在想到要反抗了，是吗？”  
“反正你们只是想利用我吧。”贾斯廷冷冷地说道，无视了厄尼不停地使眼色的动作，“你们早晚会像杀掉奥利弗一样杀死我，不是吗？”  
“所以你到底想不想干？”  
贾斯廷没有回答，举着镰刀就冲了上来。诺特瞬间开枪，嘭的一声，贾斯廷的额头上便多了一个血洞，汩汩向外流着血。  
枪口依然冒着烟，诺特徐徐垂下手，贾斯廷的身体向后退了一步，倒在了地上。布雷斯和厄尼都傻傻地看着他，说不出话来。  
“你也和他想得一样吗？”诺特扭头看向厄尼，后者脸色惨白，嘴唇打颤，好一会儿才从牙齿中挤出了一句“不是”，紧握着手中的枪。  
“那样最好。”


	7. 【7F】Redemption

七楼。  
梅根和卢娜藏在墙柱后，紧盯着楼梯口。在哈利离开后她们就来到了这儿，把刚刚发生的一切听得一清二楚。  
梅根紧握着手中的十字弓，几乎要把它拗断了。她直直地盯着楼梯口，胸口起伏着，脖子上蒸蒸地冒汗。  
“要吃颗糖吗，梅根？”旁边的卢娜问道。梅根匪夷所思地看了她一眼，压低了声音吼道：“我不懂，现在你居然还有心情吃糖？”  
“我以前从厨房里找到的，能放松身心。”她说道。  
“不，我不要。我要杀了他们，他们居然做出这种事——”  
“别这么做，梅根。汉娜不会高兴的。”  
一提到这个名字梅根的眼圈就红了，她吸着气，将十字弓握得更紧了一些：“就是因为他们，汉娜才……！我不会放过他们，绝对不会！”  
“你还记得我们在六楼看见谁了吗？”卢娜说道，“再不去帮助他，他会死的。”  
梅根犹豫了一下，声音不那么坚定了：“可是他也是追杀我们的人中的一个。”  
“但他受伤了，是汉娜的电锯伤了她。汉娜也很难过。她和苏珊之前从校医院拿了那么多药剂不是用来搁置的。”  
“可是……也许他已经不在那儿了。”梅根纠结地沿着嘴唇，“那时候我们也只看到了一个闪过的侧影，谁知道他现在在哪儿……”  
“他受了那么重的伤，不会走太远的。”  
梅根没有说话，她死死地盯着楼梯口，那儿已经上来了三个男生。他们端着枪跑得飞快，几乎瞬间就到了她们跟前。  
“喂，你说德拉科的背叛是怎么回事？”布雷斯边跑边低声问诺特，厄尼朝这儿看了一眼，“他怎么背叛了？”  
“我不清楚。”诺特回答得很快，“我只想知道如果我们对上他该怎么办。”  
“什么怎么办？”  
“活捉还是处死，当然。”  
“什么？不，你疯了，那是我们的同学！”  
“我指的是主人的命令，我当然不想这么做，你以为呢？”诺特冷冷地说道。他蓦然停下脚步，扭过头，拿着枪走向另一侧，敲了敲那根墙柱，“出来，别鬼鬼祟祟地躲着。”  
布雷斯和厄尼吃惊地盯着那儿，他们完全没有察觉到有什么异样。过了几秒，两个女孩慢吞吞地从后面走了出来。  
“把武器扔掉。”他命令道，其中一个女孩盯着他，似乎想要冲上来，诺特威胁般地抬了抬枪。  
“扔掉吧，梅根。”另一个金发女孩这么说道。梅根恨恨地瞪了他一眼，不情不愿地把手中的十字弓扔在地上。  
“你的武器。”诺特没有动，看向了卢娜。  
“我没有武器。”卢娜平静地看着他，“你可以搜身。”  
诺特看了她一会儿，问道：“你们看见波特了吗？”  
“没有，”卢娜回答道，按住了梅根的手，“我们可以走了吗？”  
诺特依然看着她不说话，他忽然表情一变，和布雷斯对视了一眼，和他们转身离开了。  
卢娜拉着梅根的手在原地站着，直到他们消失在拐角处才松开，梅根马上质问道：“你为什么要这么做？我以为你会攻击他，你不是有枪吗？”  
“子弹用完了。”卢娜回答道，从地上拾起梅根的十字弓，“我们下楼吧。”  
“那你为什么要撒谎？”梅根急追不舍。  
“我们下楼吧，梅根。”卢娜认真地重复了一次。梅根抿了抿嘴唇，从她手中一把夺过十字弓。

 

哈利和德拉科一跑上七楼便径直拐入了盥洗室。德拉科插好门后将他推在墙上，两人没说话又吻在了一起。肉体的疼痛令哈利感到亢奋，他们浑身是汗，呼吸粗重，身体紧紧纠缠。德拉科的手伸到他腿间隔着裤子粗暴地揉弄着，哈利大声地呻吟，抱着他的脖子喘息，手贴着他的后背毫无章法地上下抚摸。他将他的裤子褪下了一半，互相抵着摩擦着，大胆、暧昧又色情。  
德拉科似乎天生知道他的兴奋点在哪儿，他吮吻他的脖子和胸口，手掌从下方摸向他的臀，哈利下意识收紧了双腿，却使自己陷入了更进退两难的尴尬境地。  
“把腿松开，快一点，”德拉科贴近他，催促道，“我们可不是来这里玩的。”  
你以为到底是谁先开始的？哈利翻了个白眼，他有些别扭地将腿敞开，德拉科把手收了回来，蹭了一下他的前端，这让他微微一颤。  
“听着，我只能在这里跟你说，只有这里没被监视，”德拉科快速说道，他的手仍在他身上滑动，哈利在内心暗骂他不要脸，“只有一个办法能从禁锢咒中逃出去，那就是把这里毁掉。”  
“……你说什么？”他惊悚的话语内容让哈利暂时忽略了他的动作，后者趁机摸上了他的大腿，哈利马上踹了他一脚。  
“我之前经过三楼的时候发现了一件有意思的事：三楼的盥洗室已经修复了一大半了。这让我想到以前在《霍格沃茨：一段校史》上看到的一段话：城堡毁坏到了一定程度就会开始自我修复，如果百分之七十以上被破坏的话会进入对外隔绝的模式，无法进行人为干扰。”  
“所以你想把城堡彻底毁掉，趁着混乱逃出去？”哈利看着他，“我们怎么可能毁掉它？”  
“我从有求必应屋找到了这个，”德拉科解下书包拉开拉链，从里面拿出了几个沉甸甸的黑盒子，盒子上还有一个小屏幕，屏幕上显示着“10:00”，“好像威力不错。”  
“这是什么东西？”哈利皱起眉，他提上裤子，蹲下身拿起它打量着。  
“定时炸弹。”德拉科说道。哈利立刻回头看了他一眼。  
“你大概不知道，你说这话的时候特别像炸弹专家。麻瓜的一种职业。”  
“别把我和麻瓜相提并论。”男孩马上顶了回去，白了他一眼。  
“可你用这些麻瓜武器倒是挺顺手，”哈利毫不客气地反驳道，“你不觉得麻瓜很有智慧吗？”  
“不觉得。”德拉科回答得很快，哈利踩了他一脚。  
“痛，波特！”  
“你知道怎么使用吗？”哈利没有理会他，问道。  
“书包里有说明书……道歉，波特！”  
哈利蹲下身，拉过他的书包抽出说明书看了一会儿，不由自主地念了出来：“C4塑胶炸弹，我的天德拉科，你知道你拿到的是什么东西吗？”  
“我只知道你应该跟我道歉！”  
“我们应该怎么使用它？”哈利再次无视了对方的表情，“这里有——我数数，一、二……八个塑胶炸弹，每层放一个刚刚好，不过我觉得这样威力会太大，他们都会死的。”  
“我们不可能顾及到所有人，哈利，”德拉科说道，“我觉得两层放一个就够了。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，摇摇头：“不行，我们得告诉别人。我们可以自己逃出去，但不能因此把他们害死。”  
“这做不到！”德拉科下意识提高了音量，“听着，他们都想让我们死，你还想着怎么让他们活下来？你是不是太高估我们的能量了——”  
“他们之中有你的朋友，德拉科，别忘了这一点。”哈利瞥了他一眼，尖锐地指出。  
德拉科噎住了，他暴躁地抓了抓头发，来回走了几步，尽量控制着语气说道：“那你想怎么做，嗯？跑到他们面前说学校要被炸了，让他们快逃吗？谁会相信你呢？而且这样做的话所有人都会知道，这个计划就泡汤了！”  
“我们可以只告诉他们有危险，德拉科。我会去劝卢娜和西莫他们，斯莱特林就由你来通知了。你肯定能做到的，对不对？”哈利放软了声音，低声恳求道。  
德拉科僵了几秒，慢慢在他面前蹲下来，凑过去在他嘴唇上用力亲了一下，又咬了一口，摸了摸鼻子：“真没办法。”  
哈利马上朝他露出了一个大大的笑容，灿烂得令德拉科移不开眼。他小心眼地想把他明亮的眼睛紧紧捂住，不让任何人看见。  
这时外面蓦然传来一阵猛烈的撞门声，他们一惊，手忙脚乱地收拾着定时炸弹，德拉科拿出四个盒子飞快地塞进他的书包。他们分别躲到了两个隔间里，德拉科朝他打了几个手势，然而哈利没有理解，一直朝他摇着头，气得后者翻了个白眼，正想出声解释时门被蓦然撞开了，诺特、布雷斯和厄尼走了进来。  
“每个隔间都搜一搜，波特他们就在这里。”  
冷冽的声音在盥洗室潮湿的空气中显得更为锋利，像一艘无形的破冰船，拖拽着生锈的铁链，势如破竹地破开他们之间空荡荡的安慰。哈利握紧手枪趴在地上，紧盯着门缝。他处在右侧第二间隔间里，马上就会被找到。他知道自己只有一次机会。  
脚步声渐渐逼近，当隔间门被拉开时，哈利朝那人的腿开了一枪，翻身滚了出去，跌跌撞撞地跑向大门。他听见了布雷斯的痛叫，厄尼惊恐的脸在眼前一闪而过。对面隔间的门也被踹开了，诺特的子弹击碎了一只水管，水花冲着他的脸喷溅，打湿了他们的鞋子和衣摆。  
反应最快的诺特马上朝着他们离去的背影开枪，哈利下意识地回头，他的脸在下午阴郁的光线中尤为灰白黯淡，如同一尊漠然的石像。唯一在高速运转的就是那颗散发着钢铁光芒的子弹，它旋转着朝他们飞来，那一瞬间哈利觉得它如此之慢，又钝又重，重得压碎了他的肋骨。  
“哈利！”男孩尖锐的叫喊模糊着他的视野，哈利觉得自己的胸腔被压垮了一块，呼吸都成了一种血的负担。他的脚步依然没有停，哈利不知道自己为什么还能移动、为什么没有倒下来，也许是惯性，也许是某种他也不明白的力量支撑着他……当德拉科举起枪指向诺特的时候他拨开了他的手，这让他中了第二枪——腹部陷下了一块，被钢铁撑满了。  
“别拦着我！”德拉科厉声吼道，他似乎完全失去了理智，连续朝诺特开枪，枪口颤动，弹壳落在被水淋湿的大理石板上发出格啷格啷的清脆声响。哈利深吸了一口气，用手肘勉强撑起上半身，用尽力气把德拉科拽出了盥洗室。  
“我改变主意了，如果你有事，我要让他们陪葬！”德拉科边吼边朝后方开枪。哈利没有力气反驳他，他每跑一步腹部和胸腔中的毒子弹都将他的身体撕成两半。他的大脑昏昏沉沉，搅拌着无数混浊的黑雾，身子左摇右晃，有几次甚几乎要滑倒在地，但他自己却浑然不觉。  
德拉科抱着他让他靠在拐角处的墙边，他把用光子弹的手枪扔到一边，快速从口袋里抽出了另一把，朝走廊开了一枪。  
“都交给我哈利，你去一楼门厅等我，知道了吗？”他的声音又哑又重，虽是询问却带着不容置疑的命令语气。  
“答应我的事……”  
“你他妈能不能清醒一点，你都要被他害死了！”德拉科恨不得将他摇晃醒，这人到底在想些什么？他简直受不了他，怎么会有这种人存在？  
“……死了太多人了，德拉科，”哈利说道，声音虚软，却很静，与周围连响的枪声和砖瓦破碎声一点也不衬，“霍格沃茨可以重建，但做错的事……无法挽回。”  
德拉科几乎将下嘴唇咬出血，他想吻他，又担心他承受不住他的力量。这种又矛盾又恨的感觉也许就是所谓的爱，而他教会了他怎么去爱。  
“快滚吧，波特，”他冷冷地说道，拿着枪转过身不再看他一眼，“在一楼等我……别他妈给我死了。”  
哈利摇晃着站起身，他望着他挺拔的背影，眼神有些恍惚了。  
“谢谢你，德拉科。”  
德拉科的肩膀动了动，依然没有回头。他听着背后的脚步声渐渐远去，深吸了一口气，拉开书包里拿出一只盒子放在墙边，从墙后迈出一只脚又瞬间收回，一个弹孔出现在了他原先落脚的地方。  
“我们谈一谈，西奥多。”德拉科高声喊道，凌厉的愤怒和恐惧令他浑身打颤。他意识到自己此时是一个人站在这里——孤立无援的背叛者，哈利在等着他，所有人都在注视着他的表现。他不能死，不能失败，他们一定要活下来。  
站在走廊另一侧的几个人没有回答，德拉科向后退了几步站在楼梯口，继续说道：“看在我们是同学的份上，西奥多，还有布雷斯，赶快逃吧。”  
依然没有人回答，德拉科撇撇嘴，慢慢转过身快速朝楼梯下跑去。背后响起两枪，都打在了墙壁上，诺特和布雷斯站在楼梯口，后者紧紧拽着他的手臂不让他上前。  
“可以了，西奥多。你刚刚已经杀了一个人了！”  
“不能杀人的规定早就在追杀的时候就解除了。”  
“你知道我说的不是这个！”布雷斯大喊道，咬牙瞪着他，他简直难以理解他为什么能表现得这么平静，忽然感到有些无力，“已经够了，真的。”  
诺特沉默了一会儿，说道：“你想要回去了吗？”  
“现在回去会被惩罚的吧，”他苦笑着，“你要留在这里吗？”  
“我不会拦着你。”诺特没有直接回答，他回头看了厄尼一眼，后者神经质地后退了两步，“你——”  
“我也不想呆在这里，”厄尼快速说道，“我不想杀人，我一个人都没有杀过——”  
“你不能离开，你和我们不一样。”诺特平静地打断了他的话，“不过随你吧。”  
他说完后便拿着枪往楼下跑去，不一会儿便消失在了拐角口。  
布雷斯和厄尼在原地呆站了一会儿，面面相觑。过了一会儿，厄尼有些犹豫地开口了：“对了，刚才马尔福说的话是什么意思？”  
“我不知道。”布雷斯耸耸肩，“不过——”  
他的声音蓦然终止了，厄尼也意识到是什么吸引了他的注意力——一只放在墙边的黑色小盒子，上面亮着鲜红的数字“10:00”。  
他走去将它拿起来摆弄着，试图找到一个开关或者搭扣能打开它，可却失败了。  
“这是什么？”厄尼问道，他的眼皮不停地跳着，这给他一种不好的预感。  
“这是谁放在这儿的？不会是德拉科吧……”  
“啊！”厄尼忽然叫了一声，把布雷斯吓了一跳，“你看，数字变了！”  
布雷斯连忙看去，盒子上小屏幕的数字果然从“10:00”变成了“9:59”，并且数字正在一秒一秒地减少，红彤彤的光照在他们脸上，如同一根红色的细线吊住了他们的喉咙。  
两人对视了一眼，都从两人脸上看到了惊恐。  
“……这个东西，不会是那种——就像倒计时，时间到了会发生爆炸之类的吧？”厄尼看看小盒子又看看布雷斯，似乎很想马上把它扔掉。  
布雷斯咽了口口水，“我觉得，很有可能就是这种东西。”  
德拉科飞快地往楼下跑，他经过五楼、四楼和二楼时各往一间教室里扔了一个塑胶炸弹，然后再绕到另一条直通一楼的楼梯上。他重重地喘着气，脚底板又痛又酸，全身都下意识地紧绷，双腿却依然没有知觉地向前迈着，时不时涌过一阵过电般的疼痛感。  
快要到了，就快要到了……他恍惚地想着，这似乎是支持他这样快速向前奔跑的唯一动力，马上就要到了，哈利在等着他……  
他终于看见了楼梯的尽头。一楼大厅安静地沉浸在寒冷的日光中，二楼的大洞已经修复好了，地上到处散落着玻璃碎片，中间躺着两个女孩沉睡的身影。她们的面容如此平静，海藻般的长发向四周铺开，如同很久很久以前埋藏在海底的秘密，点缀其中的光斑宛若游动的海鱼。  
他的脚步渐渐慢了下来，仿佛听从着某种呼唤似的，他走到了她们旁边。静得不可思议，任何响声都是亵渎。  
“达芙妮……格兰杰……”忍不住念出了那两个人的名字，他终于明白为什么一直都没有见到达芙妮。她是这场悲剧中最活跃的一个，最后也为此献出了生命。  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，慢慢走开了。他四处张望着，可并没有找到哈利的身影。他大步走进礼堂和厨房搜查了一圈，边走边喊着哈利的名字，到最后几乎声嘶力竭，声音空荡荡地回响着，海浪般一波一波扩散到尽头。  
没有人回应。他第一次觉得礼堂是这样大，大得让人恐惧。  
也许哈利还没有下来，也许他还在路上……他受伤了，移动的速度肯定比自己慢。他跑得太快了，把哈利甩在了后面……可他在路上为什么没有遇见他呢？他也是从那条楼梯上下来的，如果他比自己慢的话，他肯定会撞见他才对。  
德拉科焦急地在原地踱着步，从口袋里摸出一个白色的小盒子，那是控制所有定时炸弹的遥控器，上面正显示着炸弹爆炸的剩余时间——8:47。  
“该死，我什么时候打开了开关？”德拉科皱着眉研究着上面的按钮，试图从中找到暂停倒计时的方法。他又拿出说明书浏览了一遍，小心翼翼地按下上面的一个黄色按钮，看见数字停止后才松了一口气。  
“哈利到底去哪儿了？”他重新思考着这个问题，“等等，该不会——他该不会是去找他的同学了吧？”  
德拉科回想着哈利最后的眼神，他对自己的嘱咐，他既然拜托自己把消息传达给西奥多他们，那他自己肯定也会照做。  
“真是见鬼！”他咒骂了一句，扭身往楼梯上跑去。然而他刚跨上三级台阶就正好撞见两个熟悉的人往下走，他们身材高大，黑洞洞的手枪直指着他，脸上是不怀好意的笑容。  
德拉科看了他们一会儿，扯了扯嘴角，声音阴冷下来：“不想死就滚开，高尔，克拉布。”

 

哈利告别德拉科后踉踉跄跄地挪到了六楼。他的胸口又痛又沉重，诺特那一枪打断了他的肋骨，哈利怀疑可能有一根压到了肺叶，他觉得自己呼吸越来越不畅通了。  
他不知道卢娜她们在哪里，他在六楼和她们分别后就再也没有相见了。她们可能躲在任何一个地方，霍格沃茨这么大，容下两个想要逃命的女孩再容易不过了。  
但卢娜会只顾着自己逃命吗？哈利想起在马尔福庄园的监牢里，她安慰着和她一起被囚禁的奥利凡德先生。无论处在什么情况下她都比一般人要坚韧得多，哈利实在想象不出她会为了自己逃命而躲藏起来。  
作祟的疼痛折磨着他的神经，他四肢麻木，浑身的伤口都燃烧着，吞噬他的五脏六腑。哈利盲目地向前走，他不知道自己要去哪儿，这种迷失的状态使他产生了某种幻觉，他似乎看见了一场大火，苍白的天空下蚂蚁般又小又多的麻木的脸，他们排队站在黑黑的走道，惶惑的灯光一下一下跳进灵魂里……过了一会儿他才反应过来这是自己的记忆，遗忘咒蒙蔽了他，但他的记忆并没有真正消失。此时它们正在挣脱束缚的枷锁，拥挤着，要从深渊里飞出来。  
他们在哪里呢？他想着，他的朋友们，他们在哪里呢。黑暗遮盖着他们的伤痕累累，他们互相望着，忽然有人啜泣了一声，有人上前紧紧抱住了他，悲伤的气息弥漫开来。  
“谢谢你，谢谢你，哈利……”那人说着，泣不成声，“我真高兴，你太勇敢了……”  
他低头看着她，看不清她的相貌。他忽然明白了他们的心情，在走进走廊深处的那扇门之前、在忘掉这一切之前，他们像沦陷泥沼的鹿，越陷越深，却仍仰着头祈求头顶的月亮。  
他们累了，要做一场梦，梦中依旧是无忧无虑的少年。  
哈利闭了闭眼，轻轻地笑了。  
是我应该谢谢你们，他无声地喃喃，谢谢你们……我最好的朋友。  
他沿着走廊往里走，风冷冷地打在他的鼻子上，将他的鼻尖打红了。他吸了口气，像是有感应似的走到和卢娜她们分别的地方旁边的一间教室前，推开了教室的门。  
教室的窗帘紧拉着，开了一盏灯，并不亮，浑浑噩噩的淡黄色光线让他觉得很舒服。哈利将门关上，慢慢地走向教室中间的那几个人——两个站着的女孩和一个躺在桌子上的男孩，其中一个女孩抬起头看向他，露出了有些惊讶的表情。  
“哈利，你怎么来了？”梅根问道，她擦了擦额头上的汗。  
“我来通知你们一件事，”他说道，“赶快去一楼吧，这里会有危险。”  
“什么危险？”  
“你受伤了，哈利。”卢娜说道。  
“我没关系，你们快去吧。”  
“不，快过来，我们给你涂点药水。”梅根说着便朝他走去，硬把他拉了过来。哈利这才近距离地看清了躺在桌上的那个人的样子。  
是西莫。他微闭着眼，额头和脖子上满是豆大的汗珠，黑发湿黏黏地贴在脸上。最令人感到惊骇的是他腹部的伤口，足有八厘米长，上面涂了一些绿色的古怪药水，整块皮肤看起来像变异了似的恐怖。  
“他伤得很重，是被汉娜的电锯伤到的。”卢娜解释道，“我们涂了一点药水，已经止住血了。”  
“他能走路吗？”哈利皱着眉问道。  
“恐怕不太行。”卢娜摇摇头。  
“别说了，让我们看看你的伤口。”梅根说着就去掀他的衣服，哈利吓得双手护着胸。这个动作意外的滑稽可笑，卢娜笑出了声，而且似乎没有停下来的趋势。梅根搬了张桌子来让哈利躺下，后者畏惧地看着她手中抓着的各种冷冰冰的器材，喉咙动了动，莫名有种自己即将被切开的错觉。  
“你中了三颗子弹，还说自己没事？”梅根边抱怨边尝试着将子弹取出，哈利很担心她的治疗术，但也不敢提出异议，因为对方看起来似乎有些暴躁。  
“给他多涂一点，这样好得快。”  
“不过会有点痛，忍一忍哈利。”  
“等一下，还是给西莫用吧。”哈利连忙说道。  
“他已经涂过了。”梅根看了他一眼，不知为何他觉得她的眼神带着一丝怜悯。  
药水涂在伤口上的触感比哈利想象得要刺激一些，他的神经末梢似乎沾上了强酸，肌肉痉挛，双手下意识紧抓着桌沿。  
“说真的，我不是来这儿疗伤的，”他抽息着，后背紧绷，“你们得躲起来，这里快要完蛋了！”  
“那是怎么回事？”卢娜问道。  
哈利犹豫了一下，示意她们靠近一些，低声说道：“我们打算将城堡摧毁，然后趁乱逃出去。”  
梅根一听就捂住了嘴，眼睛瞪得大大的。卢娜扬起眉，问道：“你们打算怎么做？”  
“呃，用定时炸弹。我书包里就有。”  
“那也就是说，你还没有开始布置是吗？”  
“不，德拉科在帮我……”  
“你的炸弹和他的用的是两套定时系统？”  
“嗯？——好像不是，”哈利的后背冒出了一层冷汗，心跳蓦然加快了，“不，应该是同一套。谢谢提醒，卢娜。”  
“我帮你取出来吧。”卢娜打开他的书包，将里面的四个小盒子拿了出来。盒子上的数字停在“8:01”，她将它们放进了自己的书包里，这个举动让哈利一惊。  
“等等，你是想——”  
“你们打算怎么逃出去？躲在一楼也很危险。我的建议是去地下一层。”卢娜打断了他的话，说道。  
“噢，你是说赫奇帕奇休息室？”  
“不，我说的是斯莱特林休息室。”卢娜说道，“斯莱特林休息室在黑湖湖底，城堡崩塌的时候我们可以砸碎玻璃从湖里逃出去。这样受到的冲击力是最小的。”  
“啊，你说得很对。我是说，这个主意太棒了。”哈利朝她笑了一下，腹部的一阵抽痛令他的笑容僵住了，“对了，你们有看见帕瓦蒂吗？”  
“……她在八楼。”一个虚弱的声音响起了，哈利微微一震，歪过头朝西莫看去，但从他的角度只能看见男孩的耳朵和一小撮头发。  
“她在八楼干什么？”  
“那里是狙击的最好位置。”西莫有气无力地说道，“我受伤后，她就去那里了。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，说道：“我去八楼找她，你们先下楼吧。”  
“不行！”  
“听着，你们把西莫带下去，在一楼应该能看见德拉科。把你们的主张告诉他，我和帕瓦蒂到时候会在斯莱特林休息室和你们汇合。”  
“我去找帕瓦蒂吧，哈利。你身上还有伤。”卢娜说道。  
“不，只能由我去。”哈利摇摇头，“斯莱特林还有可能在追杀我，我会连累你们。”  
“哦，你又说这种话！”梅根很不满。  
“没事的，我觉得我现在好多了。”哈利撒谎道，实际上他觉得更难受了，伤口一波一波的灼痛感简直要让他昏厥，“你们赶快下去吧，一定要找到德拉科，告诉他——”  
“我们知道了，哈利。”  
他点点头，慢慢地坐起身，咬牙忍耐着，小心翼翼地从桌子上爬下来。他背上书包，正要和他们告别，却看见西莫似乎动了动，挣扎着要起来，卢娜和梅根连忙扶住了他。  
“你……要去找帕瓦蒂？”西莫皱眉看着他，问道，“你不怕她杀死你吗？”  
“我去试试看。”哈利尽量平和地说道，他也不知道现在该用怎样的态度面对西莫。  
“你——你不恨我们吗？”西莫犹豫了一下，还是问了出来，手指紧握成拳。  
“你不想杀我了吗？”哈利反问道，“我不怪你们。你们不记得那些事，我不会怪你们的。”  
“什么事？”  
“以后有机会再说吧，”哈利看了卢娜一眼，朝教室大门走去，“那么，我先走了。”  
“哈利。”卢娜忽然叫住了他。男孩回过头来，对上她的目光。  
“怎么了？”  
“我很感谢你说了那些话。”  
他微微一愣。过了一会儿，他笑了。  
“我也感谢你们。”


	8. 【8F】Goodbye Hogwarts

哈利曾无数次走上霍格沃茨的八楼。  
通往占卜教室的活板门就在这儿，他们沿着放下的楼梯进入那间蒸炉一般的、摆满了扑克牌和水晶球的房间，哈利以前在此饱受折磨。邓布利多的校长室也在这里，那对石头怪兽古怪的入门口令此时让他无比怀念，而更令他内心沉重的是这位老人的辞世。这段记忆已经被遗忘咒消除了，但随着接近一点一点复苏，重新摇撼他的灵魂。  
他曾引领他前行，哈利本以为他永远都会在他身边指导着他——他这么强大，就连伏地魔都害怕他。可再强大的力量也敌不过命运，再完美的人也有弱点，他最终还是得一个人远行。  
他慢慢地踏上八楼走廊。四周寂然无声，瘦子拉克伦的雕塑直直地盯着他，那白色的眼睛转了一轮，深蓝的影子涂在凹陷的眼周。  
八楼可以去的地方太多了，但哈利心里已经有了目标。最适合狙击手狩猎的地方自然是视野宽阔的高处，那么塔楼顶部则是最好的去处。从八楼能到达的塔楼有格兰芬多塔楼和特里劳妮所在的北塔楼，帕瓦蒂在这两个地方呆着的可能性都很高。哈利对比了一下路线，决定先去北塔楼。  
他尽量快速地走向通往占卜教室的活板门，扶着扶梯往上爬。药效发作了，伤口隐隐作痛。他向下望了一眼，所有的景物都变得细小模糊，如同飘在天边的一团森森冷雾，失去了轮廓。  
他走到扶梯顶部，吸了口气，轻轻推开了活板门。  
刚进入教室的几秒是最让人心惊胆战的，从下方爬上去时视野和躲闪范围都受到了严重限制，简直像一个送上门的活靶子。  
哈利将书包顶在头上，尽量快速地爬进占卜教室。他刚进入就翻身滚到墙边，背脊撞上了一只摆满了茶具的橱柜，茶具摇晃着发出丁丁当当的声音。  
他一下子闪到橱柜后，握着枪警惕地指着前方。  
然而并没有人朝他开枪，也没有人说话，仿佛这里一个人都没有。但他很清楚不是这样，窗边正静静地站着一个女孩。她逆着光，整个人沉在影子里，淡白的光勾勒着轮廓。  
帕瓦蒂手中握着一把枪，枪口直直地对着他，闪着银光。她的脸上没有任何表情，从她后来开始追杀哈利起就是这样了，仿佛对任何事物都提不起兴趣。哈利很想知道她为什么执着于杀死自己——他觉得这件事对于她来说也未必有那么重要。  
他们静站着没有说话，目光紧盯着对方。昏暗的光线使得这一切仿佛发生在幽灵般的梦中，哈利的胳膊有些酸痛，他的伤口在风中发酵。这里的风似乎格外扎人。  
任何征兆都会造成一触即发的局面，开口说话似乎是一件极为困难的事。  
哈利的大脑昏昏沉沉，他觉得自己的手臂属于钢铁，属于痛觉，属于刀一般的风，总之就是不属于自己。他的眼睛也被一节一节割开，割成了冷月亮的空壳。  
不知过了多久，帕瓦蒂终于说话了，她的嘴唇开合像是一团边缘泛着青的雾：“那些人是你杀的吗？”  
“如果你是说拉文德，那不是。”哈利回答道。  
“我姐姐让我小心你。”  
“你的姐姐可能对我产生了一些误会。你知道，这里的误会太多了。”  
帕瓦蒂依然漠然地望着他。她叹了口气，目光向下垂去，低声说道：“是啊，误会。”  
哈利没有说话，等待着她的解释。  
“汉娜的死不是我的本意，我本来的目标不是她。”  
“我知道，你瞄准的应该是我。”  
“我第一次用那种东西。不得不说，麻瓜的想象力太丰富了。”  
“他们的创造力也不赖。”  
“我们把枪放下吧。”帕瓦蒂说道，她垂下手臂，摸了摸僵硬的肩膀。哈利松了一口气，他早有此意。  
“这里马上就要毁掉了，帕瓦蒂，快点离开吧。”他说道，语气变得轻快了许多。  
“那挺遗憾的。”帕瓦蒂平静地说道，可这种平静让他产生了一种不好的预感，“但我想留在这里。”  
“……为什么？”哈利不敢相信自己的耳朵，他怀疑她没有听懂他的意思，“我是说真的，这里很危险，留在这里会死的！”  
“我最好的朋友和我的姐姐都死在了这里。我看着我的姐姐死在我的面前，她对我说好好活着，”帕瓦蒂侧过头看向窗外，那一刻一道光从她鼻梁上拂过，她的脸颊呈现出一种发白的透明感；但很快又恢复了冷郁的色调，朦胧而黯淡，“但我一直都不怎么听她的话。”  
“——可你为什么要放弃？你明明可以和我们一起活下来，你还能见到你的家人——”  
“没什么理由。不一定做每件事都是有理由的……我想呆在这里，以前我很喜欢来这儿。特里劳妮教授还在的时候，我经常和拉文德一起来。”帕瓦蒂轻声说道。她微眯起眼，像是沉浸在回忆之中。哈利急得不知该说什么好。  
“听着，帕瓦蒂，我不管你是怎么想的，总之你现在跟我一起下去——我们都能逃出去，不管什么事都等逃出去以后再说，那时候你想怎么做我都管不着。但现在你必须和我一起下去，如果你不肯我就把你敲晕了带下去。”哈利瞪着她，大声说道。  
帕瓦蒂扬起眉，竟是笑了一下，说道：“哦，哈利，你看起来比我还要虚弱。说实话你为什么还要管我？我刚才还想杀死你——说真的，你进来的时候我就想过要杀死你。”  
“这些话我就当作没听见，你做过的事我都会忘掉，”他说道，“错的不是你，也不是我。我相信你们每一个人。”  
帕瓦蒂看着他不说话。微风吹着她的额发。过了一会儿，她幽幽地开口：“事到如今，你还是这么想？”  
“一直都是。”

 

地下一层，斯莱特林休息室。  
德拉科抱着手站在高高的玻璃壁前，仰着头望着漆黑的湖水中涌动的鱼群和遥远的巨乌贼触手。他抿着嘴唇，努力不让自己表现出焦躁，但不停敲击地面的鞋尖暴露了他的心思。卢娜、梅根和西莫坐在一旁默不作声。  
德拉科和克拉布、高尔的战斗几乎瞬间就结束了，他倒下身躲过克拉布的子弹，躺在地上对着他的手腕开了一枪。克拉布尖叫着，将手枪扔到一边，德拉科翻身捡起，两支枪对准了他们两人。  
“退出这里或者死，”他厉声说道，声音很冷，“我数三下，三，二，一——”  
没等他数到二，两人纷纷慌张地用斯莱特林们特别装备的门钥匙离开了。  
“胆小鬼。”德拉科撇撇嘴，踢了玻璃墙一脚。梅根听见声响后警惕地看了他一眼，他瞪了回去：“怎么？”  
“有人敲墙。”卢娜忽然开口了。所有人瞬间打起了精神，一同看向入口处的石墙。梅根从扶手椅上跳下来，微弓着身，一脸警觉。  
咚，咚。敲墙的声音再次响起了，他们面面相觑。德拉科的呼吸有些不畅，胸口堵住了一块似的又闷又胀。他大步走到墙边，一手贴上冰冷的墙面，又有些迟疑了。  
“……是谁？”他问道。  
四周一片寂静。过了几秒，一个微有些颤抖的声音传进来：“是我，厄尼·麦克米兰。”  
德拉科马上回头看向卢娜，后者对他轻轻摇了摇头，他的脸色顿时变得很难看。  
“……怎么了？”梅根观察着两人的表情，抓了抓后脑勺，“麦克米兰——他不是好人，是吗？”  
“我们没有告诉过他要到斯莱特林休息室集合的事情，可他现在却知道了，这只能说明一件事。”  
“某个人通过外部监视和联络的渠道知道了这件事，然后挟持他到这里来。”德拉科接过了卢娜的话，咬牙切齿地说道，“恐怕西奥多和布雷斯就在他旁边。”  
“我有一个问题，既然他们已经知道了我们的计划，那么他们为什么不直接介入阻止？”卢娜问道。  
“我想，那个禁锢魔法的效果是双向的，里面的人不能出去，外面的人也进不来。”  
“可是高尔和克拉布就可以出去。”  
“那是特殊的门钥匙，只能在城堡内部使用。从城堡外进来是不可能的，神秘人也做不到。”德拉科皱起眉，他显得更愤怒了，甚至还有些恐慌，“——不行，我们得开门。我们必须要开门。”  
“为什么？”  
“哈利还在外面，你忘了吗？”德拉科的眼神恐怖极了，他盯着梅根和西莫，那目光简直要将他们冻结，“准备好武器，我们只有一瞬间的优势。”  
“我恐怕不能参战。”西莫忽然开口了，表情很不自然。  
“西莫受伤了，”梅根连忙解释道，“我们不能把他们放进来，这太危险了。”  
“你好像没有听懂我在说什么，女孩。”德拉科冷冷地说道，“我是说哈利在外面，他回来的时候就会撞见西奥多他们。懂了吗？”  
“——我知道，但是——”  
“但是什么？”他打断了她的话，逼近一步，“你想把哈利扔在外面，是吗？哦，我听说还有一个格兰芬多女孩，所以为了你自己的安危，你打算牺牲他们是不是？”  
梅根被他忽然爆发的气势吓得后退了一步，她脸色发白，有些不甘示弱：“我——我是为我们着想！这里只有你有枪，我们怎么打得过他们？！”  
“我也有枪。”卢娜说道。梅根马上扭头看向她，表情略微扭曲。  
“所以你那时候真的是在骗我？”她咬牙低吼道，“你告诉我子弹用光了，那都是假话？！”  
“我们一直在被监视，梅根。我不是有意骗你。”  
“不，你就是有意的，你什么都不告诉我！”她忽然吼叫起来，死死地盯着德拉科和卢娜，“你们都知道真相，都把我蒙在鼓里！”  
“快停下，梅根。不要中计了。”卢娜忽然说道，“这都是他们的阴谋。”  
“你说什么阴谋？”德拉科看向她，抬了抬眉毛。  
“诺特和扎比尼也是斯莱特林的同学，他们想要进入休息室轻而易举，可现在却让麦克米兰敲门，这其中肯定有蹊跷。”卢娜解释道，“显而易见，他们想让我们内部起争执，不费吹灰之力将我们击败。到时候再在门口埋伏哈利和帕瓦蒂，他们就胜利了。”  
这个猜测让所有人都陷入了沉默。德拉科背后窜起了一股寒气，他偷偷地瞥了卢娜一眼，有些后怕。如果真像她猜测的这样，那实在是太可怕了……这一招极为阴损，杀人于无形，若非卢娜提醒他绝不会想到这方面去。  
“所以我们该怎么办？”梅根尖叫道，她开始六神无主了，“我们到底开不开门？”  
“开门，”德拉科说得很快，“斐尼甘躲到角落去，琼斯和洛夫古德把武器准备好。”  
他们一脸严肃地点点头，德拉科深吸了一口气，看向那面石墙。他很清楚他们并没有所谓一瞬间的优势，毕竟他们随时都在被监视。他们很可能会死，这个念头在他心头浮起。德拉科并不清楚墙的另一头到底是怎么一回事，也许那儿没有什么西奥多和布雷斯，也许他们重新装备了他们所不知晓的武器……实际上从他们开始吵架起，外面就没有任何动静了，当然也许是他没有注意到……  
德拉科晃了晃脑袋，不再深想下去。无论如何他必须得在哈利到来之前把门打开，否则他就危险了。他贴近墙壁低声说出了口令，石墙徐徐移开，德拉科马上将枪口抵着新出现的缝隙朝外开枪，一连三发子弹击中走廊墙壁发出清脆的声响。  
他收回枪，靠着墙壁等了一会儿，和他们交换了一个眼神，弓着背谨慎地拐出大门，蹲在地上握着枪观察着四周，可却什么也没有发现。走廊宽敞空旷，狭长的光直落落地铺满了地面，寂静极了。  
德拉科的眉头皱得更深了，他贴着墙小跑到走廊尽头，赫然发现那儿有一枚弹壳，闪着冷光。他的目光凝固了一瞬，极度缓慢地向前挪移，沉甸甸的力量几乎将他的心脏压垮。  
在离他十米远的地方，一个男孩跪坐在地上，他挺着背，背影与深黑的影子融成了一片扭曲的黑。  
“……哈利？”德拉科唤道，他的声音颤抖得令他自己都心惊，他走近了一步，狂奔到了那人身边，“哈利！”

 

几分钟前。  
哈利和帕瓦蒂沿着门厅往斯莱特林休息室的方向走去。帕瓦蒂之前没有来过那里，哈利倒是在二年级的时候混进去过，知道那是个怎样的地方。  
卢娜和梅根在伤口上涂的药剂带来烧灼的刺激感，伤口蠕动着修复的感觉似乎比纯粹的疼痛还要难忍。哈利咧着嘴，走路的姿势有些别扭，帕瓦蒂敏锐地观察到了这一点，询问他需不需要帮忙。  
“呃，不用，很快就到了。”  
“说实话，你能坚持这么久真的挺令人刮目相看。”帕瓦蒂真诚地说道。  
哈利勉强笑了一下，没有回答。他们沉默了一路，当他以为他们会这样一直走到目的地时，女孩忽然开口了：“还记得吗？四年级的时候，我们在礼堂跳过舞。”  
哈利一愣，马上记起了参加三强争霸赛时的那场舞会。那时候他和罗恩一直都找不到舞伴，罗恩是因为迟迟没有出手邀请女生，直到她们都被手疾眼快的男生抢走了；哈利则纯粹是盯着秋·张一个人而忽略了其他女孩。他们最后只好选择了交流并不多的佩蒂尔姐妹。  
“啊，我记得。”他抓了抓后脑勺，“毕竟非常难忘——”  
“噢，是吗？”她意味深长地看了他一眼，“你那时候可不怎么绅士。”  
哈利有些尴尬，那天他只和帕瓦蒂跳了一支舞，剩下的时间基本上都在偷看秋和塞德里克，连她什么时候离开都不知道。  
“呃，抱歉——”  
“好啦，开玩笑的，”帕瓦蒂耸耸肩，“我知道你和罗恩都不懂得讨好女生。”  
哈利没有接话，他们转过拐角，走到走道口附近时赫然发现那儿躺着一个人，蜷缩成一团，一头金发格外刺眼。哈利脚步猛地一顿，整个世界似乎都倒了过来，将他的身体挤压成碎片。下一秒他疯狂地朝他跑去，什么也没想，大脑一片空白，背后帕瓦蒂的叫喊一点都听不见。疲惫的双腿跟不上前倾的身体，哈利重重地摔在了地上，肉体仿佛裂成了八瓣向四周碎开，但他依然固执地往前爬着，指甲劈开了，手指在地上蹭得鲜血淋漓。  
“别去，哈利！”另一个声音在头顶响起，一切发生得太快了，他还没来得及思考就被推到了一边。那个女孩的目光如同火焰，他从未见她这样愤怒过，极度的愤怒使她握不稳手中的枪。躺在地上的男孩早已翻过了身，子弹呼啸着击碎了她的锁骨，她洁白的胸口出现了一个狰狞的血洞。但她依然愤怒地瞪着他，用含血的眼睛瞪着他，仿佛这是她最后的使命。  
哈利马上从口袋里掏出枪指着他，枪口发抖。一个尖锐的叫喊在他的喉咙口挣扎着，告诉他这一切还没有结束，他高兴得太早了，太早了——  
可是为什么？为什么这一切要继续下去，为什么不能终止？明明每个人都饱受折磨，明明每个人知道这是一场悲剧，为什么那些旁观者——他们没有动容哪怕是一点？  
他凝视着帕瓦蒂愤怒的火焰，此时他也被这团火包裹住了，他狂怒，他痛恨，他想杀人，他一点都不想原谅——他要杀了他们，让他们一一为此陪葬！  
哈利将枪指向了那个伪装成德拉科的男孩，他的眼中只有无穷无尽的厌恶。他怎么敢变成他的样子，他怎么敢玷污他最爱的人。他的爱人啊，他们的爱情在黑夜中生根发芽，吸食绝望与希望的养分茁壮成长，他渴慕着他，如同渴慕一个地狱。  
那人向他发射了一颗子弹，哈利以几乎不可能的速度闪开了。他冷静地朝他开枪，枪声令他麻木。子弹击穿了他的手掌，他的肩膀，他的小腿和脚，每一次击中都令那人身体为之一晃。他跪倒在地，流血颤抖的手指在口袋里慌张地摸索着什么，哈利将枪口压在了他的后脑勺上。  
那人马上就僵住不动了。  
四周静得喘不过气，似乎有什么在无声蔓延，有什么在蠢蠢欲动。  
“记住这种感觉，”过了一会儿，哈利冷酷地说道，枪口压得更紧了，“当你想伤害别人的时候，想想这种感觉……”  
那人没有说话，也没有挣扎。  
哈利吐了口气，一脚踢飞他脚边的枪，将枪口从他的头上移开了。那人忍着痛从口袋里拿出了一个小挂件，消失在了原地。  
哈利怔怔地望着那人消失的地方，他的眼睛无端地痛起来，火辣辣的，逼出了泪。耳边响起了一阵脚步声，他条件反射地扭头望去，厄尼马上停止了步伐，似乎有些畏惧。  
哈利垂下眼，没有理会他，在帕瓦蒂身旁跪坐下来，望着她。她也望着他，仿佛望着一个遥远而模糊的幻象。  
“对不起，帕瓦蒂，”他低声说道，“我还是没能……”  
“别这么说，哈利，”她说道，断断续续地，眼睛渐渐变得涣散了，“如果我……如果我当初也能相信大家就好了……”  
哈利沉默着没有说话。女孩的眼中失去了光彩，他想象着她只是睡去了，在梦里与她的朋友和姐姐再次相会，在那里她们忘掉所有不愉快的曾经，只留下最美好的记忆。  
一阵脚步声渐渐近了，厄尼走到了他身边。他似乎在斟酌着该怎么开口，哈利看了他一眼，先说话了：“谢谢你刚才提醒我不要去，厄尼。”  
男孩的脸马上涨得通红，他显得更不知所措了。  
“不，不是……他威胁我，我知道我应该反抗的——他说——”  
哈利朝他摇了摇头，厄尼便闭上了嘴，那表情仿佛被掐住了脖子似的。他们又看着帕瓦蒂。  
“这真的……太令人难过了。”他低声说道。  
“是啊。”  
“哈利，哈利！”一个略有些尖锐的熟悉的声音从不远处快速奔来，他还没来得及回头那人便用力地搂住了他，他闷哼了一声，德拉科连忙松开了，紧张地打量着他。  
“你还好吧？”他从上到下、从前到后观察着他的身体，哈利觉得他就差摸一遍了，“需不需要我帮忙？”  
“呃，不用——”  
“你真的没事吗？”德拉科一脸关心，他有意无意地将厄尼挤到一边，“让我看一看，说真的，你——”  
“真的，没有，”哈利没好气地说道，“看起来你也很健康，那我就不必费心了。”  
“那我们就快走吧。”德拉科殷切地说道，“我们等你很久了，你太慢了，哈利。”  
他说着便拉着他往斯莱特林休息室走，看也没看厄尼一眼。哈利扭过头有些抱歉地朝他笑了笑，耸耸肩，用口型说着“跟我们一起来”。  
德拉科察觉到了他的小动作，用力捏了捏他的手。哈利看向他，他的眼睛亮得像星辰，金色的额发温柔地吹拂着，如同跳跃在昼夜边界的日光。  
这是他爱的人，他想，这一切终于结束了，度过漫漫长夜的灵魂将要拥抱黎明。他们栖息在落日的时间太过煎熬，从今以后无论如何他都不会再做任何后悔的事。  
他会继续去爱，去相信，去战斗，去燃烧生命。  
爱是永不干枯的井。

 

他们回到斯莱特林休息室的时候，休息室里空无一人，冷冷的光流淌在玻璃墙、深绿色围幔和精致的扶手椅上，令人产生一种恍惚的错觉。哈利下意识握紧了德拉科的手，后者牵着他向前走了一步，他们几乎要以为又出了什么岔子——巨人摧毁了城堡、食死徒们闯进来了、敌人死而复生，梅根从一根墙柱后探出头，看清是他们后松了一口气，拉着卢娜跑了出来。  
“太好了，是你们。卢娜说以防万一我们还是先藏起来比较好。”梅根解释道。  
哈利朝她点点头，问道：“对了，西莫呢？”  
“我在这里。”一张扶手椅后传来了男孩微弱的声音，西莫慢慢地站起来，朝他们走来。哈利朝他咧嘴笑着，西莫显得有些局促不安，他摸了摸鼻子，低声说了句“谢谢”。  
“那么，我们这就开始吧。”德拉科说道，他从口袋里拿出遥控器，厄尼一看见它就皱起了眉。  
“这是什么？”  
德拉科的脸僵硬了一瞬，哈利马上替他说明道：“这是遥控器，只要按下这个开关我们就能逃出去了。”  
“所以说你们的计划到底是——”  
“把霍格沃茨炸了，当然。”  
“什么？！”  
厄尼还沉浸在震惊中没有回过神来，德拉科环视一周，确定所有人都准备好后一脸严肃地说道：“我不太确定炸弹的威力能不能震碎斯莱特林休息室的玻璃墙，它被施了特殊的魔法，能抵抗很强的水压。我没有在一楼放置炸弹，因为那时候我是打算在一楼集合的。所以如果无法震碎的话——”  
“我觉得应该没问题。”卢娜说道，“我把哈利的炸弹都放在一楼了。”  
“什么？”德拉科一脸震惊地看向她，所有人都瞪大了眼，“什么时候？”  
“之前去上厕所的时候。”卢娜耸耸肩，“既然他们在监视我们，我以为他们会把你放置的炸弹都转移。为了以防万一我就放在了一楼的厕所里，毕竟厕所没有被监视。”  
“怪不得我总觉得怪怪的，你出来以后书包的形状看起来不对。”德拉科说道，他的脸上是一种不太情愿的敬佩，“那应该没问题了，既然有四个炸弹在一楼的话。还有，为了避免被伤到，我们找个地方把自己固定起来吧。”  
“我觉得看起来比较牢固的只有这些墙柱。”厄尼说道，“但在震动中好像很难抱得紧。”  
“我们可以手拉手围成一圈？”哈利提议道。  
“是个好主意，但我的肩膀受伤了。”德拉科懒洋洋地说道，哈利瞪了他一眼。  
“我们不能再浪费时间了，拖得越长变故越多。”卢娜说道，“就按照哈利说的来吧。”  
所有人点点头，选择了一根较粗的墙柱围着站好。哈利握住了德拉科和卢娜的手，他凝视着前方斑斓的黑色柱子，上面雕刻着起伏的长蛇和一个高大的巫师，云雾将他的身影埋没了。  
再见了，霍格沃茨，他想，这一次是真的再见了……但无论在哪里，我们的心永远不会远离。  
他等了一会儿，德拉科忽然“啊”了一声，松开哈利的手，从口袋里拿出遥控器放在地上，重新握住了他们。他将鞋尖压在遥控器边缘，大声说道：“我数到三。一，二，三——”  
哈利看着那个按钮被他猛地踩了下去，四周寂静了一霎，地面猛然震颤起来。  
骤然爆发的巨大爆炸令他们瞬间双耳失聪，所有的东西都在摇晃、震动，扶手椅东倒西歪，摆放在桌子上的银制坩埚一溜儿滑下来滚成了一团，墙壁上挂着的围幔落了一地，有几条飞到腿边将他们的身体缠住了。整个视野都在肆无忌惮地晃动，哈利觉得自己的身体一会儿被拉到这边，一会儿倒向另一边，他受伤的双臂被两股巨力撕扯着，伤口重新裂开了。最后他一头撞在了柱子上，痛得眼冒金星。  
当他的耳朵恢复正常的时候，他首先听见的就是一阵刺耳的碎裂声，仿佛恶魔将这个世界咬碎了一大块，从缝隙中挤进来。哈利下意识朝右边看去，德拉科正看着他。他的整张脸皱在了一起，脖子绷得很直，爆出青筋，但依然紧紧握着他的手不放。哈利张了张口，他想说点什么，但喉咙一点儿也不听使唤，些微喑哑的吼叫消失在了猛烈的爆炸崩塌声中。  
哈利意识到那是玻璃墙碎裂的声音。寒冷的水咆哮着涌来，势不可挡地吞没了已成为废墟的斯莱特林休息室，吞没了他们的身体。握着他左手的那只手松开了，他惊恐地朝那儿望去，卢娜随着水流往另一边飘荡着，她的金发在水中飞舞，宛若一个明亮的梦影。  
哈利张开嘴想呼喊，却只吐出了几个泡泡。一只有力的手臂抓住了他的腰，拉着他往破开的玻璃壁那儿游去。他掰着那人的手，可却被搂得更紧了。哈利朝右望去，德拉科正一手拨着水流，拼命地带着他往上游。  
他向后看了一眼，斯莱特林休息室的烛火已经被扑灭了，冷黑色的湖水将这昔日学生的休息所抹成阴森森的幽灵寂地，破碎的家具在水中飘浮着，有几张破桌子顺着水流流到了黑湖中。  
他看见厄尼和西莫从破口处游了出来，他们在水中挣扎着，渐渐浮了上去。紧接着是卢娜和梅根，但她们似乎遇到了困难——梅根的腿被卡在了两块墙板之间，卢娜正在帮她拔出来。几条草鱼从头顶游过，哈利连忙拽了拽德拉科的手臂，示意他看后面。后者回头看了一眼，皱起眉却没说什么，和他一同游回了玻璃墙边。  
梅根的小腿被玻璃墙卡住了，腿肉挤压出了血，血丝一缕一缕在水中扩散，显得尤为可怖。女孩闭着眼，一脸痛苦，头发在水中飘浮着。哈利马上从口袋里拿出枪用力砸向那块玻璃，德拉科见状也凑过去帮他的忙。  
不一会儿，玻璃终于碎开了，沉没在水中。卢娜连忙将她拉扯出来。她用口型对他们说了声“谢谢”，哈利朝她点点头，但显得有些无力，他已经开始缺氧了。  
四年级的时候他曾参加过三强争霸赛，第二个项目便是从水中救人。那时他曾为自己如何在水下存活一个小时绞尽脑汁，最后凭着鳃囊草渡过难关，可这次却没有这样的好运了。  
德拉科拉着他的手往上游，他勉力支撑着，却感觉四肢越来越沉重，像注了铅似的一直往下坠，没有尽头。他伸出手扑腾着，试图抓住什么，可冰冷的湖水却从指缝中流去了。  
哈利的视线渐渐变得模糊，德拉科的手从他的手中滑下，抱住了他的腰。他能感觉到他也开始体力不支了，可头顶的光还是那么远、那么远，仿佛悬浮在空中的半轮月光，怎么也握不住……  
蓦地，他的嘴唇撞上了一个柔软的物体，它微微翕张着，新鲜的空气渡了进来。哈利轻轻睁开眼，德拉科的脸近在咫尺。他的睫毛如同羽扇在水中开合，灰蓝的眼沉沉的，清澈而沉湎。他正吻着他，这个吻比任何一次都要温柔和短暂。他松开了他，拉着他继续往上游去。哈利望着他的背影，他们黑色的长袍在水中波动着，映着湖光，明亮缱绻。  
他笑了起来，轻轻闭上眼，意识渐渐飘远。

 

“……还没醒来吗？”  
“要不要试试人工呼吸？”  
“我好像知道一点……”  
“我来。”  
一个坚定而熟悉的声音在耳旁响起，哈利在混沌中挣扎的意识一下子清醒过来。他一睁开眼就看见德拉科坐在他旁边，一副要亲过来的姿势，其他人围在他们身边。四周是一片茂密的树林，太阳快落山了，暖红色的光熙熙攘攘簇拥在枝桠旁，染出一片柔软的情思。  
两人对视了几秒，德拉科凑近了一些，压低了声音说道：“把眼睛闭上，哈利。”  
“呃……”  
他一手捂住他的眼睛，低下头覆上了他的嘴唇。


	9. another beginning

他们站在漆黑的走廊里，拥挤着，沉默填满了空荡荡的肉体和骨骼。冰冷的空气互相摩擦，发出冰块碎裂般刺耳的声音。男孩女孩们面对面看着，黑色的眼睛，湛蓝的眼睛，褐色的眼睛，眨巴着，含着泪，低低地细语。  
一串脚步声从走廊的另一头响起，他们齐齐朝那儿看去，一个男孩正朝这儿走来。赫敏向前跨了一步，快步跑过去抱住了他，将头靠在他的肩膀上。  
“哈利，你没事吧？他们没把你怎么样吧？”她仰起头看着他，眼中满是泪水。他们将他围在中间，男孩朝她点点头，低声说道：“我没事。”  
赫敏又啜泣了一声，将他抱得更紧了一些，抽出一只手揉了揉鼻子，颤抖着说道：“谢谢你，谢谢你，哈利……我真高兴，你太勇敢了……”  
哈利似乎不知该怎么安慰她，伸出手摸了摸她的头发。其他人凑得更近了一些，罗恩低声问道：“你们听懂他们的意思了吗？”  
“好像是要我们通过什么考验……”  
“他们难道以为我们会害怕？”  
“还说我们肯定没办法成功……会让所有人失望……”  
“我才不相信，”纳威大声说道，“我们经历了这么多，我才不相信一个所谓的考验就能把我们解散。”  
“战争就是最大的考验。”卢娜说道。哈利赞许地看了她一眼。  
“他们可以把我们杀死，但无法使我们折服，”罗恩说道，他看着周围的其他人，他们忽然噤了声，“我想，我们之间应该没有怕死的人吧？”  
所有人都不说话了。头顶微弱的灯旋转着，像是拨动了钟摆，它茫然地摇晃起来，叩响了寂静中的不安定。  
“……当然没有。”过了一会儿，梅根细声细气地说道，这是她第一次对着所有人说话，又激动又紧张，“我们怎么会怕死？……如果他们要我们服从，那我宁愿死！”  
“是啊，是这样……”  
“我们怎么可能会如他们的意？”  
“不管发生什么事他们都不可能把我们拆散……”  
“死掉也比这强……”  
“大家停一下。”哈利清了清嗓子，咳了一声，所有人马上静了下来，目光齐刷刷地转向他，“也就是说，你们都接受对方的提议？”  
“我相信这难不倒我们，哥们儿。”罗恩耸耸肩。  
“我觉得这是个好机会，我们可以借此鼓舞人心。”帕瓦蒂和拉文德对视了一眼。  
“我不怕，反正最糟糕的下场就是死。我早就准备好死了。”  
“别说这种话，纳威。”  
“我没什么意见……”  
走廊的角落里，他看着那群人叽叽喳喳地讨论着，昏暗的灯光在他们身上形成一层一层深蓝的盐礁。他停了停，慢慢走到他们身边，高声说道：“你们讨论完了吗？”  
所有声音一下子消失了，所有人转过身面朝着他。他终于看清了每一张脸——焦黄，浮肿，发青，唯一相同的是明亮的燃烧的眼睛，一种在他身上找不到的力量。  
“马尔福。”哈利说道，直直地望着他，不闪不避。  
“哦，首领波特，真高兴在这里见到你。”德拉科讽刺道，笑容充满了恶意，“失败的感觉如何？”  
“你！”罗恩似乎要冲上来揍他，赫敏把他拦了下来。德拉科朝他得意地笑着，双手抱胸。  
“你要是在这儿把我揍一顿，明天你就会在行刑柱上看到你爸妈了，韦斯莱。”他低声说道，兴奋地欣赏着对方惊恐又愤怒的眼神。  
“闭嘴，马尔福。你到底想说什么？”哈利说道。  
德拉科扬起眉，直接拽过哈利的领子将他拉到身前，呼吸都要喷在他的鼻子上。他眯着眼，似乎非常享受这种羞辱对方的感觉。  
“你们讨论的结果怎么样？”他懒洋洋地问道。对方不适地推开了他，理了理领子。  
“我们同意那个要求。”哈利回答道。  
“噢，那就跟我过来。排好队，一个一个来。”德拉科说着转过身，在前面带领着，却故意走在哈利斜前方，低声说道，“我知道你们会同意的，毕竟你们贪生怕死，是不是？”  
“别人都觉得你们勇敢，我可不这么认为，我知道你们是怎么想的……”  
“哈利·波特，大难不死的男孩……那又怎么样？你马上就要死了波特，哈哈哈！”  
他一路恶意挑衅，哈利始终抿着嘴唇，一言不发。  
走廊里几乎没有人说话，朦胧的光让影子更茫然了。当他们即将走到门前时，他忽然抓住了德拉科在说话时靠近的肩膀，抬起眼冷冷地说道：“送到这里就可以了，马尔福。”  
德拉科被他的眼神震慑住了，但仅仅一瞬，他的脸上浮起一层红晕，显然感到极为恼火。  
他甩开哈利的手，将他拉到一边，在他耳边恶狠狠地说道：“等着吧，波特，你们都会完蛋。”  
哈利只是看着他，表情有些不屑。这惹恼了德拉科，他忍不住低声说道：“你以为这是什么简单的考验吗？你们会把一切都忘掉，你们已经输了！”  
“谢谢提醒，我相信我们比你们要意志坚定一点儿。”  
德拉科瞪了他一会儿，生硬地挤出一个假笑：“哦，我知道你在想什么……我得告诉你，你说的那些话是一堆垃圾，没有人会信的——你大概还沉浸在英雄的美梦里吧？该醒醒了波特！”  
“如果真的一点用都没有，我们现在已经死了。滚开，马尔福。”哈利重重地撞了他一下，从他身边走开了。  
他面色阴郁地盯着他的消失在房间里的背影，牙齿咬得咯咯作响。  
“等着吧，波特……你会付出代价的，我发誓。”他自言自语着，抄着手站在角落里，拼尽全力诅咒着那个男孩。可脑海中却忍不住想起那时他高高抬起的头颅、掷地有声的话语，他要死去了……他将会死去，令他这样讨厌的一个人，却也是伟大的人，他皱起眉，矛盾又复杂的情绪在心头纠缠着。

 

“德拉科，你的任务是全程监视、控制哈利·波特的行为，确保遗忘咒的效果，不能让他察觉到一丝不对劲……以及到了关键时刻，杀死他。”  
“我知道了，主人。”

 

<正文完结>


	10. 【番外】出路

理想与现实总是相差了十万八千里。  
当哈利站在雪花覆盖的街头，周围披着袄子、戴着厚围巾的麻瓜匆匆走过，他们互相交谈、擦掉落在鼻尖和手背上的雪花，仿佛这么做就能存留一些温度以度过阴冷又沉闷的冬日，但他清楚留给自己的只有朝不保夕与饥饿的时候，他这样想着。  
他吸了吸鼻子，将围巾拉高了一些，挡住自己干涩的脸和嘴唇。这条围巾是他用柔软的稻草变出来的，为此他不得不去钻研一些困难的变形术。实际上在流亡的几个月里他被迫学会的魔法比六年加起来的量还要多，他们互相指导对方，弥补不足，有时候还会去对角巷的丽痕书店悄悄蹭书看——披着兜帽躲在角落里，当店主怀疑地朝他们走来时便故作镇定地把书放回去，飞快地溜走。  
哈利从未觉得魔法是如此重要。他有时候会想起那段和赫敏、罗恩一起寻找魂器的时光，他们被赫敏的各种防护咒保护得严严实实。那时候他理所应当地依赖她——他们之间最优秀可靠的女巫，可现在哈利能倚仗的只有自己。  
他努力回想着赫敏施展过的咒语，带着他的伙伴们在无人的树林里练习幻身术、守护神咒和其他一些有用的魔法。梅根和西莫的守护神咒掌握得还不够熟练，在遇到真正的摄魂怪时那团银白的雾气不堪一击。  
哈利在这其中找到了一丝当年举办D.A.聚会时的感觉，一样的强压，一样的隐秘，一样的刺激感，但这只让他感到难受。当初的D.A.成员所剩无几，他们围着火堆坐着时仍会陷入久远的回忆，回忆之后便是零星的沉默和哽咽。  
在他们逃出霍格沃茨后，卢娜和德拉科便在湖边的树林里把一切都告诉了所有人。这毫无意外地引起了震惊和恐慌。厄尼和西莫难以接受这个事实，梅根呆怔地站在原地一动不动，仿佛失去了反应能力。  
“这不是真的，不可能是真的。”厄尼摇着头，不停地重复这句话，“我不相信，怎么还有这种事？”  
“有无数种渠道可以证明这是真的，”德拉科说道，他已经有些不耐烦了，“你可以去买份报纸看看，我敢保证明天的头条就是我们的通缉令。我没有必要骗你，当然信不信是你自己的事。”  
“可是——这也太……”  
窸窸窣窣的脚步声在潮湿的灌木丛中显得寂寥而荒凉，他们的鞋子沾上了露水，衣摆被火棘尖锐的钩子缠住，割破的地方火辣辣地痛。德拉科紧紧握着他的手，似乎害怕他下一刻就消失。  
“我们要去哪儿？”梅根忽然问道，她的脸惨白如纸，嘴唇打着颤。  
没有人回答她。  
是啊，他们应该去哪儿呢？  
哈利望着水边的落日，它显得格外圆、格外大，半轮沉进了黑亮的水里，浓浓的红随着水纹一浪一浪地播撒着，撒在他们脚边，如同未干的血。  
“我们会有出路的。”他这样说道，“总会有的。”  
他们东躲西藏，隔几天便换一个住处。一开始他们寄住在麻瓜的夜宿站，随着一群流浪汉走入干燥而肮脏的大厅。德拉科闻不惯那里古怪的味道，那是一种由汗臭、体臭、吃剩的菜叶和各种廉价香水混合在一起的酸臭味，几乎令人昏厥。他也睡不惯那里的床，又窄又硬，翻身时会发出吱吱嘎嘎的刺耳声响，仿佛孤魂野鬼半夜返乡，将幽冷的手搭在他们肩上。他和哈利挤在一张床上，裹着一条掉色的薄被子。床铺间没有帘子也没有隐私，他们的一举一动都会被他人看在眼里，但谁都不在意。那群流浪汉肆无忌惮地打喷嚏、打鼾、磨牙、说荤段子、粗鄙地讨论着街边的女人，谁都不在意。  
德拉科呆了一天就受不了了，但他只是阴着脸不说话，因为就连卢娜和梅根都没有抱怨。为了在这里住下去，他们中午时必须得顶着沉闷的太阳站在乱糟糟的大厅里听修道士布道。  
德拉科只去了一次，第二次他便远远地站在角落里望着他们。拥挤而嘈杂的人群，飘渺的人声，穿着黑袍子的修道士站在台上只有凄惶的黑白两色。他念着冗长而平直的长句子，他说，爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂，不做害羞的事，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶，不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理；凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。爱是永不止息。  
他们排队去长桌上领面包和一小杯粥，德拉科站在旁边等了很久，因为哈利要等到他的同伴都领完以后才上去拿。所以他和德拉科的那一份很少，只能填满三分之一的肚子，一整个晚上都听见胃里发出古怪的声音。  
他们睡不着，一开始是因为不习惯，后来是因为饥饿，再后来哈利总在夜里梦见那些被血染红的日子。他在梦里握着刀，血与肉挤压着他粗糙的手掌；他在梦里用枪抵着别人的头，化身为冰冷残酷的魔鬼……霍格沃茨不断地破碎，罗恩和赫敏也死去了无数次，他们静静躺在大厅里的样子是他永远都忘不掉的梦魇。于是他一次又一次惊惶地醒来，冷汗浸湿后背；他紧紧抓着德拉科的手，在深夜，在黎明，他也被他惊醒，他们不受控制地吻在一起、抱在一起，用彼此的温度与触摸来抚慰对方灵魂中残缺的部分。  
哈利不知道自己有没有哭过，如果有，他也忘记了。一次他从大厅回来的时候看见德拉科独自坐在床上，手臂微微颤抖，手中紧抓着一把刀。他的床边倒着一个穿着灰衬衫的流浪汉，他的腹部正不停地涌出血来。  
哈利看着地上的男人，又看向德拉科，后者望着他，慢慢地、清晰地说道：“我们逃吧。”  
“……逃？逃到哪里去？”  
“逃到别的地方去，哈利。你可以像那个麻瓜一样在所有人面前发表演说……再拯救我一次。”  
他直直地看着他，一时间失去了言语。过了几秒他用力夺去德拉科手中的刀，紧紧抱住他的背，浑身颤抖：  
“会好起来的，都会好起来的……”  
哈利将其他同伴都叫出来，他们连夜逃离了夜宿站。他边跑边往后看，夏日的夜黑得赫人，天空中的星星一瞬间都隐去了似的，风卷起紫罗兰色的咆哮追着他们的影子。夜宿站像一个巨大的黑色伤疤立在灰暗的众生相里。那一刻他明白他们并没有逃出去。  
在跑出几条街后，他们渐渐停下来，在原地喘着气。哈利背靠着一根歪歪扭扭的栏杆，一条狗正蹲在墙边望着他，黑溜溜的眼睛比星星还亮。  
“我早就觉得那个地方不靠谱，”厄尼抢先说道，他擦了擦脸上的汗，“那么多流浪汉，你看他们穿的衣服和说的话……我早就觉得……”  
“那我们现在去哪里？”梅根问道，她看起来有些病恹恹的。  
“我们不可能住旅馆，我们没有麻瓜的钱。”  
“去巫师界太危险了，现在每条街上都有我们的通缉令……”  
“你以为麻瓜界就安全吗？”德拉科冷不丁地说道，所有人都看向他。他抿了抿嘴唇，从口袋里拿出一张揉皱的脏兮兮的报纸展开，哈利一眼就认出那是一张麻瓜的晚间报纸，因为上面的图片不会动。  
报纸上的头条登着他们的照片和名字，下面写着一堆所谓的罪名。  
“……居民们必须对这些凶穷恶极的逃犯加以防备，一旦看到请拨打……”哈利下意识念了出来，不知为何他觉得有些可笑，虽然他们的朋友们显然并不这么想。  
“也就是说，麻瓜已经知道了？”梅根颤抖着说道。  
“神秘人肯定联系了麻瓜首相，把我们的事告诉了他，”厄尼推测道，“魔法部部长一直都和麻瓜首相保持着联系，这我们都知道。”  
“这是我从那个流浪汉那里拿来的。他想把我抓去领赏。”德拉科冷冷地说道。  
“领赏？”  
“看这儿，抓住一个十万英镑呢！对了——这到底算是多还是少？”西莫挠了挠后脑勺。  
“很多，”哈利回答道，他的胃有些不舒服，“非常多。”  
他看向周围黑漆漆的墙壁，现在上面只有零星的广告，但明天就会贴满他们的大头照。他们在城堡中犯下的罪过被添油加醋地传播到全国各地，他将再也忘不掉那些梦，梦里淋漓的血。  
“我们必须要使用魔法，”卢娜忽然说道，“我们的对手是一群巫师，没有魔法绝对会处于弱势。”  
“但我们的魔杖都被收走了——”  
“也许我们能找奥利凡德先生重新替我们做一根。”厄尼乐观地说道。  
“不，这不可能……奥利凡德先生已经投靠了神秘人。”卢娜摇摇头，“我是说，我们得学习无杖魔法。”

 

哈利哈了口气，白色的雾蒙上了他的镜片。他吸了吸鼻子，走过一条窄窄的漆黑小巷。巷子通向一片正在拆迁的厂房，荒芜的砖瓦簇拥着几栋屹立不倒的破楼屋，在黑压压的天空下显得格外讽刺。  
哈利看了看周围，确认没有人在注意他后无声无息地施展幻身术，让自己和周围的环境融在一起。他慢慢地走进其中一栋废弃楼屋里，解除幻身术。  
他还没说话，一根冰冷的枪管就抵在了他的肩膀上。哈利的身体微微一颤，举起手，晃了晃右手上的一袋面包、鸡蛋和牛奶：“我是哈利，给你们带晚餐来了。”  
“暗号？”梅根一脸警惕地看着他。  
“邓布利多军万岁。”哈利回答道。  
梅根松了一口气，垂下枪拍了拍手。周围传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，其他人从各个角落走出来，围到他身边。  
“你终于回来了，哈利。”西莫说道，他朝他笑着，有些虚弱。他先前因为伤口发炎而生了一场大病，卢娜和梅根用光了之前从校医院里带出来的药剂也没能治好他。哈利提出可以去麻瓜医院试试看，于是德拉科和厄尼便连夜从医院里绑架了一名医生来——他们没有告诉哈利，也许是知道他肯定不会同意。所以当哈利、卢娜和梅根听到动静走出卧室，看见一名被五花大绑的医生惊恐地看着他们、后脑勺上顶着一把枪的时候，他们都惊得说不出话来。  
“病人在那里，”德拉科指了指躺在墙角的床上的西莫，“如果你救不好他，今天就别想活着出去了。”  
医生的口中被塞了一团布，他只能用拼命点头来表达自己的恐惧。卢娜走去解开他身上的绳索，她似乎想安慰他几句，但那个男人避开了她，浑身打着颤。  
医生被厄尼用枪顶着后脑勺，不得不走到床边为西莫看病。哈利慢慢走到德拉科身边，不动声色地踹了他一脚。  
“谁提出的主意？”  
“麦克米兰。”德拉科揉着腿，想也不想地回答道。  
“人是你绑的吧？”  
“不，都是他——”  
“你当我是傻子吗？这绑人的手法和我那一次一模一样，”哈利气得笑了，用力掐了把德拉科的腰，“以后再做这种事小心我揍你。”  
德拉科扬起眉，转过头正想吻他，那名医生忽然侧过身，畏畏缩缩地对卢娜说了几句。后者点点头，看着大家说道：“医生说需要一些器材和药物，不然没办法治病。”  
“这很好办到，我和哈利这就去医院偷一些过来。”德拉科想也不想地回答道，医生的脸明显垮了下来，“你列一个单子给我们，我们去帮你找。不过别想耍花招，知道吗？”  
哈利暗暗瞪了德拉科一眼，后者假装没有看见，趁着医生写单子的时候拉着他去角落拥吻了一番，把他撩拨得面红耳赤后才意犹未尽地结束这短暂的亲热。  
“抱歉，路上遇到了一群摄魂怪。”哈利说道，将袋子放在了中间的小木桌上。  
“这里也有摄魂怪了？”厄尼皱起眉，“我以为他们的手伸不到这么偏僻的地方。”  
“他们的手能伸到任何地方。但我更担心的是，他们是不是已经发现了我们的行踪？”  
“不管有没有发现，这里我们都不能久待了。”卢娜说道，“两天之后这栋房子也会被拆除，我们得在这之前离开。”

 

哈利第一个学会的无杖魔法是消音咒，这样他就能在丽痕书店偷偷看书时不发出声响。在掌握了各种防护魔法和幻身术后，他们终于在选择暂居地上有了一丝自由。他们尽量在消息灵通的居住地旁寻找可躲藏的隐蔽之地，通过各种方式弄到麻瓜的报纸来了解近况。卢娜、德拉科和厄尼会对每份报纸进行详密的分析和记录，他们似乎认为现在的麻瓜首相已经中了夺魂咒。  
“我们该怎么做？”在一次布置防御措施时，哈利看着他们的分析资料，蹙眉问道。  
“等待。”德拉科回答道。  
这个答案模糊而消极，显然不符合哈利的心意，但他没说什么。  
他们晚上躺在铺好的地上睡觉。德拉科靠过来，一如既往地吻他。他的嘴唇触碰他的嘴角，然后是唇缝，他将手伸进他的内裤，贴着他的股沟。哈利觉得很渴，喉咙烧得难以忍受，光是接吻无法解除他的渴。他们在被子下将衣服脱得精光，德拉科含着他的胸尖，用手去摩擦他最敏锐的那个部分。哈利的双手攀着他，将腿缠在他的腰上。  
这种感觉太奇妙了，他有时难以想象两个人之间的距离竟能近到这种地步。他不知道黑暗中酝酿的是谁的呼吸，呼吸中的热度又是以怎样的广度扩散到他们的肺腑，让他们的每一滴血液都为彼此沸腾。他俯下身含住他，温柔而缓慢，细致地感受他最炽热最原始的热情。  
他亢奋得出汗，脑中一片混乱，手指一遍一遍抚摸对方柔韧的身体。德拉科的肩膀上有一个淡红色的痕迹，那是哈利的子弹留下的。他总是带着愧疚去吻它，他明白德拉科就是想让他感到愧疚。他用一切办法将他留在身边，只因为他曾在那场噩梦中一次一次抛弃他。  
“对了德拉科，我还是想知道，那瓶毒药到底是不是你拿的。”哈利喘息着低声问道，闷在被子里令他快要窒息了，但他还是不想出去，将脸压在德拉科的腹部。  
“你想我回答这个问题？”德拉科伸手揉着他汗湿的头发，拍了拍他的脸，“还在怀疑我，嗯？”  
“不是——”哈利还没说完就被德拉科按了下去，滚烫的体温紧挨着他的嘴唇，他咽了口口水。感觉到德拉科又在试图把他的东西往他嘴里塞，哈利按住了他的手。  
“别再弄了，我喉咙很干。”  
“那就坐我身上，”德拉科催促道，“快一点，自己坐上来。”  
“不要，你就回答我是不是你拿的。”  
“你不信任我。”  
“我只是想知道——！”  
“坐上来，哈利。”他将手指伸进他的口中，轻轻抚摸着他柔软的舌头。哈利恶趣味地将他的手指舔得湿淋淋的，然后德拉科便用这只手去摸他的胸口。  
他们最后还是压抑地做了一次，虽然施了闭耳塞听咒，但哈利还是不敢发出太大的声音。他知道这很不对，他们在逃亡，他应该更紧张一些……但他无法停止。  
他将他的一部分深深契入他的身体，这让他产生了一种错觉——仿佛他在他体内活着，他的灵魂用尽各种方式搅乱他，让他忘掉深夜本身。他试图去感受那个时刻，混乱又疯狂，他在他的身体里高潮，他们同时抵达某个无法触摸的极点。他低着头看他，他充满爱欲的双眼，闪烁着能将他吸进去的光辉。他不知道在他眼中自己是不是也是这样。  
“哈利，哈利……”他呼唤着，像个孩子般紧抱着他，吻着他的脖子。他恍惚了一瞬，轻轻推开他，抬起腿躺到一侧。那些纷乱又冷漠的种子又开始抽芽，就像他骨子里的恐惧生了根。  
“怎么了？”德拉科察觉到了他的不对劲，问道。  
“……没什么。”哈利按着脑袋，眯起眼，“头有点痛。”  
“我去给你倒点水。”德拉科说着就要起身，哈利连忙按下他，对他摇摇头。  
“真的没什么。”  
“你刚才说你很渴。”  
“我是很渴，但让我觉得难受的不是这个，”他说道，“我也不知道我为什么会难受。”  
德拉科看了他一会儿，说道：“我还是给你倒杯水吧。”  
他们仰躺在毯子上，一同望着灰灰的天花板。天花板很高，这给他一种特殊的不真实感，仿佛那不是一大块钢筋混凝土，而是一种更高远的存在。哈利眨着眼，他有些惊恐地发觉自己开始忘记霍格沃茨的天花板，忘记它的教室和走廊，忘记那些奇异而芬芳的气味。这很不应该，明明才过去几个月。但他也察觉到自己一直控制着不去想那些人和事。  
“那瓶毒药确实是我拿的。我藏在了衬衫袖子里。”不知过了多久，德拉科说道。  
“……妈的。”  
“不过那不是毒药，是致幻剂。”他继续说道，摸了摸鼻子，“我后来觉得挺有趣的，所以就……”  
“把它给我。”  
“我扔了。”  
“你他妈还骗人？”  
“真的，我留着做什么？”  
哈利翻身压在德拉科身上，伸手去抓他扔在一边的衣服，后者趁机缠着他不放，手指拨弄着他的腿。最后他们在地上滚成一团，哈利气急败坏地推着德拉科的头，恼火至极。  
“你知道吗，哈利，我其实想过给你用那个。”  
“你他妈……你知道那是什么东西吗？！”他掐着他的脖子咬牙切齿地瞪着他，几乎不敢置信。德拉科咳了几声，脸色惨白，歪着头低声说道：“我知道。如果你喝了它，你会被毁掉……所有人都在看着你，如果你做出什么疯狂的事……”  
哈利看着他，一字一句咬牙切齿地说道：“你那时候就可以毁了我，德拉科。”  
“我想过，哈利，你以为我真的没想过？”他笑了一声，“我一开始觉得这很荒唐，但后来又改变了注意。我从你口袋里顺走了它，因为我觉得如果我控制不了你，至少我还能把你摧毁。”  
“……你想控制我？”  
“这是我的任务，我不得不这么做。不过我得说最后是你控制了我，但一开始我还想挣扎。我不想陷在你的牢笼里。”德拉科垂下眼，显得有些迷茫，“我杀不了你，但我可以毁了你。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，问道：“你会不会恨我？”  
“可能吧，我恨过你。”他说道，“你太耀眼了。”  
哈利没有再问下去，他知道接下来会触及他们在黑暗中滋生的扭曲与恐怖，他们一直深深压抑着的东西。他对他的爱和恨一样深刻入骨，他吻他的时候他能感觉到潜伏在血液中的战栗。  
他们曾为此吵过架，德拉科指着他的鼻子尖声叫着他根本不在乎他，他只关心他们的未来，而他的未来不会有他。哈利对此的反应是摔门而去。  
他披着外套在街上漫无目的地走，任风将鼻子冻红、眼睛吹干，钟声静静地、静静地，流淌在寂寞的泰晤士河里。他想着霍格沃茨，想着葬礼进行曲，想着埋葬在水底的斯莱特林休息室。他合上了眼。  
最后是卢娜找到他，带他回到那阴沉沉的屋子里。那时候他们看着他，所有人的眼眶都是红的。德拉科的眼眶最红，他似乎哭过，嘴唇发抖。  
其他同伴询问状况的时候他站在外面不说话，等他们散去了他才走上来，阴着脸立在他面前。  
“你去哪了？”他冷冷地说道，“现在知道回来了？”  
哈利没有回答，德拉科也没有给他回答的机会：“但你为什么要回来？在外面不是挺好的吗，你就算死在外面我都不在意，我他妈不在意波特——我只想让你滚！”  
他怒吼着，死死地瞪着他，哈利依然一言不发。德拉科抿着唇看了他一会儿，那根紧绷的弦终于断开了，他上前紧紧抱住他，将脸埋在他的胸口，眼泪无法克制地涌出来打湿了他的衬衫。  
“你他妈……为什么会有你这种人，真难以理解……我讨厌你波特，我讨厌你……”他边哭边说着，泣不成声。哈利搂着他的腰，轻轻抚摸他的后脑勺，低声说道：“我也是，德拉科。”  
男孩蓦然停下了，抬起头红着眼看着他，凶狠地扭了扭头：“不行，你只能喜欢我，不管怎么样你都得喜欢我。你不许离开我，懂吗？”  
“——你真过分，德拉科。”  
“我就是这么过分，你难道是第一天知道吗？”德拉科说道，嘴唇隔着衬衫去挑弄他的胸尖。  
泪水变成了吻，一种折磨代替了另一种，顶到深处的时候德拉科依然在哭，哈利不知道他哪来的这么多眼泪。他伸手去替他擦拭，却被对方恶狠狠地打开了。然后他把湿漉漉的脸凑上来，嘴也是湿漉漉的，这个吻格外咸涩。  
“我没见过你这么爱哭的人，德拉科。”  
“是因为你太混蛋，波特。”  
“……到底是谁先胡搅蛮缠？”  
“你还怪我？”德拉科瞪着他，“你再说一句试试？”  
“行，都是我的错可以了吗？”哈利摸了摸德拉科的耳朵，在他嘴唇上咬了一下。  
“本来就是你的错。”

 

他们收拾好行李，将生活过的痕迹都消除，手拉着手幻影移形到下一个地方。黎明的街道上空无一人，灰白的影子拖得很长，耳边是幽幽的风声。哈利思考着德拉科的话，他们需要等待，但这并不是毫无目的的等待。他望着周围黑洞洞的窗户，一扇连着一扇，麻瓜们正在沉睡，他们不知道有一群人正怎样在黑夜与黎明边缘挣扎，朝不保夕，自身难保……但他们要走向的是属于所有人的明亮的远方。  
“在想什么？”旁边的人问道，捏了捏他的脸。  
“在想以后……”  
德拉科扬起眉，靠过来在他脸上亲了一下。梅根很响地咳了一声。  
“会有出路的。”他说道，“我们会成功的……总有一天。”

 

<番外完结>


End file.
